Golden Lifestyle
by Judy1998
Summary: In 1912, the RMS Titanic set sail for New York. Isabella Swan was onboard with her parents and fiance, when tragedy strikes. Now the only one left in her family, she makes her way to New York where she meets a vampire who changes her. After many years of traveling alone, she meets the Cullens. Can they convince her to stay? Will Edward be able to change her disapproval of men?
1. Chapter 1: Titanic

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is a new story I'm posting up here in addition to my other one, _Dance_. It's a bit historical in the beginning, but hopefully, it'll get interesting for you soon. So, of course, since this is the first chapter, it's mainly information. So even though it might be boring, please bear with me! I hope you like it!**

**This story does have vampires in it unlike my other one, which is all human. So…yeah, I guess that's all. I should probably stop babbling so that I can let you read. The Cullens will appear later on in the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

"All aboard!"

I stood at the deck in front of the rails. Passengers were waving to their loved ones standing on the harbor. The crowd was loud and annoying, and I easily became irritated to the sound. I wished desperately to escape to my room that I had to myself.

The year was 1912. It was the tenth of April, the day the _RMS Titanic _set sail on her maiden voyage. Everyone was very excited and was expecting great things from her in the future.

I was heading to New York with my father and mother, Charlie and Renee Swan. Father was a successful businessman, very well-known in all of England. He was famous for his fair ways and ingenious plans for the future. He was very ambitious, and was eager to pursue his career further in the New World. Therefore, he had gotten our family first class tickets to the _Titanic_, and following us to New York was his friend and business partner, Billy Black.

Billy had one son, Jacob. I was to be married to this young man within a few months. I was already wearing the unnecessary big, diamond ring on the fourth finger of my left hand. It sparkled brightly, making me look away from the reflection.

Mother was an ideal woman and wife. She was very diligent and obedient to her husband, never failing to fulfill her duty as the perfect mistress of Charlie Swan and the mother of Isabella Marie Swan.

The ship began to take off. Everyone waved frantically, shouting out and whistling excitedly. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I turned and fought my way across the crowd, lifting my skirt slightly with my hands to avoid it getting stepped on. I made my way into my room, which were filled with expensive furniture and decorations. I wouldn't have minded if Father had bought second class tickets. I knew that we were rich and could afford it easily, but I didn't need all these.

I sat down on an armchair after unpacking my clothes. I took out the book, _Pride and Prejudice,_ and began to read. Classics were truly my favorite books. A little bit of fiction and fantasy didn't hurt either.

After about ten minutes of reading, I heard a gentle knock on the door.

I set down my book on the table and drifted to the door. I opened it halfway and found my mother staring at me sternly.

"Come in, Mother," I said politely. I had always been raised to act like a lady. At first, I had refused, but finally relented when I was still eleven. After training and learning, the lady-like act came naturally, like a habit.

Mother drifted in, looking proud and beautiful in her purple dress. She looked around the room and opened my closet, then nodded her head in approval.

"You should not have left early, Isabella," she said sternly. "That was not very ladylike of you. Waiting for your father is courtesy, darling."

I bowed my head slightly. "I'm sorry, Mother. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it does not," Mother said haughtily. "Now, come along, dearest. We should go meet with the Blacks."

I flinched, reluctant, but did not say anything as I felt Mother's glare on me. She and Father knew as well as I did that I did not wish to marry Jacob. He was a heartless, cruel man with vulgar thoughts about all women. But of course he played the charade of a perfect gentleman in front of the adults. When we were alone, that was when he changed.

My parents had refused to believe me, or even listen about Jacob's two-faced personality. They believed strongly in him and thought that I merely made the stories up to get out of the engagement.

"Come along, Isabella," Mother snapped.

I moved to get my gloves and purse. I followed my mother out of the cabin and onto the deck where the three men stood, waiting for us.

"Where have you been, Isabella?" my father scolded. "We've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, Father," I said quietly. Jacob smiled good-naturedly as he took in my appearance.

Jacob was a tall man. He had slightly darker skin than my pale skin, had a lanky build, and had short, black hair. His eyes were brown and had a very stylish way of dressing in suits.

He was very polite and charming when the adults were around, but the way he looked at me changed completely when we were alone. His eyes narrowed and he became abusive. He didn't care for me, though he claimed to love me. He had cheated on me and was extremely good at womanizing. The only reason he had proposed to me was due to my background, and as my girlfriends had put it, "A beautiful face, perfect body shape, curves, and long legs."

And I could tell that they had been right. Jacob only wanted to use me for sexual activities. He would never love me for me. As I would never love him. Fair enough.

"Where have you been, Bella?" Jacob asked cheerfully, reaching for me. I stood next to him with my arm tucked into one of his arms as the adults began talking about the engagement again.

"Behave," Jacob hissed in my ear, too low for the others to hear. "You have to be a good young lady, do you not?" He smirked when I didn't reply.

My life was miserable. It was always routine. I obeyed instructions from my father and focused on the subject of being a good lady like my mother told me to. I had exceeded in my education so far, intelligent and wise. I was very quiet and obedient, gentle and caring, like a proper lady. But deep down, I could never stop the dark and bitter resentment towards everyone in my life.

"Shall we go rest up before dinner, then?" Billy, my future father-in-law suggested brightly.

Father nodded. "We should. We'll meet you during dinner, Billy. See you later, son," he added towards Jacob.

Jacob smiled and said, "Yes, sir." He shot me a sweet look before escorting his father out of the deck.

I watched him walk off with a bitter smile on my lips. But my parents could never tell. For all they knew, I was smiling because I had grown to love my fiancé. It truly was my fault for not complaining about Jacob for nearly a year.

"Come along, Bella," Mother chided. She took my elbow and led me back to my room.

"We're across the hall, dear, if you need anything," Mother tossed out carelessly. All she ever saw was her husband. Her husband was her first and only priority. I was just part of her husband's priority. Taking good care of me meant a good reputation for Father. Father was the same. All he cared about was his wife and reputation. I was nothing to them.

"Yes, Mother," I said softly, watching as my parents left. I closed the door and sighed, locking it. I had grown used to this treatment when I was merely five years old. No more tears were left in my eyes to express sadness and bitterness. I merely kept it bottled up inside me, hoping that someday, the life I wanted would come find me.

* * *

**AN: So, yeah, it was kind of short, but like I said…it was a bit of information. I'll try to update this one and ****_Dance_**** soon. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Player

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I was pleasantly surprised to see that many people viewed_ Golden Lifestyle_. Some people placed it as favorites or followed it! Thank you so much! I guess having another story (_Dance_) does help because I could just let you know the news on my other story. :)**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter. For a few chapters, it's going to be kind of like a diary entry until the fifteenth of April, when tragedy strikes. Again, it may be boring in the beginning, but bear with me, guys! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_April 11, 1912_

I was just about to finish the book when there came another knock on the door. Thankfully, I had gotten up early, washed up, and put on a clean, new dress before Mother came along to get me for breakfast.

Mother came in and looked around suspiciously.

I stood respectfully. "Mother. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, quite," Mother said stiffly. "I'm glad to see you've already awakened. I was worried that it would take you another hour to get you ready. That would be a definition of an improper lady!"

"Of course, Mother," I said quietly. "I'm ready." I set my book down, grabbed my gloves and purse, and then followed her out into the corridor.

The dining hall for first class passengers was extraordinarily large and decorative. Soft classical music played as passengers dined. A normal class person would have paused, gasped, and looked around, but this was all part of a normal lifestyle for me. I was used to it, living in a world of luxury. Therefore, I did not pause to look and proceeded to walk towards the three waiting men at the table in the back corner of the large room.

"Isabella," Billy greeted me. "Sleep well?"

I smiled politely. "Yes, indeed. Thank you. I trust you slept well as well?"

"Indeed."

Jacob smiled at me as I sat next to him.

"Good morning, my lady," he said.

"Good morning, good sir," I replied, playing along to make my parents happy. They looked absolutely delighted. In truth, there was nothing good about this morning.

"Coffee, darling?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. "No, I would like some orange juice, please."

"Of course," Jacob agreed at once, setting down the coffee jug and picking up the juice. He handed me a cup.

"Thank you."

"So, Charlie," Billy said, obviously resuming their conversation. "Where do you think you're going to start? I'm thinking New York would be a perfect place to begin."

"I think so as well," Father replied after a sip of coffee. "And speaking of which, Captain Smith wishes to have dinner with us later tonight, Renee."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mother exclaimed. "Isn't that just marvelous?"

I smiled, pretending to think the news as wonderful as well. It was part of my job description as a proper lady.

"Make sure you don't embarrass me, both of you," Father warned towards us. "Captain Smith is a very important man, mind you."

"Of course, darling," Mother said. "We wouldn't dream of it!"

"No, Father," I said quietly. He seemed satisfied.

An hour later, Jacob stood and asked, "Would you care to take a stroll with me on the promenade deck, my lady?"

I stood, having no choice. "Of course. Will you excuse us, Father?"

"Of course, go have fun," Father said dismissively.

Jacob led me to the promenade deck where the wind was blowing coolly against my face. We approached the rails and looked out at the ocean.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this," Jacob sneered after a while. "I would've thought that you would've given up by now. I mean, I'm not the best guy out there."

"I agree," I said calmly. "But it's my parents wishes. I can't disobey them. You cannot disobey your father either."

"True," Jacob admitted. "But still, I know for a fact that there's a fierce side of you inside that cover. Why don't you bring it out? That way, we can both end this relationship."

"Jacob," I said. "You _want _to marry me. Don't lie to me."

Jacob laughed harshly. "Yeah, I do. So what?"

"For my money," I said bitterly.

"Not really," Jacob answered, laughing a little. "I have money. I don't need yours."

"Then what is it that you want from me?" I spat.

"You know," Jacob said slyly. "It's what I always want from my women."

I bit my lip, getting angry.

"I want you because you're beautiful," Jacob said. "You're beautiful, Bella. You're perfect. You have a beautiful figure that every man dreams about. You're an ideal of every woman a man seeks. I can't just let you loose and let some loser take you."

"So in other words," I said slowly. "I'm too much of a waste. You don't want me, yet, you do want me. You're greedy. Is that what you're telling me?"

"You know me well, Bella."

I took deep breaths. Jacob turned to me and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I flinched.

His finger ran down the side of my face, making me shiver with revulsion.

"I'm going to throw you away when I'm through with you," Jacob promised. "After that, you can just bear me a child to continue the family line and you can leave. I won't protest. Why should I, when there are other women I can bed?"

He stepped behind me and hugged me from behind, placing his lips on the side of my neck. It took all my willpower to remain still.

"You always smell nice, Bella," he breathed. "Freesia. Orange blossoms. It's…mouthwatering. It makes me want to use you right this moment, but what's the fun in that? I'll wait until we get married. Or we won't be able to obey our orders." He chuckled in a low voice.

My eyes flashed in anger. "You are so immature for a twenty-year old man!" I pushed him off and strode off towards my room.

I could hear Jacob chuckling behind me. A few seconds later, I could hear him flirting with some women. Typical of him.

It upset me to know that I was going to be thrown aside like trash in less then six months. My virtue was going to be taken away from me. My innocence, and my pride…

I had known for months already. But I didn't do anything about it. Why? Because even if I did, it would be no use. He was going to take advantage of me. He knew I couldn't say anything. My parents wouldn't believe me.

I sighed as I locked the door to my room. Where was the justice in my life?

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry to Jacob fans out there. Don't be offended. Jacob does play an important part in this story. He's the reason why Bella will change as a vampire with her fear of men. Okay? We're good? I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Never

**Author's Note: Hey, people! So here is a super-duper short chapter… So sorry about that. But just bear with me. It's just an info chapter… Tragedy will strike soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_April 12, 1912_

The day went by in the same routine as they always did. My parents would warn me about my behavior, a morning walk with Jacob would always end in him threatening me, and I would end up spending the rest of the day by myself.

I didn't mind being alone. I wished I was alone on this trip. It would save me bitter resentment for a few days at least. I had lived with the resentment for so long that all I ever thought and felt now was that. Bitterness. Darkness. I didn't feel happy or even hopeful anymore.

Men's eyes are always trailing after me. Or rather, after my figure. It was getting rather annoying and all I ever owned were tight-fitting clothes that hugged my figure. Mother had picked them out, of course.

Maybe I should run away from home. That was the unladylike behavior my parents were worrying about, but I really didn't care. I only acted like a lady because of the habit. It was too late to break it and besides, it wasn't that bad of a habit.

Jacob is getting more and more flirtatious with the first class women onboard. I know for a fact that he had bedded three women already during the last two days. It was sickening, but strangely relieving. I really didn't care if my future husband was cheating on me anymore. It would feel even weirder if he had stopped.

I wonder all the time if my life would get better. I didn't care if I were alone. I just wanted it to be different somehow. Different. I wish I could be happier. Would a day when I could be happy again arrive? If so, when? When will I be happy again? I think I had the answer. Never.

* * *

**AN: Again, so sorry it was short. I promise the chapters will get longer. Have a good day, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Exception

**Author's Note: Okay, this one's short…again… But that's because it's another information chapter. It would be weird to skip straight to the tragedy part. Again, sorry about that, but longer chapters will be coming up soon. Thank you all for your patience! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_April 13, 1912_

It's getting rather boring here on this ship. Sure, there are a lot of things to do here. But I didn't feel like doing anything. I had already read up my supply of books and didn't feel like rereading them. So I simply walked all around the ship.

Wandering around did have benefits and consequences. One benefit was that I got exercise and fresh air. I also had time to think quietly by myself.

There were so many consequences. For one, I had to deal with the complaints of me disappearing from my parents. Next, I sometimes went past Jacob's bedroom where a sound of moaning could be heard. That was something that I didn't need to hear. Lastly, I felt lonely.

But what else was new? I was always lonely. No one had ever loved me truly before. I wondered what that felt like. It must feel good, to have someone love you.

Then what would being _in_ love feel like? I don't think I would fall in love. I was definitely staying away from men altogether. After my experience with Jacob, men weren't appealing to me anymore, no matter how attractive they were.

I was young, true, merely seventeen, almost eighteen in a few months, but that didn't mean I didn't have emotions. But lately, my emotions have been dark and depressing. I had never liked to talk much. But this feeling was so…frustrating. I felt like I was in prison, trying desperately to get out in order to breathe.

How long would this part of my life go on? Some say that a teenager has a bright future ahead of them. Somehow, I think I am a rare exception to that rule.

* * *

**AN: So, yeah, a little something on Bella's thoughts… I know it was short, but please try to understand! I think the next chapter is longer. I don't know, I'll have to check. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedy

**Author's Note: Uh-oh! Tragedy strikes! Yeah, the chapter's not that long because I wanted to keep it simple. Anyway, it's nearly time for Bella to be changed. Bear with me for just a few more chapters… Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_April 14, 1912_

Captain Smith is throwing a party for important first class passengers. My attendance was mandatory as the daughter of the famous corporation president. I desperately wished to be a normal girl. Why couldn't I be like my girlfriends? They didn't have to be married at seventeen.

I stuck to the corners and watched as Jacob secretly dragged a girl younger than me out of the party. I felt sympathetic towards the giggling girl. She was laughing now, but she was going to be awfully ashamed the next morning. Well, her coordination couldn't have been her best. She was stumbling around a bit and a glass of champagne was in her hand.

Did she know what she was getting herself into?

I had already fulfilled my duty and introduced and greeted all the guests. All I wanted to do now was to escape to my room. Luckily, Captain Smith just announced that he must get back to his duties. The party is finally over. Parties just exhaust me physically and mentally.

I bade good night to my parents and went into my room. I decided to retire early tonight, though it was only eight o'clock. I was sleeping…when there was a frantic knock on the door.

I got up, still groggy, and turned on the light. I opened the door to find my stewardess looking scared. She handed me a lifejacket.

"Miss Swan," she said. "You must put this on and go onto the top of the deck. Hurry, please."

I frowned but I did as she told me to. No sooner had I approached the deck than my parents spotted me.

"Bella!" my mother called frantically. "Come!"

I made my way to them quickly. "What's going on, Father? I was asleep when they awoke me."

"The _Titanic_ has hit an iceberg," Father said tersely. "We're sinking slowly."

"I thought it was unsinkable," Mother wailed.

"We're escaping through the lifeboats," Father told me. "It's women and children first. That's you two. Go ahead now. They're boarding."

"But what about you, darling?" Mother asked, her eyes wide with terror.

"I'll be fine," Father said bravely, though he and I both knew that he wasn't going to make it. There was no time. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

A crew member rushed up to us and said, "Your wife and daughter needs to get on, Mr. Swan. Please." He escorted Mother to the nearest lifeboat.

"Bella," Father said. He gave me a small lumpy purse, which I could easily hide in my coat. "Take this."

"What is it, Father?"

"Money," he replied in a low voice. "Just in case. Use it in case of an emergency."

"Father…" I said.

"Go on, you have to take care of your mother," he said gruffly. "Go on, they're leaving."

After one last bow to him, I left him standing there and hurried to the lifeboat where my mother was. As I was about to get onboard, the crew member told me, "We're full, madam. Please get on the next lifeboat."

"No!" Mother cried. "We're not leaving my daughter!"

"It's okay, Mother," I said quickly. "I'll get on the next boat. Just be safe, Mother. Go ahead," I told the crew member.

"Thank you," he said and released the lifeboat into the water. I watched it leave the ship safely, then hurried to the next lifeboat. I got on board just as the crew member lowered the boat to the ground. I caught a glimpse of Father's relieved expression. Billy Black nodded at me in farewell, while Jacob looked relieved that I would be safe for the first time. He nodded once in good luck and I looked away, fighting back tears.

I felt ashamed to admit it, but I was a bit relieved to be escaping my world for a moment. I wouldn't have to marry Jacob after all. Even if I couldn't escape my parents, that was enough for me.

As we rowed away, we heard the _Titanic_ creak and groan as it split in half. We all watched in horror as screams filled the night. People tried to climb higher, but it was no use. The ship sank slowly, bringing all the remaining passengers down with it.

I was horrified. It was supposed to be the "Unsinkable" _Titanic_. How could this have happened?

"Thank goodness," a woman sighed in relief. "We're okay…" She was cradling a baby.

I smiled down at him sadly. He was adorable but he was shivering. I handed the woman one of my two scarves. I gestured that she should wrap it around the baby and she smiled gratefully.

I turned back to the ship. Nothing was visible now. I felt a twinge of guilt as I realized that I had survived…while Father had died. I felt blank. I felt no emotion at all though I clutched the little purse he had given me tightly.

_Thank you, Father,_ I thought, staring back at the source of the screams as we escaped further away from the scene. I realized now that, though he had not shown it for nearly eighteen years, he had cared about me, just a bit, unlike my mother.

It had been an incredible sight. The huge ship had raised itself vertically, then sank. It was horrible, but incredible.

"Two-twenty," the crew member announced. "The _RMS Titanic_ sank at two-twenty a.m., on the fifteenth of April."

* * *

**AN: So, what will happen next? Bella's lost everyone...well, I guess her mother is still there...or is she? XD More later. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Loss

**Author's Note: This is slightly longer… Enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

We were rowing towards the _RMS Carpathia_. In front of us, we saw a couple lifeboats that had escaped from the _Titanic_ as well. In the distance, we saw the huge ship loom out at us.

"There it is!" a woman shouted. "Thank goodness!"

Everyone murmured in relief as well, but I merely sat, watching the _Carpathia_, lonely. I wondered if Mother was okay on a lifeboat in front of us. I remembered that her lifeboat had been number fourteen. I would look for the boat as soon as we got onboard the _Carpathia._

Two hours later, all surviving passengers of the _Titanic _were onboard the _Carpathia._ We were all given blankets and warm cups of cocoa. Everyone was looking around frantically for their family who had survived with them. There were lots of hugging, crying, and despairing.

I searched frantically for Lifeboat Number Fourteen. The lifeboats had got onboard according to the order of the numbers. Of course, my boat had been last. I stopped breathing when I saw Lifeboat Number Thirteen….and then Lifeboat Number 15.

It couldn't be. I had made sure that Mother had gotten on the boat. Where was the lifeboat?

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said, turning to a middle-aged woman getting out of Number Twelve.

She was obviously a second class passenger. My dress was way more fancy than her plain dress was.

"Oh, yes, my lady," she said politely, bowing slightly.

"Where is Lifeboat Number Fourteen?" I asked as calmly as I could, despite the panic I was feeling inside.

The woman sighed sadly. "Number Fourteen's passengers persuaded the crew members onboard to return for more survivors. They're boat overturned because so many survivors were trying to get on their boat. It weighed them down. I believe there are no survivors left from the Number Fourteen lifeboat."

I stared at her. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"We saw them," another woman who was standing next to the first woman said. "We heard them persuading the men, and we saw them turning back. We knew they shouldn't and we tried to stop them, but they didn't pay attention. Alas, the boat overturned and all of them slipped into the ocean. Poor darlings." She sighed.

I exhaled sharply, unable to believing. Tears sprung in my eyes. My mother…was gone. I was alone.

"Did you have someone on that lifeboat?" the first woman asked kindly.

I started sobbing. I couldn't help it. I had never been fond of Mother, but the fact that she had died and left me alone made me so angry and lost.

The woman hugged me gently. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh, darling, it's alright," she said soothingly. "You'll be okay, dear, hush, now. Shh. It's okay now."

"I lost a daughter too," the second woman said sadly. "She was about your age. She was on that lifeboat. My poor baby…" She turned away, sniffling.

The woman continued to reassure me.

Some time later, a girl younger than me, perhaps around sixteen, came up, and handed the woman a cup of hot cocoa.

"Oh, thank you, Shelly, darling," the woman said gratefully. "Shelly, this is Miss Swan. Miss Swan, my daughter."

Shelly did a curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

I smiled at her slightly, sadly. "Nice to meet you as well, Shelly."

"What's wrong?" Shelly wondered. "Did you lose someone, Miss Swan?"

"Yes," I said softly. "My mother. My father. My fiancé. I lost them all."

The woman looked at me sympathetically.

"I lost my father as well," Shelly said. "He was really brave though. He told us to go and don't look back." She sounded proud.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "You must be so proud to have such a wonderful father."

"Yeah, well…" Shelly looked glum now. "We were heading to New York to start a new living. Now, Mother and I are left alone. What are we going to do?"

"I know," her mother sighed heavily. "We have no money. What should we do?"

I smiled kindly. I took out my purse and handed them a few hundred pounds, enough for a full month. I handed it to the woman.

"Here, take this," I said.

The woman looked astounded. "Oh, no, I couldn't! How can you give this to us?"

"It's my way of saying thank you for consoling me," I said. "Please, take it. My father gave me some money before I left. I have more than enough to survive. So please, take it. I wish you luck in New York."

"Oh…" the woman said softly, looking touched. I stood up. I bowed slightly to her, patted her daughter's cheek lightly, and then headed off towards one of the higher crew members to ask him a question.

"Thank you, Miss Swan!" the woman called. "We won't forget you!"

I turned and smiled. Then, I proceeded to approach the second officer.

"Ah, Miss Swan," the officer said, tipping his hat and bowing. He looked weary. "I see you've survived. Very good, my lady. Very good."

"Excuse me for interrupting your job, sir," I said politely. "But where is Captain Smith?"

The officer's face darkened.

"I see," I said, guessing the worst. "He did not come to save himself."

"Once a captain, always a captain, I'm afraid," the officer sighed. "He did not wish to abandon the _Titanic_. He put me in charge to look over matters of the surviving lifeboats. And, like a coward, I obeyed."

I smiled kindly. "Do not despair, sir. I am glad you survived. Thank you. I'll leave you to your duties now." I turned to go.

"Miss Swan," he called as I walked away. "We are arriving in New York Harbor in less than three days now. I suggest you prepare yourself."

I kept walking, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. I felt the huge burden on my shoulders. I was alone. No father. No mother. No future husband. I was alone.

I reached the way end of the deck where no one was around. I gazed towards the place where we had come from, where the _Titanic _had sunk. The sun was rising. I could see clearly of the many icebergs that stood in the way. Our ship had hit one of those.

I did not wish to be alone. Even though I had resented and hated him, I wished that at least Jacob was with me. He had a cruel mind and evil intentions towards women, but he did know when to comfort me at times. But even as we raced along the wide, Atlantic Ocean towards the New World, I could not help thinking that life would go on. Even without my parents and Jacob, my life would go on. I would be lonely, definitely. But I should at least try to survive out there on my own. I was old enough to make decisions for myself, and carry them out on my own.

I looked down at my left hand, where the diamond ring still glistened shamelessly, reflecting bright light from the rising sun. The ring was a bad memory, a reminder of Jacob and my dark past of the _Titanic_, now. But I knew that I would keep it always. Keep it and treasure it always. It had been a bad experience and the worst turning point of my life, but it still was part of my life.

I sighed as I gazed into the blue, icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean, feeling vulnerable and weak, the real side of me.

* * *

**AN: So...Bella's lost everyone! Sad, I know. But...what will happen next? Suspense... Wait for the next chapter to find out! See ya, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Transformation

**Author's Note: Oh, my gosh! The chapter's actually longer! I know, I'm surprised too. Ah, well. Have reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_April 18, 1912_

Forty thousand New Yorkers had gathered at Pier 34 to welcome the survivors of the _Titanic_. They all cheered as the _Carpathia_ slowly docked on the harbor. I looked down coldly, feeling nothing as I saw the thousands of faces. Then, I looked up, and saw the city of New York waiting for me.

There was no turning back. Once I stepped onto the ground, America would be my new home. I had no idea how I would survive, but I had to be strong. I didn't want to feel weak. I took the deep breath of the ocean. I could do this. I had to survive. I would make my parents proud.

I got off the ship and walked off proudly and haughtily away from the harbor. Everyone stared at me, especially men, as I walked away, into the crowded streets of New York.

I stared in wonder at all the little apartments, shops, and the people. It was all very strange to me. So this was the New World. This was New York. Pedestrians were marching off busily, while street vendors shouted out, trying to sell their goods.

First thing was first. I needed shelter. I had heard about Rochester, New York. It was where my father had planned to pursue his career. I hailed a cab and slid into it.

"Well, well," the elderly driver said, winking at me through the rearview mirror. "Looks like I got myself a real beautiful lady. I'm such a lucky fellow." He chuckled kindly when I blushed.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, an English accent. Are you from England?"

"Yes, I've just arrived today on the _RMS Carpathia_," I said.

His eyes widened. "_Carpathia_? You mean you were a passenger on the _RMS Titanic?_"

"Yes, sir," I said softly.

"Well now, that was a horrible thing to happen to any ship, eh?" he asked, puffing on a cigar. "You're lucky you survived, young lady. Everyone's talking about it. _Titanic_ is the source of all the attention!"

I smiled gently. "Is that so?"

"Yes, indeed," the elderly man said gravely. "You came alone?"

"No," I said quietly. "I was on my way here with my parents. They did not survive, unfortunately."

The driver looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, miss."

I smiled. "It's quite alright."

"Well, then. It'd be an honor to drive a passenger of the "Unsinkable" _Titanic_," the driver managed cheerfully. "Where to, miss?"

"Rochester," I said promptly.

"All right," the driver said, turning the steering wheel. "Rochester it is."

I paid the driver the proper amount of money and sent him on his way. He wished me good luck before I left his car.

I looked around. Rochester was a beautiful city. I could tell that only the rich lived here. Right away, I spotted signs near apartment houses, saying that they were renting rooms.

I went to see the landlady, who was also surprised by my English accent. She graciously rented me a room for a small amount of money. It was my turn to be shocked this time. The amount was nothing, compared to England's rents.

It had been getting dark ever since the ship had docked at the harbor. Now, it was completely pitch black outside. Wearily, I climbed into the comfortable bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, I went to go look for somewhere I could work. Most things I was capable of, and I could not believe how easy it was to survive here. Perhaps it was for me, because I did have money. I told all of them that I had to think about it before making the decision before leaving.

It was getting dark when I was walking towards the apartment house. People were hurrying home, eager to make it on time to eat dinner with their families.

I walked slowly, having no reason to hurry. I decided to take the shortcut that I had found this morning. The secretive alley that no one went through at any time was spooky in the darkness. It was getting more and more dark, and suddenly, I had an uneasy feeling I was being watched.

I stopped halfway through the alley and glanced around. There was no one following me. I shook myself mentally, thinking I was silly, when there was a slight sound in front of me.

I started and stared into the darkness. I could see a vague outline of a tall man a few feet away from me. It seemed as though he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously. I was getting afraid.

The man walked towards me slowly, as if trying not to startle me. He was extremely graceful as he walked. He made absolutely no sound at all when his feet touched the ground.

Soon, he was two feet away from me. I could see his features now. I held my breath in amazement. The man was taller than I had thought, and extremely beautiful. He had black hair, a skinny figure, and was dressed quite fashionably. But what scared me most, was the man's red eyes. He looked no older than thirty.

"Who are you?" I asked again, more quietly this time, trying to stop the trembling in my voice.

"Nobody," the man spoke. His voice was very musical. He had a smooth tone of voice. "It's not important who I am."

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"I want to give you some help," the man said quietly. "I've been watching you on the _Carpathia_. You've lost your mother and your father. You've lost your fiancé, not that you're complaining. You are all alone, with no idea on how to survive in the New World."

I exhaled slowly, shaking.

"You seem like a waste," he said wistfully. "Wasting away, trying to survive all alone in this big city. Well, it's a lot of responsibility…as a human, of course."

"Human?" I asked in a low voice. I was starting to get hunches about this man. I had read enough fantasy stories about mythological creatures to guess.

"Indeed," the man said. "So I could help you. You seem like someone who would be gifted once you're changed."

"Changed?" I asked flatly. "Changed into what?"

He stepped closer and closer until I was leaning on the alley wall.

"You are a smart girl, aren't you?" the man breathed. "You suspect what I am."

"Do I?" I whispered. He was too close now. He leaned down and sniffed my brown, wavy hair once.

"Yes," he said, chuckling. "You'll make a good companion, I believe. Fear not, Isabella Swan, I am in control. I've just fed, you see." And then, he bit me.

The pain was excruciating. It was horrifying. I felt like I couldn't breathe, yet I was breathing. My body felt like it was on fire from the inside. It was spreading quickly like wildfire, consuming me, and threatening to overwhelm me. It was the most horrifying thing I'd ever experienced in my whole life.

I would do anything to stop this pain. I would've gone through _Titanic_ a hundred more times. I would have gladly broken all the bones in my body a thousand more times if I had to. Anything was better than this. This was a million times much worse than losing my family.

I was vaguely aware of the man picking me up and whooshing away. I felt the cool breeze against my skin and was glad for it. Though it made no difference to the pain, it helped me realize that I was still alive.

I wanted to live. But this pain also made me want to die. Dying was so much better than this. Dying in the most painful way would be a thousand times better.

After some time, the fire began to burn even more. I was in hell.

"Kill me!" I begged the stranger who had set me down somewhere. "KILL ME!" I screamed shrilly.

"Screaming won't help you," the man's beautiful voice chided me. "Come on, Bella. Try to endure. Focus on something else."

I screamed again. Was this man crazy? How could I think of anything else when fire was burning in my veins?

"Fine, I'll be the distraction then," the man sighed. "Listen to me carefully. I'm going to explain everything to you. Understand?"

I shrieked once. He took that as a yes.

"Alright," he said. "You are becoming a vampire, Bella. I am a vampire too. I bit you to help you escape from being helpless and alone as a human. I pitied you."

Vampire? Like those fantasy stories I had read? They existed?

The man then launched into a long explanation of the benefits and consequences of being a vampire. He explained the thrill of running, hunting, and drinking blood. He warned me of the other vampires who mostly kept to themselves, but were dangerous. He told me newborn vampires were unpredictable and uncontrollable. He told me that I would be thirsty and crazed for about a year before the rage and craziness cleared up.

He warned me of the Volturi, the vampire royalty who made sure that all laws were carried out and enforced. One specific rule existed. Do not let humans know of our existence. That was it. After that, apparently, the Volturi didn't care if you did anything criminal or not.

He went on like that, explaining everything there is to know about being a vampire. He told me of extra abilities a vampire could have, the history of vampires, etc. And as he talked and I focused on listening, I was getting slightly distracted. The pain was still bothersome and excruciating, but I didn't scream now. I wanted to know everything about this.

The man droned on and on, and I listened. I kept listening. I didn't know how much time had passed. All I knew was that voice of the stranger who had bit me. He had taken away my human life, and replaced my soon-to-be-dead body with a "glorious and beautiful and long immortal life of a vampire" as he put it so wisely.

Then, suddenly, the man stopped talking. And I began to notice the pain again. But this time, something was different. The pain was beginning to recede. Extremely slowly, but it was definitely fading away. The fire receded lazily from the tips of my toes and fingers. I knew why he had suddenly stopped babbling. My heart was beating much faster than normal.

"Ah, it is almost over, Bella," the man said with satisfaction. A few minutes, maybe longer. Give or take a few."

It was almost over? Thank goodness. The pain was driving me insane now that he had stopped his distraction.

I finally lay still, unable to move. When I moved, the fire was stronger. The pain had completely gone from my feet and hands now. The fire was moving to one target now: my heart

A few hundred beats later, the pain was entirely gone from the rest of my body. But the fire had traveled to the heart. The fire grew hotter and bigger. I was getting more uncomfortable. It was even more painful than when the stranger had first bitten me.

My heart beat faster and faster. It was beating so fast that it sounded like a hummingbird. I was about to scream again, when the pain suddenly stopped abruptly. My heart beat once, twice, thrice, then went still.

All was quiet. There was no sound around me. I felt normal again, but this time, something was different. All my senses were different. They seemed stronger, and much sharper.

Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes and gazed at the world above me in wonder.

* * *

**AN: AHH! Vampire alert! Ta-da! Transformation! What will happen next? Who is this man who changed her? Well, you don't get to find out until the next update. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Alternative

**Author's Note: So. Here's another chapter for you… I'm sure you were wondering who that man was… Well, here's your answer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Colin is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Everything was so much clearer. My eyesight was a hundred times sharper than it had been when I was human. My hearing was a thousand times better. I could feel myself tense as I got up from the dirty ground. I realized now that we were in a forest.

I was looking at the trees in wonder, fascinated at how I could see every detail of it, when there was a slight sound to my back. Instinctively, immediately, I whirled around and shifted into a defensive crouch, growling.

The stranger who had changed me, was looking at me warily. His hands were spread as a gesture of reassurance.

I straightened slightly. "I'm sorry," I apologized. I was shocked at my voice. It came out like wind-chimes. It was like music, and there was nothing wrong with my voice. It came out smoothly and softly like music being carried away by the wind.

"Quite alright," the man assured me. Now that I could see better, I could see him properly. The vampire that had changed me was extremely handsome. The good-looking man that I had seen during the last moments of my life had been nothing. I had not seen him clearly. Now, with my new senses, I could tell just _how_ beautiful he really was.

"It's natural, of course, for a newborn," the stranger continued. He looked younger than I'd thought. He was maybe in his mid-twenties.

"You heard everything, I'm guessing?" he asked hopefully. "I hate repeating myself."

I nodded jerkily, once. It felt like no movement at all. Everything happened fast now and a few seconds seemed like millennia.

"Any questions?" he inquired, smirking at me. Apparently, he really liked what he saw. He was satisfied with me, for whatever reason.

"Yes," I said. "A lot."

"Fire away," he said swiftly.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, yes, it's true that I haven't introduced myself," the young man said apologetically. "I apologize, Bella. My name is Colin Brink."

I stared at him intently.

"Should I tell you a bit about myself?" Colin asked, amused. When I nodded, he began. "I'm physically twenty-five years old. But in reality, nearly two hundred years. Time goes by so fast…" He trailed off, looking wistful.

"I'm actually from England too," he continued. "After I was changed, I traveled alone, changing locations from time to time. And then, I came to realize that I had a talent, an extra ability I told you vampires could have. My gift is the ability to track anyone, human or vampire, that has a special ability. It helps if they're human. If I think their ability is quite useful, I sometimes decide to change them, like I did with you.

"If I think it's not that cool, I let them go. No problem. It's like a lasting game for me. It's fun. Anyway, I was visiting England and got onboard the _Titanic _like you did. I jumped off and swam off when the ship began to sink. Easy. And then, you caught my eye and senses…so I decided to watch you a bit because you're abilities seemed interesting.

"You were actually shielding me. My gift is a psychic ability, something that works inside the mind. But I couldn't read anything about you. You had a mental shield around you. And you also had something of a physical shield. Your fiancé, Jacob Black, hurt you many times, yes? But you always had the ability to block him or dodge him easily. That's part of your talent. Finally, you had the beauty. You were the most beautiful young woman around for three hundred miles. I knew that could develop into a talent. And I believe that it has."

I cocked my head in confusion. "Talent? You told me that vampires could have only one extra talent. Yet, you claim that I have three?" My voice turned shrill.

Colin studied me warily. "Yes. You are one of a kind, Isabella."

I stared at him, my eyes narrowed, when I realized that my throat was bothering me. It felt dry and parched like I hadn't had a drink for a month while living in the desert. The more I thought about it, the more I felt compelled to quench my thirst. It was hurting me more and more now.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Colin asked sympathetically in perfect English without his accent. I wondered if I would ever learn to speak like that. "The thirst can be a bit…disorienting. Why don't we go hunt?"

"Hunt?" I echoed. "You mean…hunt _humans_?"

He looked confused. "Of course. We are vampires, Bella. Predators of all creatures on earth. I do not believe there is a more fearsome creature that walks the ground than the vampires. Yes, we hunt humans."

I felt sick. I didn't like the idea of killing humans. After all, I had been human once, hadn't I? It didn't seem right to hunt them just so that I could survive. Besides, I cared about the potential of humans. I didn't want to do this. I hadn't asked for an immortal life of perfect beauty, talent, and speed. I didn't want to be a vampire.

"Well?" Colin asked impatiently. "Are you coming or not?"

I set my jaw. "No, I am not."

Colin looked surprised. "Why not? Aren't you thirsty? Aren't you feeling crazed because you want blood?"

"Yes, I am," I said calmly. He looked surprised by my steady attitude.

"Yes, I am, but I do not believe that it is right to kill humans in vain," I said. "Isn't there a better way to survive, rather than hunting innocent humans?"

Colin shrugged. "Not that I know of. Blood keeps a vampire strong, Isabella. And our only source is humans."

Suddenly, the wind blew towards me, and brought a sour smelling scent along with it. My senses picked up a herd of deer about a mile away.

"No," I said quietly, turning to the direction the scent was coming from. I just had another idea on how to survive without human blood. "There are other ways." My eyes flashed, and I started running towards the herd.

Alarmed, I could hear Colin hurrying after me, panicking. He wasn't sure what I was doing.

I heard the deer looking up as they heard whoosh of my jump. But it was too late. The biggest male yelped as I knocked him down and snapping his neck before sinking my teeth into his throat. The other deer ran off, surprised.

The warm blood ran down my throat as I drank greedily. The smell wasn't pleasant at all, and the animal blood wasn't that satisfying, but I knew that it would sustain me. I had found an alternative way of my new vampire diet lifestyle.

Soon, the deer ran out of blood, and I tossed it aside near a large bush. I wiped my mouth and looked down at myself. I was a mess. Though I had snapped his neck before feeding so that he would not ruin my clothes, I had spilled blood all over the dress.

I looked at myself in dismay. I had been raised to respect fashion for women. What was I going to do?

"Surprising."

I looked up and saw Colin leaning against a tree, looking amused.

"What is?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I've never thought about that," Colin replied. "Animal blood. Sure, why not? I'm sure it'll do."

I nodded in agreement. I was still thirsty, but I could think more clearly now. The pain wasn't unbearable.

"So you're going to be a…vegetarian?" Colin asked, chuckling.

I nodded once.

"I think it's a good philosophy," I mused. "Drinking and killing humans is just wrong. I think I'll be okay with animal blood. Why don't you try it?"

Colin smiled. "I think I'll pass. Animals do smell revolting."

I rolled my eyes. "As you wish, of course. Now, why don't you tell me more about yourself? So you created vampires before me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did. But they all chose to go on their own way. They went traveling alone as nomads, and upon finding their mates along the way, they would become each other's companion, and travel together. They would all leave me." He smiled wistfully. "You will leave me soon too, Bella."

"How would you know?" I retorted in my beautiful voice.

"I know," Colin said mysteriously. "There's always something that draws people away from me. I've never had a mate. I've never had a companion. I create vampires, but they choose to leave me. Believe me, I have had many experiences."

"So…" I prompted. "This Volturi…where are they located? I'd like to avoid them if possible."

Colin hesitated. "I don't think it's possible to avoid them, Bella," he said uncertainly. "Not while you're talented. Word will spread somehow. They will find out about your three gifts, and they will try to recruit you. They have a talented vampire named Chelsea who could bind vampires to the Volturi and make them feel like they want to serve them."

"But as you said," I said haughtily. "I am a mental shield as well as a physical shield. I'm sure I can block her if I wanted to. I don't have to try to block anyone."

Colin looked thoughtful. "True."

I eyed him warily. "You wouldn't be mad if I choose to go my own way?"

Colin chuckled. "I would be frustrated, certainly, but I wouldn't stop you from going your own way. I gave you life, and I believe that you should be the one living it."

I hesitated. "What is it about you that people tend to…not like?"

Colin frowned. "I guess…it's the fact that I try to force them to do things that they don't want to do. That's why…that's why I'm letting you try animal blood instead of human. It's your choice. I won't ruin it for you."

I smiled. "You're alright, Colin."

He laughed. "Well, thank you. But this time, I think I'm going to leave you. I've come to love and embrace my loneliness. I don't want to let it go actually. So I think I'll let you leave me."

I stared at him. "You'll let me go?"

"Yes," Colin said. "Before you can dump me." He chuckled. "But you're always welcome to visit me, of course, Bella. I would love that."

I smiled gently. "Yes, I'd like that."

Colin grew serious. "Do you think you could survive the first year of being a newborn alone?" He actually sounded concerned for me. That was sweet.

"Sure," I said easily. "I'm sure I can protect myself. Maybe I can learn to activate my shields. Perhaps I can protect others as well?"

"Perhaps," Colin agreed. "It is possible. Well then, I wish you luck, Bella. A bit of advice though… I would learn how to fight and defend yourself quickly just in case. There are a lot of territorial vampires out there that might try to destroy you if they feel that you are intruding."

I nodded. "I'll try."

"It probably won't be hard for you," Colin admitted. "You're already good at defense. Learning offense will come to you naturally. Just work hard. Good luck."

He shot me one last farewell smile, then whirled around and dashed away. I stared at him, realizing that I was alone again. But this time, the burden was lifted from my shoulders. I was free to do anything I wanted for all eternity. But first thing was first. I was still thirsty.

I sensed a bear nearby. A grin spread on my face as I turned and glided away silently towards the scent of the bear.

* * *

**AN: So, a bit of clarification about Colin… I know there's a Colin in the book who is a guard in the Volturi, but this Colin is different. He's mine. Just pretend the original Colin, who isn't even mentioned anyway, doesn't exist. Okay? Because, hint, hint! My Colin will join the Volturi later on. Anyhoo… **

**Oh, yes, and try to remember the last two sentences about the bear. Bears will lead Bella to the Cullens eventually. Just a little helpful hint… Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Adapting

**Author's Note: This is another short information chapter to get caught up with Bella's early life as a vampire. I'm not going to write chapters on how she endured through her first year and such. It also introduces her many gifts as well. So…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Three years had passed since my transformation. The year was now 1915 and I had traveled from place to place. I had learned to defend myself. I fought well. A few times against a group of three vampires had improved my knowledge and skills. I was pretty lethal for a proper lady of the 1900s.

I had also learned to control my shields. I had learned to project the shields away from me so that I could protect others beside myself. The physical shield was useful when it came to one-on-one fights. It had a side effect to it. When I was physically fighting and using the shield, it let me in on the other vampire's intentions so that I had an advantage. I was able to move slightly faster than the other, changing positions quickly to intercept the other's moves. It wasn't exactly reading one's mind; it was more like a feeling, an intuition.

The mental shield was slightly different. When a person was under my protection, I was able to get a hint of what they were thinking about at the moment. It was also an intuition, a hunch. Not something that worked perfectly, but it was pretty accurate.

It also worked on nonliving things as well. Such as the stock market. I had gained a hobby in playing the stock market. I was always successful, and never had problem with money. I would simply wrap my shield around the people of the big corporations and perhaps the building, and get a hunch of where to invest my money in next. In fact, I was so successful, that I was forced to invest in non-successful companies to throw them off track. The authorities would probably look for me if I was successful every time. Not that they would be able to find me.

I was able to project both shields successfully. I didn't know how far I could project, but I had tested as far as one hundred yards. It was enough for now, but I was constantly working on it so I could project further.

Over time, my newborn wild nature had disappeared. I now knew the secret to drinking animal blood without getting dirty and covered in blood, and my scarlet red eyes had changed to golden yellow. It turned darker as I got thirsty each day, which meant that I had to hunt soon.

My self-control as a newborn had been quite good. I hadn't tested myself near humans, but I could control myself easily. When I got upset, I reeled myself just in time to regain calmness. At the end of my two-year mark, I decided to head into human civilization to test myself. I was delighted to find that I could ignore the scent of human blood quite easily, even if my eyes were black. Though my control could slip when I was thirsty, I never slipped once. And my control and tolerance got much better every single day.

Even though three whole years had passed, the world was still talking about the _RMS Titanic._ I hated to hear the name of that boat! It brought back cruel and unpleasant memories that I wished to forget. Most human memories had become unclear and blurry, but only that incident remained clear in my head. I remembered my parents vaguely, and Jacob's face too, with resentment. At least they weren't as clear as the ship that sank. I would have gone crazy if that had been the case.

I had also learned to find the secret of my gift of beauty. I was able to change my appearance at will. The beauty I had as a vampire did not change, however. I could work with my beauty, changing my nose, eyebrows, lips, etc., but I could not make myself uglier or even more beautiful. I could also work with others' appearances too, but likewise, I could not change their beauty. It was useful when I traveled to the same towns over time. The same generation lingered, and I had to be careful.

I began settling down in places that I liked. Mostly in places that were cloudy and hardly saw any sun, which meant the northern side of the United States. I didn't mind; I had grown to love the cool weather.

I had run into other nomad vampires that traveled with their mates. They seemed extremely curious about my golden eyes and ways of lifestyle. They didn't seem keen on picking a fight with me, and I didn't know why. Perhaps I looked like a fighter. They would leave me alone after a few minutes of exchanging small conversations and flee far away. Not that I minded.

I was getting tired of Wyoming. I had been living here for many years now, changing my appearance so I would seem younger. I wanted to go somewhere even colder now that winter was approaching. I didn't know where I was planning to go until I had sold my house and started my way north. I decided abruptly that I would go to Alaska just as I had crossed the border to Canada. The year was now 1942.

There were few cars and people around the streets of Alaska. Not that I minded, of course. There was a lot of snow already, though it was early winter. The snow covered every inch of the state, making it slightly disturbing to run. I was actually planning to walk quickly at vampire pace, but the three feet of snow made it difficult. I had no choice but to run quickly, which helped me touch the ground slightly, barely making a trail in the snow.

I wanted somewhere secretive and quiet to live where few humans lingered. I was just passing by the Denali National Park when I thought I smelled a vampire. I stopped dead in the middle of the forest. No, wait…more than one vampire. Curious, I turned towards the scent. It was coming from the north of the national park…where many animals were located, far from the tourists.

My eyes narrowed, I started running up north, determined to see who was living amongst the animals. After about ten miles, I froze as I saw a blood-drained animal hidden in a clump of bushes. Could it be another group of vegetarian vampires?

As I traveled further north, I found that all animals strayed far away from the center of the park. Wondering why, I headed towards the deserted spot, when I heard a ruffle of bushes in the still day. There was not a single breeze to move the plant.

Instinctively, I stopped and lowered myself in a defensive crouch. I didn't bother putting up my shields; they were always there around me without me trying. Instead, I glanced all around warily, waiting for the vampire to appear.

A full minute passed. I was still in my defensive position. I decided to call out.

"Who's there?" I asked in a low voice. My voice sounded out in the quiet forest like music. "Show yourself."

There was another rustle behind me and I whirled around. There, standing in front of a tree was five vampires with the same golden eyes as me.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh! Who are these five vampires? Hee-hee. I'm so good at cliffies, don't you think? ;) It makes you curious… Well, don't be too excited, 'cause the Cullens don't come until later. Haha, I'm so evil. Anyway, that leaves one more guess on who they are. See ya, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Denali

**Author's Note: Ooh! Who will these people be? What will Bella's reaction be? Hee. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The golden eyes stared back at me, surprised. The second they had digested my eye color, they relaxed almost immediately and straightened out of their defensive positions. I did not.

There were four females and one male. Three of the females looked quite similar, similar enough to be called sisters. The other female and the one male were standing very close to each other. From the way the male was standing protectively around her, I could tell they were mates.

After a moment, one of the sisters with strawberry blonde hair stepped forward. She merely looked curious and interested in me.

"Who are you?" she asked in her beautiful voice.

I didn't answer, but merely stared at her, still cautious. I didn't care if they shared the same diet as me. Vegetarians tended to be less antagonistic and more loyal to their mates and companions, I was sure, but I was still hesitant. I had never met another vegetarian before.

"We mean no harm, young one," the female reassured me, taking another step forward. "You seem to share our diet of animal blood, judging from the color of your eyes. Is that correct?"

My eyes narrowed. I didn't answer, but I relaxed slightly.

"Now, now," the female with the mate said soothingly. She had a Spanish accent. "Don't be afraid, young one. We mean no harm. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves first, Tanya."

The first female, Tanya, who had addressed me glanced at her. She nodded.

"Perhaps you are right," she decided. She turned back to me and smiled warmly. "I am Tanya Denali. These two are my sisters, Kate and Irina." She gestured towards the two sisters behind her. They smiled at me when their name was mentioned.

"This is Carmen," Tanya continued. "And her mate, Eleazar. We live up a bit further northeast from here. We have a permanent house nearby."

I cocked my head. I straightened up.

"Permanent?" I asked. They all looked amazed at my musical voice for some reason.

"How do you manage that?" I wondered. "Humans should catch on soon, don't you think?"

Tanya smiled. "We keep to ourselves, of course. Not a hard thing to do, actually. We are only interested in animals, after all." She chuckled.

I regarded her, wondering how much to tell them. Not my story, but my name wouldn't hurt.

"My name is Isabella Swan," I informed them. "But I do prefer Bella."

Tanya nodded. "Where are you from? Where is your creator? You are merely a couple years old, are you not?"

I nodded. "I am coming from Wyoming right now. I do travel from place to place to not draw attention to myself. My creator and I parted ways shortly after my transformation. I bump into him from time to time."

"I see," Tanya said, looking interested. "How did you start the diet for animal blood? Is your creator a vegetarian also?"

"No," I replied. "I started myself. I woke up in a forest. The first thing I hunted was a deer. I never wanted to hurt humans for any reason. I guess that's how I started. I've never tasted human blood."

"Are you gifted?" the male, Eleazar, asked eagerly.

"Yes," I said, confused. "How did you know?"

"I have a gift of my own," Eleazar answered. "I can tell if a person has a gift or not, and what kind that is. But you…I can't tell. You block me."

I nodded, not surprised. "I'm a mental shield. Psychic abilities don't bother me. Neither do physical abilities, for that matter. I am also a physical shield. I have another gift of beauty. I am able to change appearance at will."

Eleazar looked shocked. "Three gifts? Something unheard of… You are one of a kind, Bella."

I nodded once. "I've heard that much before."

"That's amazing," Kate said, her eyes wide and eager. "Would you mind giving us a demonstration?"

I frowned slightly, but obliged. My eyes flashed and suddenly, I was a twin of Tanya, with her strawberry blonde hair. Only, I knew I was more beautiful.

Tanya gaped at me, speechless.

"That's amazing!" Kate gushed. "You look exactly like Tanya! Only prettier! No offense, sister," she added, glancing at her.

My eyes flashed again and I was back to my original self. I shrugged. "I don't know about prettier, but I can't change the beauty. The original beauty that a vampire or human has is what they keep when I change them. It's the limitations of the gift."

"I think that's still pretty cool," Irina disagreed. "So you kept your beauty when you changed into Tanya? Wow. Well, I guess you _are_ prettier than an average vampire," she admitted, grinning.

I smiled. "Thank you…I suppose. It's not really something I'm proud of, actually. It brings back bad memories." I was referring to the fact that Jacob had wanted to marry me for my beauty. But I decided not to say anything about that.

"I'd like to catch up a bit…" Tanya said. "Would you mind coming with us to our home? We're hoping you'll be able to answer some of our questions…and we'll exchange stories, eh?"

I nodded my consent after some hesitation. I didn't particularly fancy being in an enclosed space with a coven of vampires I barely knew. After my bad experiences with my parents and Jacob, I simply didn't know who to trust.

I followed them to a beautiful mansion that was three stories high. It was like a miniature castle that reminded me of Buckingham Palace in England. The interior was even prettier than the outside. It was wide and open, which I was thankful for.

"Sit," Tanya said carelessly, gesturing to the sofa. I regarded her coldly at her change of attitude and sat gracefully.

"What are your questions?" I wondered quietly, my eyes traveling around the room.

"Well now," Kate said, winking and sitting next to me. "You don't want to rush, now, do you, Bella?"

I smiled faintly. "I'm sorry. I just don't like being here…with a coven of vampires that I barely know. I have problems with trust, you see. And relationships."

They all looked sympathetic.

"We understand," Carmen said soothingly. "Perhaps…you had a bad human experience?"

I nodded once, stiffly.

"Wouldn't you like to tell us about it?" Irina asked kindly.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Why don't you give me some time? Perhaps I'll tell you later. When I get to know you better."

"Of course," Eleazar said immediately. "In fact…I think we have lots to know about each other. And it's not every day we bump into vegetarian vampires other than the Cullens… Why don't you stay with us for a while, Bella? I mean…you _have_ settled down before, haven't you?"

I was wondering who these other vegetarian Cullens were, but decided to ask later.

"Yes, I have," I replied. "But I've never stayed in one place very long. It attracts attention, you see."

"Oh, yes, we know," Eleazar said, nodding. "So how about it?"

I glanced at Tanya, who was obviously the leader of this coven. She looked slightly displeased at this suggestion. I could tell that we weren't going to be closest of friends. There had been some spark between us that told each of us that we were going to be enemies for some reason.

Still, she _was_ the leader, and I thought that she ought to decide this. I personally didn't mind staying for a little while. I was curious about them too, and their stories.

"You don't mind, do you, Tanya?" I asked softly.

Tanya glared at me for a moment before the others turned to look at her.

"Of course, Bella," she said sweetly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "We certainly don't mind. We'd love to get to know you better."

"Then it's settled," Carmen said, smiling warmly. "Welcome to the Denali home, Bella."

* * *

**AN: So! What did you think? Do you think Bella will be happy with the Denalis? Well, we'll see! The Cullens will be coming up soon. Be patient for a few more chapters…**


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy

**Author's Note: Extremely short chapter; sorry about that. Still, Bella finds out something about the Cullens, and of course, that's what matters most. Right? ;) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I spent the days with the Denalis, hunting with them, and explaining my travels to them. I didn't tell them what happened during my time as human. I merely told them that I didn't remember well now. And they believed me.

I had been with them a year now. The year was now 1943, and it was winter again. I grew close to all members of the clan, all except one. Tanya didn't like me. I didn't particularly like her either. We clashed together negatively a lot. We had different opinions and they often led to small arguments. I could tell that we weren't going to get close now.

I didn't know why she didn't like me. I knew I disliked her because she was so cruel to me. She criticized my every action, and hated it when I changed my appearance. Finally, while hunting with Eleazar and Carmen, I found out why.

"Don't mind Tanya, young one," Carmen told me after we had fed on mountain lions. "She is merely jealous of your talents and beauty. And you remind her of Edward. She can't help thinking that you and he would match well."

I frowned. "Who is Edward, Carmen?"

"Edward is one of the Cullens, Bella," Eleazar said. "You remember, we told you about the Cullens."

"Ah," I said, nodding once. "I see. You have never told me their names before except Carlisle."

They laughed together.

"We shall tell you about Edward then," Carmen said. "Edward was the first one to be transformed by Carlisle. He has a mind-reading ability. But I doubt he'll be able to read yours."

I listened, intrigued.

"Edward is currently the only one without a mate," Eleazar continued. "He has been lonely ever since his transformation in 1918. So he is technically younger than you are. I've just noticed that. Hm."

"You are getting off topic, Eleazar," Carmen chided amusedly. "Besides, it's not that much younger. Bella is only six years older."

"Right," Eleazar grinned. "Anyway, as we told you, there are five members like us Denalis. Carlisle brought in another member a few years after Edward. Her name is Esme, and she became Carlisle's mate. And then, Rosalie was next. Carlisle was hoping that Rose would become a special person to Edward, but they never had anything more than a siblings' bond. In 1920, I think it was, Rosalie brought a young man home that had been mauled by a bear, and asked Carlisle to change him. Thus, Emmett became another member, and Rosalie found her mate. And Edward is still alone now."

"Then what is that about Tanya being jealous?" I wondered, leaning on a tree casually.

"Ah," Carmen said, amused. "Tanya has been interested in Edward romantically for the past few years actually. She's been pursuing him relentlessly, but Edward won't listen. He is a gentleman, like you are a lady, but the fact that he turns Tanya down every time gently and kindly just makes Tanya think that he is interested in her as well. But when you came along, we all could not help but think that you would be perfect for young Edward. You and he would be wonderful together, truthfully."

I ignored the subtle hint. I wasn't interested in finding my mate. Instead, I was more intrigued.

"So is that why Tanya has been treating me like this?" I asked incredulously. "I've never even met the man."

"Oh," Eleazar chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly call him an adult. He is merely seventeen. Like you are."

"Seventeen," I murmured, shocked by his statement. "Too young."

"Perhaps you will meet the Cullens soon, young Bella," Carmen said brightly. "I know that Carlisle would be very interested in you, what with your gifts and vegetarian diet."

I smiled humorlessly. "Perhaps."

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Getting a bit interesting, perhaps…?**

**Yes, I know that I wrote that there were five members in the Cullen family when there's actually seven. I haven't forgotten about Alice and Jasper, if you're wondering. At this point, the couple hadn't joined the Cullens yet. But don't worry. They'll come out soon.**

**Again, I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short. I hope you enjoyed just the same!**


	12. Chapter 12: Cullens

**Author's Note: So…! Guess who's coming out in this chapter! Uh-huh, you tell me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The year was now 1944. I had left the Denalis a few months ago, due to Tanya's usual snide remarks about me. I could not stand it any longer and had announced my departure. Everyone except Tanya had been extremely sad about my leaving, but I merely told them that it was part of my changed personality from a bad experience as a human. Which was true. I didn't trust people much to stay with them more than a year.

I had been traveling around northern US, looking for a place to settle. I wanted a quiet place to live where few humans lingered. I had just passed the border of the state of Montana. I headed towards its capital, Helena. And upon noticing that my eyes were getting black, I decided to hunt in the northern forests of the states.

I ran through the trees quickly. I ran faster than an average vampire, which could also be counted as an extra gift. I could cover five miles in about half a minute.

I smelled a grizzly bear further north towards the border of Canada. Totally focused on the hunt, I didn't notice a faint sweet odor of another vampire coming from the opposite direction, heading the same way as me.

I stopped abruptly behind a tree, and narrowed my eyes as the grizzly bear slunk out of its cave lazily. I tensed, getting ready to lunge. The grizzly bear had its back towards me. Quickly, I ran at the bear, lunging for his throat…when I crashed into something. The sound of thunder echoed through the forest, a sound that could only be made by another…vampire.

Instinctively, I twisted in midair as I flew backward from the impact, and landed gracefully on my feet, ready to defend. I bared my teeth, snarling and growls ripping from my throat dangerously.

One hundred yards from me, a huge male vampire with curly hair was in the same position as me, growling. Our eyes met. Then, his eyes widened as he took in my now dull golden-black eyes. My eyes widened slightly also as I saw his black eyes tinted with gold on the edges.

The bear had run away at the sound, frightened. But that wasn't important anymore. Defending myself was more important now. I had no idea who this vampire with golden eyes was, but I had to first make sure that I was safe.

I didn't have to worry about my shields. They were always there. My physical shield had been the cause of the extra loud sound that had echoed through the trees. It protected me, causing the vampire and me to rebound much further than we normally would have. The shield would have hurt the male slightly. Sure enough, the male was wincing slightly as he flexed his shoulder.

Neither of us moved. Then, the male relaxed slightly, and at the same time, I heard multiple sounds of silent feet running through the forest towards us. I hissed furiously when another male with bronze hair burst through into the clearing, followed three seconds later by three more vampires. I backed away warily. The four newcomers were in their defensive positions too.

My eyes flickered towards each one of them restlessly. There were two females and three males now. A blonde male was in front of a female with caramel hair, and the male that I had bumped into had repositioned himself in front of a beautiful blonde female. The bronze male who had entered the clearing first was standing slightly away from the four vampires. I understood. The four vampires were mates, while the bronze was alone. They all had golden tints around the edges of their black eyes.

My eyes flashed as understanding flooded through me. Five vampires…golden eyes…two couples as mates, one single… These were the Cullens.

Nonetheless, I took another step backward, snarls ripping through my throat. A natural instinct. The five vampires looked wary and cautious, but realizing that my eyes were a dull golden they knew that I was a vegetarian like they were.

The bronze male who was slightly apart from the others leaned forward, his eyes widening in shock. He looked annoyed for some reason. Then, he cocked his head slightly, confused. The blonde male glanced at him briefly, then also looked confused when he took in the bronze's face. His eyebrows furrowed. Then, the bronze male shook his head ever so slightly.

The blonde looked at me again. It was silent now. No one was growling, not even me. We were all studying each other intently. A full minute passed. Then, the blonde male smiled warmly. He straightened into a normal standing position. The others looked at him briefly before imitating him. The bronze was the last to do so, his expression unsure. After a fraction of a second, I straightened too, more slowly. The blonde male stepped forward.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he said, his hands spreading as a gesture of peace. "This is my family. My wife, Esme," he said, gesturing towards the caramel female who smiled warmly at me. "My daughter, Rosalie," the blond female narrowed her eyes as she took in my appearance, "my oldest son, Emmett," the male whom I had bumped into grinned widely at me, the accident already forgotten, "and my youngest son, Edward." The bronze didn't seem to hear his adoptive father mentioning his name. He was staring intently at me, still wary.

I considered telling them a fake name. But then, I raised my eyebrows as I thought the opposite. Why should I have to tell them a lie? The Denalis had told me the Cullens were wonderful people. The Cullens were waiting for my response, with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett still smiling at me.

My eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am Isabella Swan," I said in my usual silent tone, though my musical voice rang out clearly throughout the clearing.

Rosalie seemed to flinch slightly at the sound. She looked bothered by something. She bit her perfect lips, her eyebrows furrowing delicately. Whatever she was thinking, it seemed to amuse Edward greatly. He smiled for the first time, smirking at her thought. His perfect crooked smile seemed to bother Rosalie, as if she knew why he was smiling. She glared at him.

"I like to be called Bella, though," I went on softly. "I'm sorry for bumping into your son there. I didn't see him."

"That's okay," Emmett said cheerfully. "Accidents do happen. I didn't see you either. Looks like you were aiming for that grizzly bear too." He winked at me.

My smile was tight and tensed.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "We have a permanent residence down in Helena. We were hunting, all of us scattered in different directions, when we heard the sound. It was really quite loud."

I smirked slightly. "Yes, I'm afraid that's my fault too. I'm sorry."

Carlisle looked confused. "Your fault?"

My eyes flickered to Edward whose expression was now frustrated. He looked at me disbelievingly. I smiled crookedly too.

"My shield," I said smoothly. "It's always there, whether I like it or not. It certainly did its job of knocking us backward and making a loud sound."

Carlisle looked intrigued. "Do you mean that you have a gift?"

I smiled. "Several."

They all looked confused now.

I laughed gently, and Rosalie flinched again. "The one that shielded me was a physical shield. I also have a mental shield, which is probably why your other son there looks frustrated."

They all looked at Edward who frowned.

"That's very interesting," Carlisle said. "I've never heard of a vampire having more than one gift. But how is it that you know of Edward's gift?"

I shrugged. "The Denalis."

"You've met them?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"I stayed with them for a while," I admitted. "For about a year. A few months ago, I left because I couldn't stand…" I trailed off, my mouth twisting as I thought of Tanya. Edward looked more curious and frustrated now than ever.

"Couldn't stand what?" Esme asked.

I smiled apologetically before replying. "Tanya."

Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie seemed to find that amusing.

"I've been looking for a place to settle when I passed Montana. I decided to hunt before entering another state."

"So you are a vegetarian," Carlisle mused. "How?"

"I've been practicing vegetarian diet since my transformation," I said carelessly. "I've never tasted human blood."

"Was your creator a vegetarian too?"

I found that amusing. "Colin? Heavens, no."

Carlisle grimaced. "It looks like we have a lot to know about each other."

"I agree," I acknowledged. "The Denalis talked about you a lot, but they've never told me about you in depth."

"So these gifts of yours," Carlisle said. "How exactly do they work?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

He stared at me for a moment before asking, "Do you have any more gifts?"

"The gift of appearance, I suppose," I said, glancing at Rosalie who glared at me halfheartedly.

"What's that?" Emmett piped up.

"I can change my appearance," I answered. "I can be anyone I want to be if I just will it. I can make others look differently too. Except the beauty. They're beauty remains the same when I change them. I can't change that. That's theirs."

"How very intriguing," Carlisle said, his eyes wide with fascination. "You are one of a kind, Bella. What exactly do your other shields do?"

"I can project," I said after hesitating. "I can protect others besides me. Both have side effects of intuition. When a person is under my protection, I have a hunch. With my physical shield, I can tell what the person is planning to do next, which is helpful during a fight. So I have a slight advantage to prepare myself…kind of like your son." My gaze flashed towards Edward who blinked. "With my mental shield, I get this…feeling…I suppose, on what they're thinking at the moment. It's like a frequency wave, I guess you could say…also like your son. It's not perfect, but it's pretty accurate."

"How fascinating," Carlisle said, looking amazed. "One of a kind. The Volturi would be desperate to get to you if they knew."

"Oh, I'm sure they already know," I said dismissively. "My creator joined them a decade ago, you see. I'm sure he's told them all about me. I've had to escape a couple times from their tracker by disguising myself. I'm pretty hard to keep track of. My mental shield keeps the tracker blind. He's missed me several times already. By the time he's at the place I've been, I'm already hundreds of miles away."

"Demetri?" Carlisle asked.

I cocked my head. "I think that's the one."

"So you would keep all gifts blind then," Esme said. "If a vampire's gift is psychic, then you would block them with your mental shield. If a vampire's gift is physical, working outside of the mind, then your physical shield would protect you."

I nodded once. "That's right."

"Amazing," Emmett said, his eyes wide. "So Edward can't read your mind now? That's freaking awesome!"

Edward looked annoyed.

"Can you take off the shield?" Emmett wondered.

I smiled. "Yes, I could, purposely. But when I'm not thinking about it, or I'm not trying, then it's already there in place."

Edward's eyes lit up.

"What if the person with an ability is under your shield?" Carlisle asked. "Will they be able to use it on you?"

"No," I replied. "They can only use it if I take off my shields purposely. And I don't do it purposely most of the time. I don't have any reason to."

Edward looked disappointed. He was still staring at me. He hadn't looked away from me since he'd first seen me. I was curious as to what he was thinking. I was staring at him intently, wondering. I knew the others were watching us stare at each other. Esme cracked a smile. Edward blinked as her thoughts flowed through him.

Curious, I stretched my mental shield towards him and wrapped it around him delicately. Almost immediately, I could guess on what he was thinking. But his mind was confusing and chaotic. Because of his ability to read minds, he was also hearing the others' thoughts as well as his. I wondered how he'd managed to keep sane all this time. Then, I realized that he was tuning out the others so that it was more like a background chatter above his thoughts. I supposed I got my answer to my question.

_…so frustrating,_ Edward was thinking. _And so unfair. She could probably wrap her shield around me and start reading my thoughts if she wanted to, while I have to wait until she takes off the shield. Which means that I'll never be able to read her mind…_

Rosalie's thoughts interrupted his. Edward had let Rosalie's thoughts fill his mind while still tuning out the others, mainly because he thought it was amusing. He stopped thinking just to hear hers.

_She's even more beautiful than I am,_ Rosalie was thinking. _I didn't think there was anyone else more prettier than me… Too bad the beauty doesn't change with the appearance… I could have asked her to make me more beautiful. Wait, then her beauty is hers originally! She can't change her beauty either…so that means she was like this in the first place! How beautiful was she when she was human?_

Edward laughed suddenly, which shocked me. His laugh was so beautiful. It was music in itself. It rang throughout the clearing, though it was quiet. The others stared at him curiously while Rosalie's eyes widened in horror as she realized that he had heard her thoughts. She had assumed that he was tuning out everybody like he usually did.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked, delighted at his laugh. "Something funny?"

He pressed his lips together to stop laughing. He shook his head when he spotted Rosalie glaring viciously at him, warning him not to tell. He was still staring at me.

I smiled in amusement as his thoughts resumed.

_I can't believe Rosalie is actually jealous of someone,_ he thought in amusement. _I suppose Bella _is_ someone to be jealous of. She _is_ beautiful…_

My eyes widened. What was he saying?

Edward looked confused now too, at his own thoughts. _Wait… I've never found anyone beautiful to me like Bella is before… What am I thinking? Even Tanya…she's beautiful, but no one is more beautiful than Bella… Wait, what am I…_

I raised my eyebrows at him, surprised. He blinked, and his eyes widened in horror.

_She's reading my thoughts!_

He immediately stopped thinking, letting the others' thoughts flow through him to confuse me, but I could pick them out individually without trouble. He looked away in embarrassment, now listening to Carlisle and Esme's thoughts to block out his.

I smiled in amusement.

"What?" Emmett complained. "Why are you guys so silent? Wait, Bella, you were reading his thoughts, weren't you? Right, huh? That's why Edward looks so embarrassed right now! Right?"

Edward's eyes flashed as he turned to look at his brother. He glared at him.

I laughed quietly. At that moment, Edward's thoughts resumed, forgetting I was listening to him for a second.

_Her laugh is like music…so beautiful…_

I pressed my lips to suppress the laugh. His eyes widened again and he immediately started thinking of Carlisle and what a wonderful person he was. I stood smiling at him, reading his thoughts about his father figure. I could tell that Edward regarded him very highly. Edward was biting his lip in concentration and he was succeeding. His thoughts didn't waver one bit.

I laughed again. I had been listening to his thoughts for two minutes now when I decided it was enough. I should leave him to his private thoughts. The others had been watching with fascination at our strange behavior, knowing what I was doing. They were enjoying Edward's discomfort.

Still chuckling, I withdrew my shield. Edward glanced at me, his eyebrows furrowed, checking if I was still listening to his thoughts. When he spotted my reassuring smile, he relaxed, sighing in relief quietly. I knew it was unfair the way I had listened without warning him. So I decided to pay him back.

I let down my mental shield purposely. I felt vulnerable for the first time in years. I hadn't let it down for a while. And I thought, my words directed towards Edward.

_I'm sorry for listening._

His eyes widened in surprise at my unexpected thoughts. He blinked.

_I know it was wrong to invade your privacy,_ I thought, smiling apologetically. _So I'm letting you hear mine for a while. My apologies._

He nodded, his expression softening. The others watched curiously, wondering what was going on.

"I think she let down her shield," Esme whispered. "He's reading her thoughts.

_I was surprised to read your thoughts, _I thought in amusement. _But then again, it's not new. Almost everyone I meet thinks that, so it's okay. I'm used to it._

He relaxed slightly, nodded again, then spoke for the first time. "Good."

My eyebrows raised. _You should talk more often. You have a beautiful voice._

He smiled his crooked smile.

I nodded. _I repaid my debt. _And I let my shield up again.

He frowned when he couldn't read my thoughts anymore. But he looked considerably happier.

I turned back to the others. "I should go. I don't want to stay in your territory. I'll hunt elsewhere."

"Oh, but you should come stay with us for a while," Esme protested. "We're so curious about you, and I'm sure you're curious about us as well!"

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Do come."

I shook my head. "I'd love to, but I can't. You see, due to a bad human experience, I've come to distrust people and not feel very comfortable, especially around…men." I smiled apologetically.

The men looked surprised.

"Why?" Emmett asked, pouting. "What's wrong with men?"

I smiled darkly. "You'd be surprised. You don't want to know my opinion on men, Emmett."

"What happened?" Rosalie blurted out without thinking. She looked embarrassed.

I smiled at her kindly. "I wouldn't want to hurt the men's feelings."

"Aren't you lonely without anyone then?" Esme asked, surprised.

"Yes," I admitted. "But I'd rather not have any companionship. Bad experiences do come back to haunt you."

"That's too bad," Carlisle said, looking disappointed. "It would have been nice to have you around. But Eleazar…"

"Like I said, I can be around people for a short amount of time, then I have to move on," I said. "It's okay if I learn to trust the people. I won't be able to trust them completely with my life, but enough to be around them. I'm okay with Eleazar now, but I'm afraid I don't know the Cullen men too much."

"Well, you can learn, can't you?" Esme pleaded.

"I'd…rather…not," I said slowly. "I'm sorry."

They all looked disappointed, even Rosalie.

"Very well," Carlisle said reluctantly. "You can hunt around this territory if you'd like to, Bella. We won't mind."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you. And if you don't mind me asking… How long do you plan on staying in Helena?"

"We moved to Montana about a year ago," Carlisle replied. "So probably about three years or so before we move on. We have to avoid attention. We don't age, after all."

I nodded. "Where do you usually go? You must go to places you've been before after a few generations…?"

He nodded. "Washington, Montana, Wyoming…New York, New Hampshire, anywhere north. Canada sometimes, and Alaska. The Denalis are like a second family."

"Thank you for answering," I said. "One last thing though." I wrinkled my nose as another breeze brought back Carlisle's scent. "I think I smell human blood on you, Carlisle."

Emmett started laughing and Rosalie cracked a smile. The rest merely looked amused.

"Ah, yes," Carlisle said, grinning. "Well, I'm a doctor. So of course I would smell like humans."

My eyes widened in shock. "Doctor? How do you manage that?"

"Centuries of practice," he told me. "I'm almost immune to human blood now. It doesn't bother me. I've never tasted human blood either."

"That's amazing," I told him sincerely. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"Well," I sighed. "I'd better get going. Goodbye, Cullens. It was a pleasure to meet you." After a quick smile, I ran back the way I'd come from before any of them bid me goodbye.

* * *

**AN: So, Bella has finally met the Cullens! But she won't be staying with them this time. Wondering when they'll become a family? Soon, I promise. **

**And like I told you last chapter, Alice and Jasper aren't part of the Cullen family yet. So they weren't in this chapter. But they'll come out soon, I swear.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13: Movie

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! How was your weekend? Anyway, this chapter's really, really, super short, and I'm sorry about that. Still…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the 1997 hit movie _Titanic. _**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The year was 1997. The new movie, _Titanic_ had opened in theaters. I decided to go see it. I was curious to see if they had imitated the _Titanic_'s sinking accurately. The night was cold and lonely as I walked as quickly as I could in human pace. It was the city of New York.

"One ticket for _Titanic_, please," I said softly.

"Where would you like to sit, madam?"

"Corner," I replied, smiling at him. He blinked and I heard his heart stutter. Typical.

"Here you are, then," he said, handing me a ticket. "Enjoy."

I ignored the concession stand and sat down in my seat just as the movie began. I was really quite amused at the portrayal of Rose in the story. She was reluctant to marry Cal, just as I had been reluctant to marry Jacob. My mother had been forceful towards me too, and they really had captured the real-life passengers realistically. Margaret Brown, Captain E.J. Smith, John Jacob Astor…those had been people I knew. They were portrayed very realistically, and I was really quite impressed. Molly Brown was portrayed exactly as she was in real life. Cheerful, helping…

As the movie progressed to the sinking, I couldn't help noticing and criticizing to myself that some of the action was misleading. The ship had not sunk that fast, for example. It had been a more marvelous sight, the huge propellers. Sticking out and waving in the air in the cold night of the North Atlantic…

When the movie ended, I sat still in my seat, still staring at the screen while people started getting up and leaving. Soon, everyone was gone, and I was the only one left. Slowly, I rose, and whisked myself down the stairs at vampire speed. Seeing the _Titanic_ had reminded me of the magnificent "unsinkable" ship. James Cameron had really done well to put it together. It was almost as accurate.

###

I was just biting into an elk when someone cleared his throat. I dropped the animal and growled. It was Colin.

"Long time no see, Bella," he greeted me casually. My eyes narrowed at his dark cloak.

"Hello, Colin," I replied, polite as always. "I thought I told you to stay away unless you left the Volturi."

"Oh, come now," Colin said, chuckling. "Is that any way to talk to your creator?"

"It is," I said. "If he is with the Volturi. I know what you want, Colin. And I want nothing to do with them."

"Regrettable," he sighed. "Aro would be so disappointed."

"Well," I said. "Give Aro my regards just the same. You may lie to say that I ran away again."

He smiled. "Very well. I always did have a soft spot for you, Bella. But next time…I won't be able to let you go. Please keep that in mind."

I nodded once. He chuckled, then turned. He ran away quickly, leaving me alone in the forest.

* * *

**AN: The _Titanic_** **mentioned above is the 1997 one, which stars Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. God, that's a good movie. Anyone else agree with me? :)**

**Again, I know that was a short chapter,** **and I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14: Déjà Vu

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The year was 2003. I had decided to move to Forks, Washington, a small town in the state of Washington. It hardly got any sunshine, and it was cloudy most of the time. Perfect.

I was 91 years old. 91 years since the _Titanic_ sank. And I still did not forget about my human life. I'd hold on to them so long…it was as clear as a day after a rain.

I was planning on attending Forks High School. I had already gotten several degrees in American and World History, not to mention a bachelor in music, and two medical degrees. I decided to start young this time so that I could stay longer in this town. After all, these towns were hard to come by.

I decided to find a place to live after I'd hunted. Forks was a great place. It was cloudy and even drizzling slightly, leaving me with no worries about attracting sparkles on my hard, marble skin.

It was winter once more. I knew the grizzlies would be in hibernation, but it was still early. Perhaps a few would be around.

Sure enough, I smelled big male one about a mile away. My head snapped up, and I ran at full speed. I had no intention of stopping. A quick lunge and bite would have finished my hunt for today. But for the second time, as I leapt for the bear, I bumped into something solid. The echoing sound was loud as thunder. Alas, the timing was right. As the thundering sound echoed, lightning flashed, and another real thunder followed. Interesting.

Like before, I twisted in midair and landed neatly on my feet, growling at the other vampire. He looked familiar. A huge body, strong, and curly hair… He was growling too when he noticed who I was.

We both stared at each other in silence, shocked. Then, I heard the footsteps again. It was déjà vu. Nevertheless, I growled when three vampires burst into the clearing. The curly vampire straightened when his siblings entered.

The bronze-haired one I definitely recognized. His eyes widened too as he recognized me. The other two were unfamiliar. One male, one female. The male was blonde, tall, and muscular like the others. He stood in front of the female protectively. The female was small and petite with spiky black hair and looked like a pixie.

The blonde one growled and got ready to launch. I readied myself also. I knew a fighter when I saw one. Sure enough, he hissed and lunged towards me. I dodged and didn't bother to attack. I merely defended. If he was with the others, I knew that he could be trusted.

"Wait, Jazz!" Emmett Cullen called. "Stop!"

"Jasper!" Edward Cullen shouted. "No! Wait!"

The blonde male, Jasper, did not listen, but merely attacked again and again, surprised that I was still alive. I recognized his strategy. And judging by his numerous scars on his forearms, he had been a fighter during the newborn war in Texas. Luckily, I knew how to avoid his strategy.

I sidestepped easily, throwing my physical shield around him to read his intentions. I was still protected after all. Even with his brothers calling at him to stop, he didn't, and I decided that I was going to make a mistake soon, just defending. I had to play offense now.

His tactics were really quite simple and easy to avoid. I responded more quickly to his attacks now, slowly turning defense to offense. He seemed surprised as he retreated slightly, now playing defense. He growled as I jumped at him. He dodged and I flipped myself in midair, landing a few feet from him.

He launched himself forward again. I played defense again, then changed the mode to offense. I changed the strategy. I was going to beat him at his own game. He was skilled for sure. He had been a soldier even before the newborn battles. He fought well, but he was no match for me.

Hurling myself at him, I hissed and knocked his arm out of the way as he made to grab and crush me. He yelped as I pinned his arm to his sides. But he wasn't a stranger to this trick and he maneuvered out of the way, knocking me out. My shield protected me and he ricocheted backward, while I landed on my feet neatly. He growled in frustration and confusion.

He made to lunge again when Edward and Emmett interfered. Seeing the opportunity, Emmett threw himself at Jasper, knocking him toward the ground. But Emmett couldn't grab Jasper quickly enough to stop him. Jasper dashed toward me and he jumped at me. But Edward was faster.

Reading his intentions a split second beforehand, he positioned himself in front of me and pushed Jasper away. Edward succeeded in holding down his brother until Emmett came over to help. The female dashed over and kneeled by her mate.

"Jazz!" the female said in her high musical voice. "Calm down! It's okay, shh! Stop!"

"Listen, Jasper!" Emmett grunted as he wrestled him. "We know her!"

Jasper stopped struggling. He looked confused now. I straightened.

"Well, what a surprise," I drawled, walking forward and heaving myself up a tree. I nestled comfortably on a thick tree branch, cocking my head at the view.

Edward got up and looked up at me, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I smirked. "Quite alright. Looks like the soldier there was no match for me though. Let me guess. Civil War? Texas Major? The youngest, I think."

Jasper gaped at me. "How…"

"Oh, I have several degrees in American History," I said casually, jumping down gracefully. "I think there was something about the youngest major in the history of the Confederate Army…"

Jasper got up slowly, brushing his clothes. He and the female looked totally confused while Emmett and Edward smirked.

"You have…golden eyes," the female said in shock. "Edward…what is this? I can't read her future."

"I can't read her mind either, Alice," Edward answered, grinning at me. "She is one of a kind. She has three gifts. Physical and mental shields with a few side effects, and a gift of appearance."

I tilted my head, fascinated by the crescent-shaped scars on Jasper's forearm. "Fascinating. Of course, the newborn battles were before my birth even…but I'd always been fascinated. Tell me, how did you survive the newborns?"

"What?" Jasper breathed. "I don't get it. Edward?"

Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "Wow. I can't believe we meet again, Bella. You look beautiful as always. Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there," I said airily. "How are you, Emmett? Edward?" I inclined my head towards them. It was a slightly old-fashioned gesture. Old habits died hard.

Edward, the gentleman he was at his time, seemed to have stuck with him. He inclined his head towards me as well, smiling his crooked smile.

"Very well, my lady," he said. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Swan."

I raised my chin, then sighed. "I suppose the world has gotten too modern for old-fashioned gestures, Edward."

He chuckled. "I suppose."

"Huh?" Alice looked mystified. "Would _somebody_ mind explaining?"

"Perhaps I should introduce myself," I said, smiling apologetically. "I am Isabella Swan, preferably Bella. I've met the Cullen family back in…'44, I believe. But it seemed as though two new members have joined since then."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "This is Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen. They're mates."

"Thank you, I can see that," I said coolly. "Nice to meet you, Jasper, Alice."

"OH!" Alice said, suddenly jumping and looking excited. "So _she's_ Bella! You told us about her _numerous_ times!"

I blinked, then raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Yes, this is her," Edward said, rolling her eyes and looking away. "The one Rosalie was always jealous of, the one Emmett was always admiring of, the one Carlisle and Esme was always disappointed of because she didn't stay."

"And the one you were always thinking of?" Jasper added swiftly.

Edward threw him a sharp look. "I was _not_." I could've swore he would've been blushing, were he still human. He certainly looked embarrassed.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, Edward. Don't you dare go against an empath. I know what you felt every time you thought of her."

Emmett and Alice started laughing when Edward scowled. I smiled gently.

"Well, I have no idea what you're all talking about," I said. "But I'm very curious about the Cullens. After all, it's been a few decades."

"Bella!" Alice skipped lightly over to myself. "I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

"How would you know that?" Emmett snorted. "You can't see around her."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I just know it. I can feel it."

I raised my eyebrows, then narrowed my eyes. I stretched my mental shield around her and immediately got a peek at her thoughts and personalities. I smiled slightly.

"Amusing. Were you always this cheerful?" I wondered. "And a psychic, too! Fascinating. Limited, though. The future always changes."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for bumping into you _again_, Emmett," I said, ignoring her. "Déjà vu, certainly."

He laughed good-naturedly. "It's fine. Wait till Rosie hears that it happened again!"

"Why don't you come to our home with us, Bella?" Edward suggested. "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do."

I hesitated, then nodded slowly. "All right. Where is it?"

Alice looked surprised. "Why?"

"I need to hunt, after all. And you seem done."

"Oh," Emmett said, realizing that my eyes were totally black now. "We live a little south from here. About five minutes down, then you'll be able to follow our scent in."

I nodded, turning. "See you later then." I dashed off quickly, leaving them slightly bewildered in the forest area.


	15. Chapter 15: Lingering

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I want to say that I'm really appreciating all the attention this story is getting! Please, keep it up! Read and review, favorite and put it on alert! Thanks, guys! Now…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I was unfamiliar with the way, but as Emmett had told me, I followed the familiar scent of the Cullens and worked my way to the edge of the forest. I cocked my head as I arrived at a three story mansion that looked more like a castle for royalty.

The whole house was white, and I could tell it would be white inside too. Everything looked clean. It was quiet and peaceful; the sound of nature. I assumed I was to just walk in. Still, I knocked first, to be polite. When no one replied, I let myself in quickly at vampire speed. The door closed behind me 0.02 seconds later.

I glanced around the empty room. It was huge and open. Sure enough, it was white all around. Props that vampires didn't really need were placed neatly around the house. I was impressed. The Cullens did really try to fit into society.

"Welcome, Bella."

I turned around to see the whole family standing right behind me, all smiling. Even Rosalie looked slightly pleased to see me.

"Carlisle, Esme," I greeted them, nodding politely. "Rosalie. I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, no," Esme said, drifting forward and placing her hand on my back. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Did you have a nice hunt?" Alice asked, winking.

I smiled. "It was pleasant. I tracked down that grizzly bear."

Emmett guffawed. "Darn. I should have gone after him."

"You have a very beautiful home, Cullens," I sang softly. "Hard to believe vampires live here."

"Oh, thank you, dear," Esme said cheerfully. "I designed it myself, you know."

"You have real talent," I complimented.

"Well, why don't we catch up?" Carlisle asked brightly. "Sit down, Bella."

I moved at vampire speed to sit down on the white sofa. The others copied. Carlisle sat across from me while Esme and Alice took their seats on either side of me. Emmett and Jasper were standing right behind Carlisle's armchair and Edward had drifted far away to a white grand piano. He began playing softly to himself.

"Don't mind him," Jasper whispered, winking. "He's just embarrassed to face you." A growl came from the direction of the piano.

I laughed lightly. "Why? I'm used to the attention."

"Oh, boy," Rosalie muttered under her breath, smirking. "If you knew."

Esme giggled. "I don't think I'd ever seen Edward laugh while he was thinking. You must have made a good impression the first time, Bella."

"Esme, please," Edward said from the piano.

"Sorry, Edward."

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened the last few decades?" I asked, changing the subject.

Carlisle started explaining at top speed. Human ears could not have deciphered what he had said, for it was almost a hum. Within minutes, he was done explaining.

"That's very interesting," I mused.

Jasper laughed suddenly. We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Edward," he replied.

Edward had drifted from the piano and had been standing close to his brothers. He scowled now. "What?"

Jasper glanced at him, and seemed to realize that Edward wasn't in the mood for any teasing. "Nothing."

"Don't," Edward muttered darkly.

"I can't help it," Jasper said gleefully. "Try to control your emotions then."

"Whatever, Jasper."

"So, why don't you explain now?" Carlisle asked.

And within another few minutes, I had explained what I had been up to the last few decades. I told them how I had attended college and earned several degrees. I told them that I had decided to start younger this time to stay longer.

"But that's perfect!" Alice piped up suddenly. "Bella can play a junior like Edward and me in Forks High School! I mean, if you're going to stay, I'm sure it would be best to say that you're related to us. I mean, the same golden eyes and pale face, not to mention the attractiveness. What do you say, Bella?"

I blinked.

"That's a great idea, Alice," Esme said, perking up. "Bella, why don't you stay with us for a while? We'd love to have you around. You're wonderful company."

"And I'm sure Edward would love that too," Emmett muttered under his breath, and he, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice started laughing. Edward looked annoyed.

"Uh…" I said, hesitating. "I…"

"We haven't forgotten about what you'd said before about company and men," Carlisle reassured me. "It's just that we'd love to have you. Perhaps you can get used to us. And you're staying in Forks anyway. Alice is right. Not claiming to be related will lead to suspicion. We might have to move away faster than we'd planned. You'd be helping us too."

"Please, Bella?" Emmett pleaded. "Become our sister. We'll have fun together."

I bit my lip. There were four men in this household. I wasn't sure if I could handle that. But then again, perhaps Carlisle was right. I could get used to them. I got used to Eleazar. Four more wouldn't hurt.

"Alright," I said reluctantly. "So do I claim to be your long lost sister or something? I mean, the humans are going to think it's weird if a sister just comes back…"

"Let's just say that Bella had stayed behind in our hometown to help our grandparents or something," Alice suggested. "And now she's back."

Carlisle nodded. "Or perhaps you could be another relative."

"No," Alice pouted. "I want her to be my sister. Public story or not."

Carlisle sighed, smiling. "What do you see?"

"I can't _see_ anything," Alice snapped. "She's blocking me. I mean, sure, I can see you guys just fine, but she's not there. It's 'cause of the shield, huh?"

"Bella, why don't you let down your shields so that Alice can see?" Edward suggested innocently.

I gave him an annoyed look. "I'm not falling for that."

He fought back a smile and shrugged.

"Oh, please, Bella?" Alice begged. "I need to see."

"I'm not letting down my shields with _him_ in the room," I glowered.

"Fine," Alice agreed. "You. Get out."

Edward's eyes widened. "What? You can't just kick me out."

"I can and I will," Alice snapped. "Go play with Em and Jazz. Now."

Edward scowled at her, but let his brothers drag him outside.

"Go far to the point where you can't hear my thoughts, Edward," Alice instructed. "I'll give you one minute. NO eavesdropping."

"Fine," he grumbled before they slipped out the front door.

After one minute had passed, I closed my eyes and leaned against the sofa. I let down my mental shield, but wrapped it around everyone left in the room. It wasn't hard to concentrate anymore after decades of practice. It was more like a relaxation now, letting everything go, like a deep sleep.

"Okay, I can see now," Alice told everyone. I could hear her intentions like a whisper… And soon, I could see her visions too.

I saw myself with the Cullens at Forks High School…my first entrance, attracting lots of attention, partly because of my new car…I was presenting my name and information at the office…I had classes with Edward and Alice…And more possible futures of me with the Cullens…

"Well, that's settled then," Alice said, opening her eyes. I opened my eyes too, slowly letting my shield snap back into place but keeping the shields around the others. "Edward, you can come back now."

"About time," Edward grumbled, arriving in less than a second. "Let me see, Alice." And Alice ran through everything that she'd seen in her head again while Edward read her thoughts.

"So you'll be our sister then," Alice mused. "And here's the story. Because of a personal family situation, we were forced to leave Bella in Alaska until she was ready to come and join us. And she has. Everyone got it straight? The humans already know we've moved here last year from Alaska anyway. It fits perfectly."

"I don't think that's too hard to remember, Alice," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. She smiled tentatively at me. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

I stared at her with a small smile on my lips. Her smile faltered as she realized I was reading everyone's thoughts. Her eyes widened.

_Please don't read mine!_ She thought._ It's bad enough Edward reads it…!_

Edward raised his eyebrows at her, wondering what she meant until… His eyes flashed to me. His eyes widened too.

Laughing gently, I excluded Rosalie from the shield. She breathed a sigh of relief when I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Ugh, this is going to get annoying," Emmett grumbled. "I mean, it's really bad enough that Edward and Alice have these one-sided conversations, but now, Bella's going to be joining their group. She'll have these one-sided conversations with Alice and not talk at all with Edward."

"One-sided?" I wondered, raising my eyebrows.

"No," Edward said suddenly, answering Alice's silent question. "I don't think so." He nodded minutely. "Yes. Not really."

"_That_ is the one-sided conversation I'm talking about," Emmett said.

"Oh." I had been listening to their mental conversation, but it _would_ be one-sided to everyone else.

_Edward, why don't we take Bella out for a car?_ Alice suggested mentally.

"Car?" Edward wondered. Rosalie perked up.

_You know, for the first day of school. Bella's not going to be taking the Volvo with us. She'll need to make an entrance alone. That ought to be fun._

Edward nodded once. "Rosalie, do you want to go? Alice and I are taking Bella out to Seattle for her car."

"Yes!" Rosalie said excitedly, shooting up the stairs to get ready.

"Cool," Emmett commented. "Have fun, babe. You too, Bells." He winked at me.

I shot him a quick smile. He blinked, looking dazed. Edward laughed.

"Dazzled much, Emmett?' he teased.

Emmett grinned. "I can't help it. That appearance gift thing and that beauty of hers just gets me."

"People can't help being dazzled by her," Edward agreed quietly. "Even vampires." He shot me an impressed look.

_I would stop reading my thoughts if I were you,_ he thought. _You know what I think of you anyway._

I smiled, looking down. I let my mental shield down so I could communicate with him.

_But it's always fun to hear more,_ I thought._ I don't really mind it when you think of me like that, strangely._

Edward smiled too. _Strangely?_

"See? Look!" Emmett said, pointing at us. "They're starting the silent conversation! It's driving me crazy!"

"If you want, Emmett," I said. "We can do the one-sided thing. Unless it's private."

"Yes, that's better than nothing," Emmett agreed.

Edward looked annoyed. "You ruin everything, Emmett. This was the only way I could actually read her thoughts."

"Too bad, cheater," Emmett said smugly.

I snapped my shield back into place and Edward sighed, disappointed. I smirked.

"Well, come on, Bella!" Rosalie said, now dressed in more stylish clothes. "I'll pick out a good car for you. Speedy, beautiful, and ostentatious."

I laughed easily as I sped out the door after her with Edward and Alice right behind me.

* * *

**AN: So Bella has decided to join the Cullens! What do you think will happen next? Do you think she'll be able to stay with them peacefully, or will problems arise…? Hint, hint. ;) I hope you enjoyed, guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: Cars

**Author's Note: So…cars. I personally don't know much about cars, so I'm just throwing a really good car out there. I don't know, I just know that Ferraris are really, really pretty. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"So which car would you like, Bella?" Rosalie asked on our way to Seattle. Edward was driving his Volvo, and I approved of the speed. It seemed as though Edward ran as quickly as I did, from our earlier conversations.

I blinked and looked at Rosalie who was sitting next to me in the back. Alice had claimed shotgun.

"Sorry, Rosalie, what?" I asked.

Rosalie smiled understandingly. "Which car would you like?"

"What were my choices again?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Ferrari or Lamborghini. Jeez, what were you thinking about?"

Rosalie looked shocked by her rudeness, but I didn't mind. I was already getting used to the Cullens, and Alice knew that. I would be one of them perfectly by tomorrow, from what I saw in Alice's visions a few minutes ago.

"Alice, stop being so rude!" Rosalie chided.

"Oh, Rose," Alice said. "Bella's already adjusting quickly to the Cullens. She knows what everyone is like, and she's already adapted to us. She'll be perfectly into our family by tomorrow, and when we go to school the day after tomorrow, she'll be sitting at the Cullen lunch table with us, ignoring the humans' stares and not speak and look bored like we usually do."

Edward smiled at her childishness. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "So what will it be, Bella? You love speed as much as Edward, which is saying a lot."

"Both is too ostentatious," I murmured.

"So?" Rose said.

"The speed, Bella," Alice said. "Think of the _speed_."

"Ferrari," I said immediately.

"Ferrari it is," Edward muttered, chuckling darkly. "Em's going to flip."

"No one touches my car," I said at once. "I may be old-fashioned, but I do catch up with the times."

"So you're posing as the youngest sibling…" Alice said. "But you're actually the second oldest next to Jasper. Ah, the irony."

"I'm the youngest," I said innocently. "I'm only seventeen, and my birthday is in September."

Edward snickered. "True. We're here."

Rosalie and Alice jumped out of the car. A man greeted us right outside. He seemed shocked by our attractiveness, but he did his best to show us the colors of the Ferrari.

"Bella," Rosalie said. "I want you to get the latest Ferrari. When did it come out, Mr. Robinson?"

"Just last week, Miss Hale," Mr. Robinson said, sweating bullets. "Very pretty. And many options available as well. Here, I'll take you to the room. We had a separate room for the new Ferrari, they were too beautiful to leave with the others."

"And I agree," Rosalie said, as we entered the room. "Oh, gorgeous!"

Alice sighed dreamily as she stroked a black car. "It's so beautiful! What do you think, Edward?"

Edward and Rosalie were the experts on cars, from what I'd heard on the way here. They were both scrutinizing the Ferrari's every part, and Rosalie was even opening the hood of the car and looking at the different parts carefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Any car is fine. I just want the speed."

"It's alright," Rosalie said, returning to my side. "I'll tune it up and add more stuff for you, Bella," she added under her breath. I shot her a grateful smile. I had no idea why she was so friendly all of a sudden, but judging from her kind thoughts about me, she really wanted to get close to me. I think it had to do with my gift of appearance.

My beauty tended to lure people in, even vampires. They took an instant liking towards me no matter what. Something that was immune to Tanya. Which meant that her hatred towards me was extremely strong.

"We'll take the latest one, Mr. Robinson," Alice said prettily. The poor man blinked and seemed to forget how to breathe. "Do you mind leaving us for a bit so we can talk over which color to get? We'd also like to have a look inside as well."

"Well…" Mr. Robinson seemed reluctant to leave us alone, despite the fact that we were attractive. He really wanted to help the pretty lady, but it was against regulations, apparently.

"Alice, horrible," I muttered, too fast and quiet for humans to hear. "Getting people to do what I want them to do is _my_ department. Watch and learn, pixie."

Alice raised an eyebrow. _Let's see what you can do, Beauty._

Edward looked amused as he leaned against the wall to watch me work. Rosalie fought back a laugh.

I immediately put on my seductive smile and stepped forward. I was wearing a good outfit to do the job as well. Alice had insisted that I wear an attractive long-sleeve yellow-gray shirt that hugged my figure perfectly, a black miniskirt that was too lacy and frilly for my liking, stockings, and high-heeled boots that matched my outfit. I probably looked more attractive than usual, to men, especially. I didn't mind fashion or anything, a habit that had stuck since my human life, but I detested shopping. I was going to kill Alice if she went overboard with taking me from shop to shop after car shopping. She had insisted on a shopping spree to fill up my closet. Esme was getting my room ready for me.

I also knew my mahogany hair was just perfect for the job. My side bangs covered the side of my face beautifully, and my long, slightly wavy hair fell naturally to the middle of my back.

"Mr. Robinson," I said smoothly, striking up my soft and musical tone of voice that I saved to get people to do what I wanted. I knew that no one could resist. I hated influencing people most of the time, but I knew this was important. We were talking about the _speed_ of my car.

"I…uh, would really appreciate it if you would leave us alone for just a few minutes," I said coyly. "We won't damage any cars, I assure you. If we do, you can just tell us, and we'll just pay the fine. We really only want to make the decision privately… My sister here was a bit hasty in the decision, but you see, the car really is for me, but…I really…I'm not really sure if the Ferrari is just right for me. I mean, of course, not that there's anything _wrong_ with the car, of course not."

"Oh…um…" Mr. Robinson said, looking confused. I was almost there to swaying him and the others could see him. Just a little more convincing…

"We'll make it really quick," I assured him. "It probably won't take long to pick the color and examine the insides. If I decide to purchase the Ferrari, then we'll decide on the options and such. How about it, Mr. Robinson? Do you think you could give us a little room?" I smiled flirtatiously, just hamming it up a bit. It really wasn't necessary, but Rose and Alice looked so amused that I thought I would entertain them.

"Of course," Mr. Robinson said immediately. "But I can give you only ten minutes. Policies, I'm sure you'll understand, Miss Cullen."

It felt just right to hear my new name for some reason. Like I belonged to this family. Which, technically, I didn't. At least, _I_ didn't think so, unlike the others. Still, I enjoyed being called a Cullen.

"Of course," I chirped at once. "Ten minutes is more than enough, I can assure you, Mr. Robinson. Thank you very much for your trouble." I smiled, not trying to be seductive or anything, now that I'd gotten what I'd wanted.

But he looked dazed as he stumbled out of the room as quickly as he could.

I frowned as we heard the doors close. "But I wasn't doing anything just now."

"Haven't you heard his thoughts?" Edward asked stiffly.

"No," I admitted. "I unwrapped the shield around the room. Why? What'd I do?"

"You dazzled him," Edward said, looking unhappy about something.

"Oh," I said, making a face. "I didn't mean to. I mean, I was trying earlier, but…" Rosalie and Alice were laughing their heads off.

"Oh, Bella," Alice gasped. "That was the best performance ever! You've gotta teach me how to do that."

"Oh, you were wonderful," Rosalie said, giggling. "How'd you do that?"

I smiled wryly. "I don't think I can teach you, Alice. It's just one of those side effects that comes with my gift of appearance. I can use my beauty to…ah, manipulate people and get them to do what I want them to do. Charmspeak them, I suppose."

"Oh, I see," Alice said, nodding. "Well, he was totally looking at you inappropriately. Did you catch that?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I'm actually used to it. You have no idea how much I hate it when men do that. But most of all, I hate to charmspeak people. I hate it the most out of all my gifts."

"It's so useful though," Rosalie said. "Right. Well, what color do you want?"

"I think the red is pretty nice, don't you, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Mm," Rose agreed. "But why don't we get something that isn't similar to my M3? Something brighter…ooh, that one over there. Bright red."

"It's beautiful," Alice said ecstatically. "What do you think, Edward? Edward?" She glanced over when he didn't answer. "What's wrong with you? Why do you look so stiff?"

"It's nothing," Edward said, his face hard. "That's a nice color, Bella. It suits you."

"Boy, I'll say," Rosalie giggled. "Sexy and hot. Just like you, Bells."

I rolled my eyes. "How can you say that when you're obviously more sexy and hot?"

"No, Bella," Rosalie said seriously. "I'd never thought I would admit this, but you really are more beautiful than I am. Not just outside, but also inside. I hope you'll forgive my antagonistic behavior when we first met. I was…jealous." She looked embarrassed. "But I really want to get close to you as a sister and friend. There's something about you…I really want to get to know you. I want to get close to you. I can't explain it…but I love you already as a sister."

"Me, too!" Alice said happily.

I smiled. "Of course, Rosalie. I love you both as well already. But Rose, I can answer that "something about me" thing. It's part of my appearance gift."

She shrugged. "I don't really care. I just love you."

"Whoa, Rose," Alice commented, checking out a black Ferrari. "You're getting pretty chummy with Bella. We can't have that. I'm her number one lovable sister, and you're number two. Got it?"

Rosalie stuck out her tongue. "No. I am."

Edward looked amused now, though he still looked bothered about something. While my two new sisters went over to the bright red car to check it out, he leaned towards me and said in a low voice that even the two girls couldn't hear, "Do you do that often?"

"Do what often?" I asked in the same tone.

"Flirt with men."

I looked at him, surprised. He looked serious.

"Not really," I admitted. "Only when I want something badly. I was really only doing it just now because I wanted to entertain my new sisters. Like I said, I don't like using that gift. Why?"

"Oh, why do you think, Bella?" Alice asked impatiently, reappearing quickly. "Edward was obviously jealous. He doesn't like it when you flirt or even speak with another man."

Rosalie giggled. Edward looked annoyed now.

I was frowning slightly, but before I could reply, Mr. Robinson reappeared.

"Have you made your decision yet, Miss Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll take it," I said automatically. I was going to take it anyway before I'd charmed him. "My sisters can pick whichever color."

"Our sister would like the bright red one over there," Alice said immediately. "With all the options available. Don't worry about the cost," she added when Mr. Robinson looked worried and opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said. "But of course, I'm talking to the Cullens. If you don't mind, we'll talk about the contract in my office. Right this way, please."

He walked away and we followed with a slight space between the man and us.

"'Of course?'" I wondered. "You've really made a reputation here, haven't you?"

"Only with the car dealers," Alice admitted. "You've seen our cars at home, Bella. BMW dealers spread rumors to other car dealers about the Cullens who always pay the whole price in cash. We don't do that monthly payment thing."

I nodded, unsurprised. "I do that too."

"Do you have the money?" Rosalie looked surprised.

I smirked. "I think I forgot to mention one thing. I play the stock market. With my mental side effect abilities, it's pretty easy. Just wrap the shield around the object or living thing, and I get the intuition. Like Alice."

"It's fun, isn't it?" Alice smirked. I nodded once.

I signed the contract in my signature, then started to hand over the cash. But Edward beat me to it. He snatched the money before Mr. Robinson could even see it on the table using vampire speed. When the man looked up, he saw the total amount of money on the table, left there by Edward.

I gave him a confused look but he just handed the money back to me under the desk, smirking. Rosalie and Alice looked amused. Mr. Robinson looked amazed at the stack of money.

"Are you sure you'd like to pay all this now?" he asked apprehensively. "You don't have to, if you'd like. You can pay in segments, monthly…"

"Mr. Robinson," Alice said. "Have you heard the rumor about the Cullens from the other car dealers?"

"Um, yes I have, actually."

"Well, then, you must know that we like to pay everything all at once," Alice said pleasantly. "We don't want to be bothered by the bills every month. It's easier this way. And cash is even easier. You can be assured that the current amount of money is all there in that stack."

"Of course, Miss Cullen," he said immediately. "But you must understand…procedures…we must count it out to be certain. Don't you want to know the price?"

"We already saw it on the paper," Edward said dismissively.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Robinson said immediately. "When would you like your car?"

"How about now?" Edward suggested swiftly.

"Um, it would take a few hours at least, if rushing, to add the options you've ordered. And if you'd like us to rush, it would require a fee…"

"The thousand dollars is already in there in the stack," Rosalie said coolly. "We've done this many times, Mr. Robinson."

He looked like he was about to die any moment. "Of course, yes, yes. But it would still take several hours…"

"No problem," Alice said brightly. "We were actually going to go shopping after buying Bella a car. We'll meet you back here in several hours, Mr. Robinson. When do you think it'll be ready?"

"Approximately around six o'clock, I think."

"We'll be here," Alice assured him. "Please be careful. No scratching or marks on it please."

"Of course not, Miss Cullen, rest assured."

I grimaced as Alice nearly dragged me to the Volvo, excited about the shopping spree.

"Alice," I complained as Edward and Rosalie slid back into the car. "I don't mind fashion. I really don't. It's something I've learned a lady has to do back in my time, being all fashionable, but I hate shopping. I'll even put up with playing Bella Barbie for you, but shopping is…I just hate it."

"You just have to follow me around then," Alice said dismissively as Edward sped towards a huge shopping mall. "I'll do all the picking. This shopping spree is for you specifically. We're filling up that closet for you."

Edward and I groaned simultaneously while Rosalie and Alice nearly bounced on their seat in excitement.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, look who's getting jealous! ;) I hope you enjoyed the car shopping trip with the characters! **


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. This is a pretty short chapter. I like shopping, but I'm not obsessed like Alice. I thought it'd be boring if I went on about going into different shops for like, an hour. So I kept it short. ;) I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Just how _big_ is my closet going to be?" I wondered in a bored tone. "We've been shopping for four hours. It's nearly time to go pick up my car, and don't you think we've bought enough to fill the room up yet?"

"No," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "Your closet is going to be bigger than your actual room. So all this," he gestured towards the hundred bags that were lying near our feet next to the sofa, "won't be enough. This is only enough to fill a third of that closet."

"You know," I said dryly. "I never thought it was possible for a vampire to be tired, but I'm really exhausted right now."

"Same," Edward sighed. "I'd forgotten how tiring Alice's shopping sprees could be. I haven't tagged along since my first time I went. I thought that would be the last time, but here I am again."

"How does Rose keep up with her?" I wondered aloud.

Edward shrugged. "I'm glad I have you for company though. Why do you hate shopping?"

"Why do _you_ hate shopping?"

"'Cause it's boring?"

"Same reason then." I stretched out onto the couch and leaned back. We were sitting on a black sofa in front of the cashier with my shopping bags, waiting for our two sisters to reappear with a ton of clothes again.

"Okay, we're ready," Rose said, reappearing with only ten outfits. "We didn't find much here today."

"Is that all?" I asked, amazed. "I would have thought you'd appear with more than ten out…" I trailed off when I saw Alice reappearing with stacks of clothes in her arms.

"Never mind," I said dryly, leaning back. Edward laughed.

"Alice, it's nearly six," he told her as she paid for my clothes again. It was driving me crazy. I had the money; why couldn't I pay for my own things? First the car, now clothes…

"Fine," Alice said cheerfully. "We'll come back to Seattle in your new Ferrari tomorrow, 'kay, Bella? Gotta fill up that closet!"

I groaned. "Please don't make me, Alice."

"I'm making you."

Edward carried half of the hundreds of bags to the car, then returned for the second half. Alice merely chattered away happily about the outfits that she'd thought was perfect for me.

As we were driving back to the dealers, Alice suddenly said, "Stop, Edward! Pull over there!"

Edward sighed exasperatedly as he saw where, but did as she asked.

"I just realized that we didn't go to Victoria's Secret in the mall," Alice said smugly. "A girl can't go through a day without lingerie. Come on, Rose, Bella. Edward? You want to go?"

"I'll…pass," Edward said, looking as though he would blush if he still could.

"Can I pass too?" I asked hopefully.

"NO."

I got out of the car without saying anything more, knowing I would lose.

"You know I don't go against any fashion, Alice," I told her. "I'll wear anything as long as it's _there_ but I really hate shopping."

"Fine, then. Just watch while we work," Alice said. She looked at my chest area and nodded. She correctly guessed my size and started throwing random lingerie at the employee. She didn't look surprised, merely frantic to catch everything Alice threw at her. I assumed that Alice was a VIP customer here.

I rolled my eyes when my sisters began picking out inappropriate lingerie such as thongs and bras that barely covered anything. It was embarrassing, but I knew it was just clothes. I'd learned to never get embarrassed at anything I wore. I really didn't care what I wore, just so long as it was there for me.

It only took ten minutes, surprisingly, for Alice to get satisfied. But it took ten employees to bring all the items to the counter for purchase. I gaped at the price. Money meant nothing to me, but the price for lingerie was downright ludicrous.

"Alice, are you kidding me?" I protested. "Five thousand dollars for lingerie? Will I even wear that much?"

"You'll only be wearing these once," Alice corrected. "And we keep replacing them. But don't worry. Now that I know that you don't mind fashion, I'll just buy everything for you. You just wear appropriately and something that matches, okay? I don't have to worry about that, do I?"

"Whatever."

"Only ten bags?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows at the Victoria's Secret labeled bags when we returned to the car. "You held back, Alice."

"Not really," she said nonchalantly. "I'm coming back tomorrow alone in my Porsche to buy more stuff for Bella."

"Yes!" I hissed, having heard that I didn't have to come along.

"You didn't say anything, Bella?" Edward asked, surprised. "Knowing Alice, she probably picked out totally inappropriate stuff for you."

I shrugged. "I don't like the things she bought, but they're just clothes. Back in my day, I've learned to not be embarrassed by anything I wore. Like I said, I don't care what I wear."

"Wow, you've found a good sister, Alice," Edward murmured.

"I know!"

We picked up my car. It was so beautiful. It was shiny red, and every option was in it. I knew nothing about cars, of course, but even I could tell that this was absolutely stunning. I got to ride home in it by myself, speeding the maximum it could. It was absolutely gorgeous. Of course, it wasn't as fast as average vampire speed, but it would do in public.

"Wow," Emmett said, whistling. "Beautiful, Bells. Nice one, Rosie."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said smugly. "No touching, anyone."

"I'm glad you like it, dear," Esme said, smiling warmly. "Um…Emmett, Jasper?" She tried not to laugh as she saw Edward struggling with the many shopping bags. "You might want to help your brother with that."

Emmett and Jasper groaned, but did help Edward bring all of it to my new room, which I loved instantly.

"Thank you, Esme," I said gratefully as Alice began organizing my clothes in my closet. "It's just perfect. I love it."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear."

"Why don't you call the school?" Edward suggested, appearing at the doorway. "Warn them that they'll be having a new student on Monday."

I nodded and got out the new cell phone that Alice and Rose had gotten for me earlier during the shopping spree. I dialed the number for the school, and soon, a woman answered.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Cullen," I said. "I'd like to enroll in Forks Highs School, starting on Monday."

"Did you just say Cullen?" the woman asked, confused.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, why don't we do the paperwork on Monday?" the woman suggested. "Come an hour early, dear."

"Sure," I said easily, and hung up. I stretched out on my bed, hearing Alice go in and out of the closet. "Thanks, Alice."

She laughed her trilling laugh, making me smile.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it? So…Bella will be attending school with the others! How do you think the humans will react when they see her? Remember, she has the gift of appearance, and all that beauty… Hint, hint. ;)**

**Oh, for those of you who haven't checked out my other story, _Dance_, yet, please try it out! Surprisingly, it doesn't get much attention as this one, but many people have been very encouraging about me updating. It was also my first fanfiction that I ever posted on this site, so please check it out! Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18: Amusement

**Author's Note: Hiya! How was your week, everybody? Here is the next chapter… We finally get to see the humans' reactions! Oh, and about Bella's schedule… I might get them all mixed up in future chapters. Just ignore it if it does happen. I tend to have a lot on my mind. ;) Thanks, guys, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Are you leaving already?"

Edward appeared in the open doorway of my room, leaning casually on the wall.

"Yes," I replied, stepping in some ridiculous five inch high heels that Alice had set out for me. She had insisted on picking out my outfit for the first day of school, though I had tried telling her that I was perfectly capable of dressing myself.

Alice appeared beside him. "Are you ready?"

"It's only six-forty though," Edward said in his quiet musical voice. "Must you go so early?"

"What's this, Edward?" Alice teased. "Are you going to miss her?" She made a pouty face.

Edward frowned slightly, but was still looking at me for an answer.

"Well, the woman said to come early," I said, sighing as I inserted a pair of earrings that were round and had small jewels dangling in the center of the circle. Rosalie had gone shopping with Alice yesterday, insisting that while Alice bought clothes, she would get accessories.

"And knowing humans," I continued, "it'll take quite a long time. So I'll see you at school."

"Remember," Alice said as she and Edward followed me downstairs. "Spread a little bit of the story at the office. The faculty are gossips as well as the kids at school. And-"

"Yes, Mother," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Alice."

"Of course you aren't," Esme said, kissing my cheek goodbye. "Have a nice day at school, dear, and I'm sure your siblings will be happy to help."

I smiled warmly. "Thanks, Esme. I'm sure they'll help me till my teeth get sore."

"You betcha!" Emmett said cheerfully, winking at me.

"We'll see you in the parking lot," Rosalie told me. "You're going to attract a lot of attention, what with your looks, car, and name. Just ignore them."

I nodded once and turned to walk to the huge garage. "My shield will be around you all day, Edward. If Alice sees something or you want to tell me something, you can go ahead. Try to control your thoughts please."

Emmett and Jasper guffawed, but it was no secret that even Edward found me attractive.

"What if you need to answer back?" Edward asked, ignoring them and following me.

"I'll let it down," I answered, getting into my car. "Bye, Carlisle."

Carlisle was upstairs, looking over his files, but I knew that he would hear me.

"Have a nice day," he called. I smiled and started the engine. I hit eighty before I was on the road.

I walked into the office at exactly seven o'clock. A woman with red hair was by the counter, typing away on her old computer. I approached her gracefully, purposely making sounds so I would not scare her.

She looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth fell open and she stood up slowly, keeping her eyes trained on me.

_She _must_ be related to the Cullens!_ She thought in disbelief. _She's so beautiful. Rosalie Hale is nothing compared to her!_

I frowned to myself, but put on a polite smile.

"Hello," I said quietly. "I'm Isabella Cullen."

"Uh…" the woman said, blinking. "Yes, of course. We talked on the phone on Saturday. Here, I have all the necessary information for you." She handed me a bunch of pamphlets and brochures. Then, she handed me a enrollment form and a pen.

"Will you fill this out please?" she asked. "I'm Mrs. Cope, by the way," she added.

I smiled briefly at her before I filled the application out. She bent down to add me onto her computer. When she looked up, I was already finished.

"Very well," Mrs. Cope said, adding the information to my profile. "Junior…Isabella Cullen…"

It took her thirty minutes to transfer the information while I stared into space, reading her thoughts, bored. I could hear the shouting and voices of arriving students outside already. It was nearly eight, time to begin school. We had twenty minutes left until the first bell rang.

Finally, Mrs. Cope stood up again, handing me a map of the school, my schedule, and six slips of paper for my teachers to sign. She told me to bring the slips after school today. I nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, Isabella," she said timidly.

I flinched at the mention of my full name, then turned.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope?"

"I was wondering…" she said hesitantly. "Are you…by any chance…related to the Cullens?"

I cocked my head, playing with her a bit.

"Uh…you know," she said nervously. "Alice and Edward Cullen…Emmett Cullen…they're siblings here…"

I smiled. "Yes, in fact. They are my siblings."

Her eyes widened in shock. "S…siblings, you say? Really? We didn't know that Dr. Cullen had another adopted child."

"Yes, I'm the youngest sibling, actually," I said pleasantly. "I stayed behind in Alaska when the others moved here, due to a…family business…personal…and now that everything is back to normal, I thought I would join my family here."

"Your siblings…said nothing about your transfer here…" Mrs. Cope said meekly.

"Well, they didn't know," I said. "I decided to surprise them last night. They were pleased to see me. It was…ah, a last minute decision, actually."

"Well, then," she said, smiling slightly. "I'm sure they'll be glad to show you around."

"I'm sure they will," I said, knowing that she would spread the rumor as soon as I left the office.

"Have a good day, Isabella," she said.

Another flinch, but I smiled, thanked her quietly, then left. I headed back to my car to wait. The Ferrari was attracting everyone's attention, and they stared at me in shock when I leaned against the back of my car.

I was really quite amused by their thoughts.

_Damn! Who's that new girl? Damn, she's _hot_!_

_She looks so much like the Cullens! Pale, beautiful, and golden eyes! _

"Do you think she's related to the Cullens?" one whispered to the others.

"I don't know," they whispered back. "She might be, but she's not hanging out with them. And you know how they always stick together."

I smirked. Alice had told me to stay by my car, alone, and hear the humans' thoughts. I would pretend to not know my siblings until the rumor got out. I raised my head, my expression cold as always and saw Edward's Volvo parked on the other side of the parking lot. My siblings were leaning against the car, staring at me like everyone else, while I stared back coldly, acting indifferent, and looking away.

_Good, Bella,_ Alice approved. _You're just so naturally cold, it suits you._ _Mrs. Cope has already spread the rumor. A student's coming out of the office soon, with the news that you're a Cullen. Five seconds._

I nodded once, barely, but I knew that my siblings would see it.

Right on cue, a boy ran out from the building and went to his large group of friends who had gathered around to gossip about the new girl.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Guess what?"

They all gathered, excited.

The boy whispered, "I was just in the office, when I asked about that new girl. Mrs. Cope said that her name is Isabella Cullen! She's the youngest sibling and she's back from Alaska!"

Everyone started whispering in shock.

"She was still in Alaska due to some personal family business, but she came back yesterday. Even the Cullens didn't know that she was coming, so that's why we haven't heard anything about her."

"Damn, she's freaking _hot_!" a guy named Mike Newton whispered. "She's more beautiful than Rosalie Hale!"

My siblings were all looking away from the group, all in different directions, looking indifferent like they usually did in school, as Alice had told me, but they were amused. I was, too. Everything had gone exactly the way she had seen. Perfectly.

The humans were staring back and forth between my siblings and me again. I probably looked bored as I leaned casually against my car, not pretending to listen.

_How much longer_? I asked Edward, opening my shield.

Our eyes met. He asked Alice for me, who immediately searched for the future.

_One minute, Bella,_ she told me. _One minute and we're off to our first class. Your schedule?_

I raised my eyebrows, realizing that I hadn't even looked at the paper. I got the paper out of my Vuitton purse with the humans watching my every move.

_World History,_ I thought to Edward who relayed the news to the others. _Calculus, AP English, Spanish, Biology, and Gym._

I saw the others nodding in approval.

_You have Calculus with Emmett, _Edward thought back. _He's senior, but he never takes high level classes._

I smirked slightly. I saw Emmett punch Edward lightly in the back.

Edward smiled and continued. _You have AP English with Rosalie, Gym with Alice, and Biology with me. You'll be sitting next to me. It's the only empty seat left in the class._

Just then, the first bell rang, and while all the students started towards the building, we didn't move, as if we hadn't heard it ring. We were waiting for the hallways to clear.

I turned my head towards my siblings when everyone had left the parking lot. I nodded once, then turned towards building four. They watched me leave anxiously.

_Good luck,_ they all thought.

* * *

**AN: So the Cullens were having a bit of fun with the humans! I had fun writing this chapter. But Mike Newton bothers me like crazy. I just want to kill him sometimes. ;) Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed! Have a nice weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19: Class

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I walked into the Mr. Jefferson's history class right before the bell rang. The teacher looked up, and like everyone else had been, had his breath taken away as soon as he saw me. The male students in the class were all thinking _Yes!_, while the females were thinking about getting close to me, though they were jealous. Everyone was wondering if I wasn't close to my siblings. If so, they had a chance of getting close to me.

I smirked as I walked towards the shocked teacher. I handed him a slip, which he signed, looking dazed. He gestured that I should go sit in the empty chair in the back. I saw that I had no partner, which I was fine with. I wasn't eager to have someone get close to me just because I was pretending I wasn't close to my siblings.

The class was studying the history of ancient Rome, something that I'd learned in college a hundred times. I probably knew the subjects better than Mr. Jefferson did. I spent the whole period getting annoyed at the facts that he'd totally made up, and criticizing and correcting the facts in my head. Edward was laughing at me the whole time; I had lowered my shield, bored. In the background, I could hear him listening to Mr. Varner, our Calculus teacher with Alice.

_Math first thing in the morning, _I commented dryly. _Boring._

_It's not so bad when you're a vampire though, _he said back, fighting back a smile. Alice was so curious about what we were talking about. Finally, Edward was muttering under his breath, telling her about our conversation.

_I've always hated Math, _I said disgustedly. _Though I'm good at it now. I just never had the patience for it. Too bad I have it next._

Edward didn't answer, for the bell had just rung. Quickly, before anyone was out of their seat, I was out the door, just like Edward, Alice, and the others. I read their intentions in their minds, and where they were at right now.

The humans stared as I entered the class, the last student before the bell rang again. Mike Newton wasn't in here, thankfully. Mr. Varner had every intention of making me introduce myself in his class, but I stared him down, raising my eyebrow slightly. He changed his mind at the last minute, signed my slip, and sent me in the back of the room again, where I had no partner again. Edward and Alice sat at this seat. I could tell by their scent.

The teacher droned on and on about the fundamental theorem while I pretended to listen. Instead, I listened to my siblings' thoughts in their various classes with my shield back into place so that Edward wouldn't be able to read my mind. Then, Alice caught my attention.

_Bella, _she thought. _Can you lift your physical shield for just five minutes? I want to be able to see._

I rolled my eyes, but relented. Immediately, my future was the center of her vision, which she immediately focused, not paying any attention to Spanish. Then, the Spanish teacher, Mrs. Goff, called on Alice just then, who I admit, didn't look like she was listening very well.

"_Si, Senora Goff,"_ Alice replied to her question, much to her surprise. "_Me gusta hermano mayores y menores."_

Mrs. Goff looked flustered when Alice answered her question about her siblings. She turned back to her lecture while Alice went back to focusing on the future.

Alice began to see my future less clearly when I began to snap my shield back into place.

_Wait, Bella,_ she thought frantically. _Just one more minute. Let me out of your mental shield.. I don't want you to see this._

I wasn't really curious, so I excluded my mental shield from Alice and glanced at the clock, waiting for the minute to pass.

When it did, the bell rang, and I immediately let Alice back into my mental shield again that I had spread around the whole school, and also replaced my physical shield. Like first period, I was out of the door before anyone had started to pack.

It was time for AP English. At least Rosalie was in this class. Rosalie and I merely nodded at each other before we entered the door at the last minute, coming from either side. We entered together, attracting everyone's stares. Most of the students were seniors; this was originally an advanced English senior class, but it was also counted as AP English for juniors. Rosalie passed me without another word, knowing that I would be joining her at the desk in the way back of the room soon.

Mr. Berty, like my other teachers, looked dazed just by looking at me. He signed my slip and handed it to me, smiling quite warmly at me. I stared back coldly, like I usually did to people. His smile faltered, but not quite.

"Why don't you go sit by your sister?" he asked pleasantly. I nodded once and walked down the short aisle swiftly, sitting down next to Rose. He began reviewing for _Jane Eyre_, reminding the class that the big test on it that totaled one hundred points was tomorrow.

Rosalie rolled his eyes as she leaned back against the chair. _I never had much patience with Mr. Berty. He has troubles with his wife, and he's always looking at me inappropriately. _

I smirked slightly, then looked up when the teacher called my name.

"Isabella?" Mr. Berty called.

I flashed him a quick, cold smile. But then again, all my smiles were pretty cold. Cold seductive smiles, cold amused smiles…

"I like to be called Bella, Mr. Berty," I said in my soft tone. The class looked amazed by my voice. I knew they were going to spread _that_ rumor after this period.

"Of course, Bella," Mr. Berty said, nodding. "Have you not gotten to _Jane Eyre_ yet back in Alaska?"

"I've read _Jane Eyre,_ Mr. Berty," I said in a slightly bored tone. "I can take the test."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Berty asked apprehensively.

_Of course she's sure. Perfect Cullens…always A pluses, perfect citizenship, never an answer wrong on tests or assignments, always get their homework done on time… I wonder if they cheat at all. Well, I'm not surprised. If her older siblings are intelligent, she undoubtedly would be too._

I probably looked amused, but for a different reason than he might think. Edward was amused too, listening his thoughts through Rosalie.

"Yes, Mr. Berty," I said. "I'm sure."

"Well, do you have a copy of the book at home?"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, getting slightly annoyed.

"Yes."

"Well then, I want you to reread it tonight as your homework," Mr. Berty said, his gaze flickering slightly to my chest area. "Same for the rest of you. That's your homework! _Studying_."

The class groaned as the teacher began passing out a review worksheet to work with our partners. When Mr. Berty passed by our table to hand us the one sheet, I read his intentions of trying to get a glimpse under my deep V-line long-sleeve. At the last minute, I turned towards Rosalie slightly as if it was an accident, like I had something to tell her, and prevented him from seeing it.

_Damn it!_ Mr. Berty thought, annoyed.

Edward's thoughts were suddenly silent, then filled with random facts about World History, which was where he was right now. He was hiding his thoughts from me.

I didn't mind it, really. I was never curious about other people's gifts, though I may be intrigued the first time.

"He just tried to see under your shirt, huh?" Rose murmured, shooting Mr. Berty a dark look. "The pervert."

I smiled. "I turned away."

"Good thing too," Rosalie said, too quickly and quietly for the humans to hear. "He won't be looking at me now, and that's good, but then, he'll be looking at _you_, which is _not_ good."

My eyes flashed. "I'll endure through it."

Everyone was hardly paying any attention to their worksheet, but trying to eavesdrop on our conversation, mainly to see if I was close with my siblings. They hadn't heard me talk to the other Cullens once. Humans could be so nosy.

Rosalie seemed to know this as well. _Remember, strictly school-related until lunch when you come to sit by us._

I raised my eyebrow as we both stared at the sheet in answer. Then, Rose raised her voice slightly, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Who is the author?" Rosalie read. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Charlotte Brontë," I said, a bit louder so that everyone would hear. Rosalie wrote it down on the line in her beautiful script.

"Who does Jane Eyre fall in love with at Thornfield Hall?" I read.

Rosalie resisted snorting. "Edward Rochester, her employer."

I wrote it down this time, writing it down as quickly as Rose had in my own personal calligraphy. The elegant script seemed to intrigue her and she leaned forward slightly, confused.

_You write so fancy like Edward and Carlisle._

I shrugged.

Rose frowned slightly but continued. "How does Jane first meet Mr. Rochester?"

And we kept going at it for the entire period, rushing through without even speaking when I saw that no one was paying attention to us. Within thirty minutes of acting humans, we were done with the three page packet. We sat staring into space, not talking until Mr. Berty came over, curious to see why we weren't working.

"Are you done already?" he asked, amazed at the writing on the front page. Rosalie and I nodded. He picked up the packet and checked for the right answers.

_Of course…perfect Cullens._

"Well, that's good, I guess," Mr. Berty said, frowning slightly as he took the packet with him back to his desk.

Rose and I rolled our eyes.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20: Lunch

**Author's Note: I have to say, I'm enjoying the attention. This story is getting wildly popular, so thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, or put my story on alert! Thank you, thank you! :) Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Spanish was a blur. I decided to take my time at the end of class, now that it was lunch. I knew that I wouldn't be eating, so I decided to stop by the locker before going into the cafeteria and being stared at.

I headed out the door and went straight to my locker. I had just put my English and Spanish textbooks back inside and was about to take out the Biology textbook for next period when two girls approached me.

I knew who they were, of course. These two were the most popular girls in school. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I knew instantly that they didn't like me much, but couldn't help being curious like the others. My beauty attracted men mostly, but it also made females curious.

"Hi, you're Isabella Cullen, right?" Jessica asked in a bubbly tone, smiling brightly.

I looked up.

"Bella," I corrected in my quiet tone.

"Right, Bella," Jessica said. "Um. I'm Jessica. Jessica Stanley."

"And I'm Lauren Mallory," Lauren said in her annoying nasal tone. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

I merely nodded curtly, wishing that they would just leave. Of course, I knew why they were here.

"Um, so…how are you liking Forks?" Jessica asked.

I shrugged.

"So…uh…"

The hallways were empty now except us. It was totally quiet.

"So, uh, Bella," Lauren said, saving Jessica from speaking. "Why don't you come sit with us during lunch? I mean, you don't seem close with your siblings or anything… I mean, they haven't even spoken to you all day, besides, you know, schoolwork."

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. "Everyone's so curious about you, Bella."

I grabbed the thick Biology textbook with one hand easily, wondering how to tell them to mind their own business politely. Just then, my favorite sister who knew everything that was going to happen appeared to save me.

"Bella."

The two girls looked past my shoulders and their eyes widened. I merely continued to grab my purse, which I had placed in the locker briefly to put back my other textbooks neatly.

"Alice," I greeted her coldly as usual. But the family was used to my cold tone by now. They understood that I was normally like this, and they all assumed that it had to do with a bad memory from my past.

Alice had walked towards us and was now standing right next to me. Her face was expressionless.

"What are you doing?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Textbooks," I said shortly, slipping the map of the school that I didn't need into my Calculus notebook.

"Hello, Jessica, Lauren," Alice said politely.

"Hi, Alice," Jessica said shyly. Lauren said nothing.

"What were you two talking to Bella about?" Alice asked. Like she didn't know.

"Um…" Jessica said hesitantly, glancing at Lauren who looked stone-faced. "We were actually inviting Bella to eat with us during lunch."

"Oh, how nice of you," Alice said, smiling slightly, though her eyes still looked unreadable. "But I think I can take it from here. Come, Bella. The others are waiting."

I closed the locker door right on cue. My gaze flickered to Jessica and Lauren who looked hopeful.

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, girls, for inviting me. Have a good lunch."

I turned away without looking back with Alice walking next to me in the same pace. Neither of us said anything until we reached the cafeteria. The room got deathly quiet when we walked in. All eyes were on me. The boys looked dreamily at my figure and face. Girls looked envious. They did seem to be surprised to see me with one of the Cullens. They had thought that I wasn't close with my siblings.

Alice left me at the empty lunch line where the cafeteria ladies were gawking at me too. She walked to the Cullens who looked bored as always, staring at different corners of the lunchroom. The humans didn't bother looking at her, but followed my every move.

I tried not to make a face at the disgusting human food, and I succeeded. I paid for it, and walked gracefully like I usually did towards my siblings. They did turn towards me when I approached, something that surprised the humans. It was the first time they'd acknowledged me.

I sat across from Edward, the only seat available, as the Cullens were sitting down with their mates. After three seconds, the lunchroom gradually became louder again, but my siblings and I knew that they were all talking about me.

I picked up a granola bar and started pulverizing it slowly with my fingers, bored already. School was so unexciting. Especially when you already owned several degrees from college.

"So how's your first day so far, Bella?" Jasper asked in a low voice.

Someone had seen Jasper's lips moving and him addressing me and was now telling the others. They were looking at us again, though they were still talking.

"Boring," I replied in the same tone. "I really wonder how I'm going to sit through World History alone, what with Jefferson spouting out made-up facts that aren't even true. I can't help but criticize everything he says."

"I had a good laugh during first period," Edward agreed. "Bella was correcting every single fact that he was saying."

Alice snorted delicately. "What do you expect? He's, like, fifty. Of course he's boring."

"And I'm, like, one-ten," Edward teased. "Does that make _me_ boring?"

"Of course not," Alice said, her eyes widening. "I didn't mean that. You're still young…technically."

Edward chuckled, looking down at his own granola bar.

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica whispered. "They're actually speaking to each other! I think that's the longest they've ever talked to each other during lunch, and they actually look amused!"

"Oh my gosh!" Emmett mocked in a low tone. "She's actually thinking that we can't hear anything she says! I think anyone could hear that from here. You call that a whisper?"

Edward and I smiled together, which naturally led to more gossip over at the humans.

"Don't they look good together?" Angela Weber asked quietly, as if she couldn't help herself. "Edward and Bella, I mean. Like the other Cullens; you know they're all together."

The popular table was silent, then they started frowning and mumbling about how we did look good together.

"Do you think they're together too?" Jessica asked, looking furious. "Like Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie?"

"I don't think so," Mike Newton said, looking jealous. "They're not sitting together. They don't even seem close."

"But you have to admit, they do look like they've been made for each other like the others," Angela countered.

That made my smile disappear.

"Don't mind them if they bother you, Bells," Emmett said. "They're only human."

Edward was silent, staring at me. I probably looked cold again.

"I wish I could see your future whenever I wanted to," Alice sighed. "It's so frustrating how I could see the rest of the family so clearly but you're not there. I feel afraid that you're going to leave us."

"Alice," Rosalie snapped, frowning. "Bella won't leave us. She promised."

"Still… Bella, can't you-?"

"No, Alice," I cut her off.

"But it's just the physical shield; Edward's gift is mental!"

"So?"

Alice pouted.

"Is that so bad? Not seeing the future?" Edward wondered.

"Yes," Emmett and Jasper chorused. Edward rolled his eyes, abandoning his granola bar for an apple.

"I'm curious though," Edward said seductively, his golden eyes smoldering as he stared at me. "Why don't you let down the mental shield, Bella? I bet Biology will be boring…"

I smirked as I returned the tone mockingly. "I'll pass. All subjects are boring."

Emmett guffawed. "You guys are like, flirting, with each other."

"I'm not sure Bella is," Rosalie disagreed. "She's always like that. It's her gift."

"Bella was being sarcastic," Jasper told them, rolling his eyes.

"Good thing we have an empath around," I said, snorting delicately. "When will all the attention die down, Alice?"

"A couple weeks maybe?" Alice guessed. "I mean, normally if you're new, then probably about a week, but you aren't normal. You're freaking beautiful, which means you'll attract boys more… Oh, and speaking of which, I saw earlier when you let your shield down, that Mike Newton is going to approach you in Biology. Nothing you can do to avoid it. Whatever you do though…_don't flirt._"

"Do you think I would?" I asked, revolted. "With _him_? He's annoying. He thinks he's God's greatest gift."

Edward smirked. "I'll help, Alice. Don't worry."

"Won't it be hard?" Alice asked slyly. "_Pretending_ to be the responsible, overprotective _older brother_?"

Edward seemed to frown as he fell silent. I looked up, surprised at his silence.

"I thought so," Alice said smugly and the others started chuckling. "Good luck,_ brother_."

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"Can't you read everyone's mind?" Rosalie asked, surprised.

I shrugged. "I don't pay attention that much, even though the shield is stretched around people. It's only out of habit that I do it. Mostly, I just do what Edward does, just tune it out to a background chatter unless someone calls my name or something."

"Good," Emmett said. "'Cause if you did hear our thoughts, then I think Edward would have killed me right here."

"You bet I would have," Edward muttered under his breath.

Almost automatically, I reached under my shirt and pulled out my thin, long silver necklace with the engagement ring from Jacob on it. My siblings' eyes widened as they saw the ring for the first time. Absentmindedly, I began playing with it, my mind on the humans. I didn't notice Edward glaring at it in shock most particularly.

After a while, I dropped it back under my shirt and picked up the fork. I began stabbing the pizza with it. Alice cleared her throat to catch Edward's attention, and he quickly averted his gaze from the silver necklace on my neck.

"Shall we?" Rosalie asked. She, Emmett, and Jasper rose gracefully, picking up their trays. Jasper gave Alice a goodbye kiss on the cheek and the three of them walked out of the cafeteria to their next class.

"What should we do tonight?" Alice wondered vaguely. "I can't see anything regarding Bella 'cause Bella's blocking me…"

I ignored the subtle hint. Annoyed, and sighing, Alice, too, picked up her tray.

"See you in Gym, Bella."

I nodded once as she danced out of the cafeteria gracefully. The humans didn't give her a second glance. Their attention was on us, specifically me.

"Ah, humans," I sang softly. "So nosy."

Edward chuckled once. "And curious." I could feel his gaze on my neck, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at my silver long necklace.

"Hm," I said curtly. "Props…acting human…I get so tired of it."

"But it's necessary, Bella," he reminded me softly.

I sighed.

He smiled slightly. "Mike Newton's jealous. Because we're the only ones left at our table."

"I wish he wouldn't approach me," I grumbled. "Men. Typical. All they want is women."

"Hey," Edward teased. "I'm single."

I met his gaze and smiled. "So am I. But still, _men_."

"Do you have something against men?" Edward wondered curiously. "You don't trust men. You don't like men. What happened?"

I frowned. "What makes you think so?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Bella. It's obvious something happened when you were human that resulted in your coldness and hatred in men in your life as a vampire."

"I don't hate men," I mumbled. "I just think they're untrustworthy. You don't know how men could be. Mistreating women all the time…and players, using women…"

"Bella?" Edward asked gently. I looked up. He was doing that smoldering eyes thing again. "Won't you tell me?"

"Do you always try to dazzle people to get them to tell you something?" I asked, annoyed.

He blinked in surprise. "Dazzle? You mean…like you?"

"Yes," I snapped. "Do you do that to all women? I mean, I'm sure even men would be able to resist your charms."

"Not all," Edward said, looking amused. "I don't interact with women except my family."

"Tanya?" I asked coldly.

"Family," he said, cocking his head. "Are you jealous, Bella Cullen?"

"Of Tanya?" I was incredulous. "Of course not. Why would I be jealous if it involves you?"

Edward raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"So why don't you have a mate?" I wondered. "Everyone in our family does."

"Why don't you?" he countered amusedly.

"You couldn't have abandoned your mate, could you?" I asked, ignoring his question. "That's impossible for a vampire."

"True," he agreed. "Once mates find each other, they are practically inseparable. Look at Em and Rose."

I grimaced. "Don't remind me." The couple hadn't come out of their room for hours yesterday. All we could hear were shrieks, kissing sounds, and sounds of furniture breaking apart.

Edward laughed.

"Tell me."

He smiled at my bossy attitude. "I guess…I haven't found my mate…yet." He looked unconvinced, and he looked strangely at me when he said that.

"Hm," I said curtly. "One hundred and ten years without a mate…weren't you terribly lonely?"

"What about you?" Edward countered. "Weren't _you_ lonely for one hundred and _sixteen_ years? You were alone too." He looked amused, but at the same time, he was sincerely curious.

I stared at him, not knowing what to tell him. He tilted his head, waiting.

Finally, I said, "I wasn't alone my whole life."

"Your creator?"

I shook my head. "Colin and I never had anything romantic between us."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Human?"

My lips curled at the memory.

His gaze flickered towards my necklace. I could tell he was putting two and two together, but surprisingly, he didn't suggest anything. Instead, he said, "Shall we?"

We rose together, carrying our trays to the trash can. The humans stared as we dumped the uneaten food in the trash. Edward and I walked out gracefully together. And I noticed that he was awfully close to me than necessary.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked that! It was a conversation between Edward and Bella. Edward is starting to guess a bit about her past. Did you like it? Huh, huh, huh? XD**


	21. Chapter 21: Biology

**Author's Note: I'm finding it super amusing that this story's more popular than my first one. Personally, I prefer the other one, because it's more fun to write about… Anyway, here is the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Though we were fifteen minutes early, Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, was already back from lunch. He signed my slip, then sent me to sit in the back with Edward.

He took an interest in my mahogany hair two minutes into sitting down, and started playing with it. I let him; strangely, I felt comfortable around him, a first around men.

Soon, the students started coming in one by one. As they did, Mr. Banner left the room to get something he'd left in the office, causing students to talk and gossip about the new girl.

Then, sure enough, Mike Newton approached our table, where Edward was still toying with my hair. Mike looked annoyed as his eyes flickered Edward.

"So, you're Bella, right?" he asked.

I looked up, then nodded once.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton," he said. "You're in my history class, remember?."

I nodded again, this time raising my eyebrows.

Mike looked embarrassed. "Um, anyway. I was wondering…if you'd like to hang out with us on Saturday. We're going to the beach down in La Push. It'll be fun." He looked hopeful.

Carlisle had already informed me about the Quileute wolves and the treaty. I knew not to accept the invitation, and Edward knew that. But even so, Edward added, _It'll be sunny on Saturday. You know what to say._

"Sorry, Mike," I said. "My family and I are going camping."

"Oh, okay…" Mike looked disappointed as he glanced at Edward who was still playing with my hair. "Maybe next time then."

My eyes flashed. "I don't think so, Mike."

And he looked scared for the first time. But then, I smiled seductively to make up for it, and he seemed to forget my unpleasant comment. He blinked, then went back to his seat in a daze. I knew that he wouldn't be bothering me again.

"Good," Edward said quietly, finally letting go of my hair. "You didn't need any help."

I shrugged as Mr. Banner came back in. When the bell rang, he started the lesson. I was barely paying attention when I heard Mr. Banner call on me for an answer.

"Chromosomes," I answered, picking the answer out of his head. He turned back to the board, looking annoyed at the "_perfect Cullens_."

_I know!_ Alice thought suddenly. _Family movie night! I just saw all of us in front of the TV. And I know she's not there, but I'm assuming she is, Edward._

Edward and I rolled our eyes.

"Whatever, Alice," I muttered under my breath. Edward chuckled and handed me the first slide for the mitosis experiment. "Ladies first?"

"Prophase," I said immediately. He gave me a look. Sighing, I pretended to look at it under the microscope, then repeated, "Prophase."

Edward wrote it neatly on the line. Rosalie was right. I did write fancy like he did. I handed him slide two and he looked it under the microscope. But he and I both knew that it was anaphase.

"Anaphase," he murmured. I smirked and wrote it this time. Like Rosalie, he seemed intrigued by my style of writing. He handed me slide three and I placed it under the microscope.

"Interphase," I said, just as Edward whispered the same thing. We laughed quietly, and he wrote it down. We kept at it like that for the next two slides and finished way before anyone else.

I laid my head down on the table, bored, while Edward seemed lost in thought. With nothing to do, I listened to his thoughts. He didn't bother hiding them. Though my expression hardened, I merely listened expressionlessly, curious to see if he could piece everything out.

_Men and the engagement ring…_ Edward mused. _Human…coldness…indifference…_ His eyes narrowed as he glanced at my face. _Beauty. Your shields…_

I stared back at him, my eyebrow slightly raised. Impressive.

Edward's eyes flashed up to Mr. Banner who just approached us. I quickly raised my head.

"So, don't you think your sister, Isabella, should've had a chance with the microscope, Edward?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner frowned slightly, but didn't question it. Edward and I fought back a smile as he thought, _Perfect Cullens, of course._

"Well," the teacher said after a while. "I guess it's good you two are lab partners then." As he turned away, he muttered, "So that the other kids would have a chance to figure something out for themselves."

I placed my head down back on the table. Edward resumed his thinking.

_BELLA! EDWARD!_

Edward and I flinched slightly as Alice bellowed at us with her thoughts. Frowning, I wondered if I should exclude her from the shield.

_NO! _Alice said, as if she knew what I was thinking about. _Do NOT exclude me, Bella. I need your opinion. Romance or action movie?_

Edward rolled his eyes. "How about none?" he muttered.

_Tell me yours and Edward's decision during Gym, Bella!_

"Action," I murmured.

He looked surprised. "Action? I would have thought you would like romance."

I shook my head. "Action."

"Hm," Edward murmured, and added that fact to his list of thoughts about my past.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you seriously think you could guess my past?"

"I could try."

"Don't you think I would tell the family if I was ready? If I thought that I could trust you enough? I didn't even tell the Denalis and I've lived with them for a year."

"You'll stay with us more than a year, Bella," Edward said confidently. "Alice saw that earlier."

I sighed as Mr. Banner called for attention again. I raised my head and reached for my necklace again. I toyed with it until the bell rang for sixth period.

* * *

**AN: So that was Biology. How'd you like it?**


	22. Chapter 22: Badminton

**Author's Note: So. This is just a fun chapter where I get to make fun of Mike Newton through Bella. I had fun writing it. I hope you have as much fun reading it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"We'll wait for you after school," Edward murmured outside the door. We were standing to the side, murmuring, while the students glanced back in shock.

"Hurry out of the office after you drop off the slips," he continued. "And tell Alice I voted action."

I nodded. He smiled slightly. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear hesitantly, then walked away swiftly. I blinked once, surprised.

_Bella! Hurry up!_

I sighed and walked away in the opposite direction than Edward. I arrived in the gymnasium and walked up to Coach Clapp. Like the others, he blinked in surprise at my appearance, then signed my slip. He found me a uniform and made me go to the locker rooms to dress. He was going to make me play badminton with the others.

Alice's locker was in the way corner of an empty aisle, where everyone avoided. So fortunately, I got to dress in peace without attracting stares. Alice was bouncing excitedly, already dressed. After I'd stored my clothes in the locker next to Alice's, I followed her back to the gym where the class all sat down on the bleachers to hear Coach Clapp review the rules.

He made us pair up with a partner, then made one of the partners come up and pick a slip to see whom we would go against. Alice went up and picked the name Mike Newton, who was paired up with Tyler Crowley. Mike was insisting to Coach Clapp that it wasn't fair for girls to go against boys, though Alice and I didn't mind. Luckily, Coach Clapp ignored him and sent the four of us to the center court.

All the other students kept looking back at us, wondering if I was any good. They were even making bets behind our backs. The boys bet on Mike and Tyler, and the girls bet on Alice and me.

"Ready?" Alice asked, her eyes twinkling.

I smirked. Raising my voice, I said, "I don't know, Alice. I mean, I'm pretty bad at badminton."

Hearing this, the boys brightened, thinking that they were going to win the bet.

"Do your best," Alice said, laughing. "Leave everything to your older sis."

"I don't know," I said. "I think I'll try. I'll feel guilty, letting you do all the work."

Alice shrugged. "Fine." She winked at me knowingly.

I served the first. Holding the shuttlecock appropriately, I swung the racquet. It went over the net, much to the surprise of the Mike and Tyler, who wasn't expecting me to serve correctly. Tyler lunged for it but missed, giving us a point.

Alice and I smirked. Mike and Tyler realized that I had been joking earlier, and their faces turned determined. This time, Alice served, and the shuttlecock sailed neatly over the net. Tyler got to it and hit it over to our side again. I got to it and swung it over easily, sending it to a corner.

The boys looked embarrassed while the girls all cheered. Alice and I couldn't help laughing quietly. The game kept going. We let Mike and Tyler score about five points while we scored the rest. At the end of the game, the girls had already gotten their money from the other boys, and Alice and I were practically laughing our heads off.

"I thought you said they weren't close!" Tyler hissed at Mike. "They worked together every time. And they're even laughing together!"

"They didn't look close," Mike muttered.

Alice and I went to sit by the bleachers while the next group went to play at our court. We had had fun teasing the boys, but now, we were bored again.

"So, tell me," Alice said, speaking quietly. We were sitting away from the students, but they were trying to eavesdrop. "What did Edward want?"

"Action," I said.

"What about you?"

"Action."

She looked at me incredulously. "What?"

"Action," I repeated. "I'm not a fan of romance."

Alice pouted. "Come on, Bella. We have a lot of love stories at home."

"Get rid of them."

"Why?" Alice asked impatiently. "Why are you always so secretive? So cold? What happened when you were human? And _what_ is that engagement ring doing around your neck?"

I smiled bitterly. "So many questions. Edward was thinking about that during Bio too. I'll tell you…later."

"How later?"

"Later, later."

"You're telling us tonight."

"I am not."

"Why not?" Alice asked. "You trust us right?"

"Sure," I admitted. "More than I'd trusted the Denalis at the end of the year together."

"So why hesitate?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You know what? I really don't know your histories."

"Fine," Alice said. "We'll tell you all of ours after the movie tonight. We'll have a family history talk. How's that?"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see."

"Good. Romance it is."

I frowned. "Action, Alice."

"It's the majority," Alice said dismissively. "Rose wants romance like I do, Jazz will pick romance 'cause I'll force him to, Emmett picked action like you and Edward, and I've already seen Esme and Carlisle pick romance. Carlisle does everything Esme does."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't see it."

"You have to," Alice said firmly. "It's a _family_ movie night. _You_ are part of our family now. Deal with it."

"Whatever, Alice."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Alice headed towards the parking lot after we'd undressed, while I headed towards the office.

"Hello, Bella," Mrs. Cope said. "Had a nice day?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The fact that I liked to be called Bella had reached the office in no time.

"Yes, it was…pleasant," I said, handing her the slips.

"Did your siblings help you?" Mrs. Cope asked casually.

"Yes," I replied. "It was fine."

"Good," she said, looking satisfied that she had found out that I was also close with my siblings. "Okay, you can go."

"Thank you," I answered, and left the office.

To my surprise, the parking lot was still full. The students had all gathered around to watch the Cullens and I. Ah, nosy humans.

As soon as I reached my Ferrari, my siblings got into the Volvo. Edward started the car as soon as I'd gotten inside. The Volvo passed my car right before I pulled out. I followed Edward closely on the way out of the parking lot. We both hit fifty before we turned the corner out of the parking lot, and we drove side-by-side on the road, hitting hundred simultaneously.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed that! A moment of satisfaction right there when Bella and Alice beat Mike, eh? ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: History

**Author's Note: This chapter is the longest that I've ever done in this story. So…enjoy while it lasts. In this chapter, we find out a little about the history of everyone's lives, including Bella's own mysterious past. Of course, there's the thing about the ****_Titanic_****, but I've also included a little bit of her childhood as well. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Romance, of course," I heard Esme say. Carlisle agreed.

I groaned, turning another page of _Jane Eyre. _I had already finished my other homework ten minutes ago. It had literally taken me five minutes to finish them.

There was a knock on the door

"Come in," I grumbled.

The door opened and Rosalie came in, closing the door behind her.

"Why are you reading that?" she wondered, coming to sit beside me on my bed.

"Because Mr. Berty told me to?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't. And besides, I bet you've read it a hundred times already. And you've memorized it."

"Of course," I said. "I'm just humoring him."

She laughed. "Emmett told me to go get you. He and Jasper wants to play Wii. Or Xbox."

"Tell Edward to play with them."

"I already did," Rose said. "He's already downstairs, playing with them. Quite reluctant at first, but he's enjoying himself."

Right on cue, Edward's musical laughter filled the living room downstairs.

"Where's Alice?" I asked anxiously. "I'll go down if she won't start the romance movie."

"She'll start the movie in an hour. That's why the boys want to play games now. Before she hogs the TV."

"Who else is playing?"

"Carlisle," Rose said, exasperated. "He's enjoying himself too."

I rolled my eyes. "Men."

"Men," she agreed, though she knew I was talking about my impatience with men because of my human past.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I've already read the book if anyone asks."

She laughed and we ran downstairs quickly to see the men playing an action game furiously.

Rosalie went off to join Alice on the computer, who was shopping online for clothes. Esme was cleaning the room, humming. I didn't feel like joining the girls. Curious, I went over to the beautiful white grand piano that had caught my eye on my first day here.

I ran my fingers gently on the keys. I hadn't played in a while…a few decades in fact. Would I still play professionally?

After a moment of hesitation, I sat down gracefully on the bench. I tested out a few chords curiously. The piano still felt right to my touch. It felt natural.

_Huh?_ Rose and Alice both turned their heads from the computer, finding the sound strange.

_Isn't Edward playing video games with the boys? _Esme wondered curiously, pausing her chores.

_Is that Rose?_ Emmett wondered absently as he fiddled with the controls.

_No way, Edward is here, playing with us…_ Jasper thought.

Carlisle and Edward turned towards the piano, forgetting about the game. Emmett paused the game and the boys wandered over, curious.

"Rose, is that you playing?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm over here."

"But-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the piano playing.

_Bella?_ Edward wondered incredulously. _You play?_

The family walked over in amazement. I smiled at Esme who was marveling at the sound while swaying slightly to the beautiful music.

"You're so good, Bella," Rosalie said, surprised. "Why didn't you tell us that you were musical?"

I shrugged lightly, still concentrating on the soothing music. It had always calmed me.

"You're even better than Edward!" Emmett said, laughing when Edward scowled at him playfully.

"I doubt it," I said brightly. "I heard him play earlier."

They all seemed surprised by my light attitude. I was always cold and dark mostly, but they realized that music brightened my mood.

"_Clair de Lune_?" Alice asked. "You like Debussy too?"

"Debussy is good," I admitted. "_Clair de Lune_ soothes me the most."

Alice grinned and came over to sit next to me. She began playing _Heart and Soul _and I moved my hands slowly, transposing as I gave her space to play on the original keys. I entertained her by playing the duet. She giggled. The family smiled.

Then, Alice moved aside, so that I could resume playing. Then…I was playing an unfamiliar song to the family.

"What's that?" Jasper asked, his eyes wide.

"Um…" I tried to remember what I had named my first composition. "It's called…uh…"

"I don't think I've ever heard of it before," Edward murmured, walking closer and examining the way I moved my fingers across the keys.

"You probably wouldn't have," I admitted. "It's my first composition."

"Ah, jeez," Emmett said, grinning. "Do you compose too? So? What's it called?"

"I don't really remember," I confessed. "It was way back when I was…fourteen? Fifteen? It's all blurry…"

"It sounds like a waltz," Esme said, humming along.

"A waltz…" I murmured, the word triggering my memory. "Yes, that was it. It was a waltz."

"And the name?" Rose asked.

"Wait a minute, it's coming to me," I teased. I swayed along to the music a couple more times before it hit me. "_Alone_. Yes, that's the title. _Alone._" I smiled ruefully. "I actually remember."

"_Alone_?" Edward repeated. "Why would you name it that?"

"Well, the piece turned out a bit depressing than I'd planned," I said, shrugging lightly. "Probably because depressed was the way I'd always felt. And I always felt alone so I probably named it that."

The family frowned at the mention of my human life. But before anyone could say anything, I spotted the music sheets on the stands in front of me for the first time.

"What's this?" I wondered. Edward looked at it, and recognition dawned on him.

"Who set this out?" he muttered. "Rose?"

Rosalie smiled guiltily. "Sorry. I wanted to try it."

"_Carlisle and Esme_," I read. "Your composition, Edward?" I changed the keys and started playing the music in front of me without lifting my hands from the piano. A beautiful melody reached my ears, and Esme smiled at the familiar melody.

"It's Esme's favorite," Edward admitted. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, smiling. "It's wonderful. You're very talented."

He laughed. "So are you."

"Why don't you try a duet?" Carlisle asked. "I'm curious to see how you would do."

Edward grinned mischievously. "What about singing? Are you any good?" He began playing the male duet version of the harmony on the bass side of _Endless Love_. I quickly joined in with the melody, shaking my head, smiling.

He sang beautifully. His velvet voice rang out clearly, like he knew how to love himself. And I joined in. The family smiled as our voices intertwined together on the choruses. I had to admit, we did sound pretty good together.

"Bravo!" Emmett said, clapping. "You guys are really good."

"Beautiful!" Esme gushed.

Edward looked at me in a new way, his golden eyes smoldering again. If I could have, I would have blushed.

"Okay, okay, I know they're good and all," Alice said, butting in. "But it's time for family movie night! Come on, shoo! Into the living room!"

I sighed but followed the rest of the family into the room with Edward close behind me. I settled down on the right side of the white sofa while Alice plopped down next to me in the center after placing the disk inside the DVD player. Rosalie sat next to her.

"Alright, let's see what you've picked," Carlisle said, nestling comfortably next to Esme. Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor in front of their respective mates. Edward sat in front of me.

I froze when I saw the image of the dreadfully familiar ship flicker across the screen.

"_Titanic_?" I nearly shrieked. "You picked _Titanic_? Why?"

Everyone turned to look at me in surprise.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Alice asked. "It's one of the best romance movies of all time!"

I gritted my teeth, trying to calm myself down. "I'm sure, Alice. But why _Titanic_? Why can't it be a modern movie?"

"The _Titanic_ is still pretty young, Bella," Rosalie told me. "It's a 1997 movie. Didn't you see it when it first came out in theatres? We did."

"Then pick something else, Alice."

"No," Alice said stubbornly, glaring at me. "_Titanic_."

The others watched me glare at her disbelievingly with wide eyes. They had no idea why I was acting like this, but I was alarming them. And I didn't want that. So I leaned back against the sofa, turning to watch the screen while the rest of them exchanged worried looks.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice sighed dreamily when the love scene in the stagecoach rolled around. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper rolled their eyes, but Edward remained expressionless. The scene meant nothing to him and I; we hadn't experienced it.

Then, as the movie progressed to the point where the ship bumped into the iceberg and the rush for survival began, I couldn't help but notice that James Cameron had gone overboard a bit. I began criticizing and correcting the facts in my head, then began muttering to myself. Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"What did you just say?" she asked curiously.

"I said, the ship didn't sink that fast," I said slightly louder, forgetting that they knew nothing of my past. "What a fake."

The whole family looked at me in shock.

"How…how would you know that?" Jasper stuttered.

I glanced at him and blinked. Oh. Mistake.

Alice studied me, then turned off the TV to everyone's surprise.

"Family history time, I think," she said. "Bella doesn't know our histories."

"You're right," Carlisle realized. "And we don't know hers as well. What a great idea, Alice."

I grimaced. Everyone noticed, but didn't let on.

"Should I go first?" Carlisle asked gently, asking for my permission. When I nodded curtly, he went on to explain his past. Then, Esme went, then Jasper, then Rosalie, then Alice. Finally, Edward was last.

"I was born on 1901 in Chicago," Edward said quietly. "My father, Edward Sr. Masen, was a successful lawyer, and provided me with many advantages…materialistically. I took piano lessons and went to many private schools, but I never got close to him emotionally like I did with my mother. He was always away from home on business, which caused me to be the center of her life.

"My mother, Elizabeth Masen, supported me all the time. She cared for me almost obsessively. I excelled in my studies and became an excellent pianist. But as time went on and World War I raged on, I found myself becoming more and more interested in the life of a soldier. I wanted to fight for my country, and couldn't wait until my eighteenth birthday, when I would be old enough to enlist. My mother dreaded the day, however, and constantly prayed for the war to end before that time came."

I listened silently, and fascinated. I had found all the Cullens' histories interesting. They're human life had ended with a tragedy, and they all had to go through hardships. Like I had. Another reason I belonged to this family.

Rosalie's story intrigued me, perhaps more than any other stories. She had had a fiancé like I had, except she'd been excited to marry. She had been shallow and vain, wishing for everything, while I would rather have had nothing to be free and happy.

Edward smiled bitterly. I knew his tragedy was not far off.

"Then, nine months before my birthday," he went on, "the Spanish Influenza hit the city, and infected my whole family."

I inhaled a gasp, shocked. He smiled ruefully.

"We were treated in the hospital where Carlisle worked. My father quickly died in the first wave of the disease. But my mother and I were still alive towards the end. As my mother died, she begged for Carlisle to save me at any cost, as if she knew what Carlisle was. Carlisle had been considering to change someone for his companion for some time now, and this seemed like his opportunity.

"So he stole me from the hospital late that night, and took me to his home. There, he bit me, saving me by turning me into a vampire. And I traveled with him, growing close to him, being introduced as Carlisle's late wife's younger brother."

I didn't move, waiting for him to continue.

"Then, he brought Esme home, and I watched as they fell in love and get married…" He smiled. "I discovered my mind-reading abilities. But after a while, I couldn't help questioning what it meant to live like a normal vampire. Human blood," he confirmed my questioning gaze. "I left the two of them and traveled on my own. But instead of taking random people's lives, I used my abilities to track down criminals. I became a vigilante. But then, after a while, I hated the fact that I was killing humans to survive, and I returned back to Carlisle in 1931. I guess…that's all." He smiled, leaning on my legs in relief.

"You forgot the part where Rose came along and annoyed the hell out of you," Emmett joked. And the tension broke. Rosalie punched his shoulder lightly while he, Jasper, and Edward laughed.

Carlisle and Esme smiled happily while Alice giggled.

"And not to mention Tanya," she added. Edward sobered immediately.

"Please, don't mention that," he said flatly. I laughed.

"So now, it's your turn, Bella," Alice said promptly. "You sure have been secretive."

I stared at all of them, debating. Finally, I sighed.

"I guess you deserve to know," I said, resigned. Everyone waited. I thought for a while, wondering how to start. Then, I began.

"You must be wondering why I find men so untrustworthy," I said slowly. "Why I'm so cold. What caused my gifts to bloom inside of me. Truthfully, my gift of appearance is something that couldn't have been helped when I was human. People thought I was beautiful. I was an appropriate young lady with proper manners. But the shields could have been avoided."

They listened with rapt attention. Even Emmett looked fascinated.

I smiled bitterly. "Like all of your past human lives, mine…ended in tragedy as well. I lost both my parents just mere days before my transformation."

I frowned slightly. Then taking a deep breath, I launched into my tale.

"I was born in London, England on September 13, 1895. My father, Charlie Swan, was a successful businessman all over the country. He was, in fact, so successful and well-known, that my family even got invited to Buckingham Palace to discuss business matters with the royal family." I laughed bitterly.

"England?" Emmett repeated. "You don't have an accent."

"Carlisle doesn't either," I countered amusedly. "Like him, I've learned to speak without it. But I could if I wanted to." I said the last sentence in my accent, which made them all smile warmly.

"Continue, dear," Esme said.

"My mother, Renee, was the perfect wife. She was the perfect lady, an ideal woman, a satisfactory mother," I continued with a mocking laugh. "Her job was to make sure that everyone knew of the Swans. Her duty was to serve my father graciously and willingly, and teach me of how to be a proper lady and wife.

"Back in those days, as you probably will know, Edward, it was considered…rude and embarrassing to the family when you did not act your part in society. However, my life was like that even more every day. Being in the upper class society meant fancy dinners, cocktail parties, charity banquets, and balls…

"And I detested it. I probably would have enjoyed what I'd had…if it weren't for my indifferent parents. Society thought that I was the loving daughter and heir to the Swan family. In public, my parents were brisk and expected things of me in front of their friends. They spoke to me lovingly and bragged about my accomplishments in my studies and music. They acted proud of what they had. And indeed, they were. But not of me.

"To them, I was just a mere obstacle in their perfect lives. They were proud of their money and class, but not of me. They only used me because I was intelligent and beautiful. It helped increase their reputation. When we were alone, my parents acted indifferent and nonchalant towards me. They cared nothing for me.

"My father would buy me pretty dresses and accessories, but then wouldn't compliment me and merely went on to greet the other guests at a party. My mother would instruct me coldly on how to act in front of their "friends" and would warn me about embarrassing her. She was the perfect mother, in people's eyes. In my life, she was merely my caretaker, someone who was in charge of me.

"Reputation said that she was an ideal woman and mother. An ideal woman? Perhaps. She was beautiful, certainly. Every woman ached to be her. An ideal mother? Not so. As soon as I had been born, she left a maid in charge of me as she went on to party with her husband and many friends. I was brought up by the maid, who was instructed to merely make sure that I was taught to eat and dress properly. Then, when I was old enough to understand, my mother would spend hours with me, giving me lessons on the way a proper lady would act."

I paused, closing my eyes. The family was silent. Rosalie was shocked. I had had everything that she'd probably wanted, money and beauty, but I hadn't been loved by my parents like she had been. We were opposites.

My lips curled as I continued on to the next phase of my story.

"My father had a close friend. Another successful businessman, and my father's partner. His name was Billy Black. Billy had a son, Jacob. His wife had died, giving birth to him. Jacob…" I laughed coldly. "Now, how shall I describe him?

"He, like my parents, was perfect in the eyes of others. He was handsome, tall, and a gentleman." I smiled in amusement at my own inside joke. "To the public, anyway. Once you got to know him…well, I wouldn't upset him, if I were you.

"Billy and my father had been friends ever since I had been born. But the first time I saw Jacob was when I was fifteen. He was three years older than I was, and he was already a player. He'd learned how to seduce and flirt with women, get them to sleep with him, and he never looked back. He was an ideal gentleman in unsuspecting eyes, and a cruel man underneath.

"When I was merely sixteen, my parents arranged a marriage between Jacob and I. I detested it. For the first time in my life, I spoke up, letting them know that I didn't want this. But they didn't listen. They scolded me for not accepting my fate like a proper lady should, and went ahead and made sure that we got engaged."

Carlisle looked grim while Esme's hand jumped to cover her mouth, which had opened in horror. Emmett and Jasper were frowning gravely, and Rosalie looked horrified. Alice bit her lip, and Edward…looked furious.

"Then…" I laughed suddenly. "Just when I had thought that my life could sink no lower, another tragedy struck. Not just at me, but to my whole family. It was the year of 1912, when I was merely seventeen. Hundreds of lives were sunk that day." I fell silent, remembering the day.

"1912?" Emmett asked, scratching his head. "What happened?"

"But nothing happened in 1912," Carlisle said, shaking his head slowly.

"Can you think of none?" I asked darkly.

It was silent as the family tried to think. It was Edward who answered. He already knew. He had pieced it together already.

"The _Titanic_," he said quietly. The family turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Yes…" I said, smiling. "The _RMS Titanic_ set sail on her maiden voyage for New York from Southampton, England in 1912."

Esme gasped in horror. "You mean…you were there? You saw it all…happen?"

"How did you survive?" Jasper asked, looking horrified.

My eyes narrowed.

"My father decided to pursue his career further in the New World. He had another business partner who had already settled in New York and his business was thriving. My father sent word that he would be leaving for New York on the _RMS Titanic_ soon. And so he bought first class tickets on the ship for the three of us. I wouldn't have minded, except Billy and Jacob were coming with us. To my dismay, this new lifestyle would have changed nothing. I would still marry the horrible man. I would still be expected to act like a proper lady and continue on the line of the Blacks."

I heard Edward's teeth clench together.

"April 10, 1912," I said, my tone changing completely. I was practically hissing. "The _Titanic _set sail from Southampton. And I was onboard with my parents who still controlled my life, and my soon-to-be father-in-law and husband. Every day, I dined with the other first class passengers, pretending to be stuck-up and gossiping about other passengers such as Molly Brown, because my mother expected it." I smiled at the memory of the kindly woman. "But honestly, Molly wasn't so bad. She just talked too much. But she really was very kind to me. She understood what I had to go through all my life. She saw my parents for who they really were."

"You knew Molly Brown?" Jasper asked, fascinated. "What did she look like?"

I smiled gently. "Truthfully, the movie we just watched portrayed Molly perfectly. She really did look similar to the actress."

He seemed to find that deeply fascinating.

"John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship dined with us sometimes," I continued. "My parents thought nothing of Mr. Astor. The Swans were next in line for the richest of the first class. We also dined with Captain Edward John Smith, a kind old man who founded my life intriguing for some reason. I didn't mind dining with them though. It gave me more opportunities to learn about people.

"But still, I hated the fact that I was expected to be eating breakfast with Billy and Jacob every single day. Jacob acted pleasant and loving towards me when my parents were around. He would invite me out for a stroll after the meal, then become his one-eighty exact opposite. He'd sneer at me and insult me. He would flirt with other women in front of me after introducing me as a mere friend. I didn't mind, really, because he and I both knew that our marriage would be like this every day. The marriage meant nothing to either one of us. It was merely something that was happening to satisfy others.

"He knew I wanted nothing to do with him, but he wanted the exact opposite. No, he didn't love me, Rose," I added with a grin at her inquiring gaze. "He was too immature for that. He merely wanted me because of my image. Everyone already knew me as the perfect, ideal lady. I was beautiful, intelligent, talented, and rich. He only wanted that. He only wanted me because I was too much of a waste to send to another man. He'd keep me by his side while playing around with other women. He planned to only use me in bed, then toss me aside when I provided him with a son that would continue the lineage. He told me all that himself, that morning, on the second day onboard the _Titanic_."

"That's horrible!" Alice said disgustedly. "The hypocrite!"

I smiled. "The days went by every day like that. It was the same, every single day. And then, on April 14, the _Titanic _hit an iceberg at around eleven o'clock at night, and the ship began to sink. But of course, none of the passengers took it seriously at first. Everyone was on deck with their lifejackets on, but they were merely humoring the ones that had instructed them to do so. When the officers began loading women and children first into the lifeboats, that's when everyone realized that the ship really was sinking. It really had been possible to sink the "Unsinkable" _Titanic_.

"The struggle to survival raged on. And on top of all that, it was first class women and children first. The officers had begun to threaten men with guns, and that scared them off. My father, realizing that he would not make it alive, tried to force my mother into a lifeboat. She had been the only one he had ever loved in his whole life, and he wanted her to survive.

"But my mother, refusing to board alone, cried for me to get on with her. But there was no more room. So I told her that I would be boarding another lifeboat, and helped my father get her onboard safely. I saw the lifeboat hit the water with my own two eyes." I shook my head, sighing softly.

"Before I boarded another lifeboat, my father gave me a heavy purse full of money in case of an emergency. He had told my mother that he would be following soon in another lifeboat to reassure her, but he and I both knew that was impossible. So he told me to get on a lifeboat to protect my mother, and I did, taking the purse full of money with me. And as I obeyed his last orders, I saw Billy and Jacob behind him. Jacob looked at me, relieved that I would be safe, for once in his life.

"My lifeboat had been one of the last ones to get away safely. And I saw it with my own two eyes. The _Titanic_ split in half with a loud deafening sound, and the top half stuck out vertically. Like I said, it sunk a bit slower than the one in the movie had. And finally, the ship sank at 2:20 a.m. on the fifteenth of April."

I paused, studying my family's face intently. Then, I smiled.

"My lifeboat arrived safely on the _RMS Carpathia_, and as soon as I was onboard, I headed towards the other lifeboats, looking for my mother's. But I couldn't find the boat she'd gotten on. So I asked a woman where the lifeboat was…" My eyes flashed. "She told me that my mother's lifeboat had turned back to rescue some of the survivors after the lifeboat had gone down. And the people in the water had overturned the lifeboat, causing the ones inside to fall out."

Rosalie gasped.

"And so I had lost both my father and mother," I went on. "I had no one left in the world. I would have traded anything to have at least Jacob there with me. I had never felt so alone in my whole life. Yet, the ship continued to sail on for New York.

"When we docked, I got off without a backward glance. I made my way to Rochester, where my father had promised to meet his friend. But I didn't go looking for him. I wanted nothing to do with my old life. I rented a room in an apartment house and the next day, I went to go looking for a job.

"Night was falling fast as I headed back home at the end of the day. I was going through a dark alley, taking a shortcut I had found earlier. It probably hadn't been a good idea, but…" I shrugged.

"Suddenly, I heard a sound in front of me, and I saw a figure of a man walking towards me. He stopped me. I was frightened, but I still wanted to ask who he was. I asked what he wanted. He told me that he wanted to give me some help. He told me that he pitied me, alone in a strange new place. And then, after telling me not to worry, he bit me.

"He carried me to a forest and stayed with me. When I screamed, he scolded me, telling me that it would do me no good. He was my distraction for three whole days. He told me about what I was becoming. He told me of the Volturi, the extra abilities a vampire could have, and the histories of vampire existence. He told me everything there was to know about being a vampire. And I awoke again.

"His name was Colin Brink. Twenty-five physically, but nearly two hundred in reality. He was from England originally, like I was, and he was a tracker. He tracked down humans who had special abilities and who would be useful as his companion when transformed. But he had a certain personality…that made all his creations leave him once transformed. He didn't mind, finding his games amusing and fun.

"He invited me to go hunting with him, but I didn't like the idea of killing innocent humans. I heard a deer nearby, and I realized suddenly that I didn't have to hunt humans to survive. I hunted the deer and drank its blood, which Colin found impressive. He left me shortly afterwards, letting me go my own way. We bumped into each other from time to time, but he never followed my diet.

"The Volturi recruited him a couple years later, and he told them about me. They've actually been trying to track me for many decades now, but I've managed to evade them. Colin was the only one who could track me correctly. But he'd always had a soft spot for me. He'd always do me a favor and let me go easily, lying to Aro that I had gotten away again." I shrugged.

"That's all, I guess. Oh, and of course, I met the Denalis when I was in Alaska a few decades ago. They seemed intrigued by my gifts and lifestyle, and invited me to live with them. I did so, and found that I didn't like Tanya that much." I grimaced, making the family laugh again, breaking the tension.

"Well," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry for your loss, Bella. It must have been a horrible experience."

"Thank you for understanding," I said sincerely. "I feel better now that I've shared my story with you. I'm sure, now you understand why I can't trust men. Jacob Black was the main reason for this new trait in my new life."

"Then why do you wear that around your neck?" Edward asked abruptly. "Your engagement ring?"

Carlisle and Esme looked mystified but the others looked back at me curiously too. I brought out the ring from under my shirt. I began playing with it again.

"I was wearing the ring for a while even after my transformation," I admitted. "Then, I got tired of wearing it on my finger, and I turned it into a necklace. It was something that helped me remember my past. Human memories usually fade, but I've hold on to them so long like Rose did, I can't forget anymore. I've kept it to remind me of my unhappy past. It reminds me of my rules in this life."

"Rules?" Alice asked.

"Don't trust men," I said. "Be aware of them. I may be wrong, but can you blame me? I've lived so long without knowing what the true meaning of love was. My parents neglected me, and my fiancé never expressed the emotion towards me.

"But for the first time, I felt loved and welcomed inside your home," I said, smiling warmly. "I felt hope for the first time. I don't think I'll be leaving you for a while."

Esme smiled. "We're so glad. We don't want you to leave either."

Everyone nodded. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," I said softly. And as Alice hugged me tightly, I looked around each one of them, who were smiling warmly at me. I knew I would never leave them purposely. I would stick around with my true home, with my true family.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? I was pretty satisfied with Bella's childhood that I made up. One thing I wanted to ask you. That last paragraph… Do you think it'll happen like that? Happily ever after? Uh-huh. ;) What do you think is gonna happen next? Let me know, guys!**


	24. Chapter 24: Conversation

**Author's Note: Well, it's happened. This story has over one hundred views! I thank all of you who have reviewed and loved my story so far! Keep doing so! **

**Bella and Edward share an intense conversation here. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"I thought that test was a piece of cake," Rosalie muttered as we walked out together the next day, causing the humans to gape.

"You can say that again," I said. "I mean, seriously? Who is the author? Why is a review question out there? It was mostly surface questions."

"You mean all of it was surface questions," she corrected, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky you came in the middle of the year. I mean, _seriously_."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"See you at lunch," Rose muttered as we parted ways.

I sat through boring Spanish again, thinking over the conversations yesterday. They had understood me. They understood why I acted the way I did, and they accepted me for who I was. And for that, I was extremely grateful.

As soon as the bell rang, I was walking out of the room quickly and gracefully. I walked towards the lunchroom, arriving at the same time as my siblings. Wordlessly, we entered through the room fluidly, picked up our props, and sat down at our usual table with the trays.

"You know," Alice chirped. "I think the humans are ignoring you now. Just 'cause you're a Cullen."

"Hope you don't mind, Bells," Emmett joked.

I took a fork and stabbed it into a peach. "It's fine."

"But the boys still can't take their minds off of your body, I'm sure," Rosalie giggled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Ah, humans. _Men_."

Rosalie and Alice nodded knowingly, while Emmett and Jasper frowned. Edward merely looked as bored as I, staring up at the ceiling.

"Prejudiced much?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrows.

I smiled apologetically. "My apologies. Habit."

"Better get used to not saying them around us," Emmett said teasingly. "Our hearts get hurt when you say that, little sis."

"I'm decades older than you."

"So?" Emmett wondered. "You're seventeen, aren't you? And I'm twenty."

"Technically, sure. But not really."

"So?"

I gritted my teeth. "Fine."

"It's going to be slightly sunny on Saturday," Alice sang softly. "What should we do?"

"Go camping, of course," Jasper said, winking at me.

I smiled. "Or just stay home. I don't mind."

Alice pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

"What's your definition of fun, Alice?" I wanted to know. "Playing Bella Barbie? No, thank you."

She grinned. "I'll use Rose then."

"Or you could use Em," Rosalie said dismissively. "I don't mind lending him to you if it's for a makeover."

Emmett looked horrified. "What about Edward? He's never had a makeover before."

Alice shrugged. "Edward's too fast. And he looks more like a man than you do."

Edward smirked. "You hear that, bro?"

Emmett stuck out his tongue at him, looking put out.

"Oh, and today, Banner's blood-typing in Bio," Alice warned. "Remember?"

Edward and I nodded easily. Alice had already skipped her morning class.

"High school is so boring," I complained, flicking a piece of yucky banana at an unsuspecting Emmett. Everyone laughed when he jumped, startled.

"Nice one," Jasper said appreciatively. "No one can startle Emmett easily, except Edward."

Emmett scowled.

"I'd rather go to college," I continued. "They have more stuff there to learn. Though it's wrong most of the time. Do you have any idea how _annoying_ it is to sit through a whole year of listening to the wrong facts? Especially in _history_?"

"Yup," Jasper said, nodding. "I do."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Maybe I should have posed as a senior after tweaking with my appearance a bit to look older. Then I'd only have to come to school for six months before we move on."

"Where should we go next?" Alice wondered. "I really want to go to college next as well. High school is getting old."

"Perhaps Columbia," I said, my English accent leaking out slightly. "I should probably get a major in literature or something."

"You should do music," Edward disagreed. "It's kind of ironic how you're so good at it, and you've never gotten a degree in it."

"Hm," I said, cocking my head. "I never thought of it that way. I've always thought of piano as a hobby of mine… I never thought I could actually get a major in it."

"You two should do it," Emmett said. "Piano…duets, or something."

I shook my head. "I've never done an actual duet before. I mean, the thing with Alice and Edward before was just…basic. I'd probably suck at it."

"Well, why don't we try tonight?" Edward suggested, his face breaking into his crooked smile. "Vampires can't suck in anything because if they suck at it the first time, they have all eternity to practice it."

"I guess so," I said dubiously. "What are we playing?"

"Stuff," Alice said, snorting. Her eyes then unfocused, then refocused again.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood, taking her tray with her. "Come on, Em. Let's go."

Jasper followed too, and Alice followed five minutes afterwards, jumping around happily.

Finally, Edward and I were left at the Cullen table. A few minutes later, the first bell rang, and the students all filed out hurriedly. Soon, only we were left in the lunchroom.

"What should we do?" I wondered. "We have fifty-five minutes to ourselves."

"I usually go listen to music in my car," Edward admitted. "Do you want to do that?"

I nodded my consent and we headed towards his Volvo. Though I didn't need it, Edward put the heater up like a gentleman that he was, while I stared at my beautiful Ferrari, which was parked next to his car.

_Clair de Lune_ flowed out from the speakers and rang throughout the car beautifully. I began humming along to it softly. He watched me in amusement, his head leaning on the headrest comfortably.

"You know what's funny?" I asked after a while. "_Clair de Lune _is only five years older than I am."

"You know what's even funnier?" Edward teased. "Debussy died in the same year that I should have."

I glanced at him. "1918, that's right. But don't think that you should have died that year. You're here, with us. And that's what matters the most. You may be bitter with your immortality, cursing your beauty and abilities like Rosalie, but I think it's a good thing that Carlisle saved you that day. And I'm glad he did so."

Edward looked at me strangely. His golden eyes were smoldering again.

"You are?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have this amazing, loving, handsome, god-like brother next to me."

He laughed, his voice sounding out musically, blending with _Clair de Lune_ wonderfully.

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked incredulously. "After all your thoughts about men?"

"Yeah, that is weird," I said, turning back to face the front. "Usually, I don't give out compliments to men. You make me act differently for some reason." I paused. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not," I added softly.

"It's about time you changed, don't you think?" Edward asked lightly, his fingers stroking the back of my left hand softly.

"Perhaps," I sighed. "But all I could think about is that fiancé of mine."

"He must have been horrible to you," Edward said quietly. "You deserve much better, Bella. If I had been your fiancé, I would have cared for you and loved you every minute of my life. Even if it had been an arranged marriage."

I smiled gently. "That's very kind of you to say, Edward. And you might have too. You're such a gentleman."

"Well, can you blame me?" Edward teased. "I'd always learned to be polite to a lady. And you, Isabella Swan Cullen, are a proper lady, indeed."

"Alice isn't," I grumbled. "And she was born in the same year as you. Sometimes, I wonder what I've done. Perhaps I should have ignored my parents. Then I would be carefree and happy, just like Alice is."

Edward was silent as he thought that through. Then, he said firmly, "No. I like you just the way you are right now. I don't think I could have endured through another Alice."

I laughed. "True. But…" I trailed off.

"But what?"

"Do you really like this?" I asked, gesturing towards my body. "I'm a dark person, Edward. Much darker than you think you are."

He stared at me.

"I know," I said, smiling gently at him. "I read your mind every day. And I also know what you go through. You think you are a monster. You've killed people. You've told me of your history with hunting down criminals. You battle with the other side of you, the monster, every day. You try to convince yourself that you are not that side. You've been trying to persuade yourself for a long time. Yet, you're still afraid that you'll mess up."

His eyes softened as he kept looking at me. "And do you think that's bad?"

I shook my head slightly. "No. No, Edward. I think it's natural. Other people may not do it. Alice doesn't. Emmett and Rosalie do not either. Esme…she's stopped thinking that a long time ago. Jasper does. But even he does not think of himself that seriously as you do. Carlisle does not. He has perfected the philosophy of being a vegetarian a while ago, like I have." My expression softened while his hardened. "But Edward, I am afraid of myself as well. I have that monster inside of me too. It may not be telling me what I truly am, a monster, but it tells me many things. Like…" I hesitated. "The phobia of men. Phobia of being…unloved. I guess…that's why I've avoided companionship for so long. But I've decided to try to overcome that weakness of mine. And that is why I am here, with my siblings." I smiled.

"You're not a monster, Bella," Edward said, shaking his head. "How could you be? Warm, sweet, and caring as you are."

"Warm…" I mused, laughing slightly. "Sweet. Yes, I might have been…once. Back in the beginning of my journey. But over time, I've learned…that being warm…and caring…gets you nowhere."

"Perhaps it'll be different this time," Edward said softly. "Don't you feel loved, living with us?"

"Yes," I admitted. "But there's always that fear of me being alone and hurt again. That will never go away. It's part of who I am, Edward. Without that fear, I'm not here."

"So you think you are darker than I am?" Edward asked amusedly. "That is really hard to believe, Bella."

I sighed. "Yes, I am. My past history has made me like this. I think…I think I must have already been getting darker as I aged. And that quality has just maximized during my transformation. There will always be that dark side of me."

"Bella…"

"You haven't seen what I could do," I whispered. "I've learned to fight, to defend myself from danger. I've worked so hard to be the fighter that I am. I swore to myself that whoever hurt me would pay. And so…most vampires who pick a fight with me…don't survive."

"You think I would judge you because you've killed?" Edward asked. "I've killed too."

"Not like I have," I said, shaking my head ruefully. "I don't just rip them apart and set fire on them. I torture them."

"Torture them how?"

I hesitated. "I… There is another side effect of my gift of appearance. There are two parts to this. One, I am able to get this…intuition."

"Intuition again?" Edward laughed slightly. "All your gifts have intuition in them. Why is that?"

I shrugged. "I've always been good at getting hunches when I was human. I could always tell when someone was lying to me, and I could usually guess what it was they were hiding from me."

"Continue."

"This…intuition," I said. "It tells me…what a person fears the most. Or who, I should say."

"It tells you who the person fears, or feared the most," Edward repeated slowly.

"Yes," I said. "A person usually has one. Even the strongest person does. There's a reason why everyone is weak, why everyone is strong. There's usually a person who has made a difference in their lives…with fear."

"That's very interesting," Edward mused. "What's the other part?"

"The second part…" I trailed off. "Well, I can turn into that person. And I can tell what it was about that person was so scary to the vampire. And I would…act it out. The vampire is in too much mental and emotional pain to run away. It can drive them…insane, based on how much they'd feared the person."

"So you torture them," Edward said, more calmly than I would have expected. "That's a very interesting way to torture people. Does it work on humans?"

"Yes, of course," I replied. "I've tried it once, out of curiosity. Don't worry, the person was already dying. I turned into the person they feared the most, and after a short amount of time, they just die. They don't go insane or anything. They just…die."

"I suppose it's too much for them to take."

"I suppose so."

"So?" he asked curiously. "Whom do I fear? Because I don't know who I fear."

I stared at him, fascinated. "You fear…"

He raised his eyebrows.

I smiled gently. "You fear many people. For their different qualities."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. Who doesn't? You were talking about specific persons that people fear the most."

I chuckled. "You're good."

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "I'm not sure what it means myself."

"Meaning?"

"The first time I met you," I said slowly. "You feared…yourself. Of the monster inside of you."

He seemed unsurprised. "Now?"

"Now…" I said, frowning slightly. "You fear…me."

His expression didn't change. "Do you know why?"

I stared at him. "You're afraid that I'll leave."

"Yes," he breathed. "Anything else?"

"Why do you fear that?" I whispered. "Of all things? I have powers, gifts, yet, you choose to fear my leaving."

He hesitated. "I… I don't know when it started."

I waited patiently, staring at his T-shirt blankly.

"Probably when we first met in 1944," Edward said. "For the first time in my life, I felt…different. Usually, I was lonely, irritable, angry, annoyed… But I'd never felt this way before. And even now, I'm falling in too deeply. More deeply than I would like.

"My heart would have started beating faster if it were still alive," he whispered. "You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, Bella."

My eyes snapped up to his face, and I looked away. "Stop right there, Edward. I don't want to hear anymore."

He smiled ruefully. "You and your prejudice against men."

"I'm sorry," I said curtly. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but if I hear it, I think…I think I'll go insane myself. I'm sorry for asking."

"I won't say it if you don't want me to," Edward promised. "Just be there, right beside me, like you are now. And I won't complain."

I bit my lip. "How will you endure? Won't it be…uncomfortable to treat me like a sister?"

"Whoever said I would treat you like a sister?" Edward asked. "I could act it, can't I? I just don't have to say it."

I looked at him sharply. "Very mature, Edward."

He grinned. "The others already suspect. All you have to do is to just accept the way I treat you. They won't tease. Probably."

I looked at him for a long time. He stared back unwaveringly.

Finally, I sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward."

He didn't answer.

"We'd better go back," I said quietly. "The bell will be ringing in a minute." I reached for the heater to turn it off the same time he did, and our hands touched. I gasped softly in shock when an electric current seemed to pass between us.

I looked up at Edward to see if he'd felt it too. He looked startled as well.

Looking back down and extremely glad that I wasn't able to blush anymore, I withdrew my hand and let him turn it off.

* * *

**AN: Edward confessed to Bella! But don't worry. Bella ****_is_**** interested in him as well, but they won't be together for a while. Because that wouldn't be fun, would it? Wink, wink. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25: Doubt

**Author's Note: So…a little sisterly time together between Alice and Bella here in this chapter… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

As soon as I'd walked into the gym after changing, Alice was there right in front of me, jumping excitedly.

"Alice," I hissed. "Act _human_!"

"Oh, relax," she said, rolling her eyes. "They didn't notice anything. So, so, so? Did it happen? Did he tell you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You saw it happening, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Alice said. "You should have let him say the words, Bella."

I shook my head as we sat on the top bench of the bleachers. "I wouldn't have been able to bear it. You probably know what might happen."

"I had a slight vision," she admitted. "It wasn't too bad. It only involved you throwing Edward's Volvo into the woods after school at home."

I laughed suddenly. "That would have been fun."

"He would have been horrified," Alice confirmed. "But he wouldn't have been angry with you. Only 'cause it's _you_ and he lov-"

"Don't say it," I hissed.

"Sheesh, Bella," Alice complained. "You take all the fun out of life. How are you two ever going to be together then? You guys are _mates_."

"We're not," I said, swallowing hard. "Not if I could help it. I could think of a few ways to prevent that. And I _know_ I'll succeed."

"No!" Alice gasped as she saw the possibilities in her visions. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," I snapped. "If it would help, I'd do anything. Did I mention? I'm a very selfish person."

"You're not selfish," she said firmly. "It's only because your natural survival instincts are hundred times sharper than most vampires. And that is because of your wretched human life."

"Whatever, Alice. Just don't make me leave. I don't want to either, but I will if you pressure me. Edward knows this."

"Of course," Alice said, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "The mind-reader knows everything."

"Please, Alice."

Just then, Coach Clapp entered and assigned the same partners from yesterday and sent them to the courts. Alice and I didn't move, and he didn't seem to notice. And we sat there, talking the whole time. Well, more like arguing. Alice insisted that there was no way to block this no matter how much time passed. I knew it was silly to bet against her, but I simply didn't want to think about it.

Edward could _not_ be my mate.

I had totally refused that thought ever since my transformation. I wished nothing of that kind. Hell, I didn't even want companionship, but being with the Cullens was addicting. They grew on me and I was probably going to have a hard time when I moved on.

"Don't you dare even contemplating that, Isabella Cullen!" Alice hissed suddenly. "I saw the possibilities right now, and it won't end well!"

I shrugged. "I'm going to have to move on eventually. I won't be able to cope mentally, being around men a lot. And I'm thinking that it'll be soon. Now that I know about Edward's feelings."

"Maybe, but you're coming back," Alice said desperately. It was like she was persuading me, not trying to prove me wrong.

"We'll see," I said curtly. "Let's go." I stood up and descended the bleachers, reaching the ground exactly as the bell rang. Alice followed me to the changing rooms, all the while glancing at me nervously.

"I'm riding with you," Alice chirped, struggling to return to her normally cheerful tone as we walked out of the gym.

"Why?" I wondered as we walked quickly out into the parking lot. "You don't want Edward to listen to your thoughts?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'll block them if you want," I offered, my heart not interested in the conversation. I was still feeling confused by Edward's sudden, almost confession. It was a good thing I had stopped him, really. Or I probably would have gone insane definitely, acting like I was having a seizure or something.

"Oh, would you?" Alice perked up. "Please, Bella!"

I nodded once and immediately excluded everyone else from my mental shield. This meant that I wasn't going to be able to read people's minds for a while until Alice said it was okay to free her, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to anyway.

It would be easy to tune out her thoughts too. I've had lots of practice, and I knew I would be tuning her out all the time now. She would undoubtedly be looking for Edward's future because I refused to let down my shield, and I didn't want to see it.

Edward and Emmett caught up to us and were walking right behind us now as we were walking towards our cars. As always, the human boys all stared at me as we walked.

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked warily as we reached our cars.

"Alice is riding with me," I told him indifferently to spare her. Alice shot me a grateful look.

He nodded, looking worried by my changed attitude towards him. I would have to struggle to act normally with him. Damn, this was going to be hard.

"See you at home," Alice chirped happily as she slid into the passenger's seat. She sighed. "This car really is lovely, Bella."

"Hey, she's riding Bella's car?" Jasper complained as he and Rose arrived.

"Sorry, Jazz," I muttered as I backed out quickly. We saw him pout. Alice giggled and waved at him as I sped hurriedly out of the parking lot way before the others got into the car. I was in a hurry to get out of Edward's eyes.

"Wanna go shopping?" Alice asked tentatively, sensing my discomfort.

I hesitated. I didn't really like the idea of shopping, but it would get me away from Edward for a couple hours. And away from reality.

"Sure, Alice," I said easily.

She brightened. "Great! Rose will have to forgive us for going without her. Will you humor me today?"

I laughed freely, though there was still an edge to it. "I'm yours, Alice. We can get back as late as we want."

Her eyes widened excitedly. "Midnight?"

I shook my head incredulously. "Okay. Olympia or Seattle? Port Angeles?"

"Are you kidding?" Alice squealed. "Olympia, of course! Step on it, Bella!"

And as I grinned and pressed on the accelerator, going at one hundred miles per hour before we turned into the freeway, I rolled down the windows all the way and let the cold breeze fill the car.

Alice squealed happily and laughed freely as she raised her tiny arms in excitement. I even let down my physical shield and relaxed, letting her see my future. Today was officially Alice's day, and I was going to let her have it.

"I love you, Bella!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs as I drove at one-fifty miles per hour now, realizing that she could see my future now.

I changed the music track into something loud and complicated instead of my usual classic music, a band that Alice liked. I turned the volume up and Alice sang most of the way, her voice weaving through the notes and words an octave higher than the lead singer.

"How's this, Bella?" Alice asked for the hundredth time, throwing a light pink one-piece at me. "That dress will definitely make you look sexy. It will fit you in all the right places, for _sure_."

I took it without complaint and headed back inside the dressing room. A second later, I came out and twirled around for her.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed happily. "It's just gorgeous on you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I make everything look good, do I? You've said that for the last four hundred and three outfits in the last sixty stores."

"Yes, you do!" she said enthusiastically. "Even Rosalie doesn't look as good in all of them! It's the power of appearance, Bella!"

I sighed. "I can't believe I'm humoring you."

"I can't believe it either!" Alice said. "I thought you would have started to complain three hundred stores ago."

I shrugged lightly as I sat back down on the waiting sofa. "I told you. Today's your day. I won't spoil it."

Her eyes narrowed slightly because she knew why I was humoring her. But she wasn't going to complain. Even Rosalie got tired of her shopping trips after a while.

"Alright then," she said, shrugging. She was worried, but she'd decided to go along with it, seeing nothing bad in our futures. She turned to the employees who had the clothes Alice had picked out in their arms, which was basically everything.

"Bag everything," she instructed. "Here, charge it on this card." She handed the woman her customized pink credit card.

"Yes, Miss Cullen," the woman said, panting slightly as she took the card, struggling to keep the clothes in her arms.

Alice went towards the shoe section to look at some killer heels. I glanced back at the employee who could barely walk without dropping an outfit. I hesitated, then took half of the stack. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Let me help you," I murmured.

She looked horrified. "Oh, no, Miss Cullen! You shouldn't! This is my job!"

I smiled slightly. "I feel guilty. My sister's always buying me clothes, but I don't even like shopping. I don't like it when people suffer because of me."

She bit her lip, but then smiled tentatively.

"Thank you, Miss Cullen," she said softly.

I nodded once before gliding away faster than she did with half the stack, and placed my stack on the counter.

The employee came and stacked hers on top of mine, then disappeared through a door. A few seconds later, another employee came out and started scanning the items.

Alice came up to me, somehow holding ten pairs of killer shoes.

"I saw that," she said, her eyes narrowed as she placed the shoes on the counter. "You just _can't_ stop helping people, huh?"

I looked away. "It's a habit."

"Habit?" Alice asked incredulously. "You mean…before?" She couldn't talk freely in front of the human employee.

I nodded once. Alice studied me, then shrugged.

"Would you like to know what your total is, Miss Cullen?" the employee asked timidly.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Alice laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Two thousand and three hundred fifty-two dollars and seventy-eight cents."

"That's it?" I asked blankly, blinking.

The employee blinked once, shocked. "I'm sorry?"

"I would have thought it would have been closer to five thousand…" I muttered.

"Okay," Alice said cheerfully. "I gave you the card, didn't I? Swipe it!"

The employee did so, and then, two more employees came out and helped her bag the clothes.

"Alice," I sighed as two helpers loaded the bags into my already filled backseat. "It's midnight. And we don't have space anymore to store the bags in the car. We've already filled the back trunk and backseat. Let's leave, huh?"

"What?" Alice nearly shrieked. "We haven't seen anything yet, Bella! Please? I thought this was going to be _my_ day?"

I rolled my eyes as the helpers shut the car door gently, as if they were afraid of scratching it.

"It was," I said, glancing at my watch. "It's 12:01. Your day is over, Alice. Let's head back. Please?"

"But Bella…"

I handed each of the two helpers a generous tip for helping us. The two men's eyes widened as they saw the one hundred dollar bill and glanced up at me as though they were afraid I was making a mistake. I merely gave them a nod in thanks, smiling slightly, and they walked back inside the store, dazed. They deserved more than one hundred dollars, seeing how they had just loaded about fifty shopping bags.

"Let's go, Alice, please?" I begged as we got in the car.

She pouted. "Fine. But only because there's no more space in the car. Next time, we're taking Edward's Volvo!"

"He'd freak out if he sees it covered in designer bags," I said dryly as I drove quickly to the freeway.

Alice snorted, laughing. "Yeah. I could just imagine the look on his face. And speaking of which, why did you let your shield back up? I can't see a thing about you now!"

"Your day's over, Alice," I reminded her. "I humored you."

"Hmph."

Suddenly, Alice's phone rang for the umpteenth time. She didn't glance it; she had expected it.

"Alice, who is it?" I asked curiously. "They've been calling all day today."

"Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward," Alice answered promptly. "Right now, it's Jazz. They're all wondering where we are. Emmett suggested that we were kidnapped."

"Why don't you pick up?"

"What's the point?" she asked. "We're going home anyway. So what if we scared them a little? Actually, we're scaring Jazzy and Edward a lot right now. Rose is just angry that we went shopping without her, and Emmett doesn't really care. Mostly, he's just worrying about the unloading that he'll have to do."

I rolled my eyes. The ringing stopped.

"Still," I said worriedly. "Jasper is your mate, Alice. You know he'd do anything for you. Just ignoring his call isn't nice. I bet he's practically dying right now."

"He knows you won't let anything happen to me," Alice said dismissively. "That's how much the family trusts you. And they're trusting me that I won't let anything happen to you."

I was silent, touched.

Alice sighed happily. "We made a good haul today, huh? We got clothes for everybody!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think Esme is going to be that happy with the lingerie you chose for her. She and Carlisle are rather old-fashioned…"

"So is Edward," Alice said smugly. "Yet, why did I see him marveling at the sight of your sexy body in lingerie earlier?"

I was horrified. "What?"

"I'm telling you, Bella," Alice said impatiently. "No matter how much you refuse it, no matter how much you stall, you'll end up with Edward. You'll love each other even more than the rest of us love our mates, and you'll break Emmett and Rosalie's record of not coming out of the bedroom for a decade!"

"Alice!" I snapped. "I was just about to forget about him!"

"Don't forget, Bella," Alice advised me. "Think about it. Think about his love for you. And think about your feelings for him as well. I'm sure they're growing inside of you, but you're just too stubborn to admit it. Once you accept it and change your thoughts about men, I promise, I'll have to go shopping every day, what with Edward ripping every single lingerie you wear every night. And I'll oblige…happily."

I sighed. "Fine. I don't bet against you, Alice. But don't do any matchmaking. Let it happen naturally. If I accept Edward as my mate, then fine. We'll love each other. But until then-"

"Love each other?" Alice repeated. "That's putting it extremely mildly. You won't be coming out of the bedroom for nearly two decades!"

"Is that why you asked me to shield your thoughts from him?" I asked dryly.

"Nope," Alice said cheerfully. "He already saw."

"WHAT?"

"He accepted it," Alice said innocently. "You should too. No, I asked you because he was going to be hurt doubly when he saw you rejecting him."

I hesitated. "I'm going to…reject him?"

"I don't know if it will happen one hundred percent," Alice said, frowning. "That'll be your choice. And if I were you, I wouldn't hurt him."

"I'll try to avoid it," I decided. "He's my brother, after all. I don't want him to get hurt."

"He's only a brother now," Alice warned. "But he'll be your husband later. So try to fall in love with him fast, okay, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, sis."

Alice babbled on about fashion while I tuned her out easily as we zoomed back into Forks. I was thinking about Edward and what Alice had told me. Will I really get to live my life happily with my mate someday?

* * *

**AN: So did you like the sisterly conversation? I just love writing about Alice. She's so fun. And her bright personality is just contagious. I felt happy when I was writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it too!**


	26. Chapter 26: Competitive

**Author's Note: Last chapter was the sisterly conversations between Alice and Bella. This one's about the brother-sister relationship with Emmett and Bella. Of course, Emmett isn't one for talks. He's very physical, which is why I had to include some games. I hope you like this idea. I had fun writing it. I hope you have as much fun as I did reading it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

I pulled into the driveway of our home instead of heading into the garage. It would be easier to unload the bags this way. Immediately, Jasper came out of the door and zoomed right in front of the passenger door, opening it for Alice. They stared at each other's eyes so intensely that I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Ugh, you two," I complained as I got out too. "Get a room."

Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett had come out also.

"Where have you guys been?" Edward asked. "It's nearly one."

"Shopping in Olympia," I said casually, leaning on the hood of my car. "Sorry we didn't take you with us, Rose."

Rosalie nodded and came to sit on the hood too.

"You actually humored her?" Emmett asked incredulously. He peered into the windows, then whistled at the amount of shopping bags.

"Yes," I said, still looking pointedly away from Alice and Jasper. "It was Alice's day today. I even lowered my shield so that she could see."

Edward was staring at me intently. I cocked my head and smiled slightly, reassuring him. He looked slightly relieved.

"What is this?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle appeared at the doorway. "Bella? Alice? Where have you been? Why didn't you pick up our calls?"

I shrugged. I glanced at Alice, waiting for her to explain, except she wasn't quite done with being cozy with her empath. I rolled my eyes and looked away again.

"Hey, give the singles a break, will you?" Emmett teased them. "There are two singles here. You'll make them jealous!"

"Bella? Jealous?" Rosalie snorted. "She's not the type."

"You are so right," I agreed. "Hey, wrap it up! We need you to unload the…stuff."

Emmett and Edward groaned and began heaving loads of shopping bags at once, while Jasper sighed. He gave Alice a peck on her lips before following the his brothers. Carlisle pitched in grudgingly.

"One hundred bags and still nowhere done," Emmett grumbled.

"You're lucky there isn't more," I said, watching him heave it back. I knew they would hear it. "I managed to persuade her to leave at midnight 'cause there was no more room to store in the car. Or else, she would have gone up to one thousand bags tonight."

"How many bags are there exactly?" Edward grumbled as he came back out.

"To be exact, there are six hundred and ninety-nine bags in there," Alice chirped, dancing around the front lawn while Rosalie, Esme, and I watched amusedly. "We fit it in there somehow. Next time, we're taking your Volvo, bro."

"No way," Edward muttered as he went back inside.

I snorted. "I was starting to regret letting Alice have her way about six hours ago. I'm never following along ever again."

Alice pouted. "Come on, Bella. You looked good in everything. Imagine how Edward would love to see you in those clothes!"

I shot her a look at her while the rest of my family grinned. They seemed to already know. Edward must have told them.

"Leave her alone, Alice," Edward said, coming back out.

"What?" Alice said innocently. "I was just stating the truth. You've seen the visions yourself."

If Edward could have blushed, he would have. But he merely glared at her halfheartedly before rushing back inside with the shopping bags.

"Are all those for Bella?" Rosalie asked as we walked inside, leaving the boys to their job.

"Nope," Alice said cheerfully. "We bought things for everyone this time."

"And let me tell you, Esme, you probably won't be pleased with what she bought you," I muttered.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Alice. Don't tell me you bought me lingerie again."

"Bingo!"

"Alice, dear, you know I don't wear them. Carlisle doesn't prefer-"

"Oh, come on, Esme," Alice said incredulously. "He knows that you don't like wearing them, so he didn't say anything. He's a _man_."

"I appreciate your thought, though," Esme said, patting her hand.

"Which ones are mine?" Emmett asked, bounding back into the room. He set down a dozen more shopping bags in the living room.

"This is the last of it," Jasper said as he came back in with Edward.

"These ninety-five are yours," Alice said, pointing to the ninety-five black bags. "Those one hundred green ones are yours, Jazzy, and the two hundred blue bags are yours, Edward."

"Why do I have so little?" Emmett asked, though he looked delighted.

"Why do I have the most?" Edward grumbled, peeking into one of the bags.

"Because you look the best in clothes," Esme said affectionately, tousling his already messy hair.

Edward grinned.

"Bella picked out most of your clothes, Edward," Alice said carelessly. "I made her, and she was pretty good."

Edward glanced at me in surprise. I smiled slightly before looking away.

"Which ones are mine?" Carlisle asked, pretending to be hurt.

"One hundred and eleven of the gray ones are yours, Carlisle," I said helpfully, gesturing towards it. "And the yellow ones are all yours, Esme."

"All this?" Esme asked, looking appalled. "There's a lot of them."

"And the pink ones are yours, as usual, Rosalie," Alice said briskly. "Mine are the red ones, and Bella's is the whites."

"Bella has the most…as usual," Rosalie laughed. She gave me a pitying look while I sighed.

"Well, she's easiest to dress 'cause she looks so good in everything," Alice said, glancing at me happily.

"I'll organize everyone's closets," Esme offered, leaning down to take some of the bags.

"Oh, no worries!" Alice said cheerfully. "I'll do it. After all, I'm the one who knows everyone's closets best."

"So true," I muttered. "I get lost in my own closet."

Emmett and Jasper snorted while Edward suppressed a smile.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said, throwing an arm around me. "You up for a game on the X-box?"

I stared at him. "Don't you and Rose have someplace to go alone?"

"Nope, not tonight," Emmett said cheerfully. "Rosie doesn't feel like it. She's going to work on my Jeep. Apparently, there's something wrong with it."

Rosalie stalked off towards the garage while Carlisle and Esme helped Alice transfer the shopping bags to each of the rooms before organizing.

"Come on, Em," I said wearily. "You know how much shopping with Alice exhausts me."

"Aw, please, Bells?" Emmett pouted.

He looked pretty cute, and I had to laugh at my playful brother. Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes.

"Just one game?" I asked.

Emmett's mouth curled into a wicked grin. "I'm not sure one game would suffice. You know how our bets can get."

"No bets!" Esme called from upstairs.

"Aw, come on, Esme!"

"Nope," Esme said, zooming back downstairs. "Last time, it got too messy. I had to break it up, remember?"

"That was totally not my fault, right, Esme?" I asked innocently.

She winked at me affectionately before zooming back upstairs.

"Aw, you love Bella more than you love me, Esme!" Emmett accused.

Esme's tinkling laugh was heard upstairs.

"Not even money bets, Esme?" Jasper pleaded.

"No!"

"Fine," Emmett grumbled. "This won't be fun."

"Come on, big brother," I teased. "How about a flick in the forehead? Is that alright, Esme? That's not a bet."

"That's fine, Bella," Esme called. "As long as it's done outside."

"Cool," Emmett grinned.

"Better watch out, Em," Edward teased. "She'll beat you again."

"What?" Emmett grimaced. "Never! Tell you what. Jazz and me against you and Bells! How's that? Huh?"

"You're on!" I snapped, grinning. I tossed my white purse and high heels in the corner and hurried into the living room. Emmett followed me eagerly, laughing excitedly.

"It's really amazing how you change in front of a game, Bella," Jasper said, shaking his head as he joined us. "So…outgoing and playful. And loud."

"She has a competitive streak," Edward agreed, sitting down next to me. He took the controls that I passed to him.

"You ready, little sis?"

"Bring it on!"

Ten minutes later, Jasper and Edward had both died, trying to cover for both Emmett and me. They were now watching amusedly as Emmett cussed as my character whacked his.

"No! No! No!" Emmett shouted, fiddling with his controls frantically.

I grinned wider. The end was near. I gave his character a kick in the chest and a final whack in the head. The _KO_ flashed up on the screen.

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

I cackled mockingly, setting down my controls. "Time to get hit, dear brother."

Alice and Rosalie suddenly appeared, grinning in anticipation. Carlisle, too, rushed downstairs to watch, smiling. Esme sighed in the kitchen, where she was tidying up the house.

"YOU CHEATED!" Emmett accused, looking furious.

I cocked my head. "Really? Fine. Let's ask Jasper then, who was on your team. Jazz, did I cheat?"

Jasper laughed. "How could you cheat? There's no way to cheat in this game."

Emmett looked furiously at him. "How can you say that? You're gonna get hit too! By Edward!"

Jasper clapped him on the back. "I'm more scared of Bella than I am of Edward. She can hit a hundred times harder than he can."

Edward grinned wickedly. "We'll see about that."

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. "Another bet?"

"You're on."

"Let's keep it small then."

"Fine," he agreed. "Hundred bucks."

Emmett glared at us. "Showoffs."

"All right! Outside!" I snapped.

Emmett and Jasper sighed but headed outside with us following them, grinning.

"You ready?" Edward asked as we got ready to flick them on the forehead.

"On three!" Alice called. "One, two, THREE!"

Both Edward and I flicked their foreheads.

"Ow!" Jasper yelped, clutching his forehead.

"OW!" Emmett howled, falling to his knees.

I bit my lip to hide my laughter. Edward didn't have much resistance. He started cracking up at Emmett's response.

"Okay, okay," he said gamely. "You win. Here." He handed me a hundred dollar bill. I took it, grinning, then shook his hand.

"Good game."

Alice and Rosalie were snorting with laughter while Carlisle chuckled. Even Esme was standing at the doorway, amused.

"Aw, damn," Jasper said, wincing. "That hurt, man."

"Sorry, Jasper," Edward said, grinning.

Emmett looked up to glare at me dangerously. "Watch it, _sis_!"

I shrugged. "You're the one who wanted this. Don't blame me, _bro_."

Emmett rose to his feet. "Again," he demanded.

"You just don't learn, do you, babe?" Rosalie asked, giggling. "I think that's enough."

"No, again!" he insisted.

I shrugged. "Your funeral. You up to it, Jazz, Edward?"

"How about a slap on the wrist with two fingers this time?" Jasper asked, wincing. "I just know we're going to lose again. You're too good."

"You don't trust me?" Emmett challenged. "Fine. Go side with Bella then. Edward can take your place."

"No!" Edward said quickly. "I don't want to."

Emmett scowled at him. "You just don't trust me, huh? My own brothers?"

"We trust our sister," Jasper said promptly, and Edward nodded, laughing.

"I can win her!"

"If you're so confident, babe, why don't you go against the three of them alone?" Rosalie suggested innocently.

"Fine!" Emmett agreed. "You're on! I'll get hit by all three of you if I lose! But if _I_ win, it's going to get a lot worse!" He shot me a look.

I shrugged, unconcerned. "Fine. Let's head back."

Thirty minutes later, Jasper had lost covering for both Edward and me, while Emmett had managed to stay alive successfully.

"How are you so freaking good?" Jasper asked, staring at my character's moves with amazement. He looked down at my hands, which were fiddling with the controls without fail. There was no hesitation, no pause as I acted with my thoughts. "I mean, I'm sure there were no video games back in the year of the _Titanic_. And I'm the historian in the family."

"Don't mention the _Titanic_," I snapped. "You know I hate it. Oh, shoot! Sorry, Edward. Look what you made him do, Jazz. Just shut up. There's a bet going on here."

Edward had died trying to cover for me while I had been distracted. He grinned good-naturedly.

"That's fine," he said, setting down his controls and leaning back onto the sofa. "I just hope I don't have to get hit by Emmett."

"Don't worry," I laughed. "Look, he's already losing. You know, you and Jazz just prevented my victory for half an hour. I could have had him down in five minutes."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Are you sure?" I taunted. I started commentating as I did my moves on his character. "And another kick in the head, a whack in the knee, a flip, a hurl, another whack, and wham! KO!"

Jasper laughed at my silliness, while Edward looked amused as he stared at me with a strange expression. It was amazement, mixed with…lust? I was almost afraid to question it. But I dismissed it quickly. I had to punish my older brother for challenging me.

Emmett had his head in his hands, wallowing in self-pity. He was muttering cuss words under his breath.

I looked at him in mocking sympathy. "Aw, I'm so sorry, Emmett. I really did go easy on you, but it looks like you were no match for me."

Emmett looked up and glared at me ferociously. "I hate you."

I gasped. "Really?"

Jasper laughed harder at that, while Alice and Rosalie, who had watched the game this time, giggled. Edward smiled gently.

"Outside!" Esme instructed, appearing in the doorway again. "Definitely not in here!"

"All right!" Jasper cheered. Emmett grimaced as he got to his feet. We followed him back outside.

"All right, who's going first?" Emmett asked resignedly, holding out his left arm.

"Me," Jasper said. "I bet I hit the weakest." And he did, extremely weakly, wearing a wicked smile. Even a human wouldn't have said it had hurt.

Emmett looked confused. "What was that?"

"I'm next," Edward said, interrupting him. He, too, was wearing a playful smile. He hit even weaker than Jasper did.

"What are you guys up to?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

Edward and Jasper looked at him innocently.

"I'm next," I said, chuckling cruelly.

Emmett's eyes widened as he realized what his brothers had been doing.

"You guys are such cheaters!" he accused. "You want Bella to practically hit me for you!"

"That's right," Edward said cheerfully. "She can hit harder than both of us put together. What's the point of even trying?"

I smiled at my favorite brother sweetly. "Are you too chicken, Emmy bear?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw, little sweet Emmy bear is too scared," I said in a music-like baby voice. "He's so scared!"

Edward and Jasper were clutching their stomachs, holding onto each other for support, while the girls were giggling harder than ever. Carlisle and Esme were watching through the windows, smiling amusedly.

Emmett bit his lip. He held out his arm.

"Let's get this over with," he said.

"Okay!" I said brightly. "Ready? On three, okay, bro?"

"Wait, wait!" Emmett said quickly. "Are you going to hit on three, or after three?"

Edward and Jasper laughed even harder.

I was trying not to laugh either. "After three."

"Okay. Hurry up and do it. I'm getting nervous."

I shrugged. "Ready? One…two…" And I hit him so hard that there was a loud slapping sound that echoed around the forest.

"OW!"

"There," I said with satisfaction while Emmett pranced around, clutching his left arm.

Edward and Jasper were on their knees now. Alice and Rosalie were panting from lack of breath and even Esme had started laughing. Carlisle was shaking his head at our silliness.

"I thought you were going to hit after three!" Emmett shouted at me, still clutching his arm. It was a wonder it wasn't red.

I shrugged. "You would be expecting it then. I was just trying to help you get it 'over with'."

He snarled indignantly and stomped off back towards the house. Jasper came over and gave me a high-five.

"That was the best, Bella!" he said happily.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll go hunt before we get ready for school. And give Em some time to cool off."

Jasper just shook his head and headed back into the house, still laughing. Rosalie followed, calling Emmett's name.

Alice winked at Edward and me. "Have fun." She danced back into the house, and Carlisle and Esme disappeared from the window.

I glanced at Edward awkwardly who was watching me warily. Then, I smiled ruefully.

"I can't be with you alone without the atmosphere getting so awkward anymore," I said.

"Do you not like me, Bella?" Edward asked directly, surprising me.

"No," I said, confused.

"Then do you like me?"

"Of course," I said, even more bemused. "You didn't think I liked you? Why?"

Edward smiled wryly. "I wasn't asking as a brother."

I blinked. "What?"

"I'm going to have to say it eventually," Edward said gently. "I'd rather have our relationship more comfortable right now."

I stared at him. "You know I won't be able to take it."

"You will," Edward disagreed. "Alice has already seen it. But I don't believe it because Alice saw it. I believe it…because I know you."

I smiled slightly, raising my eyebrows challengingly. "Do you?"

"I've been watching you," Edward said, nodding. "Whether you knew it or not. There's a different side of you. Behind that…coldness, indifference, there is also…kindness, sympathy, and shyness…"

I smiled wider. "You're surprisingly observant, Edward Cullen."

He shrugged, smiling.

"Perhaps I will be able to," I allowed. "But I'm merely afraid of facing it. Love hasn't exactly been…a great thing in my life so far, Edward. I've failed at it."

He cocked his head. "I believe that you should start over."

I laughed, my expression much brighter. "Perhaps. But now…I believe we should hunt. I'll race you to the nearest bear."

Edward grinned. "Another bet?"

"How about doing something for the other," I suggested. "Anything they want."

"Fine. The lady may call it."

I rolled my eyes. "Ready…set…go!"

We took off sprinting. Edward was as fast as I was. He had longer legs than I did, but I was lighter. He laughed as he found me running next to him, surprised.

"Impressive," he called. "But you can't beat me!" He increased his speed, surprising me.

My eyes narrowed. I pushed myself harder. Now, it was the matter of tracking the nearest bear.

* * *

**AN: That was fun, eh? Emmett's so fun to write about. It's even more enjoyable than writing about Alice. I hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Chapter 27: Uncertainty

**Author's Note: There's a guest out there who's been reviewing frequently. They apparently don't like it when Bella and Edward get together quickly. I totally understand your perspective, but I need you to be patient with my story. **

**Of course, Bella is starting to feel differently towards Edward in this story, but I promise you, though she is starting to feel that way, they won't get together quickly. I'm also one of those who doesn't really like obvious love stories. I like to twist them around a little so that when they finally do get together, it's much more meaningful. **

**So please, bear with me. I'll understand if you don't like the way the story is progressing and you want to stop reading. You might want to stop because of this chapter, because this contains a little more emotional feelings towards each other, but the scene that happens in this chapter really doesn't mean a thing to me. It's merely a bridge, and it's not the importance of this story. At least, not yet. So I would really appreciate it if you would be patient, and keep reading. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"I win!" we both announced simultaneously. The bear yelped in surprise and ran away. We both frowned.

"I got here first!" we chorused. Then, we started laughing.

"All right, we'll call it a draw," Edward relented. "I've never met anyone who was faster than me."

"Me neither. A draw," I agreed. "But…" I smiled mischievously. "I want that bear." I took off, leaving him to follow more slowly. I tracked down the bear successfully, and hid behind a tree. Then, I lunged at the bear's throat, snapping his neck quickly before sinking my teeth in its body. I tossed its remains into a thick bush after I was finished. I turned to see Edward leaning on the tree trunk, looking impressed.

"What?"

"I just realized that I hadn't seen you hunt before," he said. "You're extremely graceful. Even more for a vampire."

"Thank…you?" I said hesitantly. "Aren't you going to hunt?"

"Yes, I am," Edward said, smiling. "I sense two mountain lions about a mile from here." He raised his eyebrow inquiringly before taking off. I followed slowly this time. I saw him jumping at the male lion. He was graceful and rough at the same time. He, like me, snapped the animal's neck before drinking. When I didn't join him, he tracked down the other male lion, which hadn't gone far, and sank his teeth into it again. And when he was finished, I didn't see a speck of blood on his clothes.

"Why didn't you feed?" Edward asked when he'd finished hiding the bodies.

I shrugged. "I wanted to watch you. That was very interesting."

"Interesting?"

"You kill the same way as me," I noted. "And not a speck of blood on our clothes. Emmett wonders how I do it."

"He wonders how I do it as well," Edward agreed. "Emmett likes to play with his food."

"Oh, I know," I said, grinning. "He's so immature." I sighed, then jumped, reaching for a thick tree branch. I swung back and forth twice before I pulled myself onto the branch. I sat on it neatly, than patted next to me. Edward joined me silently, and obliged to sitting next to me.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes before I broke the silence.

"Did you have anybody you cared about before you were turned?" I asked suddenly, curious.

He looked surprised. "No. Why?"

"No one?"

"No one," Edward replied.

"That's hard to believe," I mused. "I'm sure you were good-looking, even as a human."

Edward smiled. "You think so?"

"That's just what I'm assuming," I said. "What you were like as humans reflect your life as a vampire. Look at me." I gestured towards my face, grimacing.

Edward stared at me, his eyes softening. "You _are_ extremely beautiful."

I snorted. "Yeah. Beautiful."

"Don't you think so?" he asked. "You think you are beautiful too."

"Sure," I allowed. "I guess. But I think Rose is prettier."

"You don't see yourself clearly."

I rolled my eyes. "So no one? At all?"

"Well…" Edward hesitated. "I guess…a lot of young woman did try to…seduce me, I suppose."

I felt a sudden wave of jealousy that I couldn't explain. But I tried to keep my face composed. "But?"

"Nobody was very appealing to me," Edward said honestly, glancing at me. "This is the first time I'd ever felt this way. And I felt it when I first saw you."

I frowned slightly. "What did it…feel like?"

"There was this…glow…around you. At first, I thought there was no possibility. I'd been alone for so long. And I didn't know that I'd been looking for you this whole time. And now that I'd found you, I feel…whole."

I sighed. "I felt…curious about you the first time. You came into my sight more than the others, I admit. But I just don't know if I feel the way you feel."

"I can wait," Edward said simply.

I smiled ruefully. "What if you have to wait for a very, very long time?"

"I can wait," he repeated. "I may not be very patient with other things, but I can definitely wait forever if it involves you."

I bit my lip. "I don't deserve a wonderful man like you, Edward."

"You're perfect just the way you are," Edward disagreed.

"Tell me more," I suggested after a while. "Why don't you tell me about your time with the Denalis?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Tanya, of course," I laughed. "She certainly talked about you a lot to her sisters. I tried to escape as best as I could."

Edward grimaced. "She's…impossible."

"You're a gentleman," I said gently. "I get it. You can't let her down harshly. And when you politely decline her, you're simply leading her on."

He groaned. "Yes. I try to avoid her, but…she somehow knows where I am."

"She didn't like me much," I said simply. "I didn't either. She…gets in my way. She's always there when I try to do something. She criticizes my every action."

Edward frowned. "What did you to do her?"

"Nothing."

He chuckled. "Tanya can be a handful."

"I can imitate people well," I said brightly. "But I can do Tanya perfectly. I did, once, on our first meeting. I think that's when she started hating me."

"Can I see?" Edward asked, smiling.

I shrugged. I immediately shifted into the Tanya that I knew. Edward inhaled in shock.

"That's…" he struggled for the right word. "Amazing."

I laughed, my voice changed into Tanya's. He looked fascinated.

"You look more beautiful," Edward said, frowning. "Is that because of the beauty? You can't change it?"

I nodded. "Nothing's perfect, I guess. Would you have gone for Tanya if she was prettier?"

"I would go after you," Edward said seriously. "Right now, even though you're wearing her appearance. Because it's you."

I stared at him. "You like pretty women."

He laughed quietly. "No. I like Isabella Swan Cullen. I…" He hesitated. "I love her."

My expression softened and I couldn't look away from his smoldering golden eyes. My breath was taken away. Slowly, I morphed back into my original form, still staring at him.

Edward stared at me unwaveringly.

"I have never thought of you as my sister," he continued. "You've always been much, much more than that. I've always loved you as a woman. I've always seen you as a woman. And you have too."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"You only think you think of me as a brother," Edward told me. "You're merely trying to convince yourself. But deep down, you know that it's not true."

I blinked.

"You love me too," Edward said steadily. "You're slowly realizing that. No matter how much you try to deny it, I'll always be there, telling you the truth."

I couldn't stop staring at his ridiculously handsome face. He leaned closer to me. I was too shocked to back away.

"I'll wait for you to realize it," Edward promised. "I'll always be here. As long as you don't leave me." He hesitated, then leaned even closer.

And then, his perfect lips touched mine. He kissed me gently at first, then pressed harder as need overpowered his wariness. Though uncertain in the back of my mind, I could not stop myself from kissing him back. My brain was telling me that this was wrong…but my heart knew the truth.

* * *

**AN: Remember, this is just a bridge. This kiss doesn't mean that Bella will let Edward inside easily. No, I gave her a backbone. She will stand on her own. So please, bear with me. Thanks. **


	28. Chapter 28: Warning

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for your encouragement. I feel better now that I've gotten that out of the way. And thank you for believing in me. And saying that you love how I write is the highest compliment that I could get. So thank you!**

**I know I've been neglecting to update frequently like I usually do, and I'm sorry for that. I was a little busy last week. I hope you'll forgive me.**

**So, enjoy the next installment of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Where have _you_ been?" Emmett asked suspiciously, glancing back and forth between us.

"Hunting," Edward replied simply.

"You took way too long," Jasper said, his eyes narrowing. He could feel slight anxiety from Edward for trying to hide half the truth.

"We started talking," I said casually. I was the only one who could lie to anyone now. Gifts. They came in handy. "We didn't realize how much time had gone by." Which was true. After kissing, I'd asked him more about his past life, and he'd asked me questions as well. Before long, it was dawn. We'd hurried back quickly and tried to slip back into the house quietly, when the two nosy brothers had decided to stop us.

"Something is fishy," Emmett said slowly. "Why would it take you three hours to hunt? Eh?"

"We told you," Edward said, rolling his eyes. This time, he didn't feel anxious, because he knew he was telling the truth. "We hunted for a while, then we got to thinking how we wanted to know more about each other's histories."

"What?" Jasper snapped, looking at me, losing interest in where we've been. "_I'm _the historian in this family. You should have talked to _me,_ Bella."

I grinned. "Sorry, Jazz. Maybe after school today."

He nodded his consent and followed me inside, cutting off Edward from following me instead. Edward frowned but said nothing.

"Where's Alice?" I wondered. "Alice? Rose?"

"We're upstairs!"

"Never mind," I muttered. "Still?"

Rosalie appeared at the top of the staircase. "We're done with the closet, Bella. We were just talking. Gossiping, actually."

"About who?" Emmett asked suspiciously, placing his arm around me casually.

"Get your hands off me!"

He ignored me. "Not me, I hope."

Rosalie shrugged, not at all bothered by our contact. "Specifically about the possibilities of our futures. Mostly Bella's."

"You're gossiping about _me_?" I asked indignantly, trying to duck from Emmett's heavy arm. "Why? Why me?"

Rosalie grinned. "Because you're the most interesting. You're much more of a freak than Edward or Alice in our family now."

"Gosh, thanks," I muttered. "Emmett, do _not_ make me rip your arm off."

Emmett took away his arm immediately. He'd had too much of a fighting experience with me and had seen too much of my victories against Jasper. "Jeez, Bells. Chill."

I rolled my eyes as I dashed up the stairs. "I might as well join you. Do you mind, Alice?"

"Hurry up, Bella!" Alice called from her bedroom. "I'm glad you're back!"

"I think I'll go work on Em's Jeep," Rosalie muttered. "I think you and Alice need some privacy."

"Huh?"

She whisked down the stairs and went into the garage with Emmett. Edward and Jasper came up the stairs and disappeared into the library. Edward closed the door after one last wistful look at me.

"I need you to cover me," Alice said impatiently when I entered her huge room. "And lower your shield. I have a weird feeling."

"About my future?" I wondered. "What is it?"

"I won't know until you do as I say!"

Sighing, I obliged. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. Simultaneously, since it was my future, I watched her visions with her. And then, I saw it.

"No!" I hissed. I threw my physical shield on the door so it would prevent anyone from coming in.

Alice opened her eyes and stared at me, wide-eyed and fearful.

_What do we do?_ She asked. _You can't escape the Volturi._

_We?_ I thought to myself. _No. I travel alone when it comes to the Volturi. I won't put the Cullens at risk. Not because of me. I can't believe they're tracking me again. I need to take out that damn Demetri. Colin? Another tracker who can sense my gifts…_

_Bella?_ Alice caught my attention again. _What do we do?_

I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything while everyone was in the house. They would hear me. I wanted to keep it a secret.

I looked around the room and spotted Alice's laptop. I went to get it silently before coming back with it. I opened Word and started to type.

_First, _I wrote. _I need you to swear that you won't tell anyone else. I'll cover you from Edward, of course. Do you promise?_

She nodded grimly. _I promise._

_Good,_ I typed. _Now, I want you to look for the one coming for me. Who is it this time?_

Alice closed her eyes again and searched. A faint, blurry image of a familiar figure came to the surface. Then, another familiar one. The two men were looking for me. Colin and Demetri.

I nodded slowly, thinking. I could outsmart them both easily. I had to be careful now though. I couldn't lower my personal shields anymore. Colin would be looking for a slight hole. Even if I let it down for a while, Colin would be able to sense me. Demetri had never seen me, so it would be harder for him. But this time, both of them were coming for me. Both.

Too bad Colin seems to know everywhere I'm going even without his gift. The fact that he was my creator just killed me. I didn't want to have to hurt him. He had given me this life. And though I hated it sometimes, he was the reason I didn't suffer from poverty or loneliness anymore. I couldn't just kill him in cold-blood. How ironic.

_When?_ I typed.

_They're searching now. They're waiting for you to lower your mental shield so they could sense where you are. I'll warn you when they're close._

I nodded grimly.

_Thanks, Alice._

She nodded. _But I'm worried. Does this mean you'll have to leave?_

I made no move to answer. Her expression grew alarmed.

"No, Bella," Alice whispered quietly. Her face was twisted with pain, pleading me not to leave.

_I didn't realize that it would be so soon!_ she thought. _Don't leave. You can't leave. What about me? The family? _Edward_?_

I bit my lip.

"We'll see," I said quietly. "It's not exact yet."

_I won't let you._

I smiled, amused. "I'd like to see you try."

Alice frowned. _Don't make jokes. I don't want you to leave._

My smile faded. "I don't want to either."

_Then, don't._

_It's not that simple,_ I wrote. _The Volturi want me for my gifts. They won't rest until they get to me._

_But you can prevent them. I mean, you have ways to block both mental and physical gifts._

_There are things they can threaten me with,_ I wrote, my face grim. _Like you. I can't risk getting caught in the first place. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone. Even if I do have to leave for a while, I'll probably come back._

Her eyes narrowed. _Probably? Not exactly reassuring._

_Still, better than nothing._

She frowned.

_You have to keep the secret. Even after I leave, I need you to keep it a secret. Just pretend you don't know. Try not to think about it around Edward. You're good at that, even without me._

She bit her lip unhappily. _It's not certain yet. You might not have to leave._

_I know_, I typed. _It's just a precaution. I need you to tell me right away if they change their minds. If they're close, I'll have to leave immediately. I can't risk you getting into trouble because of me._

_What if we don't care?_ Alice thought fiercely. _You're our family. And we protect our family._

I smiled and shook my head.

_How can you be so calm about this?_

I shrugged. _Because I've been there before. I can hear them coming for me, and I leave immediately. They give up after a while, then they pick it up again. Aro is extremely desperate to have me by his side. But there is no way that I'm going to join the Volturi. _

There was a knock on the door.

"Bella? Alice?" Esme called. "Who bolted this door? It's not locked though. Bella, is this your shield?"

I closed the laptop and took back the shield. "Yes, Esme."

Esme poked her head inside curiously. "Why?"

"Just…private chatting between two sisters," I said, smiling convincingly. "What is it, Esme?"

"The others are waiting for you downstairs," Esme said. "It's nearly seven-thirty. Time for school."

I nodded. "Tell them to leave without us. I'll take Alice in my car."

Esme looked slightly suspicious, but nodded.

Alice was still staring at me unhappily. "Bella."

I made sure that my shield around Alice had no holes and got up. "Come on, Alice. Dress, and we'll go to school. Don't forget to act normal."

Alice hesitated, then nodded. I left her room and headed towards mine. As I dressed into simple skinny jeans and a yellow blouse with high heels, I realized that I had to read Alice's every thoughts and visions from now on. It was my job to make sure the Cullens had nothing to do with this.

No matter what happened, I wasn't going to let any of them get hurt because of me. I would protect them, even if it meant hurting them.

Even if it was the last thing that I had to do.

* * *

**AN: So…! Getting a bit more interesting? You guys didn't think I would let Bella stay happily with the Cullens forever, did you? Nah, I'm too evil for that. I hope you enjoyed! Remember, reviews are appreciated! I want to know what you guys think about the twist of events!**


	29. Chapter 29: Thinking

**Author's Note: So…a few days have passed since Alice saw the trackers coming in this one. Just so you're not confused.**

**OH! And guess what? TWO-HUNDRED REVIEWS! I feel so special… Thank you to all those who have faithfully reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing. Keep doing it! You know I _love_ it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Earth to Bella, earth to Bella," Emmett said impatiently, waving a hand in my face.

I was jerked out of reverie. I scowled, annoyed at the way he had interrupted my planning so abruptly. I had been in the middle of considering several plans to get ready for the two trackers' arrival. Ever since Alice had seen that vision of them looking for me, I began asking myself the same question constantly, over and over again: _How can I keep them away from my family?_

"What do you want, Em?" I snapped, quickly looking down at my lunch tray. I was purposely avoiding everyone's worried gazes at me. And I understood why. I hadn't been paying attention to many things these last few days. I hardly spoke with anyone anymore, besides Alice.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked, his deep voice all concerned. Which surprised me. Emmett was never one to be concerned. I looked up at him, blinking.

"I mean, you seem so out of it these days," Emmett continued. "You hardly talk to us anymore. Well, except for Alice, anyway." He pouted, his eyebrows scrunching up.

I stared at my cute, playful brother incredulously, still blinking. When he sighed impatiently at my bewilderment, I started cracking up. And my siblings looked at me like I was crazy. Even Edward.

"Oh, Emmett," I said, regaining control and letting a few chuckles escape. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was upsetting you." I winked playfully at him, pursing my lips to fight the smile.

Emmett huffed indignantly. "Hey, I'm not the only one who's upset, you know!"

"Keep it down," Jasper cautioned. "The humans are starting to look."

I glanced at each and every one of my siblings' faces. They did look worried. Did Carlisle and Esme look like that too these days? Suddenly, I felt guilty.

Quickly, I looked down again, staring at Edward's tray which was sitting on the table between its owner and me. Frowning slightly, I stole his untouched breadstick, brought it over to my tray, and began destroying apart. And in my anxiety due to Alice's visions, I was much more aggressive than usual to the innocent breadstick.

"Bella," Rosalie said in a low voice. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I looked up, but not to look at her, or my brothers, who were all sitting in front of Alice and me.

I looked up to glance next to me at my favorite sister, who glanced back at me darkly. The pixie was extremely cranky these days too, but not because of the Volturi.

Because I had to leave soon.

Typical.

Of course, her mood didn't stop her from helping me with what I had to know. She kept me updated on everything new that she saw about the Volturi, in private. She knew this was important to me and didn't question me once about it. And I appreciated it. But her mood and support only made me feel guiltier.

"You and Alice sure have been quite secretive lately," Edward commented casually, trying to ease the tension, but I saw his golden eyes narrow slightly in suspicion. He was nervous at the way I was with Alice all the time, protecting her thoughts with my shield.

I looked away from Alice swiftly. "It's nothing."

"I wouldn't call it nothing," Jasper said, glaring at me. "I can feel what she's feeling right now. Why is she so anxious all the time now, Bella?"

I glanced at him, feeling guilty again. His frown became more pronounced.

"Don't feel _guilty_, Bella," Jasper said. "Now _I_ feel guilty."

"Hm," I said curtly, looking away again. "Sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to take her away from you."

And Jasper bit his lip, embarrassed, as he realized that I had caught on to what he'd been thinking about constantly these last few days. Emmett and Rosalie started snickering, while Edward pursed his lips, trying not to smile.

But I was serious. I understood that mates had to do _It_ frequently. I hadn't meant to steal Alice away, but the stress of the _them_ coming had wiped everything else away from my mind.

Alice didn't even look fazed. In fact, she was concentrating on her visions again. Something blurry had passed by.

My eyes unfocused as I concentrated on her thoughts. When Alice found that the decision that had caused the vision was discarded, my eyes refocused, relieved.

Nobody had noticed, not even Edward. The three of them were too busy laughing. Jasper looked like he could blush if he could.

I smiled apologetically. "Really, I'm sorry, Jasper. I promise that I'll get her back to you soon."

Alice threw me a sharp, alarmed look. I frowned slightly to warn her, and she looked away reluctantly.

"So, what's really going on, Bella?" Rosalie asked. "We're all worried. You've hardly talked to us these days. Are you avoiding us on purpose? 'Cause Edward confessed to you? Are you going to tell us that this is all his fault?" She glared at Edward who looked annoyed.

"No," I said shortly. "It's no one's fault."

"And Alice doesn't tell me either," Jasper complained.

Alice smiled tightly. And I saw another vision threatening to burst through her head. She was getting something new.

So, though there was another fifteen minutes left until class started, I stood up, taking my tray with me. And Alice imitated me almost simultaneously.

"We'll see you later," Alice said cheerfully, smiling brightly. A-plus on acting skills for the pixie.

"What?" Edward looked up from his granola bar that he was pulverizing. "Bella?" He actually looked slightly hurt that I wouldn't be walking with him to Biology.

"Sorry, Edward," I told him, watching as Alice tried with all her might to delay the vision. But she was losing, and we had to get out of there fast. "I'll see you in Bio."

And Alice and I nearly sprinted in vampire speed to the trash can. Luckily, no one but our siblings were watching. We dumped the trays in the bin and hurried out of the lunchroom.

"Tell me again," I said, pacing back and forth. "When did this happen?"

Alice was watching me on top of a low branch on a tree. We were in the forest next to the school.

"I think it must be about ten minutes ago," Alice said. "It became definite about two minutes ago. Obviously, they know that you're not going to let down your shields."

I nodded slowly. "Go on."

"You've already seen everything," Alice reminded me tersely. "What more do you want to know?"

I looked up at her and saw her staring at me with a pained expression. And I smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said. "I know it's unfair that I'm doing this to you. I really appreciate it, what you're doing for me."

"Hmph," Alice huffed, jumping down from the branch and landing next to me silently. "I hope so. I don't like lying to my siblings, you know. And even Jasper."

"Sorry," I said again. "Only a little longer, Alice. Then, I swear, you could tell them everything."

"Oh, and when's that?" Alice asked sarcastically. "After you've left?"

I didn't respond. Her expression turned desperate.

"You can't leave, Bella," Alice begged. "You're killing me, as well as Edward! And Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle-"

I rolled my eyes. "We've been through this. Look, after your complaining, I told you that you could tell them everything after I'm long gone, right? What more do you want?"

"You not leaving."

"Not possible."

"But you're safe as long as you don't put down your shield!"

"It won't take long for me to find them. All they have to do is find a place where they feel something missing in their gifts. They may be blind, but they're not stupid. They can track me by looking for a blind spot that they can't feel, you know."

"Bella!"

It hurt to see my sister like this, in so much despair. It just killed me.

"Sorry, Alice," I told her, feeling horribly selfish. "You spend tonight with Jazz if you want to."

"I don't want to!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Alice."

"I just want you to stop talking like you're leaving!" Alice glared. "'Cause I won't let you!"

I snorted. "Come on, pixie. Class is starting in two minutes."

"Bella! Don't do this to me!"

"Look, Alice," I snapped. "I haven't got a plan yet, so just relax, okay?"

Her face brightened slightly. "Good. Keep thinking. Don't decide on anything. As long as you're thinking, you'll be here."

I rolled my eyes as I led her back through to the school hallways. "I'll see you in Gym."

"Have fun in Biology!" she called back as she skipped towards the opposite way as me. The hallways were totally empty; the students were all inside their classrooms, waiting for the bell to ring.

I entered the Biology room just as the bell chimed. I closed the door quietly, and, ignoring all the stares, walked fluidly down the aisle to sit in my usual seat next to Edward.

He stared at me. I stared at him.

Mr. Banner entered just then, lugging a heavy looking cart with an old TV and VCR on it. Movie day. Ugh.

"Where were you?" Edward shot towards me quickly in a harsh, low voice. I was surprised by his tone, but I didn't let on.

"Outside, in the forest," I said calmly, just as softly.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

He sighed. "Don't avoid me."

I smiled amusedly. "I'm not."

"Then why?" he asked miserably. "What did I do wrong?"

I watched as he buried his face in his hands. Then, I sighed and reached out towards him, gripping his wrist closest to me and pulling it away from his face.

"It's not your fault," I said emotionlessly. He gave me a suspicious look. "It's no one's."

"Liar."

I smiled again. "Where's your maturity?"

"I'm seventeen."

"So am I."

He glared at me reproachfully. "You could tell me, you know. I could help you."

I shook my head, horrified at the thought of him being involved. "No. Nothing's wrong, Edward. I promise."

I will make it so that nothing would be wrong. Even I if I had to be killed or taken away to make it so.

He didn't look reassured, so I knew that he would get started on it again. But luckily, he shut up about it for now as Mr. Banner started the video.

**AN: I'm sorry, but Bella ****_will_**** have to leave the Cullens soon. I know, I know. Call me evil and horrible, but I'm still going to do it. I can't bear to see Bella and Edward being happy so fast. I'm going to tear them down! So…enjoy their moments together while they last.**


	30. Chapter 30: Inspiration

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know Bella's being stupid. She will be acting idiotically for a couple more chapters. Bear with me. I know. I'm annoyed too, but this is her personality. She has "issues," as some of you have told me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

I leaned my head against the tree trunk wearily. I was sitting on the thick branch again, wondering on how to get out of this mess. Because there was absolutely no way I was going to let _them_ come here.

My eyes narrowed as I considered many possibilities and throwing them away when I found a flaw.

"Bella?"

My head snapped up when I heard Esme calling me. She was getting closer.

"Over here, Esme," I called in a low voice.

I watched as my mother figure emerged into sight. She was looking around for the source of my voice.

"Bella?" she asked again, more worriedly now.

"Up here."

Esme looked up and sighed with relief.

"Bella," she scolded. "What were you doing here? Everyone's been looking for you."

I smiled. "Sorry, Esme. Why, did something happen?"

"No," she replied. "Emmett just wanted to play Xbox with you again. He claims that he won't let you win this time." She grinned. "He's going to pester you to lower all your shields, even personal ones, this time."

My smile disappeared.

"Lower…my shields…?" I said slowly.

Esme cocked her head. "Is something wrong, dear?"

I blinked. "Personal…shields."

Of course. If I wanted to lure them away from the Cullens, all I had to do was lower my shields and run away. Then, I would lead them away from my family…and then, I could do whatever I wanted. I was capable of doing that.

The plan was simple. I knew now why I hadn't thought of this before. I'd been thinking too hard. And I was sure the two trackers were counting on that. They wouldn't expect me to lower my shields at all.

"Bella?" Esme looked positively alarmed. "What's wrong?"

I grinned. "Nothing, Esme. Come on, let's go. I have to humor my big brother."

She looked unsure but did follow me back to the house.

I burst into the living room to find Alice arguing with the others loudly. I stopped dead in my tracks and Esme nearly bumped into me. She stopped herself just in time and peered out from my back warily. She inhaled in shock at the way everyone was shouting at Alice.

"Why won't you tell us, Alice?" Rosalie snapped. "Something is wrong, and you know it! _What is it_?"

"I can't tell you!" Alice snapped back. "I promised Bella, and I don't just _break_ my promises! I just can't do that to her! She's already stressed out as it is!"

"Stressed out about what?" Edward asked sharply. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I-" Alice began, but she spotted me just then, and she shut up. "B-Bella."

I wasn't looking at my siblings anymore, but was glaring down at the floor. I hated myself for causing this. This was all my fault.

"Bella," Edward said. "We need you tell us what this is all about. We're not stupid. You can't keep this from us any longer."

"Yeah, Bells," Emmett said. "We don't want to see you unhappy."

Esme went to go stand by Carlisle while Alice pulled away from Jasper and glided towards me. She grabbed my left arm and started tugging me away from them.

"Stop right there, Alice," Edward said coldly, stepping forward. "You're not avoiding us anymore."

"Try me," she snapped, glaring at him. They stared each other down for a long moment. Finally, I decided to intervene.

"Alice," I said quietly. She didn't budge but merely kept glaring at her favorite brother.

It was silent. Then, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Alice, Bella," he began. "Maybe-"

"Forget it, Carlisle," Alice interrupted. "We're not telling you anything."

I stared at her stubborn expression. What have I done to her? Did she love me that much to do this to her family?

"Alice," Esme murmured, but Alice started dragging me away towards the front door. And then, Edward was there already, blocking us.

"Don't make me have to stop you, Bella," he said furiously, his eyes smoldering with fury. "I love you, but I won't stop myself from stopping you if I have to."

I stared at him, unable to respond. The others seemed to find his statement shocking; they all gasped softly when he said those three words so meaningfully.

Finally, I whispered, "Can you stop me?"

Edward looked surprised at my tone. I wasn't being aggressive or threatening. I was actually begging him.

"What?" he murmured. "Bella…"

Alice looked at me, panicking. "Bella…"

I could feel the sobs coming.

"I wish you could stop me," I said. "I would even _let_ you stop me, Edward. And I would stay with you. But…I can't do that…right?"

I was talking to myself, of course. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had no idea what I was talking about, and neither did Edward. But he still hung onto every word, trying to figure out. Alice was getting more and more alarmed.

"Because then, I would be putting you all in danger," I murmured, staring blankly and helplessly at Edward. "And then, I wouldn't be able to live with myself…"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked. "What are you…?"

"Come on, Bella," Alice said abruptly, yanking on my arm. She started dragging me outside again.

Edward tensed. "No."

Alice glared. "Get out of the way. She needs to get away from all of you. _You_, mostly. You're a bad influence, you idiot."

Edward stared at me, his expression pained, then stepped aside slowly and reluctantly and let us pass. With one last, threatening glare at him, Alice dragged me back towards the forest.

"I can't believe you said that," Alice mumbled as we got further and further away from the house. "You almost gave us away."

I was crying. There were no tears in my eyes, but my body was trembling. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Edward. I wanted to jump into his long arms and snuggle deep into his well-muscled chest.

"I _know_, Bella," Alice snapped, still pulling me deep into the forest. "I know you love him. Everyone does. Even he does, so stop crying."

I sobbed harder at that. "Alice…Alice…"

She sighed, and finally stopped. I sat down on a huge rock on the ground, burying my face in my hands.

"Alice," I moaned. "I don't want to leave him."

She looked irritated. "I _know_. You love him."

I started wailing.

"Oh, my gosh," Alice moaned. "Why did this have to happen _now,_ Bella? Why couldn't you have realized this earlier?"

I took a deep breath. And another. And another.

"You are both idiots," Alice chided. "Edward shouldn't have waited for you. And you shouldn't have pushed him away."

"It's too late," I whispered. "I can't tell him anymore."

Alice glared at me. "Stop talking like you're leaving forever. You promised to come back, Bella."

I sighed. "I don't know if that's entirely possible. I don't want to kill those two, but if I don't, they'll keep coming after me and…" I frowned, biting my lip.

Alice's eyes widened. "Do you…do you have a plan, Bella? What is it?"

I looked up at her. Then, slowly, I shook my head.

"You're not going to tell me?" Alice asked, disappointed. "Maybe I can see better then."

"Alice," I said seriously. "I just need you to follow my instructions. You can't tell them anything until I'm gone. After that…you can do whatever you want."

She pouted. "Can I go after you? Or let Edward?"

"No."

She sighed. "So much for letting me do whatever I want. Fine. Don't worry."

I smiled at her tightly. "Thank you, Alice. You know I'll love you forever, right?"

"You'll better come back though."

"Someday," I promised.

There was thirty minutes left until fourth period ended and lunchtime began. I had to work quickly.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered both my shields. I was trusting that Edward wasn't even bothering to read my mind because he already knew I didn't let down my shields that easily.

I kept my shield around Alice, though. She had to protect her thoughts until I was gone. I knew that the two trackers would get the gist of exactly where I was. And I knew that Alice would be seeing it soon.

As soon as the bell rang, I sensed her standing outside the classroom door, having persuaded her teacher to let her leave a few minutes early. I got up and walked outside the classroom, and immediately, Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a corner to talk to me privately.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked innocently, pretending that I didn't know what was going on. I had to trick Alice first in order to trick the others.

"I saw it," Alice whispered tersely. "They found a way to track you. I don't how though. You didn't lower your shields or anything, but I don't know how…"

I nodded slowly, knowing that my plan was working. "When?"

"Soon, I think," Alice replied. "I'm not entirely sure. But they're on their way here now."

I nodded again. "We're leaving."

Alice blinked. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that you'll see some more later on," I explained quickly. "And we can't be around anyone else when that happens. They'll just ask questions again."

Alice nodded. "But how? They'll get suspicious that we're ditching…"

I thought for a moment. Then, I said, "Go to Jasper. Tell him that you convinced me to go shopping with me because you were bored."

"And then?"

"And then, we're going to the forest near the house after showing our face to Esme."

"I don't understand, Bella."

"Go," I ordered, turning around and heading towards the parking lot. "I'll wait for you in the Ferrari."

She was gone at once, confused, but determined. I sat in my car and watched as Alice played her part wonderfully, lying to Jasper. Jasper was totally convinced, and he went off towards the cafeteria to tell the others. A few minutes later, Alice appeared on the passengers' side. She slipped inside carefully.

"Good job," I complimented her. "Come on."

As I headed towards the freeway, Alice looked confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles."

"Why?"

I smiled. "To go shopping, of course."

"What?" Alice gaped at me. "I thought we were going to the forest?"

"We are," I answered. "But we can't be accused of lying. We'll go shopping, pick up a few bags, then return home before school ends. We tell Esme that we ditched and went shopping. We'll tell her that we need to go hunt and disappear into the forest. Then, Esme will tell the others where we are at that moment when they get home. They won't get suspicious. Meanwhile, we will be scouting around the forest and looking through your visions."

Alice laughed. "That's a good plan."

"Just pick up anything when you get inside," I instructed when I parked outside of a department store. "I'll give you ten minutes."

"Okay, Bella!" she chirped.

Ten minutes later, she came out with thirty bags. I groaned.

"Alice," I complained. "I said a _few _bags, not _thirty_."

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. They had some really nice stuff in there."

I shook my head as I started the car again. It was barely two o'clock when we got back to Forks.

"Act natural," I said in a low voice.

I helped her carry the bags inside.

"Bella? Alice?" Esme appeared in front of us, looking confused. "What are you doing home at this time? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Um," Alice said, doing a good job at looking guilty. "I convinced Bella to go shopping with me. We're home a bit early because Bella didn't want to go into all those stores. Sorry, Esme."

Esme sighed in reproach. "You shouldn't have ditched."

I grinned. "Sorry, Esme. I couldn't talk Alice out of it."

"So that's all you bought?" Esme asked. "You did a pretty good job at restraining her, Bella."

"Hardly," I mumbled. Then, speaking louder, I said, "Esme, do you mind getting these to the closet? Alice and I need to hunt badly. That's one reason why we had to come early. Our eyes were getting darker and it was getting harder to restrain ourselves."

Alice frowned, bemused. But Esme nodded gamely.

"I think you do need to hunt badly," she said. "Your eyes are almost pure black. Give them to me. I'll put them in your closet, Alice."

Alice gave me a strange look, but I merely grinned at her.

"Thanks, Esme," I told her gratefully as she disappeared up the stairs. Then, I gestured for Alice to follow me outside.

"What did Esme mean when she said our eyes were getting dark?" Alice asked as we ran. "My eyes are still pretty light. So are yours."

I laughed. "I changed both our eye color to black so we can trick Esme. I did it on you when you went to go talk to Jasper too, though it was only slightly dark then."

Alice trilled out a long laugh. "You think of everything, Bella."

"We're going to have to hunt before we head back," I warned. "Our eyes need to be totally golden for them to believe us."

"I know. Now what?"

"Now…do you see anything new?"

We slowed down, now miles away from our home.

"It's flickering and blurry," Alice said. "They're making up their minds. I still don't know when they'll get here."

"Do you know where they are right now?"

"No, but I think they're pretty close," Alice answered. "I mean, the scenery doesn't look like Europe, does it?"

"No," I said, looking at the visions.

The two trackers were definitely somewhere in America. They would probably get here around tomorrow. And I would be luring them away at that time.

"Tomorrow's sunny," Alice commented randomly. "Guess we'll be camping again." She snorted.

"Camping…" I trailed off. "What's everyone doing tomorrow?"

"Um…" Alice looked confused by my question, but answered. "Emmett and Rosalie are taking Carlisle and Esme out for some musical in Seattle for the whole day… Edward and Jasper are going hunting somewhere far north. Why?"

I nodded slowly. Everything was perfectly planned. This was going to be easy.

"Tomorrow's going to be sunny, eh?" I asked, smiling sadly in relief. Alice studied me warily.

"What are we doing tomorrow, Bella?"

"_You_ are working undercover, of course," I said, laughing.

Alice didn't notice that I didn't mention where _I_ was going to be tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: So Bella will be leaving the family soon. Boo-hoo… I hope you enjoyed that!**


	31. Chapter 31: Leaving

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner… I'm pretty forgetful these days.**

**And…I've got an announcement. Very important.**

**Okay, so many of you know about my other story, _Dance_. _Dance_ is the reason you came checked out this story. And I thank you for that. **

**The thing is, I will be posting a third story. It will be called _Isis_, and it will be about secret agents and assassins and stuff. _Isis _is the name of the secret organization that Bella and Edward will belong to. **

**I know there are a lot of stories like that already posted on FF, but I wanted to give it a try. I'm going to make it the best secret organization story ever! I'm pretty confident about this new story idea. I'm pretty sure I can make it entertaining. After all, _Dance_'s idea of Bella and Edward dancing and singing and then other ideas of them into the business field was written by me, and I have to say, it got a bit of an attention.**

**And then, there's _Golden Lifestyle_, the _Titanic._ Many have attempted to write with the ship's storyline, and I'd thought it wouldn't get any attention. But we've passed over two hundred reviews and I've gotten many followers, so I'm going to give the secret assassins thing a try. **

**Please believe in me, my fans! Please give it a try. Please go read it when the first chapter is up! I'll post the announcement in the AN of my current stories when _Isis_ is up, so please, try it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Alice saw that they were coming tomorrow. I told her the truth. That I was going to face them myself. She started to argue at first, but then seemed to realize that I wasn't going to change my mind. She agreed reluctantly to let me deal with the two trackers, as long as I could be sure I wasn't in any dangerous.

I assured her that I wouldn't be. And it was the truth. I wasn't going to be in danger. They weren't going to hurt one hair of mine. Not one.

I told her to keep the secret until she absolutely knew when to tell the others. She wondered when that would be, and I told her that she would know when the time was right.

I really felt bad about betraying her when she obviously trusted me completely. But I had no other choice. I wasn't going to let those two trackers anywhere near my family.

I told her to do what I instructed her to do without questioning anything. She did seem slightly suspicious, but agreed to do so.

I don't know what I would do without Alice. I was going to miss her. For all I know, I wasn't coming back for a long, long time, and I didn't even know if I could shake those two trackers off this time.

It was past school dismissal time, and we decided to head back. But first, we hunted several elk and deer to make our eye color totally golden. There was no way I was going to disguise the color. We wouldn't fool anybody.

Everyone was waiting crossly for us when we arrived home.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning and acting innocent. "Why the long faces?"

"Where did you go?" Edward demanded. "I know you didn't ditch class just to go shopping."

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly, feeling guilty about lying to him. Lying to one I loved. "Of course we did. Alice-"

"Alice never took off to go shopping during school hours," Edward hissed. He looked angry, but I knew that he was merely worrying about me. "And you think you're going to fool me by saying she convinced you to go shopping, just because she was merely bored? Cut the crap, Bella. _Please._"

I stared at him for a long time, trying to memorize his ridiculously handsome face. I didn't plan on answering. Edward stared back, his expression softening when he deciphered the confusing desperation in my eyes. He was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he murmured quietly, his long fingers wrapping around my arm and pulling me close. Ignoring everyone whom was watching.

I tried to pull away, looking away now. I couldn't risk him dazzling me. I would probably blurt everything out and give us away.

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound annoyed. "What's _wrong_ with everyone? Alice and I went shopping, and upon realizing that our eyes were getting black, we decided to go hunting as soon as we got home. Esme can tell you."

"I told you, Edward," Esme chided gently, drifting forward. "Why couldn't you believe me, when you obviously saw the whole conversation with the two girls in my thoughts?"

Edward's eyes didn't leave my face.

"They could have been acting for all you know," he muttered. "You have to admit, they've been acting strange lately."

"Well," Esme said lightly. "You were wrong, dear. I'm sure they were hunting. They weren't gone for very long, and their eyes are light."

Edward's eyes narrowed at me while I looked back expressionlessly. His mouth twisted, still unhappy with our excuses, then walked away towards the forest.

Emmett and Jasper decided to follow him, and Esme wandered off into the kitchen to resume her chores. Rosalie stared at me, wondering what we were up to. I merely shook my head at her before heading upstairs with Alice following me like a little puppy.

"I knew we couldn't fool Edward," Alice muttered under her breath. "He pays too much attention to you. He's so overprotective when it comes to you."

I sighed as I plopped onto my bed. "He's convinced for now."

But I knew that it would not be so easy when tomorrow came. No doubt he would insist on looking for me once I was miles gone.

* * *

As Alice had predicted, Emmett and Rosalie did take Carlisle and Esme out to Seattle for a musical. Alice suggested that they also take them out for shopping as well, quite casually, I might add, on my instructions. It was merely nine o'clock, and I needed them to be gone all day if my plan was to work perfectly. Esme wanted to go to a bookstore to buy some more books on art and architecture, and agreed to do so, thankfully.

They had already left, taking Carlisle's Mercedes out, about thirty minutes ago. They would be gone the whole day, and wouldn't plan on returning early unless there was an emergency.

As for Edward and Jasper, they were going hunting up north towards Canada to hunt. They were going to spend some time there, not only to hunt, but also to enjoy the fresh air and scenery. They were getting ready to leave now.

"Wait," I said quietly before Edward could slip out the front door. Jasper was already outside with Alice near the forest, saying goodbye to her. Edward paused, curious.

I closed the distance between us gracefully and slowly, knowing that I wouldn't see him again for an indefinite amount of time. The least I could was to say goodbye.

My fingers wrapped delicately around his wrists as I leaned closer to him, tiptoeing to kiss him. Surprised, he didn't move, but merely stood there blankly.

I pulled away, stepping back and letting go of his wrists.

"Be safe," I told him, my expression serious. "Don't do anything reckless." I wasn't talking about the hunt. I was talking about after I left. He would definitely try to go after me, to bring me back.

Edward smiled amusedly. "Don't worry. I'm not the one that's reckless during a hunt. Emmett is." He paused. "I should probably go far away to hunt more often. If you're going to do this every time."

I smiled ruefully. "I'm definitely getting used to the presence of men."

"That's good," Edward said cheerfully. "Don't let Alice get to you."

"I won't."

I watched from the window as he and Jasper loped away gracefully into the deep forest. Alice was at my side in a flash.

"I saw that," she told me. "It's not like you're leaving soon. I thought you were going to face those trackers?"

"I am," I said smoothly, turning my back on the window. I looked at her grimly. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this, Alice."

She scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I would do anything for you."

I smiled. She would think twice about that if she knew what I was planning to do to the family.

* * *

I was sure that the trackers were pretty close now. I was also pretty sure that Edward and Jasper were pretty far up north. I was counting on that.

It's been nearly seven hours since the family left the house for the day. It was time to act. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett would soon be back from Seattle, though it would be a while until Edward and Jasper would return.

"Alice," I said, my voice strained.

She glanced at me uncertainly.

"Go," I choked out. I could feel it. I had combined my two shields to cover more area around the forest. They were less than two hundred miles away.

She looked confused. "What?"

"Go to Edward and Jasper," I clarified in a low voice. "Tell them something's happened to me. Bring them back. The others will be back from Seattle soon as well, so don't worry about them. Just tell them to come quickly."

Alice jumped up, her eyes widening in alarm.

"_Will_ something happen, Bella?" she asked, scanning the future. She didn't see anything special. I'd counted on that.

"It's a lie," I told her. "It's part of the plan. Go. Now."

Alice hesitated, then nodded. I followed her to the door quickly.

"Alice," I said, stopping her.

She turned back hesitantly.

I smiled as cheerfully as I could. "I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "I love you too, Bella." And she zoomed out the door, across the backyard, and into the dark forest.

I sighed in relief. I had succeeded. I'd gotten everyone out of the way, out of danger. Now, for the last phase of my plan.

I dashed upstairs as quickly as I could to Esme's study. I pulled out a pad of white post-it and a black felt pen. I breezed downstairs again and went straight to the coffee table in front of the sofa in the living room.

I kneeled down on the floor, laying the pad on the glass table. I uncapped the pen and began writing on it, my hands quite steady, despite my panic.

I kept it simple. There was only one thing I wanted to write, and one person I wanted to write to.

_I'm sorry, Alice,_ I wrote in my fancy script. _Forgive me. Bella._

I recapped the pen and left it lying next to the pad with my note on it.

Less than one hundred miles now. They sensed me here, though not as well. They were following the blank spot in their gifts.

I took one last look around the house wistfully. The Cullens would be elsewhere when I would return. I wouldn't see this house again for a long time.

Then, I ran out the front door, silently and as quickly as I can, letting down my mental shield as I ran through the forest.

The trackers changed direction when they sensed me with their gift. They were miles behind me, but I had only one goal in my mind. To lead them away from the Cullen mansion. As far as possible.

I felt bad about ditching my family, whom I had grown to love and trust. With any luck, I would go back to them as soon as I possibly can. As soon as I destroyed those two trackers.

* * *

**AN: Remember! Look for the announcement on ****_Isis_****! Give it a try, please! It's not posted yet, but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.**


	32. Chapter 32: Gone

**Author's Note: Hey, fans! I hope you're looking forward to my new story! Because the first chapter of _Isis_will be posted today! I hope you like it. Like all my stories, it will start out slow, and then, I believe it will get more interesting. I already have some of the scenes mapped out in my head. So go check it out, and please! REVIEW and FAVORITE! Thanks!**

**Now, this chapter is in an unfamiliar POV. I don't know if I'll do it like this again in the future, but enjoy it for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Author's Point of View**

Alice ran as fast as she could further north. When she thought she would be close enough to Edward and Jasper, she whipped out her cell phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Hello?" Jasper answered. "What is it, Alice?"

"Where are you?" Alice asked as calmly as she could. Despite Bella's reassurance, she couldn't help feeling panicky. Like something bad was about to happen. The way Bella had said the words, "I love you," seemed like she was saying goodbye. Forever. Like she wouldn't see her again.

"Why?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Just tell me!"

"We're in Quebec," he replied, totally confused.

"Don't move," Alice ordered. "I'm going now. Don't move an inch."

"Why?"

And as Alice answered, she knew that it was true for certain. It was a fact, not a lie. Like Bella had told her.

"Because Bella's in danger."

"What?" Jasper asked, shocked. "When? How? Why? Where is she?"

"I'll tell you more later," Alice said quickly, heading towards Quebec now. "Just stay where you are. No matter what you do, keep Edward there." And she hung up.

Alice couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. Had Bella known this? Known that she would be in danger? Was that why she sent everyone away, including her?

She also knew that Bella wouldn't be there at the house when they arrived. She would be gone…like she'd warned Alice.

"Stupid," Alice muttered under her breath as she sped towards her destination. "Why did I leave her? I am such an idiot."

But it was too late now, and her job was to get to her family as soon as possible. And she was going to her job perfectly. Like Bella had wanted her to. She would not fail her sister.

* * *

"What's going on, Alice?" Edward demanded as soon as Alice had dashed into the little clearing. He and Jasper had been pacing restlessly, nervous about her explanation about Bella. "Why is Bella in danger?"

Alice looked devastated. She shook her head. "I don't know." Which was the truth.

"The hell you don't!" Edward roared at her. "You've been planning something with her all this time!"

"Edward, please," Alice begged. "I'll explain everything later, but we _have_ to go back now! Bella… She's already gone!"

Edward's eyes were wide and fearful.

"What?" he breathed. "What are you talking about, Alice? What do you mean she's gone? You let her leave?"

"I didn't know…" Alice said miserably. "I didn't think she would…"

It was silent for a beat, then Jasper said tensely, "Maybe Alice is right, Edward. We should go back now to find out what happened. And if Alice is going to explain everything, she might as well do it in front of everyone else."

Edward glared at Alice's miserable face for a moment, then nodded curtly. If something happened to Bella, he might kill somebody. Literally.

As they sped back towards Washington, Alice took out her cell phone and pressed three on speed dial.

"Where are you, Carlisle?" Alice asked tensely. She listened carefully, then said, "I need you and the others back at the house in thirty minutes. Do you think you can do that?"

There was a pause as she listened, and she raised her voice. "I don't care how you do it, Carlisle! I don't care if you get a ticket for speeding or not! We need you back! Something bad has happened to Bella, and I need to tell everyone what Bella and I have been up to!"

Jasper was surprised. He had never heard Alice raise her voice at Carlisle before. She must really be sick with worry, not that he didn't doubt it. He could sense her feelings right now. She was worried, panicked, and frantic. Not to mention desperate.

Edward was silent, but Jasper could feel his increased anxiety and concern for Bella. What was going on?

* * *

The three of them burst into the bright living room of their home and found Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett waiting anxiously for them. They seemed alert and fearful about what they were about to hear.

"What's going on, Alice?" Rosalie demanded.

But Alice ignored her and went straight to the glass coffee table in front of the sofa, having seen something the rest of them hadn't noticed. It was a pad of post-it from Esme's room and a black felt pen. On the pad was Bella's elegant handwriting.

Alice picked it up quickly and read her note. And she sank down on the sofa slowly disbelievingly.

She understood everything now. What Bella had done. What her plan had been. Why hadn't she noticed it sooner? She could have stopped her…persuaded her that the family was strong, and that they were able to hold the two trackers off…

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. "What is it? What does it say? Is it from Bella?"

Alice sighed heavily. "What have I done, Carlisle?"

"What does it say?" Emmett asked, unusually alert and serious.

"It says… It says…" Alice whispered, still clutching the note.

Impatiently, Rosalie went around the couch and snatched the pad out of her hands. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Well, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Rosalie swallowed. "It says… _I'm sorry, Alice. Forgive me. Bella."_

It was quiet, then Carlisle broke the silence.

"What did she mean, Alice?" he asked.

Alice stood shakily and turned to face the family. She took a deep breath.

"I saw a vision," she began. "Two trackers from the Volturi were going to start looking for Bella, on Aro's orders. It's Demetri and Bella's creator who joined them, Colin. They were going to combine their gifts to try to track Bella, even though they would be blind.

"It was inevitable. Nothing could have stopped them from tracking Bella. Of course, if she had kept her personal shields up, nothing like this would have happened. She wouldn't have had to leave so suddenly, so _stupidly_, to protect us. She claimed that she didn't want us to get involved with them. She wanted to deal with them on her own.

"But in order to do that, she needed my visions. That's why she involved me in her plans. But she wouldn't tell me what she was planning…"

Alice paused and glanced at Edward's livid face nervously.

"Go on, Alice," Carlisle urged.

"She was trying to figure out a way to get them away from us," Alice went on. "And every day, the trackers were getting closer to us. They don't know that she was with us all this time. If they knew, they would've come here straightaway. She didn't know what she was going to do…until the day Esme went to look for her in the forest."

Esme looked surprised.

"She told me to do whatever she told me to do," Alice continued. "I trusted Bella. And so I did what I could to help her. I told her about the changing visions. Where they were, whether they were making progress…

"And then, it was fourth period at school…when a new vision hit me. Suddenly, the trackers, who had been heading east towards New York, changed directions and started heading for Washington. I didn't know how that could be. I knew that Bella hadn't lowered her shields…"

Alice sighed. "I know I was wrong now. Bella purposely let down her personal shields, to lure them here. To lure them here and get it over with. She was going to run as soon as she got everyone out of the way…

"I told her about the visions as soon as fourth period ended. That's when she told me to go to Jasper, and tell him that we were going shopping. She changed my eye color slightly, making it dark so that it would be easier to lie later on.

"We did go to Port Angeles and get a few bags of clothes. We needed an alibi. We came back home and told Esme that we had to hunt badly, and that that was one reason why we had to ditch and come home early.

"At first, I didn't get it. I knew for a fact that my eyes had been light, and so had Bella's. Once Esme saw us leave to hunt, I asked her about it. She'd changed our eyes to black so that we could convince everyone. We discussed possibilities about my visions for a while… She acted like she didn't know why they changed directions so quickly… And then, we hunted to throw everyone off.

"We convinced all of you that we were out shopping for real…" Alice trailed off. "I didn't know that Bella had been planning everything all along. She had every detail correct. She asked about your plans for today, then seemed satisfied at the fact that Rose and Em were taking Carlisle and Esme out to Seattle for the day, and that Edward and Jasper were going up to Canada to hunt. All she needed to do was get me out of the way.

"I thought we were just waiting for you guys to come home…but apparently, Bella was waiting for the trackers. Suddenly, she looked tense and she all but kicked me out the door. She told me to go to Edward and Jasper, to go find them, and do whatever I could to get them back. She told me to tell them a lie, and that she was in danger.

"Now, I know that she _was_ in danger," Alice finished miserably. "She knew that they were close. She sent me away so that she could run away and lure the trackers far away from here…"

She sighed. "I'm so sorry, everyone. I thought I was doing the right thing for Bella. She seemed so sad and desperate… She betrayed me. She had to trick me in order to trick all of you… That's what she meant by the note. She was apologizing for stabbing me in the back. I begged for her not to go, but she wants me to forgive her for leaving anyway, without telling me."

Everyone was quiet as they processed all this. Then, Edward's expression was changed. He was furious. Furious with Alice, and furious with Bella for not telling him everything. He felt like he had lost everything, now that Bella was gone.

Alice glanced at him. "Edward…"

"You shouldn't have helped her," Edward growled. "You should have known better."

She didn't try to defend herself. She didn't blame him for shouting at her.

"Edward," Carlisle said quietly.

"Now she's gone!" Edward shouted. "How do you think I can survive now? Bella was everything to me, Alice!"

"I know," Alice said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Edward, it's not her fault," Carlisle said. "We all could understand why she did it. She didn't like to see Bella unhappy. I'm sure we all would have done what she asked us to do, if we had the ability that Alice has."

Edward whirled around and headed towards the door. "I'm going after her."

Alice's head shot up. Alarmed, she looked at Jasper, who immediately understood what she needed.

Suddenly, Edward's legs had buckled from physical exhaustion that Jasper had shot towards him. He groaned and tried to fight it, but before he could shake it off, Emmett was there, locking his arms behind him easily, on Alice's orders.

Edward growled as he glowered at his brothers.

"Let me go," he snarled.

"No," Alice answered instead.

Edward turned to glare at her viciously. "Alice."

"No," she repeated. "I won't let you go looking for her, Edward. It's too dangerous. Besides, I'm sure she's hundreds of miles away already, leading the trackers away from here. Away from us. She wouldn't appreciate it if you'd just go looking for her and put yourself in danger."

"I thought you were regretting that you helped her," Edward snapped.

"I do," Alice said calmly. "But I still have instructions I need to carry out perfectly. And that's stopping you from going after her."

Violent snarls ripped out from his chest.

"I know you're upset, Edward," Alice said quickly. "But I still can't let you go looking for her. I know you love her, but I still can't let you go. She wants us to wait. She'll be back."

Edward fell silent, wondering what she meant. Everyone else turned back towards Alice inquiringly.

"She said she was going to be back," Alice said. "She doesn't know when. But she'll be back for sure. She isn't abandoning us completely. It might be ten years, fifty years, or even a century before she's back in this family. But she's definitely coming back. She promised me. I'm sure that she won't break this promise."

"You expect me to wait for ten years?" Edward asked incredulously. "I miss her already, Alice! How can I live without her for a decade?"

"You'll survive," Alice said heavily, sitting back down on the sofa. "I can see us right now. Everyone's sad, sure, but we're going to be waiting for Bella. And I know I can wait. I can wait all eternity for Bella. Although she betrayed me, I still trust her."

Edward stopped struggling, and his shoulders slumped. His knees buckled again, and he fell on the floor helplessly, his expression resigned. Emmett let go of him, sensing his surrender. Edward didn't make a move to leave again.

"Well," Carlisle finally said after a while. "We should wait. That's what Bella would want us to do. I think we can all wait for her patiently. If Alice trusts her on this promise, I think we can all trust her on this. Let's leave this up to Bella. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. She's an intelligent young woman."

Everyone nodded slowly, all except Edward. His face was devoid of expression, and Alice knew, as she stared at him guiltily, that he would be wearing that same, emotionless expression for a very long time.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Remember, please go check out my new story, ****_Isis_****! REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	33. Chapter 33: Relenting

**Author's Note: Hellooo, fans…! Another reminder… PLEASE check out my new story, _Isis!_ The first chapter was up yesterday, and I'm updating the second chapter today. Please go check it out, and help me get the attention of many fans, like _Golden Lifestyle _is doing now! Thanks! And now…on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for Colin, who is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran. I ran, and I kept running.

I couldn't help imagining the two trackers, right behind me, hot on my tail. It motivated me to keep running.

I didn't realize that I was actually sobbing. No tears ran down my face, but the sobs racked my body as I willed myself to go faster and harder.

I was surprised. Nothing could ever make me cry after I had been transformed many years ago. I was always cold and emotionless. That's who I was.

But I realized that I wasn't like that anymore. The Cullens had changed me. _Edward _had changed me. I had learned what real love was like. The kind of love that you received from your loved ones, and the kind of love that you received from you first love.

I didn't want to leave. No, I didn't.

But these cursed Volturi wouldn't leave me alone. I really wanted to teach them a lesson, but maybe this was the right thing to do. To run away. To run far so that they wouldn't even touch the people that I loved.

Although I was good at running away and avoiding these trackers, I knew facing them was inevitable. Sooner or later, I would end up in Italy, trying to persuade Aro to leave me alone. Of course, I could talk my way out easily, but I just didn't want to go there.

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't pay any attention to the suddenly nearing, unfamiliar thoughts of the two trackers.

Too late, I realized that they had separated. I hissed in annoyance when I heard one of them approaching from the front, and the other one from behind. There was no way to go. If I turned to the sides, they would merely follow. And I couldn't risk leading them back to Forks.

I was a good few hundred miles from where I'd started. Trying to run away was out of the question. But I thought that I could at least talk to them.

Perhaps I was insane. But I was tired of running. I was ready to at least die fighting.

This was better. Without my family. They didn't need to get hurt because of me. They didn't have to die for me.

Abruptly, I stopped. I was going to wait.

I heaved myself onto a tree and stood on a thick branch, looking down below. My eyes narrowed when a familiar face entered the small clearing. And then, another familiar face joined him.

"Where is she?" Demetri muttered to Colin. "She should be right here…"

"I don't know," Colin answered. He looked around warily. "If I know Bella, she's _very_ near us. Watch your back."

"Why don't you watch your head?" I suggested innocently. And I pounced on Demetri.

He twisted automatically to defend himself, but it was too late. I'd already gotten a good hold. He hissed indignantly.

"Well, well," Colin said casually, leaning on a tree trunk, not at all concerned about his fellow tracker. "Long time no see, Bella. Beautiful as always."

"Don't just stand there," Demetri snapped, trying to wriggle out of my powerful arms. "_Help me_!"

"Oh, don't worry," Colin said dismissively. "She probably won't kill you. She only kills when absolutely necessary."

"Why are you harassing me?" I demanded. "Why must you do this?"

Colin shrugged. "Aro wants us to bring you to Volterra. We are merely doing what he instructed us to do."

"That didn't come out the way I wanted it to," I growled. "I meant, why did you join them? Why are you making my life miserable? You said you changed me because you wanted to make my life more endurable, Colin!"

"I did," Colin agreed. "And I don't regret changing you, Bella. I only wish you'd come with us quietly. Aro merely wants to talk."

"Right," I said sarcastically, pushing Demetri away from me in disgust. He joined Colin quickly, glaring at me halfheartedly. Even the greatest tracker of the Volturi guard was afraid of me. "He'll ask me to make a choice. Join or die. Don't think I don't know."

"Well," Colin said, laughing slightly. "You _are_ pretty special, Bella. Can you blame him for wanting to add you to his collection?"

"Leave," I ordered. "Don't bother me anymore."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Colin said, looking regretful. "I can't do that today. Aro was furious with me last time. He knew I had lied. Jane had fun that day, torturing me for nearly twelve hours."

"What will you do?" I asked, laughing mockingly. "It's not like you can knock me out and drag me to Italy. May I remind you, Colin, that I have many gifts that can make you all helpless?"

"Oh, you don't need to remind me about that," Colin said mildly. "I remember perfectly well. Now, what do you say, young Bella. Won't you do it for me?"

I snorted. "Why would I do _that_? Some creator you turned out to be. Abandoning your creation before I can abandon you first."

"I knew you wouldn't care," Colin said. "You're good with abandonment."

My face hardened. "Thanks."

"Enough," Demetri snapped. "You're coming with us. _Now_."

My lips curled up into a sneer. My chin came up arrogantly, something I'd picked up from Edward himself. "Make me."

"No," Colin said sharply when Demetri started towards me again, his face determined. "I told you before, Demetri. Bella is not someone you can hope to fight and win."

"As if someone could beat _me_," Demetri growled, glaring at me.

Colin stared at me. "You don't know her."

"You've never known her either," Demetri shot back.

I realized that everything had gone wrong. There was no way I was getting out of this. Sooner or later, I would have to face the Volturi. It was inevitable. I would have to go to Italy, whether I decided to join them or not.

I might as well just follow them quietly. Alice would probably kill me for this. If she knew.

The two trackers were bickering as I pondered on what to do. They probably wouldn't even have noticed if I slipped away quietly. But I didn't.

I wanted to get this overwith. I was tired of being hunted like this. And I was no coward.

"Take me," I said abruptly.

The two trackers stopped talking and stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" Colin asked stupidly, blinking.

"I said, take me," I said coolly. "Take me to your masters. I'm tired of being hunted like an animal. I'd rather meet with them and get this over with."

Demetri looked delighted. "See, Colin? I _told_ you we only needed to talk to her."

Colin snorted. "When did you tell me _that_? I think I was the one that told _you_ that. You were the one who was being pessimistic."

I tilted my head. "I'm only going there to talk. This doesn't mean that I'm joining you."

"Fine," Colin said, grinning. "Aro only needed you to come to Volterra to talk."

"And make me join," I muttered under my breath. Then, I raised my voice. "Are we going or not?"

And as they followed me towards the nearest airport, I couldn't help, but imagine what Edward would say if he were here with me now. No doubt, he would be furious with me.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? Yeah, I know, Bella was stupid when she stopped and let the trackers catch up. But hey, no judging yet! Let's see where the story goes, eh? Thanks, and remember! Go check out ****_Isis_****!**


	34. Chapter 34: Surrender

**Author's Note: This is where Bella gets trapped. She's going to be like this for a while, but don't worry, I promise I'll rescue her. Happy reading, fans! And don't hate me too much for this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for Colin, of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Colin and Demetri let me sit all by myself in the seat in front of them. I could hear them bickering quietly as darkness fell outside. I stared out the window as one by one, all the passengers in the plane fell asleep.

No one sat next to me, for which I was grateful. I didn't need anyone gawking at me right now. I was already annoyed as it was.

After about an hour, some idiotic stewardess had turned on a movie to entertain the passengers. Why, oh, _why_, did she have to put on the _Titanic_? I was getting extremely tired of seeing that ship flash across the screen.

Colin had laughed once under his breath amusedly when he heard me grit my teeth together and squeeze the arms of my chair tightly.

My lips pursed, I had glowered at the screen, wishing that I could destroy it somehow. But the humans had concentrated on the stupid movie with such intensity, that I found it hard to just go up and smack it.

And so I contented myself by tuning everything out. I was so glad I'd had practiced with this skill over the past years.

The flight was long. Especially when you were a vampire. I wished I could fall asleep. Time would pass faster.

Colin and Demetri never stopped whispering. Their voices were only vaguely annoying to me, like a fly buzzing around you.

I distracted myself by thinking about my family. What were they doing? Were they alright? Did Alice have to stop any of them from looking for me? What was Edward thinking about right now?

I felt so guilty leaving them. I knew I was going back to them soon. But that didn't mean I was going back right away. It could be centuries before I could be a part of their family again.

At long last, the light outside began to brighten. I watched as the sun rose above the clouds. And then, one by one, the passengers began to awake. Colin and Demetri had stopped bickering. The stewardesses started serving breakfast, and for a while, the plane smelled grossly of human food.

After about two more hours, the pilot's voice sounded on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be landing at the airport in Italy soon. We are beginning our descent. Please fasten your seatbelts for your safety." And the _Fasten your seatbelts_ sign turned on as the intercom turned off.

I didn't feel like it, but the head stewardess glared at me halfheartedly. I stared right back until she began to look uncomfortable. Sighing, I surrendered and fastened on my seatbelt. She looked relieved.

After we got through the terminal at the airport, Colin and Demetri led me outside. They looked around as if expecting someone.

"Oh, there he is," Demetri said, pointing to a black car with its windows tinted heavily. I could tell the driver was inside, waiting for someone.

"I can't believe you guys called someone out to escort me," I said sarcastically as we headed towards the car. "I feel so special."

"You are special," Colin said confusedly. "You have many powers."

I rolled my eyes as Demetri opened the backseat door for me.

"Don't I get shotgun?" I asked.

"No," Demetri growled. "That's mine."

"Whatever." I shrugged and slipped inside. Colin slid in next to me, closing the door behind him.

A huge male vampire was sitting in the driver's seat. He had a casual blue T-shirt on with black jeans. I assumed that he was a guard of the Volturi, but his cloak was nowhere in sight.

He peeked at me through the rearview mirror. He grinned widely and easily. His enormous figure and playful smile reminded me of Emmett.

"Hi, Bella," he said cheerfully. "About time."

I raised an eyebrow, hacking quickly into his brain. "Felix."

"Well, well," Felix said easily, starting the car. "Looks like Colin wasn't exaggerating about your abilities."

"Why would I lie?" Colin asked. "Did you tell Aro?"

"He knows Bella's being escorted," Felix said dismissively as he began driving quickly towards the highway. "The windows are tinted heavily because of the sun, but feel free to look around, Bella. Italy really is beautiful, you know."

I snorted. "I've been here before. Nothing's changed."

"When?"

I hesitated. "When I was human."

They didn't ask.

It took an hour to get to Volterra, even with Felix's crazy driving skills. He drove into the city, which looked peaceful and silent. Hard to believe any vampire royalties lived here.

"Welcome to Volterra," Felix announced happily as he parked in front of the clock tower. "Let us go. Aro is waiting."

With a sigh, I followed Colin out of the car and into the shadows of the tower. They led me through a complicated weaving of tunnels toward the palace of the Volturi.

A young boy stood frozen at the entrance. Within a second, I knew everything about him. I made sure my shield was up.

"Alec," Colin said, nodding at him.

"You're back," Alec greeted him. "Good to see you too, Demetri." His gaze focused on me. "Isabella Swan. Or perhaps, you prefer Bella?"

"Bella," I confirmed. "Well? Isn't your master waiting for me?"

Alec smiled. "I like this one. Feisty."

Felix and Colin murmured in agreement.

Alec's gaze bored into mine. My eyes were just as cold and merciless. He and I were having a staring contest. Finally, he gave up trying to make me surrender and looked away, looking unnerved, yet intrigued.

"Come," he said, clearing his throat. He turned for the door. "Aro is waiting."

"That's an understatement," Felix muttered under his breath.

I stepped inside the throne room and looked around, disinterested. It was impressive, but it meant nothing to me. The high ceilings, the bright lights, the three empty thrones… They didn't mean a thing.

There were five more guards inside. All but one was wearing the same light black cloaks. A young girl, wearing the darkest cloak of all, stepped forward. Her eyes looked dead and she looked just as indifferent as I was.

"Jane," Demetri said, nodding.

"Demetri, Colin," Jane said in a monotone voice. "You are late."

They flinched. I knew exactly what this young girl could do, but I wasn't afraid. I knew she wouldn't be able to harm me at all.

"She was…uh…difficult," Colin said nervously. "But here we are."

She turned away from him coolly, looking up at me now.

"Bella," Jane said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

I nodded once. "I wish to speak to Aro.'

Jane nodded too. "I shall go escort him. Wait." She turned on her heels and was gone in a second. Then, I heard footsteps, and a door opposite the throne room entrance opened.

Immediately, Felix, Demetri, and Colin backed away to the corners of the room. I was alone in the center of the huge throne room.

I'd seen Aro in Carlisle's study. The picture of the nighttime patron of the arts, and the brilliant, handsome face of my father figure was hanging on the wall of his office.

Aro hadn't changed. He still had the frail, fragile look on him, with those strange, milky eyes and translucent skin. It was disgusting, but I stayed calm. I knew I should have been terrified. But for some reason, I didn't. I felt angry that I had to go through all this. The fact that I couldn't have a normal life with my family made me frustrated.

And I was ready to fight my way out of here if necessary. Even if I had to die fighting.

"Ah, Bella!" Aro sang as he drifted gracefully towards me, his hands spread. There was no formality in his tone. It was clear he intended to keep me by his side. With no awkwardness.

I made sure my shields were up around me. No one would be able to touch me, physically _or_ mentally.

Aro stopped abruptly in front of me, his smile reassuring and warm. Even though there was no negative expression upon his face, I couldn't help but compare him to Carlisle.

My father figure. Aro was nothing like him. When Carlisle looked at me, his eyes had always been filled with love and warmth. He didn't care about my talents or abilities. When he spoke to me, his voice was always gentle and caring, yet firm, as if he really did care for me sincerely.

But Aro was different. When he looked at me, his eyes were filled with lust and longing. When he spoke, his voice was seductive, as if trying to persuade me in staying. He didn't really see me. All he saw was the potential that he could extend with me by his side.

"Ah, Bella," Aro scolded lightly, though a smile played around his lips. "You've kept me waiting for so long."

My expression hardened.

"Hello, Aro," I acknowledged him stiffly.

He looked disapproving. "Now, now, Bella. You sound annoyed."

"I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. "You've set your trackers to tail me for decades. I can't even live a normal life, Aro?"

He laughed lightly. And then, suddenly, he stopped. A strange expression crossed his face as he studied my eyes.

"I had assumed that Colin had been exaggerating," he mused. "Is that, perhaps, your talent at work, young Bella? Your eyes… I doubt they are golden in reality."

My chin came up challengingly. "They are golden. Colin was correct. I do follow the vegetarian diet…like the Cullens."

Surprise flashed across his face. "You know of the Cullens?"

I debated whether to tell him or not. Then, I said slowly, "I am no longer Isabella Swan, Aro. For the past few months, I have been living by the name of Isabella Swan Cullen."

His expression hardened. "You have been staying with Carlisle?"

"Yes," I said. "I regard him as my father figure. His mate, Esme, is my mother, and the others are my siblings."

He just stared at me with wide eyes.

"In all the years that I've lived," I growled, my tone abruptly changing. "I have _never_ felt so happy. I've lived over one hundred years, and the only times I've ever felt truly happy were with the Cullens. I was planning to stay with them…when _you_ had to interfere."

Aro looked alarmed as he blinked twice at me.

I stalked forward deliberately, glaring dangerously at him. Jane and Alec, who had been flanking him, looked anxious. They knew that they wouldn't be able to protect him around me.

"I left them in order to protect them," I hissed. "And I don't know if I'm going back. And it's all because of you, Aro."

His lips parted slightly as he kept looking at me, speechless.

Finally, he cleared his throat. He spread his hands as he wore the expression of sorrow.

"Dearest Bella," he said. "I had absolutely no idea. If I had known…"

"If you had known," I snapped. "You would definitely tear down the Cullens. They have always scared you because Carlisle has three talented vampires right by his side. I know you want Alice and Edward, Aro, so cut the crap. You would love to have someone who could tell the future by your side, not to mention a mind-reader who has the advantages that you don't."

He gaped at me in shock.

"Why look so surprised?" I sneered. "Colin must have told you about what I can do. Did you doubt that too?"

"Bella," Aro protested. "Why do you oppose me so? It's true that I've relentlessly pursued you, but it wasn't just because of your abilities. I have heard that, while you seem cold and merciless, you are an extremely unselfish person. People who stand by your side will become successful and-"

I couldn't help laughing. I truly found this old man amusing. He had lived way too long to remember how true human minds worked.

"Unselfish?" I repeated incredulously. "Is that really what Colin told you?"

One shield stretch around my creator's figure told me all I needed to know.

"I must correct your 'facts', Aro," I said, smiling pleasantly now. "It's true that I do seem cold and merciless, but the whole 'unselfish' business is false. I don't who you've been talking to, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't Colin."

Aro turned his head slightly to look at the tracker. His gaze lingered, then flickered back to me.

"Now, Bella," he said soothingly. "I'm fairly certain that you'll be happier here, with us. The guards who protects the city seem quite happy here; they've never had an ounce of complaint."

"And…that's because you use Chelsea there to keep them happy?" I asked swiftly, nodding towards a female vampire in a corner of the room.

He paused.

"I wonder what would happen if I blocked Chelsea's influence from everyone in this room?" I continued. "The guards would be quick to turn against you, wouldn't they? Not to mention your brother, Marcus?" I glanced at the remaining two leaders of the Volturi, Caius and Marcus, who had just entered the room.

"What is this?" Caius asked, drifting forward. Marcus followed, his eyes dead and his facial expression bored. "What nonsense is she…?" He stopped when Aro raised his hand.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Aro asked sweetly, silently daring me to continue. "I don't quite understand what you mean about Marcus… My brother here is quite delighted to be by my side, assisting me with confidential matters…"

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "So then his loyalty towards you would not waver…even if I tell him what happened to his mate, Didyme?"

Aro froze. Marcus' head shot up. Suddenly, his eyes looked more alert.

"Didyme?" he asked slowly. "I don't…understand…"

"I know the thought of your sweet little sister still haunts you, Aro," I said sweetly. "Perhaps you'd like to see her again?"

Aro began shaking his head, his eyes wild. "No…no… It is impossible. Didyme has passed…"

"Are you saying she's alive?" Marcus asked, walking forward toward me. "Is she…?"

I threw him a cold look that made him stop in his tracks. "Really, Marcus, for someone who has lived for over three thousand years, you _are_ dense. Do you really think that Didyme would have hidden from you for many years if she had been alive? Of course she's dead."

Marcus' face fell again.

"Right…" he murmured.

"But it isn't impossible to recreate her figure again," I said not unkindly.

Marcus looked at me again, hopeful. "I have heard that you are able to change your appearance at will. I have no pictures of her, and haven't seen her in many centuries. Do you think you could…?" He stopped dead when he saw the lovely apparition of his mate in front of him.

"Didyme…" he whispered. He seemed to forget the situation around him. He started towards me again.

"NO!" Aro snapped. "NO! Marcus, do not fall for her tricks! Remember, Bella is someone who could…" He shuddered when he made the mistake of glancing at the figure of his sister in front of him.

"Master!" Jane said. She glowered at me. "Stop it!"

I shrugged. "Well, if you're sure…" I turned back to my original self and watched as Aro relaxed and Marcus' shoulders slumped.

"Thank you, Bella," Marcus said. "I had thought I would forget her… Thank you…" And he flitted out of the room.

Aro glared at me. "That wasn't funny, Bella."

"I only came here for one reason, Aro," I said, ignoring him. "I wanted to tell you personally to stop having people tail me. It's annoying, and I want a life. A private one. I would really appreciate it if you would-"

"Ah, but Bella, sweetheart," Aro said sweetly. "I'm so _sure_ you'll be happy join us, even for a little while. Won't you consider it?"

I stared at him. "I'd…rather…not."

He looked disappointed. His thoughts were running a million miles per hour. He didn't even bother hiding them from me. He was so deep in thought.

I saw his fantasy. He was already jealous of Carlisle, who didn't even try in "collecting" talented vampire, and yet, had two great talents by his side.

Aro wanted Alice and Edward. And me, of course. But he wanted the present and future by his side. As well as a powerful shield that could protect him from anything. He would be invincible, and nothing would stand in his way.

"Aro," I warned. "I don't think you will be able to get Alice and Edward away from Carlisle. The relationship that the Cullens have is much different than what you imagine. I doubt that even Chelsea could break their ties."

Aro smiled. "No doubt." I could tell that he didn't really believe it.

My eyes narrowed. "By all means, attack them. They will fight for each other till the very end, I assure you."

"You are very confident of your…family," Aro said amusedly. "Do you really think they'll want you back after you ran out on them?"

"I know they will," I said coldly. "And they will be aware of everything that has happened by now. They're not stupid."

Aro sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. I do not want an impasse standing in our way. Please, Bella. Consider well. We can do many great things together."

I could see no way out of this. This had been a bad idea. I could tell that Aro wasn't going to take no for an answer. Now that I was within inches from him, he wanted me badly. He was going to force me if I said no again. By threatening me. I could see his plan forming already. He was making contingency plans.

I didn't want to join them. All I wanted to do was escape this place and never come back. I wanted to run back to my family. And most of all, I missed Edward.

I could remember his beautiful voice whispering in my ear as we kissed on that tree branch… I missed him terribly. And just like that, I knew, I had admitted my feelings for him. Just like that. Funny what long distance can do to you.

I closed my eyes in despair. I felt as if all my energy was being drained out of me.

Aro sensed my weakness.

"Ah, young Bella," he said sorrowfully. "I know you miss your family. Someday, perhaps, you can go back. But try a few decades with us. You'll enjoy it, I promise." He stared at me for a few seconds.

Then, he said brightly, "Jane. Go fetch a cloak for Bella. Stop looking so down, Colin, your old friend will be joining us!"

I opened my eyes and stared down at his feet blankly.

I couldn't fight anymore.

I had nothing left. I'd lost my parents in the _Titanic_, and I'd lost the family that I cared for sincerely from the bottom of my heart. And I wasn't going to be able to see him again.

I couldn't fight anymore. Not anymore.

* * *

**AN: Like I said, don't hate me too much for leaving Bella stuck with the Volturi. I promise that she'll get out. She has a backbone, remember? As for Edward… Well, you'll see him next chapter.**

**Another thing. For those of you who haven't checked out my new story, _Isis_, yet, please do so! I'm getting some attention, but you know how greedy I get. It's all positive reviews and stuff, so that must mean it's pretty good! Again, it might be boring in the beginning, but give me a chance. After all, you gave me a chance with this story, and look how far we've come! Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35: Enduring

**Author's Note: This chapter is in an unfamiliar format. There are two points of views in this one. And I've never done EPOV in this story so I hope you like it. I don't know if I'll do it in the future, but I knew that I had to show how both characters were doing at the same time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Edward's Point of View**

The bright light in my life had disappeared. I should have known. I knew that the light had been too good to be true. The light of reason and purpose of my life was gone now.

I resented my family. Why couldn't they let me go after her? I knew she was long gone. But I still wanted to look for her. Was that so wrong?

Every time I had tried to sneak out, Alice was there, blocking me. And then, it would be Emmett or Jasper. Sneaking out was impossible.

I hadn't hunted in weeks. She was all I could think about. I wondered where she now. Was she in danger? Was she safe?

And was she really planning to come back?

I stared into nothing. After a while, I realized that I was actually staring at a picture of her that was standing next to my stereo. Now, I was grieving for her even when I didn't realize it. How depressing.

But I didn't look away. I focused on each of her features. The more I looked at her, the more beautiful she became. How she managed to do that, even in pictures, I'd never know. She was a mystery.

I missed her. I felt like I was going insane. I had to see her. I was drowning in my own misery.

There was a soft knock on my door, but I didn't acknowledge it.

The door opened, and Carlisle entered. He came to sit across from me in an armchair. He looked around the unusually messy room.

My most prized possessions were strewn all around the floor. CDs and DVDs littered the floor, its cases cracked severely. The books that had been practically new, though decades old, were now tattered and shredded, pieces of paper in various parts of the room.

"Ah, Edward," Carlisle sighed. "I know what you're going through, but don't you think this is enough? You haven't hunted in three weeks. Your eyes are black. You need to hunt, son."

I didn't move.

"I'm sure Bella's safe, Edward," Carlisle said quietly. "Remember, she was a fighter. I can't see her getting herself hurt by those trackers. I'm sure she's safe."

I growled.

Carlisle hesitated. "We're thinking about leaving, Edward. This place is obviously a bad memory now, and… Well, it's time to move on."

That got my attention. It was a good idea. I needed to get away from here. And I wanted to be alone.

I moved. I headed towards the closet, disappearing through the doorway. Within a few seconds, I had reappeared, wearing different clothes.

"Edward…?" Carlisle asked, standing up uncertainly. "Where are you going?"

"I need some time alone," I answered quietly. "I'm going away for a while."

Carlisle looked alarmed. "Edward. You're not going…"

Suddenly, Alice was there, at my doorway, looking upset.

"I promise I won't look for her," I said, speaking to Alice now. "I just want to be alone."

Alice looked guilty again.

_Sorry,_ she thought for the millionth time.

I walked away, past my father and sister. I descended the stairs quickly, pausing to stop in the living room.

The others had risen from the couch, looking just as upset as Alice had.

"Edward," Esme whispered, her eyes pleading.

I looked away. "I'm sorry, Esme."

"At least take this," Jasper said, tossing me a cell phone. "Pick up when we call. Don't just ignore it."

I pocketed the cell phone.

"Jeez, kid, you're a mess," Emmett said. "I hope you'll be better after a while."

"Come home soon," Esme said, moving forward to hug me. "We'll miss you."

I nodded once stiffly. It was a promise, I knew, that I wasn't sure I could keep.

I headed towards the front door.

"Edward."

I paused but did not turn around. I waited for her to continue.

"I really am sorry."

I turned my head slightly. Nodding slightly, I ran away from my family, running deep into the forest.

I had no idea where I was going.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

"Where is she?" Aro demanded. "You're supposed to be next to her at all times. She's going to be brooding all over again."

Chelsea couldn't look up. "I'm sorry, Master. She's… She's very hard to keep track of."

"Corin!"

"Yes, Master."

"I thought you were able to keep her happy with your gift. What happened?"

Corin bit her lip. "I… I was able to…for a while. She agreed to let down her mental shield. I didn't realize that she'd put it back up after a while. She slipped away while my back was turned."

Aro sighed, rubbing his temples and pacing agitatedly.

"I don't understand…" he muttered. "If you were wrapping her around in that happy aura, she wouldn't even had the urge to let her shield up again…"

Suddenly, Jane, who had been standing in the corner behind Aro, whipped around and looked towards the hallway.

Immediately, I withdrew, standing back in the shadows. The dark cloak that was wrapped around me helped to hide me. And I stayed silent.

I saw Jane turning to face the front again through her mind, knowing I was there. But she wasn't planning on telling Aro. She was one of the few who understood me.

"Demetri, Felix," Aro said.

The two guards were in front of him at once. "Yes, Master."

"Go find her," Aro said, waving a hand. "I'm sure she's outside. Maybe she's hunting."

They bowed low before disappearing through the gates.

After they had gone, Aro waved away Chelsea and Corin, who disappeared through the other chamber, back towards the wives. And he continued to pace anxiously, muttering nonsense under his breath.

"Are you happy, avoiding him like this?"

I didn't turn to acknowledge the now-familiar, bored voice.

"I would be, if I were you," Jane said quietly, sliding to stand next to me.

I still didn't answer.

"Slipping away…" Jane continued. "Hiding. Standing in the shadows while you think of your family… Are you satisfied like that? Will you continue to do this?"

Finally, I turned to look at her coldly. "Do I look pathetic to you?"

Jane blinked, surprised. "What?"

"You heard me," I said in a dead tone that was similar to Jane's apathy. I turned swiftly and walked back the way I'd come from. Jane followed quietly. "Answer me. Do I look pathetic to you, Jane?"

Jane was quiet for a moment. Then, she replied, "No."

I stopped in front of my room. "No?"

"No," Jane confirmed. "I understand why you're doing this. It makes me frustrated to see you trying to go against the masters, but what can I do? Your shield is always up, and my gift can't get through you. But even if it can… I don't think I would hurt you."

I laughed once bitterly. "Gee, thanks. That's something…coming from you."

Jane smiled. "People don't understand me. But there's a reason why that is. I never let anyone see me. I just let my gift control my image. It's useful sometimes, when I actually want the person to be intimidated. But there are times when…I get frustrated with myself."

I smiled slightly when I saw her meaning in her head. "Interesting."

"Isn't it?" Jane asked. "I know I shouldn't think this way, yet, I do. If I could, I wouldn't choose this lifestyle. Chelsea's power binds me to Aro, but if I had the choice, I probably would run away, like you're planning to do someday."

I was silent. How had she figured it out?

"But then again, maybe not," Jane admitted. "Aro gave me this life. I would have been burned at the stake for fake accusation of witchcraft centuries ago if he hadn't rescued me. I have to repay that, don't I?"

I shrugged, opening the door and making a move to close it in Jane's face.

"I wouldn't run away secretly if I were you."

I paused and studied her eyes. "Meaning?"

"He'll just track you down again," Jane said fervently. "If you really want to get away, I suggest you wait a few decades before you talk it out with him. There's a better chance of him letting you go peacefully."

I snorted. "And if he doesn't let me go peacefully? What's he going to do, kill me?"

"Yes."

I started laughing.

"I've seen it happen, Bella."

"Sure, sure," I chortled. "As if he could beat me."

"He has his guards."

"Chelsea's not much of a fighter. Neither is Renata."

"Felix," Jane pointed out, raising her eyebrows. "Demetri. Colin."

"Colin created me," I said dismissively. "I know him well. He'd be a piece of cake. As for Felix, well…" I laughed once. "Not everything can be done with strength."

"Demetri?" Jane repeated. "He's no pushover. Don't underestimate him."

"You want to know a secret that only Aro and I know?" I asked mysteriously, smiling.

Jane blinked, curious.

"Demetri seems good at fighting, doesn't he?" I asked pleasantly. "But the truth is…he relies totally on his gift."

Jane frowned. "What do you mean?"

"His tracking abilities doesn't work merely when the target is far away. It also works with people that are extremely close to him. Physically, I mean. So when the opponent is right in front of him, all he does is track ahead of time where the other person will be stepping next. It's kind of like mind-reading, but not really." I shrugged. "All it does is give him a slight advantage. But you know what?" I smirked. "I get a better advantage than he does. Do you know what that means? I _always_ win." I tapped my forehead.

Jane laughed. "All this time, I was impressed by his skills. Thanks for telling me, Bella."

"So you still think I can't break out myself?"

"No, I don't doubt that," Jane said. "But if you could, why don't you do it now?"

"I'm not an idiot, Jane," I said. "I know that everything you just told me is true. Aro will not let me go until I've served him for a few decades, at the very least." I shrugged. "I'm bidding my time. That's all."

Jane grinned. "You know, I think I'm going to like having you around. Even though you're more powerful than I am, I wouldn't mind getting to know you as a real friend."

"Friend?" I thought for a moment, then shrugged. "We'll see." And I closed the door on her.

I sighed as I took off the cloak and threw it carelessly over my shoulder. I got back in the huge, king-sized bed, and threw the covers over my head.

I did not resurface until exactly twenty-four hours later, when Chelsea burst into the room to tell me that Aro needed me.

* * *

**AN: I know that Bella's time with the Volturi is killing all of you. It's all very sad, but, as one fan requested for me ****_not_**** to do, I will ****_not_**** make Bella stay with them for ten chapters and make her pretend to be happy. I'm evil, but I'm not ****_that_**** evil. Besides, I wouldn't be able to live with that either. Hang on. Just a couple more chapters, and our heroine with a backbone will escape Italy**


	36. Chapter 36: Enough

**Author's Note: This chapter is where Bella works with the other guards to carry out Aro's orders. But let's also see how she feels about being with the Volturi, eh? Enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing. Believe it or not, I am working on _another_ story, my fourth one. It's going to be called _Mistakes_, and it's a new twist that'll take place. I hope you all will go read it when it's posted! I'll let you know when the first chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for Thomas, of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Fifty Years Later**

I ran through the forests quickly, pushing myself faster and harder. I turned west without hesitation when I heard his thoughts changing. Sometimes, reading minds was faster than tracking.

Felix, Demetri, and Colin were a few miles behind me. They never could catch up with me; I was extremely fast. As usual.

Being with the Volturi for the last fifty years had really gotten my freedom shattered. Freedom and independence were foreign things now; Aro never left me alone. He constantly required my company, which meant: No brooding about your family anymore.

He wanted me to forget. But I couldn't. How could I forget? How could I forget the most decent people I'd met in my entire life? Aro had forgotten one thing. Once a vampire was exposed dangerously to their own emotions, they were forever enslaved to it.

Still, I was still able to do the things that I loved. Running and hunting in the golden lifestyle that I'd chosen for myself. Vegetarian lifestyle hadn't changed, and my eyes were still golden. I had no intention of changing that.

Of course, Aro had tried to get me to eat the 'normal' way. But I would merely glare at him and make my form shimmer slightly, flickering back and forth between his dead sister and I.

It was useful to have Didyme against him because I knew it was the thing that Aro dreaded the most. He was still haunted by the soft voice of Didyme. He was afraid that Marcus would abandon him, or even try to kill him, if I were to divulge his darkest secret.

Nothing about my appearance had changed. Though I did disguise myself sometimes by turning myself into one of the guards for my amusement, I didn't keep up the image. I would also change my appearance when I was tracking someone down on Aro's orders. I would lead them into a false sense of humor until Felix, Demetri, or Colin caught up to me.

I never did the killing myself. It felt wrong. It was bad enough that every time I approached my target, I would see Carlisle's face floating into my mind. I knew that he wouldn't judge me if he knew, but I still wanted to keep my record clean. Of course, the fact that I was helping the Volturi get their dirty work done couldn't be helped. I hoped that he would understand if I ever went back.

I spotted my target right ahead. And I also knew this place well. There was a small clearing that the Volturi guards sometimes used to play baseball. Therefore, I maneuvered widely around the clearing, planning to come at him from the front. I knew that the others would be right behind him by the time I stopped him.

Sure enough, the male fell for my trick easily. I could still hear his thoughts. He didn't hear me behind him anymore so he was thinking that he'd finally lost me.

As if.

He entered the clearing. He was halfway across it when he stopped abruptly, his eyes growing wide and fearful. He retreated backwards slowly, his eyes on me, terrified. Then, he whirled around and made to dash back the way he'd come from.

Too late. Felix, Demetri, and Colin had joined me from the opposite side, their huge bodies menacing and threatening. They stalked forward, making the male retreat backwards again, back to the center of the clearing.

The three Volturi guards surrounded the male in a loose circle. I just stared at him, feeling depressed for the millionth time. I'd caught the man, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Come, Bella," Demetri hissed, as they all circled slowly around him, their eyes never leaving his form.

Reluctantly, I moved forward, my dark cloak hood still over my head. My cloak was darker than the rest of the guards'. It was pure black, while the others' were dark gray. It represented my position in the Volturi guard. I towered over all of them, even Jane and Alec.

I controlled my grimace as I thought of Alec. I did not want to think about him.

I walked with deliberation in human pace. Colin sighed in impatience, but I still did not move faster.

The male looked frightened as he stared at me. Well, stared at my hood. He couldn't even see my eyes, as the long hood shielded them from his view.

"W-why are you tracking me?" the male asked, his voice trembling slightly. "I didn't break any rules, I swear!"

"We know," I said.

He flinched at the sound of my soft, musical voice. He was thinking how the prettiest faces were always the worst. Something he'd picked up back in his human days. I nearly laughed aloud.

"Well, then, why aren't you leaving me alone?" he demanded, quivering slightly. "I don't think the Volturi would want me for my gifts! I don't have any!"

"We know that too," I said, this time in a slightly bored tone. "We're not that stupid."

Demetri threw me a sharp look.

"We just want information," I said in the dead, monotone voice. Spending the last fifty years with Jane had rubbed off on me. "We'll let you go once we're satisfied."

Felix, Demetri, and Colin looked at me in vague surprise. They thought I was lying, which was strange because I never lied. Not even to our victims. If they were going to die, I told them so truthfully.

But I wasn't lying. I really had no intention of killing this man. He'd done nothing wrong.

"W-what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Who's behind the newborn army in Texas?" I asked.

I could tell immediately that he wasn't going to answer truthfully. But he didn't know my gifts, and didn't bother to hide the answer from his head. By the time he started to answer, I already had the information that I needed.

"I can't tell you that," he said, biting his lip. "I swore on my life."

"Well, then," Felix said menacingly, creeping forward. "You'll indeed pay with your life."

"No," I said sharply.

Felix flinched slightly. He stopped advancing forward, though he did give me an annoyed look.

I raised my arms to my hood, and lowered it slowly. My dark, mahogany hair fell down my shoulder and back.

The male blinked in wonder. His thoughts were distracted now, thinking about how he'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. But the most important thing that he'd noticed, were my eyes. They were light. They were different from the other three guards, who had red eyes.

"What's your name, young one?" I asked.

"Thomas."

I studied him. "Do you have a mate?"

Thomas looked confused. "Yes. She's waiting for me to come back. I didn't want her to get in the middle of this."

I nodded. "Did you and your mate come from the newborn army in Texas?"

"Yes. We were just past our year's mark when we abandoned the army."

I averted my gaze now. "You can go."

Thomas lit up. The three Volturi guards turned to look at me, shocked.

"Bella," Felix began nervously.

"Are you intending on disobeying Aro's orders?" Demetri hissed. "Why are you letting him go? Our orders were to get rid of him!"

"You know Aro will ask Jane to punish us if we disobey," Colin said worriedly. "_You_ will be safe, immune to her gift, while we have to endure the pain!"

"Our orders were not to get rid of him," I said coldly. "Our orders were to merely find out the information from young Thomas here. Aro did not say specifically to kill him. If he didn't say it, then there is no need for us to burn him."

Thomas looked relieved.

"Bella!" Colin said, panicking.

"He didn't do anything wrong," I said sharply, my tone getting dangerous now. "Are you implying that we betray our own rules and kill the innocent? Are you, perhaps, forgetting yourselves?"

They became silent, intimidated by the abrupt change of my tone.

I turned back to the young vampire. "You can go. You can be reassured that the Volturi will not look for you again. Go."

Thomas gave a slight nod before he ran past me, back into the dark forest.

I raised my hood again. I gestured for us to go, and the three guards followed me, their thoughts all on the same page.

No sooner had we arrived back at the castle, than Jane greeted us by the front gates.

"Bella," she said. "You're late."

"I'm always late, am I?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow as I kept walking. She walked alongside me now.

"Actually, you were pretty quick today," Jane admitted. "But Aro was worrying. He had a bad feeling today."

"And he was right to feel that way," Demetri grumbled. "Bella let the guy go."

"What?" Jane stopped me by stepping in front of me. "Are you insane? Do you have a death wish?" She actually sounded sincerely concerned.

I looked at her coldly. "I may not be happy, serving as the guard of the Volturi, but I am not so depressed that I would become suicidal. No, Jane, I am not insane, and I certainly do not have a death wish."

"Then what were you thinking?"

I shrugged as I pushed her to the side gently and kept walking. "Aro never told me to kill him. So I didn't. I didn't see a reason to get rid of him. He was innocent."

Jane sighed as we arrived at the doors leading to the throne room. Her twin, Alec, stood there, his eyes on me as usual.

"Welcome back, Bella," Alec said, smiling seductively. "I've missed you."

I snorted. "It's only been, what, a couple hours?"

Alec chuckled. "You know I miss you if I don't see you for a minute."

Jane grimaced. "I will never understand your infatuation with Bella. I'm well acquainted with her, but I still don't understand."

"Ah, sister," Alec clucked. "Don't be jealous."

Jane stuck out her tongue at him. The image reminded me so much of Alice that it hurt. I quickly looked away.

"Is Aro here?" I asked.

"Come on, Bella," Alec said. "Don't ignore me."

My gaze flickered to him. I regarded him coolly. "Is he waiting?"

"Bella…" he started to whine.

"Alec," I warned.

He sighed. "Yes, yes, he's in." And he opened the gates, leading us inside, still frustrated and annoyed.

Alec had been trying to seduce me ever since I was recruited into the Volturi guard. I had absolutely no interest in him whatsoever, as I still could not forget the young man with whom I had shared a kiss.

No, I would – could – never forget about him. And someday, I _was_ going to be with him. Happily.

"Ah, you're back, Bella!" Aro said, drifting forward from his throne. "I've missed you. So, how did it go?"

"He didn't tell us much," Demetri muttered.

Aro turned to look at him, looking disappointed. "You didn't find out anything?"

"The creator is getting rid of the newborn army in Texas," I said in a bored tone. "The numbers are slowly going down. They're still fighting for control of the state, but I think the result will be finalized soon. I do not think an interference is necessary."

"When did he tell you _that_?" Felix asked, staring at me.

"She probably read his mind," Colin said dismissively.

Aro looked impressed. "Very good. So, did you put out the fire after getting rid of him?"

Felix, Demetri, and Colin all looked quickly at me.

"No," I answered calmly. "You never told me to kill him, so I let him go. He was innocent."

Aro frowned. "You let him go?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought the Volturi respected the rules."

Aro stared at me. Then, he smiled. "Yes, yes, of course. You're right. You did the right thing, Bella. Great work."

I bowed slightly before sweeping off into the entrance that led to the long corridor that led to the rooms of the guards. I was eager to get out of the throne room. Because I knew that the Volturi had fed less than ten minutes ago. The smell was disturbing, and I wanted to get away.

I quickly made my way to my room. Once I was inside, I closed the door and locked it. Heading for my bed, I collapsed on it, mentally exhausted.

I didn't know how long I could endure this anymore. The smell of human blood at least twice a week…the frequent screaming of the humans as the guard showed off their speed and sharp teeth…

I knew that I was ready to leave this place soon. I would talk to Aro tomorrow, when it would officially mark the fifty-first year of when I'd started to work for him.

Fifty years of this hellhole was enough.

* * *

**AN: So…what do you think? I told you I wasn't going to let Bella rot in Italy forever. She'll get out soon. I hope you enjoyed!**


	37. Chapter 37: Insane

**Author's Note: I've got some guest reviews that were pretty hurtful. I would appreciate it if you would not curse in the comments, even if it is hidden in the asterisks. It's pretty disappointing because I'm only writing what I think is best for the story. If you do not like the way the story is progressing, please, I'm begging you, please do not write hurtful comments. You don't have to read it anymore if it annoys you. Thank you.**

**Also, my new story, _Mistakes_, will be posted up soon. I just want to get ahead with the chapters before I post the first chapter. I'll let you know when it's up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Edward's Point of View**

It's been fifty years since we've last seen Bella.

Alice had been right. She really hadn't known when she would be back. The day that she would come back to us was becoming unpredictable.

I'd lived alone, away from my family, for nearly two years before Emmett and Jasper dragged me back. The whole family had been falling apart due to Bella's absence, but the fact that I was gone also was just about killing Esme.

So I'd gone back to them. I joined them in Michigan, where I put on the human charade of being a junior in high school again. When it was time to move on again, I went with the family, continuing to pretend to be human in high school or college.

Though I was back to my original lifestyle, my life wasn't the same. There was no bright light to guide me anymore. I'd lived every single day in agony, trying to get through even one second.

And before I'd known it, I'd endured for five decades now. I didn't know how I'd done it. But somehow, the thought of Bella coming back to me kept me going.

And I still believed her. If Bella had promised Alice to come back, then she was coming back. I believed her. And I would keep waiting for her.

When she did come back eventually, I would not wait any longer. I would immediately go after her, and claim her. She would be mine. I didn't care any more. I wouldn't listen when she hesitated. I would claim her.

There was a knock on my door, and Alice peeked in.

"Hey," she said tentatively. "You okay?"

I looked up from the book I realized I hadn't even been reading.

"Yeah," I said quietly, looking back down.

Alice studied me. "Emmett wants a rematch of yesterday's arm wrestling. You up for it?"

I looked up again. Thinking it was a good way to let out all my anger and frustration, I said, "Sure."

Bounding up lightly, I made my way downstairs into the backyard with Alice. The whole family was there, but their faces were down, as usual.

Carlisle gazed into the forest, seeing nothing, while Esme leaned against his shoulder, looking morose. Rosalie and Emmett were whispering something to each other with their fingers intertwined, but I tuned them out. Jasper looked melancholy, influenced by everyone's current emotions.

Alice danced towards her one true love, then whispered quickly in his ear as a consolation. He nodded.

Emmett looked up as I approached. He grinned widely, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere. But even now, his smile was forced.

"Come on, bro," he said, clapping me on the back. "Rematch, eh?"

"Let's do something else," I suggested.

"Something else?" Emmett repeated. "Like what? I told you, I have to get revenge on you two for beating me yesterday!"

"I know," I reassured him. "I'm just saying, instead of arm wrestling, you can get your revenge on something else."

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"We haven't fought in a while," I answered readily.

Emmett grinned again. This time, it was more natural looking.

"You got it, kid," he said. "All three of us at the same time?"

I nodded, retreating backward quickly. Jasper did the same, some distance from me. The rest of the family backed up, giving us space to fight.

"YAH!" Emmett growled as he ran towards us quickly. Instead of dodging and defending, I turned Em's offense against him. _I_ was going to play offense.

With all the advice Jasper had given me during a fight over the years, I advanced on my favorite brother, letting my emotions take over me.

"Edward!" Jasper said, alarmed by the way my emotions had changed so abruptly. He was understanding where they were coming from, and why I'd suggested fighting instead of arm wrestling.

"What the hell, kid?" Emmett asked, but he was grinning for real now, back to his normal self for the moment. He accepted my challenge by responding to my attacks, defending himself as he retreated backward.

"I don't understand," Rosalie murmured. "Has he finally gone insane?"

But I ignored her. All I could see in front of me was Bella, not Emmett. She was in front of me, trying to escape, and I was going to stop her. I wouldn't let her get away from me ever again.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "_No!_"

Emmett was unable to dodge this time. My kick made him fly backward ten feet. He grunted as landed on the ground heavily.

And Jasper was there suddenly, pinning my arms to my back, making it impossible for me to attack Emmett again.

But it didn't matter. My senses were back, and I was the one in control. My emotions were all contained again, and I was blinking in shock as I realized what I'd been doing.

I looked up, horrified.

"Jeez, kid," Emmett said, laughing as he bounded to his feet again. "I think I really like it when you're a mess. You fight a lot harder."

"Sorry," I murmured.

Jasper seemed to understand that I was back in control. He let go of me.

"What was _that_?" Alice asked, frowning indignantly. "You've never done that before, Edward. What happened?"

I shrugged before turning to go back inside.

"Aw, come on, Edward," Emmett complained. "You won again. That's no revenge."

"Play with Jasper," I grumbled, stomping back inside.

I could hear them all thinking the same thing, but I tuned it out as usual. I didn't need to know what they were thinking.

I already knew I was insane.

* * *

**AN: So…this is a short little chapter on how Edward's doing. I hope you liked it! For those of you who haven't checked out my new story, ****_Isis_****, yet, please do so! Thanks, guys!**


	38. Chapter 38: Free

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for your encouragement. I felt much better when you all reassured me and advised me not to think about those hurtful reviews. I'm so lucky and blessed to have you! And as a token of thanks, here's the next chapter! Guess what happens? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was walking along the dark, cold corridors towards the main throne room, when Alec was suddenly there, blocking me.

I glowered at him. "Move, Alec."

"No," Alec said simply. "I know why you're going to Aro, and I won't let you. I can't let you leave."

My lips curled as I sneered.

"I'd like to see you _try_," I hissed. I pushed him away roughly and continued on my way.

But he was there in front of me again.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my temper. But I was losing it. My teeth were pulled back in a snarl.

"I'm warning you, Alec," I said in a low, dangerous voice. "If you don't let me by quietly, I swear, I will rip you to pieces."

Alec looked at me, looking frustrated. "Why can't you see how I feel about you, Bella?"

I laughed bitterly. "To me, you're just a twelve-year old boy who's lived way too long."

His face hardened. "I still can't let you go. Once you ask Aro to let you leave, and you convince him, I won't ever see you again."

"I told you once before, and I'm telling you again," I said. "I'm not interested in you, Alec."

His eyes narrowed.

"No matter what you might think," I continued. "We aren't _mates_. What you're feeling for me right now is bullshit. It'll disappear when I leave, don't worry."

His chin raised. "I doubt it."

"I'm leaving this hellhole," I muttered, brushing past him again. "I don't care what anyone says anymore. I've had enough."

He didn't try to stop me anymore, but merely walked beside me briskly.

"Is it because of your family?" he asked in a low voice. "Or perhaps…him?"

I didn't answer, because I knew exactly whom he was referring to.

"You never forgot about him."

I laughed. "A vampire never forgets, Alec."

"I didn't mean it that way," Alec snapped. "You should forget him. Do you think he's still waiting for you? Or even, do you think that family is waiting for you? It's been fifty years. You'd be insane to go back to them. They won't take you back."

I could feel my temper rising. If Alec didn't shut up soon, I would end up hurting him.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to realize his mistakes. He kept babbling.

"The Cullens are already a huge family, Bella," he said. "They know the Volturi disapproves. They won't take you in, for fear it will anger Aro. And it will. Aro won't let you go if he knew that you were going back to them-"

He never finished his sentence, for I had abruptly grabbed him by his collar and thrown him against the wall of the corridors. The impact sound was like thunder, rumbling through the clouds.

He grunted as he fell onto the ground. His landing created the marble stone floor to crack.

"You will _never,_ speak to me like that again," I growled dangerously. "Do you understand?"

He opened his eyes to look at me. He looked resigned.

My eyes flashing murderously, I turned away from him and continued on my way to the throne room.

* * *

When I entered the huge room, all the guards looked at me.

"Ah, Bella!" Aro said from his throne. "Come."

Stiffly, I approached him, but stopped about two yards from the platform that held the three thrones.

"What was that loud sound, Bella?" Aro asked, raising his eyebrows. "It startled all of us."

My answer was proven unnecessary when Alec entered the room with Felix and Demetri. He seemed to be fuming.

Aro held out his hand, and Alec obeyed, immediately coming forward to take it. After a moment, Aro started laughing as he saw what the cause of the loud sound had been.

The fact that Aro already knew what this was about saved me time. I didn't have to explain or anything.

"So," Aro said pleasantly, waving Alec away. "You want to leave?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Why?" Aro asked. "I thought you were just starting to get over your past. You were doing fine for the last fifty years."

"I've served my purpose," I said coldly. "I never agreed to stay with you forever, unlike all these guards you keep prisoner under Chelsea's influence. Besides, you were the one who kept me here forcibly, forbidding me to leave without any permission or company."

"Harsh words, my dear," Aro said smoothly. "But I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave, Bella. You see, you're one of a kind. You are my most prized possession. And who in their right mind," he added with a laugh, "would give up their most prized treasure willingly?"

I gritted my teeth. "You don't think I can break out?"

A mixture of surprise and fear flickered across his face.

"You would betray your friends?" Aro asked slowly. "Would you betray Jane, someone you've grown to care for as your own sister over the years?"

My eyes flickered towards Jane, who was standing right behind Aro's throne. Her expression was blank, but I knew exactly what she was thinking.

She feared for me. She thought I wasn't going to be able to survive this.

I smiled. "Jane doesn't have a problem with me leaving. And I wouldn't exactly call it a betrayal. Do you call Eleazar and Carmen's leaving the Volturi a betrayal?"

Aro kept a cool head. "Ah, but Eleazar and Carmen were a different matter altogether. They were mates, and I could not stop them from leaving."

"So you're saying that, since I don't have a mate, I am not allowed to leave?" I asked. "Don't you think that's unfair?"

"You have no good reason to leave us, young one," Aro said regretfully.

"Going to find my true family is not a good enough reason, Aro?" I countered, glaring. "You have your true family here in Italy. I have mine in America. Why won't you allow me to leave?"

Aro's lips parted as he processed my logic.

"You and your rules," I said with disgust. "They apply to every vampire in our world. But you don't have to obey? Is that it? Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical, Aro? It's unfair, and it doesn't make sense. If you allowed Eleazar to leave with his mate because they wanted to stop working with you, then you must also allow me to leave. It should not matter whether or not I have a mate."

Aro sighed heavily. "I knew the day would come when you would ask to leave us. But I had thought that wouldn't be until much, much later."

"I gave you what you wanted, Aro," I reminded him. "You wanted to keep me as one of your possessions. You have achieved much with me in charge of your orders. Isn't that enough?"

"Ah, Isabella," Aro sighed as he stood and drifted towards me. He stopped right in front of me and spread his hands. "Won't you reconsider? If loneliness is the problem, I'm sure Alec would be happy to keep you company."

That was out of the question. I would not have Alec take the place of someone I loved and desired very much.

I smiled angelically. "Aro. I have already met my mate a long time ago."

He blinked in surprise. "Are you referring to young Edward?"

"Yes, indeed," I said. "Who else could it be?"

"But he cannot be your mate, young Bella," Aro protested. "If he is, he would not have let you go alone without him. He would not have been able to survive by himself for five decades. If he truly is your mate, those things would be impossible."

"First," I said coldly. "I might remind you that I left without notifying my family. Second, I have never told him how I feel. I think it's time I did so, and get rid of my loneliness. After all, there's no purpose in life if you're all alone and immortal."

Aro smiled sadly. "You're right, Bella. You may leave in peace. But do come visit us sometimes. And I wish you luck with Edward and the Cullens. I would appreciate it if you would pass along my greetings to Carlisle."

Satisfied, I nodded readily. "Of course, Aro. Thank you."

As I retreated backward from the throne room and closed the gates behind me, I couldn't help but realize that the extra weight that had been on my shoulders was gone. I was free again.

As soon as I was safely inside the nearest forest, I stopped running. I paused at a river.

Taking off my dark cloak and pulling a lighter from my pocket, I lit the cloak on fire. It burned quickly, and soon, the fire was six inches away from me. I threw the burning cloak into the water. The fire went away, and the cloak sank under the water.

I felt better, until I smelled a familiar scent right behind me. Wearily, I turned to see my creator leaning against a tree.

"I thought I was free," I grumbled, stomping over to him.

Colin laughed. "Don't worry, you are. I'm not here on Aro's orders. I here to tell you something."

"Can you tell me where they are, Colin?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I was wanted to tell you," Colin said, grinning. "But I'm afraid I can't. Aro forbid me to help you find out where they are before I ran out."

"Well, a fat lot of good you'd do me," I mumbled.

"I can't tell you where they are right _now_," Colin said. "Because I don't know either. I have to go out and sniff them out. But since I can't do that, I can't help you find your way back to your family. But…I can tell you where they've been."

I looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Aro asked me find out where the Cullens were a few times over the past fifty years," Colin explained. "Just in case they were near. The last time he asked me to do that was five years ago. I don't know if they're still there, but you can go and check the place out."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Colin. I really appreciate it."

He shook his head. "I know I was the cause of your unhappiness. I shouldn't have told him about you, but…I did. I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's fine, Colin," I said. "It was inevitable. You actually helped me get rid of the Volturi from my life. Aro won't look for me again unless he has a specific reason to, so I'm good."

"The Cullens were in Chicago," Colin informed me. "Like I said, I have no idea if they're still there or not, but…" He turned to leave. "That's your business, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Colin," I whispered as he disappeared.

I stared into nothing for a long time.

Chicago. It was where Edward had been born. Would my family still be there? There was only one way to find out.

I turned for the nearest airport. It was time to go home.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it? Bella's finally escaped the hellhole. Let's wait and see how she reunites with the Cullens again, eh?**


	39. Chapter 39: Moving

**Author's Note: I know all of you were hoping that Bella would meet the Cullens in today's update. Well…I'm sorry to say that you're not. You get to wait for one more chapter. Just one more, guys! Bear with me, and you will get what you want.**

**BIG NEWS! My new story, _Mistakes_, will be posted up today. Please go read the first chapter! I think you'll like it. It's a new twist I'm planning… Of course, like all my stories, it will start out slow and boring, but I promise you'll enjoy it towards the climax. So if you're truly my fans, you know what to do! ;) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Edward's Point of View**

We were moving on again. We'd been here in Chicago for five years now. It was getting impossible to claim that we were older than we really looked.

We decided to move back to Alaska, back to our extended family, the Denalis. We hadn't been there in nearly seventy years, and it was time to go visit them.

The Denalis had expressed enthusiasm when we'd called and informed them that we were coming to live with them. They had moved down near the University of Alaska a few years back. My siblings and I had already applied there, planning to attend the school to keep up our human charade.

I had all my siblings in my car. Carlisle and Esme were behind us in the Mercedes, following me as we made our way to Alaska. Our other vehicles had been sent ahead, along with our belongings.

Carlisle had offered to take Alice and Jasper in his car, but I'd told him that it was okay. And right now, I was regretting that decision.

Alice was babbling at top speed as usual. Where she got the enthusiasm with Bella gone, I didn't know.

"…be so good to see the sisters again," Alice gushed. "Do you realize we haven't seen them in _seventy_ years? Wow, time flies by. Oh, and I've got Tanya the most _beautiful_ necklace…"

She droned on and on while we all pretended to listen, nodding and smiling though we brooded on the inside. Though we loved her and respected her, it was sometimes hard to accept her talkative nature.

Five hours later, we entered Alaska. As it was winter, snow covered everything. The sun had disappeared, but it was still beautiful. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Alice had been talking nonstop for the last twenty hours.

"Alice," I finally said, gritting my teeth. "Will you please be quiet?"

Alice paused. "Why?"

"You're giving me a headache," I informed her. "Why do you have to talk so much? I don't understand how you cannot run out of things to say."

"It's a talent," Emmett grumbled. "My head's ringing. Edward has a point. Let's all shut up. Just for ten minutes. We're almost there anyway."

Alice pouted but she did shut up.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle and I pulled up into the driveway of the Denalis' huge mansion. It was located in a secluded place, near the forest. It was separated from town so that we wouldn't have to act human all the time.

As we all got out of the cars, the front door opened, and suddenly, Carmen and Eleazar were there, smiling warmly.

"Welcome, Cullens," Carmen greeted us. "It's been a long time."

"Welcome," Eleazar repeated.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, smiling. He walked forward to greet them properly. "It _has_ been a while."

"Carlisle!"

Kate and Irina were running across the huge front lawn. Irina stopped in front of him as they got close, but Kate collided with him and hugged him fiercely.

"I've missed you, Carlisle!" Kate said enthusiastically. "Welcome!"

Carlisle, chuckling, broke the hug first. "Thank you. You look good, Kate, Irina."

Irina smiled. "We're so glad you came to live with us again. We've missed you."

The four Denalis all took turns greeting the rest of the family. I was in the way back of the group, and thus, I was the last one to be greeted.

"Ah, Edward," Eleazar said, shaking my hand. "You look a bit grim. Is something wrong?"

My family became silent as they looked at me warily. The Denalis looked confused.

"What is the matter?" Kate asked in concern. "Have we missed something?"

"You've been holding out on us, Carlisle," Irina accused teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Carlisle tried to smile but didn't quite manage it. "It's a long story. We'll tell you about it later. Where is Tanya?"

I couldn't help but wince slightly at her name. Would Tanya have given up on me?

"Edward!"

Apparently not.

I turned just in time to see a flash of strawberry blonde hair six inches from me. Instinctively, I raised my arms and caught her, steadying her.

Her hug was tight and uncomfortable. It did not feel right.

"Hello, Tanya," I said politely. "Long time no see."

Tanya withdrew, pouting. "You hardly ever call. You don't come to visit. Do you know how much I've missed you?"

I managed a faint smile.

"Carlisle!" Tanya greeted him brightly. "It's been a while!" She then took turns greeting the others as well.

"Why don't we go inside and get comfortable?" Carmen suggested. "We'd like to catch up with you. After all, it's been, what, seventy years?"

Carlisle nodded. "Good idea." He put his arms around Esme and led her to the house, following Carmen and Eleazar. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper followed the sisters in, leaving me alone in the snow.

I didn't feel like going inside. I turned towards the forest and gazed at it morosely.

We'd moved again. It worried me. Would Bella be able to find us successfully?

She was a powerful shield and was able to change her appearance at will. She was intelligent and had a similar gift to mine that came as a bonus with her abilities.

But she was no tracker. Would she be able to find us? Find _me_?

"Why isn't Edward coming in?" I heard Carmen ask in concern from the inside.

I saw Alice glancing at me through the windows in her mind. "Leave him alone. He's a bit…down…these days."

"Why, what happened?" Tanya asked, her voice rising with worry. She was considering whether or not to come back outside and lead me inside.

"He misses Bella, that's all," Emmett said, making a face.

There was a beat of silence.

Then, Carmen said, "Bella?"

"Bella?" Kate and Irina repeated.

"Isabella Swan?" Eleazar inquired.

"Bella?" Tanya nearly hissed.

"You never told us that Bella came to see you, Carlisle," Eleazar said curiously. "You do know that she used to live with us?"

"Yes, we know," Carlisle replied. "She lived with us for a few months before she…left."

Carmen and Eleazar exchanged looks. They had a hunch on how the information related to me.

"Isabella Swan was with you?" Tanya asked incredulously. "She went to go find you?"

"We met coincidentally," Alice said. "The others bumped into her once, way before Jasper and I came along, but the second time, we convinced her to stay. She's a Cullen now."

"But if she is a Cullen, then where is she?" Kate asked. "I would think that she would be with you. I'd like to see her again, truthfully. She was a wonderful friend, although she was a little secretive."

"It's a long story," Emmett muttered. "Very long. As long as the Mississippi River."

"Nice simile, Emmett," Rosalie said sarcastically. She rose. "I'm going hunting." And then, she came back outside. She ignored me but disappeared quickly into the woods.

"Me, too," Alice muttered under her breath. She fled outside with Jasper and Emmett close behind her. They, too, left me alone to think.

"What is going on?" Carmen demanded. "Why is everyone so…moody?"

Carlisle and Esme sighed simultaneously. They began telling them everything, but I couldn't bear to listen.

I ran into the forest after my siblings. I already knew what had happened in the story.

And I didn't want salt rubbed in my wound.

* * *

**AN: I promise that next chapter will be more interesting. Perhaps a cliffhanger…?**

**Remember, _Mistakes_, is up today! Go check out the first chapter! Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40: Coincidence

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update this story along with my other ones on Saturday. The chapter wasn't ready yet, and I just needed some more time. But on the bright side…the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran to Chicago as fast as I could. The fact that I was free again was refreshing. It made me miss the family like crazy.

As I ran, I thought about Edward. What would his reactions be like? Would he be mad at me? Would he be relieved to see me back safely?

And then, I thought about how _I_ would react to _him_. Being around the male vampires of three covens in the last sixty years did change my perspective on men. But I had been afraid of falling in love and finding my mate. What would my reactions be like to him?

Snow covered every inch of the Chicago streets. It was the middle of the night, and all was quiet. I ghosted along silently, wondering where my family would have lived.

First, I checked the local high school. I stole into the office easily, and found the files information regarding the students.

Here it was. Cullen.

I opened it and found the information sheet. I pulled it out and glanced at the address. Then, I placed the paper neatly back into the folder and slipped it back in its cabinet.

I exited back into the streets. A car drove past me. Then, it slowed down. It backed up and parked next to the curb in front of me. The passenger's side window lowered and a young man, looking like he was in high school, peered out at me.

"Hello!" he called. "What are you doing out alone so late? It's not safe!"

I smiled at the thought of anyone being able to subdue me. "I think I'll be fine alone, sir."

He hesitated. "Do you need a ride?"

I thought, gazing into the street. "I don't think so. I would like some information though."

"Sure," he said easily. "What do you want to know?"

I looked at him straight in the eye. I walked closer to the car and leaned down, sticking my head halfway into the car. He blinked when he finally saw my face.

"Are you aware of the Cullens?" I asked.

He had trouble focusing. "Eh…the Cullens?"

I smiled. "Yes, the Cullens."

He gave his head a little shake. "Yes, I believe so. Their kids went to the high school here." He gestured to the high school behind me. "Strange kids, I thought. They all bunch up together, and they never talk to anyone else. I think they moved though."

"Moved…" I said slowly, my heart sinking. How would I ever find them now?

"Why are you looking for them?" he asked suspiciously. He leaned closer. "Wait. You look like them. Are you a relative of theirs or something?"

My gaze fixed on his. "Do you know where they moved to?"

He looked thoughtful. "Not really. I mean, there was talk that they moved back to Washington, where they were born or something. You can try there, I suppose." He sounded doubtful.

"Washington…" I murmured. I knew that was crap. They wouldn't go back to Forks now.

Sighing, I said, "Thank you, young man. You've been very helpful."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" he asked helpfully.

I smiled. "I think I'm good. Where are you going so late?"

"Oh," he said, grinning. "I have a date. We're going to a midnight showing."

I was amused. I could see his date in his mind. He was hoping that they'd get past second base tonight at the theatre.

"Well, have fun," I said, winking at him. I retreated from the window, and walked in the opposite way of where he was going. I turned the corner, and I was running again. Though I knew that they weren't there anymore, I was going to check out the house.

* * *

I could still smell the scent. They had moved not too long ago. I tried to follow the scent, but the rain had washed it away. I stopped two miles away from the house. There was no point in following a dead end.

"Stupid Aro," I growled, kicking a tree. It fell with a loud crash.

I glared into at the fallen tree. Didn't fifty years of service mean anything to the old man? The least he could have done to repay me was to let me know where my family was.

I sighed. What should I do now?

My thoughts wandered to the Denalis. They were the Cullens' extended family. Would they know where they are?

I changed directions quickly and started running north. I was going to Alaska.

* * *

Snow covered everything. I knew it was deep, but my feet barely touched the ground. I was running through the forest as quickly as I could, frustrated.

The Denali National Park was empty. The house that we had lived together in was now abandoned. I knew that they would never leave Alaska, but how was I ever going to find them now? They didn't go to school or anything…

I stopped at a stream and looked down. It was frozen, creating a long, narrow, ice rink. I saw my reflection on the surface of the ice. My eyes were getting darker.

I decided to hunt before resuming my search. Turning around, I took several steps forward, concentrating. I smiled grimly in satisfaction as I headed up north. There was a poor bear up there that was going to be the victim of my frustration.

A few minutes later, the scent got stronger. I knew I was close. The animal was awake, unusual for its kind, as they usually went into hibernation during this season. Still, I wasn't complaining. I was getting thirsty.

I hid myself behind a large tree and peered out. The bear was slinking along lazily, back towards his cave.

I tensed. Then, quickly, in a well-practiced movement, I maneuvered around the tree and leaped into the air. It would have been the perfect surprise attack if I hadn't been intercepted.

The impact made a loud echo through the forest, and it flung us a good ten feet backward. The bear, startled, ran away quickly, disappearing from view.

Instinctively, I twisted in midair and landed on my feet easily. But I didn't prepare myself for another possible attack, for I had caught the scent of the one I had bumped into.

It was such a familiar scent. It was one of the scents that I'd missed for the last fifty years. Relief flooded through my whole body…and I looked up to stare at the face of my brother.

"Bella?"

His eyes were huge. He wasn't in his defensive position either, which meant that he'd recognized me in the same way I'd recognized him. His curly hair was slightly windswept from running, and his golden irises were turning darker as every second ticked by. He looked extremely taken aback.

I exhaled slowly. I'd found them.

"Bella?" he repeated, taking a step forward hesitantly. "Is that…is that really you?"

I smiled wistfully. "It's me, Emmett. Long time no see."

* * *

**AN: It wasn't exactly a total reunion, but still, better than nothing, no? I promise Bella and Edward will reunite in the next chapter. Scout's honor! **


	41. Chapter 41: Reunion

**Author's Note: I got a lot of positive responses on the last chapter. Yay for Emmett! He found Bella. And now…I promised you that Bella and Edward will reunite again this chapter, didn't I? Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Emmett took another step forward. He looked like he was having trouble believing me.

"Bella," he said again. "You…you're…here…I…"

"I'm sorry," I said sorrowfully. "I…I know I was horrible to all of you."

A grin spread slowly on his face. Taking two huge bounds, he was suddenly in front of me, squeezing the life out of me.

"Bella!" Emmett said loudly. "You're here! You're finally here! Ah, jeez, do you have any idea how much we've missed you? You're finally back! Oh, man, the family's going to flip!"

"Emmett," I choked out. "I'm going to flip _you_ if you don't let go of me!"

He released me, grinning delightedly. "It really is you! Violent and pretty as always."

I grinned too. I felt incredibly happy. I'd kept my promise to Alice of coming back. And I was home.

He stared at me wonderingly. He laughed. "Wow. How is it that you're getting prettier every time I bump into you?"

I laughed too. "This is the third time, isn't it? Where's your backup?"

His face fell slightly. "I'm alone today. The others didn't feel like coming with me."

I blinked as his thoughts showed the despaired expression of my loving family. What had I done?

"Oh, no," I muttered under my breath. "What happened?"

"You left," Emmett answered simply. "Everyone's been worried… No one's cheerful anymore, not even Alice. In fact, she's blaming herself for letting you leave. She's always feeling guilty when she looks at Edward…"

I glanced at him sharply when I saw the image of Edward in his mind. Edward's expression was blank and his eyes held no life.

Knowing that I was reading his mind, Emmett brought up all the images of the last fifty years after I'd left. My face hardened as I saw how Edward had shouted at Alice for letting me leave… His shoulders slumping when Emmett and Jasper prevented him from leaving… Carlisle and Esme, never laughing brightly anymore… Rosalie, cranky and snappy, even more than usual… Jasper, always moody, influenced by the others' emotions… Alice, living each day with the guilt and regret etched on her face…

My knees buckled. Emmett caught me before I hit the ground.

"Bella? You okay?"

My face was contorted with pain. "I can't believe this… What have I done, Emmett? I didn't mean to ruin your lives…"

"You didn't ruin our lives, Bella," Emmett said firmly. "You merely changed it. We were all just waiting for you to come back. Alice told us that you promised, and we believed her. We believed in _you_ to keep your promise. And you did. You came back." He smiled confidently. "Now that you're back, everyone will be back to normal again. It'll be as if nothing had happened."

"Will it?" I asked quietly. "What if everyone hates me for doing this to them?"

"Nonsense," Emmett disagreed. "They'll be delighted. Come on, let's go back. The Denalis miss you too. They've been so worried ever since we told them what happened."

Sighing morosely, I followed him slowly through the forest.

"Except for Tanya, I suppose," I said glumly as we ran.

He laughed. "Maybe."

Few minutes later, a beautiful white mansion came into view. It was secluded from town, yet I knew that it was near enough so that the Cullens were able to go to work and school.

I slowed down abruptly. I could sense the thoughts of ten different vampires now. But the one that counted most was missing.

"Edward's gone," I said quietly. "Where is he?"

Emmett looked surprised. "I don't know. He should be here…" He glanced back at me. "Come on." He took my hand and dragged me inside.

No one was on the first floor. And the house was quiet.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Emmett called up the stairs. "You'll never guess who's here!"

I read their thoughts as they registered the new, but familiar scent swirling through the air. The whole family recognized it, and they all came out of their respective rooms simultaneously.

Suddenly, they were right there in front of me.

"Bella!"

Alice slammed right into me, her arms wounding around my body tightly.

"Oh, Bella!" she sobbed. "I thought you'd never…you…I…"

"Shh," I whispered. I hugged her back, rubbing her shoulders gently. "I'm back."

"Oh, Bella…" she wailed. "What took you so long?"

I looked over her shoulder and saw the rest of my family looking shocked to see me.

"Bella…" Rosalie murmured, moving forward. She pushed Alice out of the way and threw her arms around me.

"Rose…" I mumbled, breathing in her scent. I hadn't smelled everyone's scent in so long. Right now, taking in the smell for the first time in fifty years, it made me want to break down and cry.

I looked at Jasper who looked much more relieved. The sudden emotions of relief, relaxation, and happiness were a hundred times more bearable than what he'd been feeling the last five decades.

"Welcome back, Bella," Jasper said, smiling slightly.

"Jasper," I greeted him.

My eyes flickered to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was crying quietly while Carlisle looked much more relaxed.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said, reaching for me.

Rosalie moved out of the way, and Esme embraced me. It was comforting to feel the love of a mother again. I'd missed it so much.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," I said softly. "I promise I won't do that again."

"No, you won't!" Esme scolded, pulling away. "You will never put me through that again!"

I smiled. "I won't."

She brushed away a strand of hair away from my face. "Welcome back, Bella."

Carlisle moved forward to embrace me. I could tell that he had spent many hours merely worrying about me. The way he hugged me was gentle, yet firm.

"Don't do that again, Bella," Carlisle begged. "You scared us so much."

I laughed gently. "I won't. I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't know the mess I was leaving behind. I should have at least said goodbye."

Carlisle smiled warmly. "You should have. But now you're back, and that's what matters."

I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle." I turned to the Denalis who had been watching the reunion quietly.

"Hello, Carmen and Eleazar," I greeted them. "Kate, Irina." I nodded once politely towards the one vampire that I did not particularly like. "Tanya. Long time no see, everyone."

"I'll say," Carmen said, moving forward and taking my hand. "Over fifty years. We did not know that you lived with the Cullens. We were so surprised when we heard what had happened. We were so worried."

I laughed, ashamed. "I'm sorry. But it truly is good to see all of you. I feel much better now."

"You…" Alice stalked forward, scowling heavily and her fists balled up. "You betrayed me, Isabella Cullen!"

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, Alice. Won't you forgive me?"

"Never!" she snapped. "How could you do that to _me_? Do you have any idea how upset I was? I knew that you were really in danger as soon as I'd left, but I couldn't go back… Edward nearly ripped me apart!"

Only one word caught my attention, reminding me of the most important thing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, cutting her off as she made to continue.

"Eh?" Alice looked confused. "I don't know. Wasn't he home?"

"That's what I thought too," Emmett agreed. "But Bella said earlier that he wasn't here so…"

"He went hunting," Tanya said stiffly.

We all turned to look at her. My eyes narrowed. How did she know when no one else knew where he was?

"He went out right after Emmett did," Tanya said, glaring at me. "What's it to you? You made him like that! Do you think you have a right to ask about him?"

I flinched.

Tanya had every word correct. I didn't deserve him now. But I still needed to see him. I was desperate.

"Tanya!" Carlisle said sharply. "Bella is finally back. I won't let tolerate you insulting my family like that."

Tanya glanced at him. "Carlisle. I can't believe you're just letting her off like that. She's the reason why your family lived like that for fifty years. Don't you think you ought to take that fact into consideration?"

"There's no need to consider it," Carlisle said firmly. "There was a good enough reason why Bella left us. We all understand. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you would keep your hard feelings towards Bella private."

Tanya's eyes flickered back to me. "I don't think I can do that, Carlisle. You know I love Edward too."

My eyes flashed. I mashed my lips together to prevent the hiss from slipping through.

I remembered what Carmen and Eleazar had told me so many years ago. They'd told me that the reason why Tanya hated me so much was because she knew that I would be the perfect match for her long-time crush. Edward.

Epiphany flowed through me. I knew that as long as I was here with Edward, Tanya would get in the way of our relationship.

But the thought disappeared when I heard a familiar pair of footsteps running silently through the forest, back towards the house. I whirled around abruptly, startling the others.

He was there, staring at me with wide, beautiful golden eyes.

"Bella!" Edward whispered in shock.

I couldn't breathe. He was there…right in front of me.

We stared at each other for a long time without speaking. His thoughts had gone blank…and the only thing that he could register was that I was there, beautiful as always.

And the only thing that _I_ could think of was the fact that he was there in front of me, handsome as always.

And then, we were moving towards each other simultaneously, thinking in unison.

We embraced each other, and I felt whole. I was complete. He was there, his arms around me, and I was smelling his wonderful scent again. I was truly home.

I knew that I'd made a mistake so many years ago. I should have accepted his feelings right there and then, and it would have saved us all the trouble. I'd been idiotic. I realized that as soon as he'd taken me in his arms.

I had loved him then too. I had known that, but the feeling had been stronger than I'd realized. It must have been that first kiss in the forest, where he'd told me that he loved me. That was the moment that changed my life.

I knew that I would never leave him again. I wasn't strong enough. The only way that I could survive was…with him.

"I missed you," Edward murmured, his voice muffled in my hair.

"I missed you." I repeated his words. There was nothing that I could say. The three words said everything that I wanted to say.

We forgot that our families were there right behind us. It wasn't important now. So I was extremely annoyed when Tanya cleared her throat loudly and pointedly.

"So, you're back, Edward," Tanya said, drifting forward and taking his arm. She shuffled him away from me ever so slyly.

I stared at her in disbelief. What was she doing?

Edward looked confused too. He glanced at me longingly, reluctant to look away.

But my gaze flickered to Tanya. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Tanya asked innocently. "Come on, Edward. I want to tell you something."

"Not now, Tanya," Edward said, sounding annoyed. He made to embrace me again when she jerked on his arm impatiently, dragging him away.

"No," she insisted. "_Now_." And she pulled him away back out the door. They were arguing as their voices faded away.

I turned around to face my family. They looked upset when they saw my hurt expression.

What was I supposed to do now?

* * *

**AN: Hehe, I'm so evil. You didn't really think I would let them be together so easily, did you? But don't worry, Tanya will only be a minor obstacle compared to the Volturi. It'll be over soon, so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed!**


	42. Chapter 42: Tackle

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Schoolwork was piling up every day. No matter how much I get done, the teachers seemed intent on torturing me. Sorry!**

**Anyway, the Tanya obstacle didn't last long. I didn't have the heart to keep making you guys suffer. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Edward's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it. Bella was back.

She was finally back.

During the last fifty years, she seemed to have accepted the fact that we were meant for each other. She had accepted that we were mates, and had come to be with me.

As soon as I saw her, all my fears and worries melted away. My resentment disappeared, and I was the happiest man in the world at that moment.

When a succubus interrupted.

And as she dragged me away quickly back into the forest, I couldn't help but be seriously annoyed at her for taking me away from my only love.

"I already hunted, Tanya," I said, trying to restrain her. I didn't want to hurt her, but it would be inevitable if she did not let go of me soon. "Please, let me go. I need to see Bella."

"You've already seen her," Tanya snapped, stopping abruptly. We were deep inside the forest now, and there was no way the others could hear us.

"Tanya," I said, getting angry. "I haven't seen or talked to her in fifty years. I have been separated from my mate for an unthinkable amount of time. Don't you think I deserve several more minutes with her?" I turned to leave.

"No, wait," Tanya said. She stood in front of me. She sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Edward. But you know how I feel about you. And it was pretty obvious about the way I feel about Bella these last few days. I just can't tolerate the fact that you two are mates when…when I've wanted you for decades now. It just doesn't seem fair that she gets you right away, when she didn't try. She left you. Don't you think that you should push her away for that?

"Vampires are frozen in the state they'd been in when they were changed. Changes are rare, but she changed you. She practically scarred you for life, and you want to go back? Edward, please. Consider how I feel as well."

I stared at her, understanding, but not being able to think about anything else but Bella.

"Tanya," I said gently. "I've told you so many times how I felt about you. I don't know how I can make it clearer. And as for the way I feel about Bella… You know the emotions of mates cannot be helped. When I first saw her, I knew that she was the one for me. I can't change that. Please understand."

Tanya scowled. "How can you be sure? Are you _sure_ that-"

"Tanya," I interrupted. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you know that. That was never my intention. But…I think it's time for you to let me go now. I'm sure there's someone better than me for you out there."

Tanya bit her lip. "I know that. But still…"

I waited.

Finally, she sighed. "I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her. I knew that she must be for you. You two had never met that time, but somehow, I just knew. She was made especially for you. Even the way she was shaped…you two would be just right together. And I guess…I guess that made me jealous. I was always trying to win you over, but I think part of me realized that I wasn't the one for you when I saw her. And that motivated me to dislike Bella so much. I know it wasn't her fault. It was all mine."

She looked up. "You're right, Edward. I should let you go now. This infatuation has been going on for too long. It's getting silly. I should…I should let you two be happy now. You deserve it." She smiled slightly, but it looked sincere.

"Thank you, Tanya," I whispered. "And I'm sorry."

She laughed, sounding embarrassed. "I should probably try to start liking Bella too. She'll be around you a lot, I'm sure. I wouldn't want an old grudge to stand in the way."

"Thank you," I repeated. "I'm sorry."

Tanya smiled. "She's really good for you. I can see that. And the way you two look…" She laughed again. "You're both so beautiful and handsome." She looked at me, mockingly disapproving. "You ought to know you're lucky. All that beauty she carries in her, that's all for you now. She'll transform just for you…turn even more beautiful every single day…just for you."

I laughed quietly. "I know."

Tanya took a deep breath. She smiled wider now. "Be happy. And…I'm sorry for bothering you for so long."

I couldn't think of anything to say anymore. It wasn't my fault, and it couldn't be helped. This situation had been inevitable. Yet…I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I think I'll hunt before I go back," Tanya said, backing away slowly, her expression thoughtful. "Have a good time with Bella." She winked at me before turning and disappearing into the forest.

* * *

"What happened?" Alice demanded as soon as I had walked into the door. "Where's Tanya?"

Ignoring her, I demanded right back, "Where's Bella?"

For my true love was gone at the moment, and I couldn't sense her anywhere in the house.

"She's outside, talking to Carmen and Eleazar," Carlisle answered. "They're catching up, I assume. After all, it's been a while since they last saw each other…"

I was already walking away before he could finish. I knew my family was smirking behind me, but I didn't care. I needed to see her.

"…Tanya could relent?" Bella was asking the couple. "I know she's liked Edward for a long time, but I just can't…" She looked miserable.

"Ah, but young Bella," Carmen said. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You and Edward are destined! It does not matter what Tanya thinks. You two are mates, and there is nothing that can stop or interfere with that."

Eleazar spotted me. "See, look. He is already back. He just couldn't stand being away from you." He winked at me.

Bella turned to me, her eyes wide and questioning. I merely smiled and walked towards her.

Carmen and Eleazar exchanged looks before walking pass me, going back inside the house to give us some privacy. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Bella opened her mouth.

"Where's Tanya?" she asked apprehensively. "Is she…?"

She was taken aback when she was silenced by my impatient lips. But she kissed me back eagerly, her arms snaking around my neck and bringing me closer.

There was no hesitation in her answer to my silent question. She was ready to be mine.

Suddenly, she was squealing, and we were on the grassy floor. I didn't remember tackling her.

"Hey, watch it," Bella whispered, smiling brightly as she caressed my cheek softly.

"Sorry," I whispered. "But not about tackling you, of course. There are no regrets there."

She laughed. "You're so silly. But I missed you too." Her eyes softened as she gazed into mine.

"You're thirsty," I murmured, studying her beautiful eyes. They were still light, but it was getting darker as the seconds ticked by.

"No, I'm not."

I smirked. "Could have fooled me."

Suddenly, I was looking into her brilliant, totally golden eyes.

"You didn't have to change your eye color," I said, chuckling.

"Well, you wanted golden eyes," Bella murmured. She paused. "What happened with Tanya?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much."

She stared at me with unfathomable eyes. "But she's liked you for a long time."

"There's no competition," I promised, kissing her forehead lightly. "You can have me."

"That wasn't my question," Bella said. "I'm not particularly fond of Tanya myself, but I don't want any misunderstandings in our way."

"She said to be happy with you," I said, smiling. "Is that a good enough answer?"

"Really? She said that?"

"Well, she couldn't exactly separate us," I teased. "We're mates, remember?"

"Mates…" Bella repeated, brushing away a piece of my messy, bronze hair. "Right."

"You didn't fight me anymore," I prompted.

"No," she said, smiling wistfully. "I wasn't strong enough. Really, fifty years without you was just unbearable." She hesitated. "I saw you in Emmett's memories. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you. I really didn't know what I was doing to you when I left and I-"

I shook my head to make her stop. "It's my fault. I probably should have put more effort to act normal. I was the one that made all this happen."

Bella's face held pain.

"Don't," I whispered. "Don't be sad. I'm fine now. And the others are fine now too. You're back, aren't you? That's enough. It's all we ever wanted."

Bella smiled slightly. "I promise I won't ever leave again. Even if I have to do so, I'll take you with me."

"Yes, you will," I growled playfully, grabbing her and rolling so that she was right on top of me.

She giggled.

I rolled again so that I was on top again. And I heard the others' thoughts as they heard us clearly from inside the house.

"And now…" I said. "Don't you think it's time for you to tell us your story? The others are getting impatient." Grinning, I pulled her up from the ground with me.

"You're right," Bella agreed, and with our arms around each other's waists, we walked back inside the house.

* * *

**AN: Aren't you proud of me? I finally made them happy. I sense the end is near for this story. I have a few more ideas on how to take the happy ending, so don't panic yet. **

**Really, I'm so thankful and blessed to have you all read and love my story. You'll love and adore my other stories more even if ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** ends, right? Pretty please, with the cherry and pistachios and peanuts and walnuts and gummy bears on top? With lots and lots of sweet reviews that are very much similar to those lovely chocolate syrup?**


	43. Chapter 43: Planning

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update this story for so long! But I really was out of ideas, as the story's coming to an end; I was thinking about how to end it. My goal is to go up to Chapter 50 before I end , here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Bella's Point of View**

"So you were with the Volturi all along?" Eleazar asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Colin and Demetri caught up to me from either sides. I couldn't slip away, so I merely stopped and waited."

I felt Edward's body tense. I glanced at him and smiled reassuringly. He stared back at me with unfathomable eyes.

"Then what happened?" Alice asked impatiently, her eyes wide. "They dragged you away?"

I laughed. "Do I look like the type to be dragged away, Alice?"

"Well, what happened?"

"I went with them, of course."

"What?" Emmett and Rosalie chorused.

"There was no other choice," I said. "If I escaped yet again, I would've only delayed my meeting with them. I thought it was best to get it over with."

"So you went to Italy with them," Carmen clarified. "Did you realize what you were doing, Bella? Once you get in the clutches of Aro, he doesn't let you go. How did you get away?"

"I knew I couldn't get away at once," I admitted. "That's why it took me so long to escape. I thought it best to bid my time. I talked to Aro about leaving and, though it took a little convincing, I managed to talk him into letting me go. He won't be looking for me anymore."

"Well, that's good," Alice sighed in relief. "So in other words, everything's over now?"

"For now." I smiled. "I can't guarantee anything, of course. For all I know, Aro might come looking for me again, but I don't think we have to worry about that now. It may be years."

"Well, now that that's settled," Esme said. "Are you planning to attend school with your siblings, dear?"

I groaned. "Please, Esme. Don't put me through this torture again."

Esme laughed. "We have to keep up our human charade, dear. Perhaps you can be a niece of mine that came to live with us for a while…"

I sighed. Edward was shaking with silent laughter.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said brightly. "It won't be bad. Besides, it's college, not high school. Maybe you can study something you haven't majored in this time. How about fashion?" she suggested innocently.

I glared at her. "No."

"Please!"

"Over my dead body."

She pouted.

"What are you all studying?" I asked curiously.

"World history this time," Jasper sighed. "I thought I should get another degree on it."

I laughed. "How horrible. Even history can be boring sometimes."

He winked.

"I'm trying English literature," Rosalie said, frowning. "So far, it's been pretty boring."

"Pass on that one then," I said dismissively, making her pout. "Em?"

"I've been trying music," Emmett said, making a face. "Who knew piano could be so hard?"

I started cracking up. "Emmett? Music?"

"I've been tutoring him," Edward said. "He's horrible. It's terrifying the way he presses the keys."

Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I should switch to fashion instead. I'd be better at it than music anyway."

"What are _you_ doing, Edward?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Law," he replied. "It's pretty fun actually."

"Law," I mused. "I haven't done that before…"

"Why don't you join me?" Edward asked, smiling widely and taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. "We can tutor each other."

"Oh, no," Emmett muttered. "It won't be tutoring. Won't it be easier to become a sex education specialist or something?"

"Or maybe a foreign language," I mused, stonily ignoring him. "I haven't gotten a degree in French yet, and I'm fluent… Or perhaps Italian. I've gotten better while I was with the Volturi."

"That's boring," Edward complained. "Come on, take law with me. Please?" He smiled angelically, making it hard to refuse as his eyes smoldered, unleashing its full power on me.

"She's going over to him," Jasper said, laughing. "I can feel it."

Alice was already dialing a number. Edward rolled his eyes, and I sighed in exasperation.

"Where are you calling?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Hello?" Alice said into the phone. "This is Alice Cullen. Fashion student? Yes. I'm actually wondering if another family member of mine can apply to the school? It's a bit late, but she really won't be much trouble. She's intelligent and she learns quickly. Law. Yes. She really won't be much trouble, Mr. Beans. Of course." She held out the phone to me.

"Mr. Beans?" I whispered as I took the device. "Is that really his name? Hello?" I added angelically into the phone.

Emmett snorted. Edward smiled fondly as he played with my long hair.

"Hello, young lady," Mr. Beans said, his grumpy tone instantly changing when he heard my musical voice. Perhaps he could tell that I was beautiful like the rest of the Cullens. "May I have your full name please?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," I answered. "So would it be possible for me to attend the university with my other family members, sir?"

"Of course," Mr. Beans said immediately. "I think we can make a few exceptions. There aren't a lot of students who chose law this year… Pre-law, Miss Cullen?"

I glanced at Edward, who nodded.

"Yes, sir," I relayed back.

"So you'll be attending with Mr. Edward Cullen then, I presume?"

I raised my eyebrows at my true love. It was obvious that he'd made quite a reputation for himself as an excellent student already.

Edward smiled innocently.

"Yes, sir, I suppose I will," I said.

"Now, I'll need to know your relationships with your other family members," Mr. Beans said, trying to sound businesslike, and failing. "It needs to be up in our records."

I nearly snorted. He only wanted to know what our relationship was so that he could start the gossip.

But I had no idea what our story was going to be. So I glanced at the others.

Alice was already writing down information on a piece of paper. She held it out to me, and I read it quickly.

Smiling, I said, "I'm their youngest sister, sir."

"Excellent," Mr. Beans said, sounding satisfied. "Now, may I know why you are attending so late? Your siblings started school nearly one month ago. Why didn't you start with them?"

"There was some personal family business that I had to take care of for my parents, sir," I said. "Back in…Chicago." I glanced at Alice, and she nodded in approval.

"I see," Mr. Beans said. "Very well. Okay, you're all set, young lady. I expect you to come in at seven in the morning to pick up your schedule. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir. Goodbye." I hung up, and I frowned. "This is going to be like Forks all over again. He'll start the gossip."

"Well, look at it this way," Alice said brightly. "We get to have fun playing around with the curious humans again."

I knew that with Edward by my side, nothing could go wrong.

"You're right," I said, turning my head to look at him.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing me gently.

I vaguely heard the others exiting the room to give us some privacy.

* * *

**AN: I know I don't really deserve it after neglecting this story for so long. But would it hurt you guys to give me some reviews? It's been so long since a chapter was up, but let's make it up to it, eh? Let's see…my goal is at least five hundred reviews before this story ends. Pretty please? Let's make this happen, guys!**

**Now that _Golden Lifestyle_ is going to be ending soon, I'm thinking about replacing it with another story. I've got several ideas about another vampire one, rather than an All Human, like my others. Yeah, I know I'm already doing, like, three other stories other than this one, but really, I think my fans don't really mind. They seem to love me. So what do you think? Should I do it? I haven't started writing down any chapters yet, but I'm thinking about it… Let me know your opinions!**


	44. Chapter 44: Law

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry for neglecting this story lately, but I seriously don't know how to end this thing. Some of you suggested that I keep going instead of ending it. Ha, ha, ha. I would love to, but the thing is, I wouldn't know where to go with it. So I'm asking you – no, pleading you – to give me some time for future chapters. I'm trying to make this thing better for you so you guys don't get bored towards the end. Pretty please!Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"Ready?" Alice asked.

Alice and I were in my Ferrari in front of the main building. I had been glad to see my car again, and had insisted on riding it to school again, even though I could've spent more time with Edward.

"A few more minutes, Alice," I said, leaning my head back. "I missed my car."

"Ugh, you're just like Edward and Rosalie," she grumbled. "What do you see in cars? I mean, it's pretty and all, but really…"

"Alright, alright," I relented, shutting off the engine.

We walked gracefully and quickly into the main office. The place was huge and smelled strongly of peppermint. There were potted plants in every corner, and there were about ten people working behind the counters.

"Hem," Alice cleared her throat in front of a bald man.

He looked up, startled. And his eyes widened.

"Good morning, Mr. Beans," Alice greeted him cheerfully.

"G-good morning, Miss Cullen," Mr. Beans stuttered, still staring at me. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I called you yesterday about my sister, remember?" Alice chirped brightly. "This is Isabella, Mr. Beans. Our youngest sister. She's a beauty, isn't she?" She winked at him knowingly.

I smiled, amused. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Beans."

"Nice to meet you too, young lady," he said gruffly, clearing his throat and looking away. "You have some paperwork ahead of you. You should've come in early."

"It's no problem, sir," I said swiftly. "I'll have them done in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" he chuckled. "Miss Cullen, I'm talking about twenty page applications here."

I nodded. "I know. I've been there. I'm just transferring from another college, you know."

He raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, but did hand me the papers.

"You can sit down over there," he said, gesturing towards the waiting chairs.

Alice grinned as I started filling everything out rapidly. "This is fun."

I shrugged. "It's more troublesome for me."

"Whatever. I'm sure you'll feel better once you're sitting down next to your boyfriend."

I grinned. "Boyfriend, eh? That has a nice ring."

"I know. Speaking of rings, I wonder when it'll become 'husband'."

I threw her a sharp look. "Don't get any ideas. I'm sure it'll be a while."

She was smug. "We'll see."

Frowning, I tried to see what she'd seen about Edward and me, but I was frustratingly blocked by the Korean National Anthem.

"Alice…" I said, shaking my head. "I assume Edward knows what you're on about?"

"Of course."

"I'll ask him later then."

She made a face, but let it go. "Done?"

We walked back up to the man who looked surprised. "You're done already?"

I smiled. "I told you that I can have it done in five minutes. Am I done here, sir? My schedule?"

"Yes, well…" He frowned as he handed my schedule to me. "I arranged it so that you can be with your brother, Edward. It's your first time here, so I'm sure he'll be more than happy to show you around."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be thrilled, sir," Alice said, smirking.

Mr. Beans scowled. "Don't tell me that Isabella here is romantically linked with Edward too?"

I smiled innocently. "Perhaps."

He shook his head. "I don't get it. Siblings are supposed to be siblings. I'm shocked to see that your parents allow you all to do this."

"Oh, but remember, Mr. Beans," Alice said, winking. "We're not really siblings. We're adopted, so I think we're good, don't you? Now come along, Bella. Let's get you to class."

He huffed. "Well, at least you two seem sisterly."

"What did you expect, us to be bisexual?" Alice laughed. "Thank you for helping my sister get in, sir. Have a good day."

"That man is strange," I said as we got back in my car. "But he's pretty sharp for a human."

"Don't worry so much. Nothing will go wrong."

I stopped in front of the fashion buildings and Alice hopped out. "See you later."

She nodded. "Have fun." She disappeared quickly through the corridors.

I watched amusedly at the humans as I drove inside the parking lot for the law building. They gaped as I slid into a space right next to the shiny Volvo.

I got out gracefully and locked my car. Just to warn them not to make any moves on me because I was taken, I walked around the front of the Volvo where Edward was waiting.

"I missed you," he murmured as his arms snaked around my narrow waist.

"It's only been an hour," I said, but I kissed him back.

I could hear the humans whispering to themselves. Who was that hot, new girl? Was she one of the Cullens? Was she with Edward Cullen?

"I believe you are the center of attention amongst the men, my lady," Edward teased as I led the way inside.

"And does that make you jealous, my good sir?" I said, playing along as I walked backwards, pulling him along through the corridors.

"It does," Edward agreed. "But I know I'm lucky to have you, so I won't take you for granted. Who knows what might happen if I do?"

"Someone might ask me out," I said, laughing at the possibility.

"And would you say yes?" Edward asked seductively.

"Maybe." I smiled angelically when he frowned.

We'd reached the classroom. Edward opened the door for me like the gentleman that he was.

The hush that fell all through the classroom was noticeable. The students all stared at me as Edward and I walked in, holding hands. Even the professor, a rather tall, handsome man, stared at me in amazement.

"Who's that?" everyone started to whisper. "She's so beautiful!"

I handed the professor a transfer slip. He took it, still gawking at me in amazement. He signed it, then handed it back to me. He glanced down at our interlocked hands, then made a face.

He sent us to the back of the room where Edward's seat was. We sat together, still holding hands.

The teacher started the lecture. Edward had been right. Law really was interesting. By the end of the day, I just knew that I was going to like this subject.

"So how was it?" Edward asked as we walked back to our cars.

"I think I'll enjoy it," I said approvingly. "I should have done this before instead of taking all those history courses."

He laughed as he opened my car door for me. "Are you picking up Alice?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at home," I said, winking.

He smiled wistfully as I pulled out of the parking space. I couldn't help chuckling as all the humans gawked as I zoomed out of the parking lot.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Did you like it? If you did, click that little review button, and let's get this story to five hundred reviews before I end this thing! Help me, please!**

**IMPORTANT! I felt really bad for not updating much this week, and especially this story. So I decided to post the first chapter of my new story, _Loyalty_, early. Today. I thought you guys would forgive me more easily. Will you go read it, then? Am I forgiven?**


	45. Chapter 45: Presents

**Author's Note: Sorry to keep you waiting on this story, as usual. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

To my mortification, Alice convinced me to go shopping. I didn't know what the point was; there were tons of new clothes in my closet already.

Still, for some reason, she seemed determined to keep me out of the house for a couple hours. I tried to read her intentions, but of course, she was one step ahead. For the next five hours, I was entertained with many different Christmas carols she sang in her head.

"What are you up to, you pixie?" I asked suspiciously while she picked out dozens of lingerie for me.

She merely laughed and said, "Nothing, of course. You know how much I love to shop, Bella."

But I also knew that she would do Edward a favor whenever he wanted. I was sure she was on an errand for him right now: Entertaining Bella and keeping her out of the house, at least until I tell you it's okay to come back.

Sure enough, I was right. At exactly seven-thirty, Alice's phone flashed up to her ear, even before it started ringing.

"Hello?" she warbled happily as she examined a pretty, sequined top. "Did you do it?"

Edward was keeping his voice low so that I couldn't hear him in the background. But he kept it short.

"Aw, how adorable," Alice cooed. "Okay, bye." She hung up and slid her phone back into her jacket.

"What did he say?" I asked sarcastically, my hands on my hips. "Did he say it was okay to come home now?"

Alice laughed. "You're so sharp, Bella. You know everything. If you must know, yes, he did. What do you think of this top, Bella? I think it'll suit you nicely."

I rolled my eyes. "Everything suits me nicely."

She laughed again. "True.

"Can we go now?" I sighed. "Let's go see what he's up to."

Beaming, she followed me silently out of the shop, back to my car.

"You know," Alice commented casually as I started the engine. "Cars haven't changed much over the last fifty years. Nothing new. I mean, look around. Your Ferrari's over fifty years old, and it's still the flashiest car around. Everyone's looking at it. It's like time hasn't passed at all."

"Is that why everyone's still riding their old cars from fifty years ago?" I chuckled. "I wasn't paying attention to the car industry. No wonder Edward's still riding his Volvo." My eyes narrowed slightly, finding her subject suspicious. "I'm assuming that he'll be changing his car soon?" I asked nonchalantly.

Alice didn't fall for it. She grinned. "Maybe." To throw me off, she perked up and said, "You know, there's a brand new Porsche out. Maybe I'll ask Edward to get me that for Christmas. Do you think he'll get me one?"

I snorted. "Bribe him. You're good at that. Tell him you'll do more errands on keeping me distracted while he's doing whatever he's doing in the future."

Alice pursed her lips. "You're so good. I don't even know why he's even trying to fool you." She shook her head, sighing.

I merely smiled.

**Edward's Point of View**

As Bella drove her fifty-year old Ferrari into the parking lot, I couldn't help noticing how outdated the car was. Of course, all of ours was. I was still riding the same Volvo. I decided it was time to buy new cars.

After Bella left me to go pick up our sister, I called Alice.

"Will you get me that new Porsche, Edward?" she said immediately, as soon as she picked up.

I rolled my eyes. I can never beat the psychic. "Maybe. Will you-"

"Yes, I'll keep her out of the house," Alice finished happily. "Are you going to get her a ring too?"

I couldn't help but smile. "She likes old-fashioned things, Alice."

"Why don't you give her your mother's ring?" Alice suggested. "Oh, wait, you're planning to do that anyway. Never mind, then. Get her a pretty car. If she's happy with your present, maybe she'll agree to spend the night with you in your room."

Before I could say anything, she giggled and hung up. I grinned as I slid into my car. I sped towards the capital city of Alaska. I had some car shopping to do.

**Bella's Point of View**

I could hear cries of joy and marveling in the garage when we got home. Strangely, everyone's cars were parked carelessly in front of the house. I parked next to Edward's Volvo and got out with Alice curiously.

Alice seemed unsurprised. She skipped ahead of me towards our garage, calling excitedly, "Where's my Porsche?"

I frowned.

Suddenly, there was a squeal of joy ahead. I heard Alice tackling Edward and screaming, "I love you, Edward! It's so beautiful! Eek!"

Edward was laughing. What was going on?

"Hello?" I said as I appeared at the doorway of the garage. "What is…" My eyes widened at the unfamiliar cars. My jaw dropped. "What is all this?"

"Edward bought new cars for us," Rosalie explained happily. "Beautiful, isn't it? It's perfect timing. I was just thinking that all our cars were rather outdated now."

I stared at Edward. He smiled as he reached for me.

"What do you think?" he asked as he pulled me over to a more modern Ferrari. It was a darker red than my old car, but it suited me just fine.

A smile spread slowly on my face as I stared at the car in amazement. "Is this mine?"

"Yours," Edward confirmed.

I started giggling. "I love it!" I glanced back at Alice's new Porsche. It was yellow. Again. "It's better than Alice's."

Alice looked indignant. "Whatever, Bella. It's beautiful in my eyes." She resumed to stroking the glossy paint dreamily.

I threw my arms around Edward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Edward. I love you."

"As I love you," he answered.

"He got me a new Jeep," Emmett said, smirking. "Big, isn't it?"

I looked at it. And I couldn't help agreeing. "Why do you need such a big car? I mean, you're big yourself, but you're not _that_ big."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Sounds like a challenge. You up for a fighting match?"

I pulled away from Edward, grinning. "Fine. Let's see how much you've improved, eh?"

"You'll get hurt, Em," Edward warned, but he was smiling amusedly.

"Ha!" Emmett snorted. "I've learned a lot from Jasper in the last fifty years. This is my chance to beat Miss Always-So-Smug here. I've been wanting to flick her on the forehead for years." He grinned wickedly.

I beckoned to him, heading towards the backyard. "Bring it on, brother."

* * *

**AN: Who do you think will win? And what do you think Edward has planned? Any guesses? Of course you do! You're all so brilliant! Reviews, please! Let's all help me reach five hundred before I end the story! Thanks, guys!**


	46. Chapter 46: Privacy

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short, but enjoy just the same! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"You'll hurt yourself, Emmett," I warned, though grinning.

He snorted, crouching. "Yeah, right." And he lunged at me.

His style was amusingly familiar, and I could hardly keep from laughing out loud as I dodged him every time.

Emmett growled. "Stop laughing."

"You should change your style once in a while," I told him, suddenly disappearing from his view.

"Wha-" But he turned around to slowly.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it quickly. I flipped him onto his back with ease, so hard that the concrete ground of the backyard cracked slightly.

The Denalis had joined the others who were watching. They all laughed when Emmett groaned. It probably hadn't hurt, but it probably didn't feel very good either.

"How'd you get so good?" Jasper asked in amazement.

I shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Volturi did know how to fight. Come on, Em. Are you going to chicken out already? This is just the beginning!"

Emmett sprang to his feet, grinning. "Show me everything you've got!"

I grinned evilly before running right at him. He looked confused but he dodged. I was expecting it. I twisted in midair, and I landed on his back. I made sure that I placed all my weight onto him, and he yelped and fell to his knees.

Before he could recover and throw me away from him, I was already five feet away from him, standing perfectly still and smiling mischievously.

"How'd you do that?" Emmett asked excitedly, bounding to his feet, the fight forgotten. "Teach me!"

I rolled my eyes. "And give away all my secrets? No way."

"Please! I bet I can take down Jasper with that!"

"Hey!" Jasper protested. "Why me? Edward cheats all the time!"

Edward's eyes widened in mock innocence. "I never cheat. What are you talking about?" He was at my side instantly, taking my hand again.

"Liar," Emmett accused. "You cheat all the time. I'd like to see you and Bella fighting for once. She's the one person who should be able to beat you."

Edward smiled as he turned to me. "What do you say, Bella?"

Suddenly, I was eight feet away from him, looking perfectly relaxed. "Go ahead. Let's see how good you are."

Edward looked smug at the challenge in my tone of voice. He was overly confident.

Emmett and Jasper retreated towards the rest of the family. In low voices, they struck up a bet with the others.

For a while, we both studied each other. Well, I studied Edward. He seemed to only be able to concentrate on me, stunned by the beauty that radiated from every direction, thanks to my gift. Using that to my advantage, I lunged first.

He seemed slightly surprised, and upon realizing what I'd done, he laughed. He refocused quickly, nearly catching a hold of my shirt, but I escaped narrowly.

I began moving quickly around him, taunting him, challenging him to try to catch me. Edward lashed out each time I got close, but he missed every time. He seemed to be enjoying himself though.

Finally, I made a mistake. I got too close, and Edward lunged, faster than I thought possible. He tackled me, pushing me down on the snow. I shrieked when he began winning the old-fashioned way: the merciless tickling.

"Stop!" I protested, gasping for air. "That's not fair!"

"And disturbing," Emmett added. "You guys can play when you're in your room. Not when all of us are out here, watching."

"You wanted to see me take her down," Edward shrugged, getting up and pulling me with him. "You didn't qualify; you only wanted me to beat her. I didn't cheat, so I won, fair and square. Happy?"

I punched him gently on the shoulder playfully. "I let you win."

"You did not."

"I did too. I could have beaten you."

Edward pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "Whatever you say."

"That was fun," Eleazar commented, chuckling. "But I think I'll need to hunt now. Anyone want to come along?"

"Me!" Alice piped up immediately. "Come on, Rosalie!"

"But I don't need to hunt!" Rose protested as Alice pulled her away towards the forest. Emmett and Jasper grinned, already in on the plan, and bounded after them.

Carmen and Eleazar smiled as they ran after our siblings, and Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks. They shrugged simultaneously, and they ran after the others.

"What's going on?" I wondered. "Why the sudden need to hunt?"

"To give you privacy, of course," Kate said, winking. "Have fun." And she and her sisters ran after our family.

"Privacy?" I repeated. "Why so sudden-?" I squealed softly when Edward suddenly picked me up and dashed inside the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly as he ran up the stairs with ease.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing," Edward said slyly. He leaned in and kissed me as we burst into his huge bedroom.

I didn't know how he'd managed to close the door behind him, but the lock clicked, and suddenly, I was lying on the bed with him on top of me.

I laughed. "How did you get through the whole day when you wanted me so badly?"

"It was difficult," he said, grinning. My blouse fell under his strong, smooth hands, and he leaned in, inhaling deeply.

Carried away by desire, I accidentally ripped his shirt as I was clutching to him. But I didn't really mind. I finally got to see what my man looked like under.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," Edward responded in his velvety, musical voice.

I hummed, content, as his tongue traced my collarbone lightly. His hands crept down slowly towards my bra. It reminded me.

"Don't rip it," I said softly when his fingers clutched the strap. "It's not mine. I only borrowed it."

"Who cares?"

I suppressed my laughter. "Rose won't be happy."

"Too late," Edward whispered. His need and desire for me was overwhelming him, and the bra, too, ripped.

"Oh, well," I said, laughing as it fell to the floor. "Sorry, Rose."

"They'll understand," Edward murmured.

Two hours later, the door opened, and we heard the rest of them filing back inside. They'd been having a conversation on the way back, but they fell silent when they heard shrieks and the sounds of furniture breaking.

"Oh, dear," we heard Esme chuckle. "We should get them a house or something…"

Another piece of the headboard broke under Edward's powerful grip. And as another wave of pleasure flooded through me, I moaned. I admit, it was pretty loud, and they heard it. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing.

But at that moment, I didn't care who was around. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Edward was with me right now.

We were lost in our own world.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the late updates. Especially since the story is ending soon. Believe me, I want to finish it too. But give me time, eh?**

**Reviews, please! Remember my goal for five hundred reviews by the fiftieth chapter? You can all help me, right?**


	47. Chapter 47: Proposal

**Author's Note: HURRAY! _Golden Lifestyle_ is back! Aren't you relieved? If you were wondering, the story wasn't done yet. And I'm sorry my last update was in _2012_, like some of you reminded me. I started laughing when I realized that it was true. ;) You guys did a wonderful job of waiting patiently for the next chapter. And here's your reward. So…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

For the next few months, Edward and I could barely concentrate on anything but each other. It was getting extremely hard to focus during classes, especially when we were sitting only a few inches from each other.

Most days, we simply ditched. We only came in on test days, and we aced every single one of them. Our professor didn't understand how.

"Did you study at home?" he would ask every time, dumbfounded.

"Yes," we would reply, suppressing smiles. We were too good at lying, and pretty soon, he would merely shake his head, bewildered, before moving on. Of course, if he'd known exactly what we were doing at home instead of studying, he would have gotten us kicked out of school.

Esme had built us a small, cozy cottage just for us. It was located a few miles from the Denali mansion where our family resided in. It was much more convenient to not have to think in the back of my mind that our family members were somewhere in the same house, listening to the shrieks and breaking of furniture.

For the first time in my life, I was enjoying my lifestyle. I had a family that actually cared for me, and I had a wonderful, handsome young man that loved me. I couldn't have asked for more.

"What time is it?" I mumbled as we lay tangled in each other's arms on the bed.

"I don't know," Edward laughed, kissing my forehead gently. "But I bet it's time to go to school soon. We have that final exam, remember? Did you study?"

I snorted. "Right. If I remember correctly, you're the one who prevented me from doing so."

He laughed again. "Shall we cram?"

"Never mind," I said, kissing his chest lightly. "We'll ace it anyway." Then, I leaned back to grab my phone from the bedside table. "It's six-twenty."

"We're good for another hour," Edward mused. "Do you want me to distract you?" His lips brushed against my cheek.

Before I could answer, we both heard a faint knock on the door. Edward groaned as we both read the newcomer's mind, and I sighed as I pushed him away.

"No, stay," he said, pouting when I tried to get out of bed.

I rolled my eyes as I covered myself with a thin blanket. "Stay here." And I went to see whom it was. Although I already knew, of course.

I opened the door slightly to see our four siblings waiting. "Hi."

Emmett and Jasper busted out laughing when they saw the blanket covering me. Alice cracked a smile, and Rosalie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Shut up," Edward muttered as he appeared behind me, fully clothed. "What do you want?"

"We thought you might like to hunt before we head to school," Rosalie said. "But if you're busy…" She glanced at my bare legs.

I smiled. "Sure. My eyes are getting darker anyway."

Emmett looked fascinated. "How can you tell?"

I shrugged. "It's the gift of appearance." I disappeared towards the closet while Edward talked to our siblings. Ten seconds later, I came out wearing a plain shirt with a design and jeans. I didn't bother wearing heels, but put on regular sneakers.

"Bella!" Alice said, looking appalled when she saw me. "What are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Give it a rest, Alice. I'm taking a test today; there's no reason to dress up."

"Come on, Alice," Rosalie said, glancing at up and down at me amusedly. "It doesn't really matter because Bella can pull it off. She looks like a supermodel in those plain clothes, so what's the difference?"

"Her clothes look plain next to Edward's, that's what!" Alice said. "Come here, you obviously need someone to be in charge of you today!" She brushed past Edward and grabbed my hand.

"Alice," I complained, but I was too used to her fashion obsession to protest much. As Alice picked out clothes from me, I heard Edward inviting the others inside to wait.

"I can't believe you have all that beauty piled up in you, and you don't even use it to your advantage," Alice muttered as she threw a white blouse at me. "Keep the jeans on, but exchange your shoes for these." She tossed me a pair of high heels.

I made a face but I did as she asked. And before she could do anything else, I opened the closet door and escaped.

"Come here, I'm not done!" Alice demanded as she chased after me.

The others laughed as I tried to escape her clutches. "Go away, Alice!"

"The least you could do is put on some jewelry!"

I stuck out my tongue like she always did. "No. Leave me alone."

Alice sighed as she disappeared through the closet before coming back out with a pair of studs. She tossed them to me.

I relented. At least it was only studs. "We're done, right?"

"No," she said crankily, her hands on her hips. "We need to do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with it?" Edward asked. "It looks perfectly fine."

Alice gave him a look of disgust. "Fine? It's all disheveled, and it's all your fault. You probably worked her too hard during the night."

Emmett sniggered.

"Leave me alone, Alice," I said, frowning.

Alice huffed. She looked ready to explode, so I hastily changed my hair completely. Now, it was out of my original, mahogany, long and wavy state, and instead, my hair was dark purple and shoulder-length.

"Whoa!" Emmett said, surprised. "It's purple!"

"Better?" I asked, annoyed.

Alice grimaced. "A little, but people are going to question it. It's a tad bit conspicuous, don't you think?"

"Then…how about this?" Just to tease her, I turned my hair bright red.

Rosalie and Edward laughed while Alice gaped at me in horror.

"Worse!" she burst out. "You'll stand out even more!"

"You know," Jasper mused. "It's really amazing how Bella can pull any look. That's pretty neat, Bella." He winked.

I rolled my eyes as I changed my hair back to its original state. "Thanks, Jasper."

"Better," Alice sighed in relief when she saw my neat hair again. "Thank goodness."

"It's not like people pay any attention," I grumbled as we all filed out of the cottage. "It's not a big deal. We're the freaky Cullens."

"Well, maybe not _us_," Alice agreed. "But _you_, they definitely notice. You're a bit…hard to disregard." She glanced at me meaningfully before breaking into a full run. We followed quickly.

After a while, we separated into pairs. Emmett and Rosalie went one way while Alice and Jasper took the other. Edward and I went straight ahead, promising the others to meet them back at the main mansion in twenty minutes.

After two mountain lions, Edward's eyes got light. He watched, smiling, while I devoured two deer and three elk.

"What?" I asked as I finished. "Am I messy?" I looked down, thinking of Alice. She would freak if I was dirty.

"No, no," Edward reassured me. "It's just… I'm just thinking about how glad I am to have you back with me. Those past fifty years without you were unbearable, and time dragged by. But now that you're here, time just flies past, as if those frustratingly long fifty years never happened."

I smiled. "Well, I do make quite a fetching distraction, you know."

He laughed. "Yes, you do. I've half a mind to drag you back to the cottage instead of going to school."

"Just one more day," I reminded him as I stepped closer to him. "And then it's summer break. Maybe we should go somewhere. Just the two of us."

Edward smiled angelically. "Maybe we should." His eyes sparkled, and I became instantly curious.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered innocently. "Just promise me something. Will you go somewhere with me tonight?"

"Don't I always?"

"Just promise me," he insisted.

I laughed bemusedly. "Alright, I promise. Is there any point in asking what you're up to?"

"I told you," he said as he pulled me towards the main house. "It's nothing."

But I could hardly believe it was nothing when I saw Alice bouncier than usual when we met again. She glanced at Edward excitedly and trilled out my name happily. Of course, I was sure that was nothing too.

Not.

Edward and I finished the three-hundred question final exam in less than ten minutes, and we spent the remaining two hours texting our other siblings on our phones. They had finished around the same time, and were pitching fits about how college was boring. The usual stuff.

"Alright, everyone," the professor barked out at the end of the day. "Pencils down! Time's up! I hope you all did well, because you're not moving onto _real_ law next year unless you got an eighty or above."

The law students all groaned as they passed in the tests. Judging from their expressions, they had failed.

"We're done!" I sang as we burst out of campus. "It's fun time!"

Edward chuckled as I dragged him to the car. "Yes, it is. Are you ready?"

"For?"

"Your surprise," he said.

I knew that he wasn't going to tell me anything, so I was silent throughout the whole ride home. He held my hand while I tried to figure out what it could be.

He parked in front of the house, then dragged me back inside the forests. And we ran for twenty minutes before coming to a huge clearing with plush grass and flowers.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured. "How did you find this place?"

He shrugged. "Pretty, isn't it? I wanted to show you." He took my hand and led me to the center of the clearing. We lay down on the grass, enjoying the thickness and softness of the green blades.

We lay there without speaking for hours. The sun gradually fell, and the moon replaced it. The stars came out, and still we didn't speak.

Finally, Edward glanced at me. "What are you thinking about?"

I hesitated. "I was thinking about…the _Titanic_. It's been decades since it happened, and I still can remember the comfort of that first-class cabin, the delicious food, the waltzing, and touring around the ship with the Captain… And Jacob Black. He was horrible, but I'm actually thankful to him right now. Without him, I probably wouldn't have realized how precious you were to me. He caused my phobia of men, but I'm glad I got to know you while I was in that state. It makes me appreciate you more."

"What do you regret most in your human life?" Edward asked quietly, stroking my hair.

"I regret not standing up to my parents more. I could've had a much more carefree life if I had spoken up."

"Do you want to know what I regret?" he asked. When I nodded, he smiled. "You."

"Me?" I was confused. "What about me?"

"It just seems strange to me that we had been living in the same year under the same skies…and yet, we were living totally different lives. We should've found each other while we were still human, and we should've loved each other as humans. Though I'm glad we have all eternity with each other, I think I would've been happier, knowing that I would've died with you as a human. As your man."

"I'm older than you are," I said. "Does that bother you?"

"No," he said, looking amused. "Besides, it's not that much of an age difference."

"No," I agreed. "I'm glad. It doesn't bother me either."

He sat up, looking thoughtful. "The relationship between two mates… It fascinates me. The connection…the strong bond between us…it just feels amazing, doesn't it?"

I sat up too. "It does." I was bemused. He was acting weird. Why was he bringing up the subject of mates? "Why do you ask?"

He looked at me. "Can you imagine a world without me, Bella?"

"Of course not," I answered. "I've lived in that world before. And I don't want to return to it."

"Good," he said, standing up and reaching down to help me up as well. "I don't want to either."

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. I smiled gently as I reached up to stroke his cheek. "You're acting weird. Do you have something to tell me?"

"No," Edward replied. "I have something to ask you." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He leaned down, and his lips brushed my ear.

And then, he whispered, "Will you marry me, Bella?"

My lips parted slightly in surprise, and I stepped back to see him better. "Edward?"

He smiled before getting down on one knee. He was holding a velvet case that seemed to have come out of nowhere, and in it was a beautiful ring. It was old-fashioned and oval, with millions of diamonds sparkling up at me.

I exhaled sharply, still shocked. "Edward…"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." Edward pronounced my full name. "I promise to love you every single day of my life. Will you marry me?"

If I'd still been human, I would have been crying. And though I couldn't, I still felt the lump in my throat. I was so unbelievably happy.

"Yes," I whispered without hesitation. "Yes, I will."

His face brightened up happily. He got up slowly, and placed the ring on my finger. It rested there perfectly, as though it was meant to be.

Edward pulled me in for a hug, and I hugged him back tightly.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "So much."

He laughed as he pulled back. "I love you more." And his lips pressed over mine.

* * *

**AN: It's another ending of a long-awaited chapter. Looks like you'll have to wait for, like, another year. I'm just joking… :)**

**So! Looks like they're finally getting married. Which means the inevitable ending is looming upon us. I'm seriously going to end this story in, like, three more chapters. Don't beg for more, please, 'cause you'll just pressure me. I don't work so well under pressure. **

**Also, I hope I'm not offending any of you, but please don't ask to write a sequel on it. It wouldn't matter that you would mention my name in the credits; I probably still would refuse to let you. I know how much you all enjoyed this story, and I'm really grateful and sorry, but I'm really done with this story. Nothing more. Thank you for respecting my wishes, my lovely fans! And once again, I'm sorry. ;)**

**ALSO! VERY IMPORTANT! My new story, **_**Complicated**_**, will be up today. Go read the first chapter and review, please! Thank you!**

**Reviews, please! Let's get this story up to six hundred before the last chapter! Thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48: Invitation

**Author's Note: So…it's been a while since the last chapter. So maybe you should go reread it or something. Anyhoo, I've caught a cold again and I'm feeling really lousy and tired right now, but I dragged myself out of my nap so that I can update all my stories for you guys. Aren't you proud of me? Eh…I'm so drowsy right now… ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"So what do you think?" Alice asked anxiously, gesturing toward my wedding dress.

I fought back a smile and decided to play with her a bit. "Hm…"

Her expression grew more horrified. "You don't like it? Oh no, what are we going to do? I've been focusing on this design for months now, and the wedding's this Saturday… What do we do? Oh, no… Oh, _no_…"

I laughed. "Calm down, Alice. I'm just toying with you. It's beautiful, of course it is. You're the one that designed it, after all."

Alice sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

I smiled. "It's perfect, Alice. Really, it is."

She smiled happily. "Excellent. Don't you worry about a thing, Bella. Your wedding will be perfect." On that note, she flounced back to her closet with the dress.

I glanced out the window, where my siblings were preparing for the wedding outside. It was going to be a small event. Carlisle had invited several nomad friends of his, and the Denalis were going to be there.

Edward was outside as well, laughing as he teased Emmett for placing something in the wrong place. He'd seemed incredibly happily the past few months of planning our wedding. And I was glad.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked, having reappeared by my side.

I shrugged. "Not really. Actually, I'm really excited. This means that he'll really be mine. Officially."

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, it's never been more official. The wedding is more to celebrate your union. But you two were always meant for each other."

I smiled. "He seems happy."

"And you do too," she said. "I'm glad. You'll finally get your happy ending."

Edward looked up at that moment and saw us staring down. He grinned as he waved. I smiled back.

"Ugh, you lovebirds," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know how you can be around us like this. Shouldn't you be somewhere else? _Privately?_"

I nudged her gently. "Is someone jealous?"

"Well, there's no way I can deny it," she sighed dreamily. "Edward _is_ pretty handsome, even for a vampire."

I raised my eyebrow. "And Jasper?"

She grinned. "Even more perfect, in my eyes, of course. And better in bed, I think." She stuck out her tongue.

My eyes narrowed. "Edward is better."

She giggled. "Jazzy is."

"Edward."

"Emmett," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes as she came inside the room. "He's stronger."

"Jazzy," Alice said, pouting.

"Edward," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Emmett takes the prize," Rosalie said, her hands on her shoulders and smiling playfully.

"Well, I guess we'll never know the answer to that question," I said, laughing. "It's only possible if we've been with each of our men. But whatever you say, Edward's the best."

"Ugh, I give up," Alice grumbled.

Rosalie laughed. "Come on, Bella. Your groom is getting annoyed with Alice for keeping you away for too long."

We flew downstairs, where Esme was directing the men on where to put each decoration.

"Wow, Esme," I marveled as I took in the sight. "It's beautiful. You're a genius."

"I'm glad you like it, dear."

"What took you so long?" Edward murmured as he appeared instantly behind me. His arms snaked around my waist. "Was Alice being annoying?"

"No, surprisingly."

Alice scoffed. "Enjoy while it lasts. I'm only humoring you because you two are the stars. After you return from your honeymoon, I'll be back to my annoying self, so you might as well brace yourselves."

"Speaking of our honeymoon," I began.

"I won't say a word," Edward said, laughing.

I pouted. "Edward… Won't you give me a hint?"

"No."

My shield was stretched around everyone, but they were suddenly thinking about something random to keep me away. I made a face.

A sudden thought hit me.

"Rosalie," I said. "Are there any spare invitations left?"

"Yes. Why, you want to invite someone?"

"Several friends, actually," I said. "Where are they?"

Rosalie told me where they were, and I left Edward and the others outside to retrieve them.

As much as I hated to admit it, I missed the Volturi. At least, some of them anyway.

I was only inviting them because I knew that Aro was done with me. And to also let him know that I was taken. I belonged with the Cullens forever.

I opened the invitation and saw the fancy script with our names written on it. I smiled slightly.

Getting out a piece of blank paper and pen, I thought about what to write. I didn't want to start anything. I only wanted to invite them out of courtesy. After all, I _had_ stayed with them for five decades.

Then, finally, choosing my words with care, I wrote:

_Dear Aro, _

_ It's been a while since we've last corresponded. And, as much as I hate to admit this, I really do miss Italy. _

_ I hope I haven't offended you as I left. I truly wish for us to remain friends, and I hope there are no hard feelings._

_ I'm sending you this letter to thank you, Aro. I thank you – sincerely – from the bottom of my heart. Without you, I would never have found my true love, and I would still be lost. _

_ I won't ask of you to come. But I hope that, at least, you will be kind enough to send Jane. I really do miss her. _

_Bella_

I reread my letter. It seemed alright. I folded up the letter neatly and tucked it inside the envelope along with the invitation. I didn't write anything on the front of the envelope yet. I didn't want my family to panic.

"I'm heading to the post office to mail this," I said, waving the envelope.

"I'll go with you," Edward offered.

I smiled. "It's okay. I'll be back soon." I kissed him before heading to the garage.

Taking my Ferrari, I drove to the post office quickly. Once I'd arrived, I wrote the address on the front of the envelope and bought the proper stamps to send to Italy.

"Thank you," I told the man, who nodded at me, looking dazed.

The letter would get to Italy on time, I knew. Would Aro send anyone at all? I wondered vaguely as I drove back.

"That was quick," Emmett mumbled when I arrived.

"Who did you invite?" Edward asked as he took me in his arms once more.

I merely smiled. "A friend."

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? Do you think Aro will send someone? Or be sulking that Bella's getting married to one of the Cullens? Reviews, please!**

**FYI: My new story, called _Desire,_ will be posted as soon as _GL_ is finished. Look forward to it!**


	49. Chapter 49: Belong

**Author's Note: Tada! I bet you were surprised that I updated this story two updates in a row. Yeah, well, I got to thinking that if I was going to post my new story, _Desire_, up after _Golden Lifestyle_ was finished, I might as well get it done. I'm just as eager to divulge its plot line to you as you guys are excited to read it. So…enjoy! And rest assured. As promised, this story will have a total of fifty chapters, so even if it sounds final at the end of this chapter, don't panic. Okay? :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

"There," Alice said with satisfaction as she laid down the lip gloss on the bathroom counter. "You are absolutely perfect."

I rolled my eyes. "This was unnecessary. I can transform myself into anything that I want-"

"But where's the fun in that?" Rosalie interjected, smiling. "Why don't you quit complaining and look at yourself in the mirror?"

Sighing, I swiveled in my chair to do as she said. And I gaped. "Wow."

"What do you think?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"Rosalie, I love the hairstyle!"

Rosalie grinned, while Alice pouted. "I meant the makeup!"

"Oh. I look beautiful. Thank you, Alice."

She smiled, then said, "We'd better get you in your dress. The guests are arriving."

She dashed off, then returned with the beautiful white gown that she'd designed for me personally. Within seconds, I had it on, and my sisters were straightening the fabric neatly.

"How many people are coming?" I asked nervously for the millionth time that day.

"Not much," Rosalie said casually. "A fair few…"

"And exactly how much is a 'few'?"

"About fifty people."

"Fifty!" Did I even know that much people? "I thought it was going to be a small wedding."

"I know what you're thinking," Alice said. "It's a lot of people, but it was courtesy to invite all of Carlisle's friends. And of course, the Denalis couldn't miss out on such a momentous occasion!"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Is your friend coming?" Rosalie asked curiously. "The one that you invited personally. No one unexpected called to say that they would be attending, after all."

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm not really hopeful, actually. She probably won't be able to come."

"Who's 'she'?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowing. "I hope you're not that close with her."

I smiled. "Is someone getting jealous?"

She scoffed. "Get Emmett up here. We're ready."

"And it looks like the guests are all sitting down too," Rosalie added as she left the room.

"Alice?" I whispered. "I'm nervous."

Alice laughed. "Don't worry about a thing. Just think of Edward down there. That should keep you going."

Edward…Edward… I did feel a lot better.

"Hey," Emmett crowed happily as he entered the room without Rosalie. "I heard she was ready. And wowee!" He whistled as he looked up and down at me in amazement. "Are you sure that's you, Bella?"

I smiled. "Don't be so silly. Of course it's me."

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely. "Really. Wow. I envy the groom right now."

"You have Rose."

"Still…" He shook his head. "Edward really is lucky that he gets to have you for the rest of his life. A beautiful woman like you…any man would want one."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm flattered."

"Okay, you're ready," Alice said, clapping her hands. She leaned back to marvel at her masterpiece. "Here's your bouquet." She handed it to me. "Okay, you're all set. Be careful, Emmett."

"Don't worry," Emmett said easily as I stood and walked over to him. "I got her."

I heard Jasper announcing the start of the ceremony as we walked down the stairs slowly. He announced that the groom shall enter, and a loud cheer went up amongst the guests.

I peeked out and saw Edward walking down the aisle confidently. I smiled.

And then, Wagner's traditional march played on the piano by Rosalie sounded out.

"Count to five and follow me," Alice told us, and she began dancing down the aisle as my bridesmaid.

"Ready?" Emmett whispered, a huge grin on his face.

I grinned back. "Always."

And we were walking.

Beautiful flowers decorated the edge of the aisle, and there were guests on either side. The weather was nice and beautiful – not too cold, not too hot. The green trees ahead at the edge of the forest looked like a decoration in itself, an archway. And below that green archway…

Edward looked more handsome than usual as he flashed a radiant smile at me. It was all I could do to keep from running toward him and leave Emmett behind.

The guests were all smiling, unable to help themselves. They all knew of what Edward and I had to go through to be together, and they were happy for us. Happy that we were finally able to be together.

We reached the end of the aisle where Edward and Jasper were waiting. Jasper grinned and winked at me, mouthing, _Beautiful_.

I fought back a laugh as Emmett passed my hand over to Edward's. And I was finally where I truly belonged.

The words that Jasper read out from the book didn't make sense. I tuned it out; it was unnecessary. I already knew that I would be with Edward forever. I didn't need someone else to spell it out in front of me.

Edward seemed to feel the same way. But he didn't show any sign of impatience, except for a couple squeezes on my hand now and then.

The guests were quiet behind us, marveling at how perfect we looked together. I entertained myself by stretching my shield around them and reading their thoughts.

And then, it was time for us to say the binding words.

"I do," I said clearly.

And when it was Edward's turn, his voice rang out loudly and confidently. "I do."

A couple female vampires in the back giggled quietly. Men chuckled amusedly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Jasper said, grinning widely. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Oh, brother," Emmett muttered from where he was sitting with the rest of our family at the front row. "It's going to take a while. We might as well get comfortable." The guests laughed even more at that, while Rosalie slapped him gently.

But he was right. As soon as Edward's lips touched mine, the frenzy began. We couldn't stop. And in the end, Jasper had to call our names twice to get our attention. By then, all the guests were snickering.

Rosalie began playing Mendelssohn, and we began walking back down the aisle. Family and friends surrounded us, wishing us happiness and congratulations.

The reception began immediately as twilight fell. I was taken inside to dress into a more appropriate attire. And presently, I came back outside, wearing a light blue dress that Rosalie had designed.

Edward and I went around, thanking guests for coming. Everyone seemed pretty happy that they'd come a long way to attend. They were impressed with the flawless planning of the wedding and the decorations…

Guests who didn't know one another went up to strangers to introduce themselves. And I was pretty sure everyone had a vague knowledge of people's names, at least.

I'd been looking around for thirty minutes, and I knew that she wasn't here. If she was, she would've been creating a loud commotion amongst the vampires…

Though slightly put-out by her absence, I tried not to show it as I danced with everyone who asked me. I danced twice with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. I danced to a fast song with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

When Edward claimed me again after about an hour, he said, "Is she not here?"

"Who?"

"Your friend." He gave me a small smile. I should've known. He knew me like a book sometimes.

"No," I sighed. "She isn't here. I guess she couldn't come."

"Who was it?" he asked curiously. "She must live far away if you had to mail it at the post office personally."

"A bit."

"Who?"

At that moment, there were alarmed exclamations coming from near the forest. The guests that had been hanging around there moved away quickly, as though something dangerous was coming.

Edward hissed, and pushed me behind him. Emmett and Jasper, who had also been nearby, dancing with Rosalie and Alice, pulled them out of the way.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, alarmed.

The path cleared, and we could see movements in the dark of the forest. Dark movements…dark hoods…

Relief and gratitude surged through me, but my friends and family all still looked wary.

Two hooded figures emerged from the forest and stopped about two yards from the closest guest. One was short, and the other rather tall. They were silent as they took in the scene before them.

"Why are the Volturi here, Carlisle?" Tanya whispered, looking rather fearful. "Have we done something wrong."

"No, of course not," Carlisle answered in a low voice. "They must have a reason."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all tensed, ready to protect their mates. So did a lot of other vampires. The singles could do nothing more but brace themselves for any sign of danger.

"Well," a familiar dead voice rang out clearly throughout the clearing. "Though we came by invitation, it seems as though we are not welcome." Slowly, the figure lowered her hood, and the vampire flanking her imitated her.

Every guest seemed to tense even more when they saw Jane. Most of them had never encountered her presence, but they all knew better than to anger her.

"Invitation?" Esme whispered from behind Carlisle. "Who…?"

The vampire behind Jane was Colin. He merely looked politely curious at who was attending the wedding. His gaze flickered from one guest to another, looking as though he was merely bored.

Jane drifted forward unconsciously, looking around at the clearing in mild interest. She, too, had no intentions of hurting anyone today. She was here because her friend was getting married.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Jane. Welcome."

Jane looked at him for a moment, then nodded once. "Thank you…I suppose." She looked around once more, then smiled rather sincerely. "Nice decorations."

"Freesia," Colin said, plucking one from a nearby table. He twirled it around as he walked forward. "One of my favorite flowers."

Everyone was quiet, unnerved by the Volturi guards' polite behaviors.

Jane noticed.

"It seems as though our arrival has wrecked the light atmosphere," she said. "I do apologize." And she did look sincere. "But I have absolutely no intention of ruining the wedding, I assure you."

"How did Aro know?" Carlisle inquired. "And who invited you?"

Jane raised her eyebrow, though she didn't seem surprised that I hadn't told my family. From within her dark cloak, she withdrew the invitation that I'd sent to her and waved it at him. "You did, of course."

"What?" Rosalie whispered, staring at the card. "We didn't…"

"Or rather, more specifically," I said, stepping out from behind Edward, "I did."

Jane paused, then smiled at me. "Well, well. Look who it is."

I grinned. "Welcome, Jane. Thank you for coming."

Shocked murmurs went through the mob of guests.

"Bella…?" Edward said, surprise evident in his tone.

I walked forward at the same time Jane did. We embraced, our smiles sincere and welcoming. Colin grinned as he watched.

"Bella," Jane greeted me.

"Jane," I said. "I've missed you."

We withdrew away from each other. Jane smirked. "So have I. Even though I'm sure it's hard to believe. We all miss you."

"And yet, I see Aro only sent two," I noted.

Her smile faded. "He didn't want to wreck the party. So he sent us two only, but it seems…it was a mistake coming here."

"Don't say that," I chided gently. "I'm glad you came. It's good to see you too, Colin."

Colin nodded. "Same. You look well."

"So do you."

"Wait, wait," Alice interrupted, pushing Jasper out of the way and marching up to me. "_You_ invited them?"

I nodded.

Guests looked shocked.

"But…but…" Alice looked speechless.

"Jane was my closest confidant during my stay with the Volturi, Alice," I said. "It's only natural that I invited her. And Colin… Well, I didn't know he was coming, but he's my creator. Of course he's welcome."

Jane smiled ruefully. "I am sorry we're a bit late to see the actual wedding. But I'm glad that we were able to see you at all."

"And I suppose we did wreck the party mood," Colin added, laughing slightly. "I guess we should get going, Jane."

"You're leaving so soon?" I asked, disappointed. "You've just arrived!"

"We must leave, Bella," Jane said gently. "We only came to see you. And we have. That's enough for us."

My lips parted, unable to say goodbye easily. If they left, I felt as though I wouldn't be seeing them for a long time.

"But before we leave, we have something for you," Jane said. Her hand slipped inside her cloak again and brought out a small, beautiful jewelry chest. The box was elegant and studded with many gems.

I received the gift from her, staring at it. "What is it?"

"A gift from Aro," Jane stated. "He told me to give it to you. Even I do not know what it is. But he hopes that you will like it." She took a few steps backward. "He wishes you congratulations to both you and young Edward. And to the Cullen family as well. He sincerely wishes you all happiness. And…I do too."

I looked up, and saw that she and Colin were already out of sight.

"Goodbye, Jane," I said quietly. "Goodbye, Colin. Thank you."

All that greeted me was the soft whoosh of the wind and the tinkling of the leaves brushing against each other.

The guests all stared, still shocked by the Volturi's unexpected arrival. My family did too, but Edward walked toward me, his expression relaxed now.

"What is it?" he asked softly, nodding toward the beautiful box.

I opened it slowly, and gaped in amazement at the beautiful pendant sitting inside.

It was a large chunk of diamond, and I could tell that it was real. I'd never seen it before, even during my stay in Volterra. I knew it was priceless and a great treasure. And the fact that Aro was giving it to me represented his sincerest wish for me to be happy.

There was a letter next to it.

I opened it and read Aro's elegant script:

_Dearest Bella,_

_ I sincerely wish you congratulations from the very bottom of my heart. I was delighted to hear of your engagement, and I wished nothing more than to attend. _

_ However, because I know that my presence will cause a stir amongst your guests, I suppose it's only right that I send Jane to deliver my gift instead. _

_ I wish you happiness with your young Edward, and your family as well. Do pass along my regards to Carlisle as well._

_Aro_

I smiled sadly at his letter. It seemed as though he really had forgotten about the bitter relationship we'd always had.

Placing the letter back inside the box carefully, I took out the necklace and bowed my head as I settled the cord around my neck. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Alice said blankly. "That's pretty. It must have cost a fortune."

"A great treasure," Carlisle agreed, studying the diamond. "I've seen it before in Aro's room. He treasured it most amongst all the valuable things at Volterra. He must have cared for you greatly to give you that, Bella."

I looked up to see the awe etched upon my family's faces.

The guests were done marveling at my gift and were now returning to their conversations as though nothing had happened.

And as I looked around the beautiful clearing, I knew that I was extremely lucky to have everyone here with me. I belonged here forever.

* * *

**AN: Only one more chapter to go! I think the last chapter will be sort of bittersweet, don't you think? For both you **_**and**_** me. I'll have to change the story's status from **_**Incomplete**_** to **_**Complete**_**. Wow. That's depressing. :(**

**Reviews, please! I'd like as many reviews as possible before the end! Thanks!**


	50. Chapter 50: Golden Lifestyle

**Author's Note: Last chapter! I'm so sad… Well, read on. Let's see if you'll enjoy the very last installment of _Golden Lifestyle_ till the very end, shall we? ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

As Edward and I hurried down to our car, the guests all threw raw rice at us. They were all laughing, enjoying themselves as Edward shielded me from the grain. Only a few caught me.

I waved as Edward got in next to me, and soon, we were shooting out of town, and heading for the airport.

"Won't you tell me where we're going now?" I asked. "Please?"

Edward grinned, purposely avoiding my eyes. He knew I was unleashing all my charm, and he knew it was his weakness. "Not yet."

"Look at me, Edward," I insisted, annoyed.

He merely laughed and drove faster.

* * *

"Houston?" I asked, when he'd led me to a gate at the airport.

"Just a stop," Edward told me, handing over our passports and tickets to the man.

The man looked at the pictures, then at us. At the pictures, then at us. He seemed dazed as he handed them back to Edward. He stared after me as we walked inside.

"What was he thinking about?" I asked, lacing my arm through Edward's. "I don't have my shield around anyone right now."

"He's thinking that I am extremely lucky to have married you," he said, smiling as he looked down at me lovingly. "And I know I am."

I laughed.

The flight to Houston was quick, and soon, I was surprised, yet again, when Edward pulled me through the gate for Rio de Janeiro. I didn't ask, knowing full well that he wouldn't answer.

While the other first-class passengers dozed off one by one, Edward and I stayed wide awake, speaking in low whispers and arguing lightly about which male character was better: Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley, both from _Pride and Prejudice_.

We sensed the stewardesses behind the curtains, watching us, fascinated. I could tell that they were looking mostly at Edward. I was getting annoyed, but as our argument got more intense, I forgot about them completely as I hurried to defend my perfect Mr. Darcy.

"He's rich," I argued. "Therefore, he has a right to be proud of his background. And of course it's natural that he should feel prejudiced toward Elizabeth in the beginning."

"A man should be a gentleman from the very beginning," Edward disagreed, chuckling under his breath, amused by my defensive attitude. "And Mr. Darcy wasn't. Bingley was."

I huffed. "I don't care what you say. I think Elizabeth was right to marry Mr. Darcy in the end."

"I didn't say that she was wrong," Edward replied, grinning. "Just that I didn't particularly like Mr. Darcy. If I were a woman, I would pick Bingley over Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy is a gentleman too."

His eyes narrowed playfully. "You mean that you love Mr. Darcy more than you love me?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

He nudged me gently.

I laughed quietly. "I'm just kidding. You're much more of a gentleman, and way more appealing. And Mr. Darcy is a fictional character. While _you_ are very much real." I leaned in and kissed him.

"Good," Edward said. "Because I would hate him even more."

I rolled my eyes. "What's there to be jealous about? He's not real."

"You would be jealous too," he told me, "if you had a sexy young wife that everyone looks at every time she walks by."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "And that bothers you?"

"Very. Couldn't you try not to be so beautiful?"

"But I can't. I told you, the beauty can't be changed. I can change my appearance, but not here." I rested my gaze on an elderly couple across the aisle from us. They were holding hands as they slept. It was nice to see.

"Of all your appearances, I like you better," Edward said softly, also staring at the couple. "The original Bella is the most beautiful, and the most appealing to me."

"That's a lie," I said, sitting up and narrowing my eyes at him. "You can't fool me. You preferred the sexier look better before."

He rolled his eyes as he pulled me back into his arms. "Okay, I'll admit, that side of you was more exciting in bed. But I do prefer natural beauty. And brunettes," he added. "Your hair was blonde that time."

I shook my head, amused. "You talked yourself out of that one pretty well."

He chuckled in a low voice. "Silly."

* * *

"A boat?" I asked as Edward jumped inside with our bags.

He held out his hand. "Get in, Bella. And don't ask anymore questions. You'll find out soon enough."

"How soon is soon?"

"Thirty minutes."

I sighed as I swung myself up to the roof that covered the controls. I moved my legs back and forth, bored, as I stared into the dark sea.

"What's there to see in thirty minutes?" I wondered out loud.

Edward sat on the edge of the boat, across from me. "You'll see. I think you'll like it."

I watched him steer the boat professionally, fascinated. He'd never told me that he loved boating before. I studied his wide smile, caused by the speed. He was so handsome. I still couldn't believe that this wonderful man belonged to me.

Twenty minutes later, there was a dark, uneven triangular shape rising out from the sea spray and darkness. Intrigued, I jumped down from the roof unconsciously and approached closer to the edge of the boat.

I watched as the shape slowly became an island. Edward joined me silently, and I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. He only smiled, his eyes sparkling.

I sat on the edge while he left me to go steer the boat. We started heading toward the northern end of the island.

Everything was quiet except the rush of the ocean and the motor as our boat pulled through, and the quiet rustling of the leaves from the island.

Despite the darkness, I could see that the island was extremely bright and colorful. No one probably lived here. We would be alone.

Edward parked the boat at a small dock made of wooden planks, and he jumped out with our heavy suitcases. He disappeared in inhuman speed somewhere, leaving me alone.

Fascinated by the charm and beauty of the island, I didn't realize that I'd been walking away from the boat slowly, eager to look around. My feet took one step at a time, in slow, human paces.

"You should've waited," Edward said as he reappeared back at my side. He matched his pace with mine, showing no impatience to be in bed. I would've thought, after only kissing several times, his needs would've increased throughout the long journey.

"I know," I said softly, looking around the trees. "But it's so beautiful here, I couldn't help but look around. Where are we?"

He smiled as he took my hand. "This is Isle Esme."

I looked at him, surprised. "Isle _Esme?_"

"A gift from Carlisle to his wife," Edward explained quietly. "Esme offered to let us borrow it…as long as we keep the destruction to a minimum," he added, grinning widely.

I laughed, then shrieked softly when, suddenly, my feet left the ground. Edward carried me in his arms in inhuman speed to a rather grand house with brightly lit lights.

"Shouldn't you wait for the threshold?" I teased softly, running my hand through his messy bronze hair.

"I'm always thorough," he disagreed, jumping lightly onto the porch. He walked over the threshold, then set me down inside. "What do you think?"

I looked around, amused. Flowers lurked everywhere, and it smelled of roses. Candles…wine glasses…

"The cleaning crew must have done it," Edward said, sounding embarrassed. "As if we'll even drink wine." He laughed.

I traced the rim of a wine glass, my needs suddenly aroused. We were finally here, alone, with no one else around for a hundred miles. This was our honeymoon, and I was going to enjoy it. After all, I never could get enough of Edward.

A seductive, playful smile formed on my lips as I turned around to face him. He was already watching me, need burning in his eyes.

He reached for me, and I let him pull me toward him. His lips crushed onto mine, and then, we were kissing more passionately than we ever had before. There was just something in the atmosphere that made us feel like we needed more. More than we ever needed before.

And then, we were practically wrestling each other, trying to get each other's clothes off first. It became so ridiculous and childish that I was laughing by the time we burst into a huge white room that consisted of a huge white bed.

Somehow, Edward managed to close the door as we staggered over to the bed like we were drunk.

"Edward," I protested, trying to rip off his shirt, but we seemed to have been having a silent competition from the moment our lips had met.

Edward grinned as he stopped my hand from reaching his shirt. _He_ tore off my blouse with no problem.

"No fair," he whispered as his lips ran down my throat. "You've been tempting me ever since we left for the airport."

"And am I paying for that?" I asked, giggling, as he pushed me down onto the bed. I suddenly realized that Edward had done more than just take off my shirt. My bra was nowhere to be seen. Smooth move.

"Yes, you are," he growled playfully as his hands began exploring my body. "You drive me insane."

"You do too," I whispered softly as a wave of pleasure flowed through me. "You're doing it right now. Shall I let you hear how tempting you are?"

"What do you mean?" Edward murmured.

Closing my eyes as another wave weakened me and I got more wrapped around his finger by the minute, I focused on my shield, and forced it to remove itself from me.

Edward inhaled a slight gasp as my emotions joined his inside his mind.

"I love you," I whispered.

He chuckled, his voice low and husky. "I know," he said as he read and felt the emotion in my mind. "But I love you more."

Nothing else mattered at the moment. We were both with the person that we were meant to be with, and we were happy. _I_ was finally happy.

I thought back to the year of the Titanic, back when it had all started. All these years, I had only felt bitterness. I'd resented so many things…so many _people_…for the way my life had turned out. I'd hated the immortality, the cursed beauty that had come with it, and I'd hated the past memories that I had clung to so hard to the point where I could remember so clearly.

But now, I was glad. I was grateful that I'd gone through hell so early in my life, because I was in heaven now. I'd finally found my place. I'd found a purpose for living. If I was with Edward forever…if I was with my family for all eternity…there was nothing else that I wanted more. It was enough.

It truly sounded like a golden lifestyle to me.

* * *

**AN: And…the first story finished out of six…**_**GOLDEN LIFESTYLE!**_** Let's have a round of applause for all the fans that stuck with me till the very end and reviewed faithfully. I love you all! Thank you so much! Although this story is over, I hope you'll never forget it, and always keep it tucked away in your heart! And reread it. Over and over again, because I know I will. **

**UP NEXT: My new story, **_**Desire**_**! Look forward to the first chapter!**

**And thank you so much, again, for your love and support for this story. I will never forget it! =)  
**


	51. Chapter 51: Notice

**Author's Note:**** Hey, guys! In case you were getting so excited because you thought I'd ended up writing an Epilogue or something, I'm sorry to disappoint you. This isn't an update on a chapter. It's just that I couldn't wait to share my exciting news about this story.**

**A few days ago, I was informed that ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** had been nominated for a poll to find the Top Ten Favorite and Completed Fics for March 2013 at a website. It truly was very shocking and exciting. I was so pleased and grateful, and most of all, ****_honored_****, that someone was kind and loyal to my story enough to think to nominate it. **

**I would, of course, appreciate it if you would go check it out before the poll closes, but I won't ask you to. It's just that this is a really high compliment for a regular high school girl like me, so you can imagine how shocked and pleased I was. **

**Remember, this is all because you all were wonderful enough to give me such great reviews. It's thanks to all of you who helped my story get noticed. I've said this so many times before, again and again, but it doesn't seem to be enough. So thank you so much, my lovely, wonderful, loyal fans. I love you all!**

**Apparently, the poll will be closed on May 1st, on Wednesday. Due to the security of Fanfiction, I can't post the name of the website. But if you'd like to check it out, go to the reviews page of this story and look for the message I got from the person from the site. Look for TwiFanfictionRecs. It should be number two on the list currently, unless some other people begin reviewing after reading it. =) **

**Again, thanks so much! I hope you go vote!**

**-Judy1998**


End file.
